Naruto The Elemental Fox
by KitsuneDragon
Summary: What if Kagebunshin wasn't the only jutsu Naruto learned from the Forbidden Scroll? His happy goofy self was just a mask and he is to grow up to be master of all the chakra elements. I give a fox contract instead of the toad. CoolxMature Naruto. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Legend

**Naruto The Elemental Fox  
**

_Prologue  
_

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does so now enjoy my very first Naruto fanfic for those who are now learning about fanfiction all Japanese words will be translated at the end of the each chapter.**

"Hello": "normal speech"

_Hello: normal thoughts_

**Hello: Kyuubi/summons speech/name of jutsus**

_**Hello: ****Kyuubi thoughts**_

A loud menacing howl echoed throughout the night as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the peaceful village of Konohagakure/Konoha. Each ninja that was sent to the battle to stop the Kyuubi were considered masters. Shuriken and kunai flew through the air piercing the large kitsune's belly, but didn't have any effect, for the fox just forced the weapons out of that area using youkai and then healed itself. The fox roared again. Storm clouds appeared out nowhere and the fox then started using its claws and teeth to tear any shinobi that dared to attack it to shreds and then the fox brought out its most fearsome weapon. The large, nine whip-like tails and started to destroy buildings taking lives along with the infrastructure. **You foolish humans stand no chance against me, but because of your courage to try and stop me from destroying your pathetic village, you all have my respect.... BEFORE YOU DIE!! BWAHAHAHA!!! **After the fox's little speech the fox resumed its destruction with a large vulpine grin on its face as everything in its path was destroyed. **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu** a group of ninja yelled. Large fireballs blasted out of their mouths and hit the large fox in its face hoping to at least hurt it if not kill it with that blow.

The smoke then cleared and to the ninja's surprise there wasn't even a scratch on the beast's face. The shinobi gasped in fear and horror. Nothing would be able to stop the Kyuubi. **That tickled**, the fox said with a large grin. Its large red eyes stared down the shinobi, metaphorically, turning those who looked into it to stone. The Kyuubi's ears then perked up and then started to growl as its new enemy a giant toad wearing what looked like a bathrobe and carrying a big ass dagger, with a man on its head. The man was carrying a bundle in his arms. However this is no ordinary man, this is the famous blonde haired Yondaime Hokage nicknamed as the "yellow flash", Namikaze Minato. **Kyuubi you baka why are you attacking Konoha,** bellowed the toad to Kyuubi. The fox snorted at the toad. **Gamabunta (A/N: The giant toad) you always were a fool,now step aside before I have to crush you with this pathetic village** roared the Kyuubi. **Never**, Bunta said with an icy tone and a huge amount of killing intent towards the fox. The toad and fox then began to battle, and while this was going on Minato was doing some handsigns that would end being the last one's he would ever make. "Bunta I'm going to start the sealing" yelled Minato his summon. **Alright.** Bunta then backed away as Minato did some handsigns. Snake Boar Ram Rabbit Dog Rat Bird Horse Snake **FUUIN JUTSU: SHIKI FUUIN **the young blonde hokage yelled. The Kyuubi then stared at the man and then a ghostly image appeared behind Minato. _**The death god it's not possible how could a mere human summon such a thing.**_ The death god's arm then reached through Minato's stomach and headed towards the Kyuubi. _**Kuso I don't wanna die. Kuso move MOVE!!!**_ But the Kyuubi legs refused to move as the death god's arm reached close and closer and finally the arm reached into the Kyuubi's body and ripped out its soul and then sealed it into the bundle in Minato's arms in a really bright flash of light. The Kyuubi then screamed its last as the remainder of its soul was torn out and sealed and then its body disappeared never to be seen again.

The ninja yelled out in victory, their hokage did what no one else could. But then the body of the hokage started to fall of of Gamabunta's head. People ran to catch him as his body plummeted towards the ground, the small bundle still in his arms, but Bunta caught him and rested him gently on the ground. The shinobi started to cry as they saw the dead body of their once great leader. Then Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage along with Jiraya, Sarutobi's student and Minato's teacher came to the scene and saw the man with a grim look on each of their faces. The bundle in his arms then began to cry and Sarutobi immediately took the bundle from the Yondaime's cold, dead arms. He removed the cloth to show a young baby with blonde hair and three marks on his cheeks which looked like whiskers and blue eyes, with a large seal on its stomach which was glowing as it was being burned into the boy's skin. The glowing stopped and the baby stopped crying. " That's a seal designed to seal the Kyuubi's soul into the boy's body and also give the Kyuubi's chakra to the boy to add to his own growing chakra coils" said Jiraya as he was an expert on seals and even created some of his own. When the ninja present heard this they thought the demon was the boy and immediately shouted to kill the demon and what not. Some even threw kunai to kill the baby, but Jiraya blocked them all. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL CAN'T YOU SEE THIS BOY HERE IS A HERO. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!?", Jiraya yelled to them. "Because Jiraya-sama that thing is not a boy it's a de-" but the man never got to finish his statement as Jiraya shoved a rasengan into the man's chest and sent him flying. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT MY GODSON!!??" _Such fools they don't even know the difference between a demon and a young burdened with something no one should have to deal with_ thought Sarutobi. No one answered but some had shocked expressions on their faces at the news of Jiraya being the boy's godfather. Some of the shinobi present then truthfully went over to Jiraya's side as an act of believing that the boy was a hero not a monster. After the little episode all the people who sided with Jiraya then **Shunshin no Justu**ed back to the village to present the news.

**Konoha-THE NEXT DAY**

The next day Sarutobi called together the entire village for an announcement. The whole village appeared outside the hokage tower. There on the balcony of the tower watching the crowd was the Sandaime. Everyone stopped talking and mumbling about why the hokage called together the ENTIRE village for an announcement, but whatever it was it must be important. "My treasured villagers" Sarutobi started, " Due to the death of our beloved Yondaime Hokage I will be reinstated into the position of Hokage again." The people were sad for the death of their leader, but cheered at the news that someone they can trust will be their leader. " Also as you all know the Kyuubi was defeated, but the Kyuubi was not completely destroyed." The villagers grew reckless when they heard this and began to murmur among themselves. "Don't fret my people for the Yondaime has sealed the spirit of the Kyuubi into a young baby, Uzumaki Naruto and Naruto is to seen as a hero and any child his age is to not know of the Kyuubi being sealed in him or try to kill Naruto else you will face execution as punishment." "Hokage-sama why are you telling us to not to kill the demon brat." said one of the villagers and others also began to question their hokage. *Sigh* _These people are such bakas just like those other ninja. They only see the demon not a young boy... and obviously most of them are . _"Well that is all", said the Sandaime Hokage and with that he left to do what most likely be tons of paperwork. This is the beginning of the tale of Uzumaki Naruto. The Elemental Fox.

**A/N: Well that was my first chapter of Naruto The Elemental Fox. Hope you liked. please review. ^_^  
**

_**Translations**_**:**

**Konohagakure-Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu- Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune- Nine-tailed Fox**

**Shunshin no Jutsu- Body Flicker Technique**

**Yondaime Hokage- Fourth Hokage**

**Sandaime Hokage- Third Hokage**

**Fuuin jutsu: Shiki Fuuin- Sealing Justu: Reaper Death Seal**

**baka- idiot**

**rasengan- spiraling chakra sphere**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Uzumaki Naruto

**Naruto the Elemental Fox**

_Chapter 1: Enter Uzumaki Naruto_

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does so now enjoy my very first Naruto fanfic for those who are now learning about fanfiction all Japanese words will be translated at the end of the each chapter.**

Hello: "normal speech"

_Hello: normal thoughts_

**Hello: Kyuubi/ summons speech/name of jutsus**

_**Hello: Kyuubi thoughts**_

**12 YEARS LATER**

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konohagakure, the birds are singing, the sun is shining brightly in the sky, the villagers were walking the streets doing their daily routines. The Sandaime Hokage watched his beloved village from the Hokage tower with a small smile on his face; it really was a peaceful, relaxing d-… "NARUTOOOO!!!" Ok… maybe not so peaceful and relaxing and with that the hokage looked at the hokage faces to discover them covered with graffiti. The hokage faces were stone monuments that were to show all the hokage for the people of Konoha to remember there was someone looking out for them and now said faces were all coloured with red swirls and what looked like blood (obviously red paint) coming from their nostrils. The hokage sighed and then went to combat the most hated enemy of every kage, paperwork. _I wish I knew how to get this stuff done quicker because this is bullshit._

Down in the streets of Konoha a young twelve year old boy wearing an orange jumpsuit and blue ninja sandals was running through the streets of Konoha. He had spiky blonde hair, electric blue eyes and on each side of his cheek, he had three whisker like marks and wearing a pair of goggles on his forehead, and even some of the anbu black ops were following him. This is Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. "Hahaha you'll never catch me you dickless homos" yelled our blonde protagonist. "Get back here you little gaki so you can face your punishment" yelled a few of the shinobi. "Never" Naruto cried out in retaliation to their threat, "You guys just don't have the balls to do what I just did" he added with a foxy grin on his face. It was true what he said though everyone had too much respect towards the hokage to do such an act.

Jumping past a fence Naruto sped away with the chunin and jounin still hot on his trail, the anbu, the greatest ninja assassins in all of Konoha, could not put up with anymore humiliation of not being able to catch a 12 year old boy and left. A few seconds later the fence started to laugh. Naruto dropped his disguise which was a sheet that was coloured in the same shade and had the same characteristics as the fence. This was a very often used disguise by Naruto as a use of escape after his pranks "Hehehe, those guys just can't catch me, datebayo" he said with a large fox-like grin on his face.

Naruto then turned to go when his face suddenly smacked into something. "Itai", Naruto looked up with a pained expression on his face from coming in contact with a… chunin vest that belonged to his ninja academy teacher Umino Iruka. The scarred face ninja looked down on Naruto with a glare that could kill someone. "Hehehe, hiya Iruka-sensei" he said with a sheepish smile "how are you today"._ How does he always manage to find me,_ Naruto thought "NARUTO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN CLASS", he yelled. Then his voiced calmed as though nothing had happened "now come with me you little gaki", and Iruka dragged the blonde, who had a scowl on his face, back to the academy. _Naruto what am I going to do with you,_ the young chunin thought with a confused expression on his face.

Back at the academy, Naruto was tied to a chair in front of the whole class which was laughing at his predicament. Naruto looked down at the ground with a scowl on his face, _I'll show them, _Naruto thought to himself._ I'll show them all. Once I become a genin I'll remove this stupid mask of happiness and show my true self then all of them will give me the respect I deserve… especially Sakura._Outside of Naruto's thoughts the class had stopped laughing and looked at Naruto who seemed to be in deep thought, which was a surprise to the whole class as the blonde was always chatting about becoming hokage and ramen and acting like an idiot.

"Hey dobe are you alive" Uchiha Sasuke called to the blonde enigma. Sasuke is the top rookie of the academy and a big emo freak whose hair looks like a chicken's ass painted black. The blonde still didn't respond and Iruka started to grow worried for Naruto had never been so quiet for this long.

After a few minutes Naruto looked up and saw everyone staring at him. He blinked. "What, why's everybody lookin' at me like that?" he questioned. Iruka sighed in relief glad to have the blonde loud-mouth back in the real world. "Now, seeing how that Naruto has returned to the land of the living" he started. Naruto scowled at that remark. "You all shall now do the **Henge no Jutsu **and henge into me because of Naruto's inability to come to class on time." The whole class groaned and shot a series of rude remarks and curses towards our blonde hero. The students lined up and each one performed a perfect henge of their teacher. "Haruno Sakura" called Iruka. Sakura was one of the fangirls of Sasuke. She has long, pink hair and emerald green eyes and wears a red dress and blue ninja sandals. With a poof of smoke she performed her transformation. Iruka nodded in approval and Sakura squealed with excitement. She turned around to face Sasuke who had already had his turn "Sasuke-kun did you see that, were you impressed!?" she told asked/shouted to her self-proclaimed love. Sasuke didn't respond. "Uzumaki Naruto". _Time to prank that stupid teacher, he doesn't understand what I've been going through and for that I'll make him suffer. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! _"Perform your henge Naruto" said Iruka. "Sure sensei" POOF!! Out of the poof of smoke stood a totally nude blonde and attractive young woman who had pigtails and smoke that covered her private areas. "Hey Iruka-sensei I call this my **Orioke no Jutsu**, said the blonde beauty. Iruka was then blown back really, really far due to a rather large nosebleed. "NARUTO CUT THE STUPID TRICKS!!!" Iruka yelled while using Humongous scary head no Jutsu. "Alright I'll do a normal henge" responded Naruto. Naruto then transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka-sensei, reverted back to normal and walked away with a large grin on his face unaware of the pale eyes of a young love-struck Hyuga Hinata watching his back.

* * *

**Ninja Academy- Tomorrow**

"Good morning class" Iruka greeted to his students. "Good morning Iruka-sensei" all the students replied. "As you all know today is the day you all are to have your genin exams so please be prepared." advised Iruka. "This exam comes in three parts, the first part is a written exam, then you have a weapons test and then we test you on the bunshin no jutsu. Is everyone clear?" "Yes sensei." replied the academy students. "Right the exams will begin…NOW!!!"

_Kuso,_ thought Naruto, _Even though my dumbness is a mask my ability to pass one stupid paper isn't, and I can't even do a bunshin to save my life, no I mustn't give up Datebayo._ Iruka tallied up the marks and said how everyone passed, including Naruto but barely, who showed his signature foxy grin while everyone stared at him in disbelief. Next was the weapons test. Naruto, for this part of the exam decided to let down his mask. You had to throw 10 kunai and try to hit a bullseye, and of course Naruto decided to show off by getting a bullseye on a few targets without looking and even threw multiple kunai for a few more of the targets and got a perfect score. _Kuso _thought the silver haired academy teacher Mizuki. _At this rate the gaki will pass the exam, but he'll fail the bunshin part and Iruka will fail him Hehehe_. "Alright class time for the ninjutsu test." Iruka announced. Student after student passed and walked off with their hitai-ate (**A/N: Umm that's how you spell it right?)**.

Then it was Naruto's turn. "Uzumaki Naruto, you're up!" called Iruka. "All right Naruto perform three bunshins and you will pass, but don't and you fail." Naruto nodded, accepting the circumstances. Then Naruto gathered some chakra for the jutsu and then in a large poof of smoke the jutsu was activated. When the smoke cleared one pale looking Naruto bunshin that looked like it had just went through torture and had diarrhea appeared. Iruka twitched at the poor attempt at making the bunshin. Then he breathed in deeply and then calmly said "I'm sorry Naruto I know you tried you're best, but you fail." Naruto looked down at the ground with a grim look on his face. "Oh come on Iruka, Naruto did try his best just let him pass" said Mizuki-sensei. Naruto looked back up with hopeful eyes, but then drooped back into depression after being rejected the second chance or rather 4th chance since he failed the exam 3 times.

Naruto then left the academy and sat on the swing where he had always sat since he was 5. He stared at all the students each wearing a hitai-ate on their foreheads, arms etc. and chatting with their parents, something he didn't have. This pushed Naruto's depression to be even greater and then not being able to stand watching it anymore he ninja jumped back to his apartment with an unexpected visitor following him and this visitor had a large sadistic grin.

**Naruto's Apartment Roof**

Naruto sat on the roof of his apartment staring at the setting sun in the distance with a sad expression on his face. Then a friendly tap on the shoulder freed him from his daydreaming. He turned around in surprise and saw "Mizuki-sensei w-w-what are you doing here?" _Ha this teme believes he trick the great prankster Uzumaki Naruto, then he is gravely mistaken, _Naruto thought to himself. Mizuki smiled a friendly smile at Naruto. "Don't be so hard on Iruka it's just how he is." Mizuki told Naruto "Ever since he lost his parents his life has been well umm how I can put this umm hard to understand." Naruto looked at Mizuki with a confused expression on his face. "But I can tell you a secret way on how to become a genin and pass your exam." Mizuki told Naruto. Naruto looked at Mizuki with a big grin. Mizuki smiled a big grin also, but for a different reason.

_I have his complete and undivided attention now HAHAHAHA!!!_

**A/N: Well that's my second chapter. Took a while to finish it and please review.**

**Translations-**

**Teme- bastard**

**Bunshin no jutsu- Clone jutsu**

**Hitai-ate- forehead protector/ninja headband**


	3. Chapter 3: Kagebunshin and the Dragons

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 3: Kagebunshin and the Dragons

"Naruto"- normal speech

'Naruto'- normal thoughts

**Naruto- Kyuubi speech**

_**Naruto-Kyuubi thoughts**_

Umino Iruka was lying down on his bed thinking about what the hokage told him about Naruto after the graduation exams.

**Flashback**

**Iruka entered the door to the Sandaime hokage's office with a nervous attitude. The hokage only called him in to see about the academy students, but the messenger that called him to the office said it was an emergency.**

"**Ah Iruka good to see you, I trust you are well." Sarutobi greeted the young chunin.**

"**Yes I am hokage-sama. So what was the emergency you wanted me to see you about?" asked the curoius academy teacher. The old Hokage took a smoke of his tobaco pipe before answering.**

"**I heard Naruto didn't pass his exams this year." The hokage said with a far-off look in his eyes**

"**Well of course he did hokage-sama, its just that he's always fooling around instead of studying" Iruka said.**

"**Hahaha, well I remember when a young scarred nosed academy student used to do the same thing" the Hokage said in Naruto's defense. Iruka laughed lightly knowing that Sarutobi was talking about him.**

"**Iruka you kmow Naruto is a lot like you, he's an orphan and he never gives up, but Iruka do you know why Naruto acts like the class clown?" Sarutobi asked staring hard at Iruka. Iruka shook his head saying no.**

"**Its because he seeks attention and for the people to ackcowledge his existence and see him for who he is instead of the burden he was given" the hokage answered. Iruka dropped his head in shame at not being there for Naruto at not realizing his mistake sooner. **

"**You may leave now Iruka, oh and Iruka please try to help Naruto when he's struggling all he needs is a loving hand to guide and he will become an excellent shinobi" Sarutobi said with a grandfatherly smile. Iruka nodded and smiled as well and left with a respectful bow.**

**End Flashback**

Then Iruka heard a frantic knocking on his door after his little flashback. He got off his bed and walked to the door. He opened it to see a panicking Mizuki.

"Mizuki what are you doing here what's wrong?" Iruka asked getting a bit frantic himself.

"It's Naruto, Iruka. He's snapped and stolen the Forbidden Scroll!!! Hokage-sama wants us to meet him immediately." Mizuki yelled.

"WHAT!! Hold on I'll go get dressed" Iruka said as he rushed to his room and put on his chunin vest and sandals and hitai-ate and then rushed to the hokage tower where other chunin and some jonin were waiting talking about what would happen to the scroll in Naruto's hands.

"Settle down people" called the hokage to his trusted ninja. "As you all know Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Scroll and we need to find him and quickly for the Kyuubi within Naruto could take over his body and use one of the jutsu in that scroll to break free so I want you all to bring back the scroll and Naruto…ALIVE" the Sarutobi said with the last word dripping with killing intent towards those who were thinking of harming Naruto.

"Now ike" the hokage said in a commanding voice.

"Hai" the ninja said and then blurred away.

Meanwhile in a nearby forest

Naruto was sitting down in the forest looking over the scroll with a serious look on his face.

"Ok so the first jutsu here is Kagebunshin no Jutsu. This justsu is very useful. The user creates perfect solid copies of him/herself and when dispelled the user gains information or techniques the clone has learned" Naruto read to himself. Naruto then smiled his famous foxy-grin, he could have endless sparring partners, pranking buddies and he could jutsus in less time.

"Ok I'll start learning this jutsu and then once I master it I'll learn the other jutsu I find useful to add to my jutsu repertoire" Naruto said and then began practicing his soon-to-be signature technique.

Back with Iruka

Iruka was jumping on the roofs of Konoha as he looked for the blonde jinchuriki all the while a little somebody was following the chunin in silence.

'Where are you Naruto?' Iruka asked/yelled to himself and then sped off and then headed towards the forest when he felt a large chakra signature coming from it. 'I better hurry' Iruka mentally told himself and hurried towards the forest.

Back with Naruto- 2 hours later

"Ah yes even though its been 2 hours I've done it. I've learned at least 6 jutsu from the scroll and they all seemed pretty cool and powerful." Naruto sighed and then took a break.

Iruka then saw a little orange speck below when he was jumping through the branches of the forest.

'That must be Naruto, no one else in the leaf village wears orange besides Naruto' Iruka thought to himself and dropped down below and there sat Naruto with a smile on his face when he saw Iruka.

"Hey Iruka sensei there you are. I was gonna look for you after I rested up, but now that you're here you're gonna pass me for sure with these jutsus I learned for extras credit." Naruto said excitedly.

Iruka looked at Naruto with a confused expression "What do you mean Naruto?" Iruka asked his student not understanding.

"Mizuki-sensei told me if I learned some jutsu from this here scroll" Naruto said patting the scroll as though it was a cute little puppy, "I'd pass with flying colours" Naruto said. 'Ha' Naruto thought, 'I know Mizuki is just tricking me into giving him the scroll so he could get power'

Then a whooshing sound was heard and then a multiple number of shuriken and kunai came out from the brush and headed towards Naruto, Naruto was ready to dodge but saw that he was too late to avoid them and shut his eyes tightly and prepared for the pain, but was then roughly shoved aside by Iruka who was hit by the flying pointy things of death. Luckily the chunin vest protected him as the weapons didn't pierce his skin, but some weapons caught the edge of his sleeves and pinned to a tree and a stray kunai had stuck him in the leg causing blood to flow profusely from the wound. Then on a branch stood Mizuki, but with the grin of a madman on his face instead of his kind smile.

"Mizuki how could you betray the leaf village and why?!" Iruka yelled his question at the now former academy teacher and now traitor.

"Very carefully Iruka as for the why it was all for the quest of power. With that scroll" Mizuki yelled pointing at the scroll which was now attached to Naruto's back, "I will learn very powerful techniques and gain enough power to kill everyone in the Konoha." Mizuki said followed by a maniacal laugh. Naruto stood there looking between his 2 senseis as they quarreled with each other. Mizuki's gaze then shifted towards Naruto.

"Give me the scroll you little gaki" Mizuki demanded Naruto.

"No Naruto don't give him the scroll!!" Iruka yelled. "He's going to use the scroll to learn techniques to destroy the village."

"Naruto since you're about to die I'll tell you a little secret kept by the hokage"Mizuki said.

"NO MIZUKI STOOOP!!!" Iruka yelled.

"What secret?" Naruto asked curious as to what this secret was.

"Well you see Naruto the Yondaime Hokage didn't really kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune 13years ago, he had to seal its soul into a little baby boy and do you know who that boy is Naruto?" Mizuki asked in a voice so sweet it could make you sick. Naruto shook his head even though he knew about Kyuubi already, he just wanted to play along a little bit longer (just so you know I'm putting a flashiback of how Naruto met Kyuubi since he already knows of it) and stared at Mizuki wide-eyed wanting to know who the boy was.

"Well Naruto that boy is…" Mizuki started with a sadistic grin

"NO Mizuki don't do this!!!" yelled Iruka in a pleading voice.

"That boy is you Naruto" yelled Mizuki.

Naruto chuckled, and then his chuckling got louder and louder until it became full blown out laughter.

"What's so funny gaki?" the traitor asked in an annoyed tone. "Well Mizuki sensei.. it's just that I already know I met the Kyuubi in my mindscape when I was 5 years old. He saved me from a mob by blowing them all away with chakra." Naruto answered. Mizuki gasped his plan was in ruins now. Naruto then stopped laughing and then glared at Mizuki with all the killer-intent he could muster (which is a lot by FYI). Mizuki froze on his treebranch as he couldn't move from the amount of killer-intent being directed at him.

"Prepare to be put into a world of hurt_ sensei_ since you hurt Iruka sensei you will die here and now" Naruto said angrily.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto yelled then 9 clones appeared in a puff and then 5 of them rushed Mizuki knocking him of the tree branch and effectively pinning him to the ground. Mizuki tried to fee himself but couldn't budge.

The other 4 clones and the original Naruto then began to perform handsigns and judging by the amount of chakra being molded you could tell it was going to be a big finish. One clone then ended its handsigns on tiger seal, another on bird, one on snake, one on dragon and the original on rat. Then clones yelled out the names of their jutsus.

"KARYUENDAAN NO JUTSU"

"SUIRYUDAN NO JUSTU"

"DORYUENDAAN NO JUTSU"

"RAIRYUDAN NO JUTSU"

"FUURYUENDAAN NO JUTSU"

The clones and the original Naruto then took a deep breath and the dragons of the element they called upon. Dragons of fire, water, earth, lightning and wind then flew out of each clones' mouth respectively and flew towards Mizuki with great speed and power in their glowing yellow eyes. The dragons roared before consuming the traitorous chunin in a mixture of the elements and the clones pinning down Mizuki vanished in a poof of smoke when the attacks hit. A huge smoke cloud was formed and when it cleared Mizuki was a pile of ash formed by the karyuendaan. Iruka smiled at Naruto as he began pulling out the kunai and shuriken lodged in his clothing and the one in his leg. Naruto was panting from using so much chakra.

"Naruto come here and close your eyes I have something to give you" Iruka called to Naruto.

Naruto ran over to his teacher and closed his eyes, he felt his goggles being pulled of and then something cottony/silky was placed where his goggles were. Naruto smiled knowing what it was that was placed on his forehead.

"Ok open your eyes now" Iruka said excitedly Naruto opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the sunlight. He looked at a smiling Iruka who had no hitai-ate on his forehead. Naruto grinned his famous foxy grin and then jumped at Iruka.

"Congrats Naruto you graduate and tonight we'll celebrate with some ramen" Iruka said smiling,

"Domo arigato Iruka-sensei" Naruto said happily. Then he and Iruka walked off to go home. Meanwhile in the hokage tower Sarutobi was watching the whole thing and was very surprised when he heard Naruto had made contact with the fox and knew he had to talk to Naruto about it later, but for now he was going to smoke his pipe and try to at least finish the paperwork.

A/N: Chapter 3 done next is Team 7 and the bell test please read and review please and bye.

Translations

Gaki- brat

Karyuendaan no jutsu- Fire Dragon Blast Jutsu

Suiryudan no justsu- Water Dragon blast jutsu

Doryuendaan no jutsu- Earth Dragon blast jutsu

Rairyudan no jutsu- Lightning dragon blast jutsu

Fuuryuendaan no jutsu- Wind dragon blast jutsu

Kagebunshin no jutsu- shadow clone jutsu


	4. Chapter 4: Team 7 and the Bell Test

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 4: Team 7 and the Bell Test

"Naruto"- normal speech

'Naruto'- normal thoughts

**Naruto- Kyuubi speech**

_**Naruto-Kyuubi thoughts**_

Uzumaki Naruto was walking into his classroom with a large smile on his face because due to the events yesterday Naruto had passed and graduated and became a genin or so he thought. Naruto entered the classroom and saw everyone staring at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Hey dobe only students who graduated are supposed to come today." said one random student.

"Hey you, baka look at this" Naruto said pointing at the hitai-ate on his forehead, "this is proof of my graduating so shut your damn mouth. The student then began to silently fume and began mumbling at being humiliated like that by the class dobe. Meanwhile everyone was wondering what the dobe did to graduate.

Then Sasuke spoke up. "So how did you graduate?" he asked. All the fangirls started saying the same thing not wanting to do anything without their precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto looked at Sasuke and took a deep breath for dramatic effect. Everyone in the class listened intently on what Naruto had to say for they too were curious as to how Naruto graduated.

"It's a secret" Naruto said in a calm tone with a huge grin on his face as he saw the class' reaction to his statement. Everyone's faces faulted while some sweat dropped.

"Come on Naruto please tell us." The pink haired one known as Sakura asked in a tone a sweet as sugar. Naruto turned at her and glared.

"No Haruno. So do me a favour and shut the hell up. You're giving me a headache." Naruto told her. Everyone in the class, except Sasuke who raised his eyebrow in a curious fashion, gasped at what Naruto had just told Sakura. They all knew that Naruto had never called Sakura anything, but Sakura-chan because he had a crush on her, but based on what he just said one thing came to the other student's minds.

'He doesn't like Sakura anymore' they all thought. Naruto then walked up to take a seat and saw there was one empty seat next to the Hyuga heiress, Hinata. He then went and took his seat next to her and noticed the quick glances she took at him and blushed when he caught her staring at him. Naruto sighed and then faced her.

"Hinata look, I know you are taking those glances at me when you think I'm not looking because I know you like me" Naruto started. Hinata squeaked when she heard that Naruto knew about her no longer secret crush on the blonde jinchuriki.

"Look Hinata the thing is that I don't like you in that way" Naruto said. Hinata's head then dropped when she heard this news thinking she no longer had a chance to gain his love. "But" he continued. Hinata looked up with hope in her eyes. 'There's a _but_', she thought. "Maybe if we hung out more my feelings for you could change from that of a friend to something more" he finished. Hinata then looked at Naruto and her face then became like that of a tomato and then fainted from the blood rush. Naruto luckily caught Hinata before she could fall and then rested her down onto the desk so it would look like she was sleeping.

Iruka then walked into the classroom and saw all of his students staring at Naruto.

'They must all be wondering how Naruto graduated' Iruka thought with a chuckle.

"All right class, settle down" Iruka said. The class immediately stopped their conversations about how and why Naruto graduated. "As you all know you are now genin and I will be calling the team members for each team. Each team will have 3 members and will be trained by a jonin sensei. Ok I will now call out the team numbers and their members." Iruka said. All of the Sasuke fangirls thought the same thing. That Sasuke was going to be on their team.

Iruka called the names of the first 6 teams and told them who their jonin sensei was and then came

"Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, your jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi" Iruka called. Naruto immediately stood up to object as to why Sasuke and Sakura were on his team. Iruka told him it was because of the best to worst ratio and that was that. Naruto then sat down and thought of pranks to try and torment Sasuke. Sakura then hit Naruto in the head while Sasuke just looked out the window.

"Team 8 is Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai." Iruka said. Kiba whooped with joy as his name was said while his dog Akamaru, barked in approval, Hinata, who had now woken up from her fainting spell was thinking about what Naruto had just told her while Shino just remained silent.

"Now Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma and that's all the teams please wait until your jonin sensei's arrive to pick you up, and before I leave just one piece of advice, when on a mission even one little mistake could cause disaster for your team and jeopardize the mission, so be careful out there." Iruka said with a smile and then left the classroom. Then all the jonin sensei's came to pick up their genin teams, all except for team 7 who had been waiting for over 3 hours and counting.

"When is this guy going to come and pick us up, it's been over 3 hours?!" Sakura complained. Naruto and Sasuke just shrugged, but then Naruto got an idea he looked around and found a stray bucket in the corner of the classroom. He went and picked it up and placed it above the door and secretly filled the inside of the bucket with chakra so it would add extra stickiness for when it fell on their sensei's head.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Just giving our sensei a little punishment for being late" Naruto replied with a foxy grin on his face.

"Dobe, our sensei is a jonin he's not going to fall for such a pathetic prank" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Yeah Naruto, Sasuke-kun is right" Sakura said wanting to back up her crush's words, but Inner Sakura thought it was a great idea and began to chuckle evilly. Naruto scowled at them both and went to take his seat when he heard footsteps approaching the door. The opened and the bucket fell on top of a mop of gravity defying silver hair. The jonin began to try and pry the bucket off his head while Naruto was laughing his ass off and bragging to Sasuke at how his prank had succeeded. Kakashi then finally pried of the bucket and glared at Naruto.

'That gaki used chakra to stick the bucket to my head' kakashi thought. Kakashi glare then changed to smile as his visible eye changed into an upside-down U.

"My first impression of you all is that…. I hate you 3." Kakashi said. The 3 genin glared at him for disrespecting them. "Well then meet me on the academy roof, so see ya" and he disappeared in a poof of smoke. The genin looked at each other and shrugged and left for the roof. When they reached gthe roof they found their jonin sensei waiting for them.

"Hey guys, about time you reached here" Kakashi said. The genin didn't answer and just sat down on the little bench that just happened to be there. Kakashi then cleared his throat and took out a little book called Icha Icha Paradise.

"So why don't you all tell me about yourselves, you know name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, favourite animal and dreams for the future." Kakashi asked his three new disciples. Sakura spoke up.

"Sensei why don't you go first?" sakura asked with a grin as she wanted to know about her mysterious one-eyed sensei. Kakashi sighed and put away his book.

"Okay my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, my hobbies are a secret that no one should know about, my favourite animal is the dog and my dreams are none of your business, ok your turn pinkie" Kakashi finished with a smile. The 3 genin sweat dropped all the learned was his name and favourite animal.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like" she took a glance at Sasuke and giggled with a slight blush in her face, "I dislike Naruto and perverts" Naruto didn't say anything as Sakura continued her description. "My hobbies are" she took another glance at Sasuke and giggled, "and my dreams for the future are" she looked again at Sasuke and blushed a deep crimson and giggled a bit louder than before. Kakashi sighed and shook his head at Sakura antics.

'This girl is more interested in boys than in being a ninja, I'm going to have snap her out of it soon or their teamwork will suck' Kakashi thought. "Ok you next chicken head" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Kakashi for insulting his hair.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like training and katon jutsus, I dislike fangirls and people who insult my hair, my hobbies are training, my favourite animal is the hawk and my dream is more of an ambition, I wish to restore my clan and kill a certain man," Sasuke finished, the last part dripping with killing intent.

'Looks like he's too focused on achieving power to kill his brother, I need to show him the art of teamwork so he can become truly strong' Kakashi thought. "Ok you next blondie" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"Ok my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, learning new jutsus so I can add them to my repertoire of already amazing jutsus and ramen, I dislike Sakura and the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen, my favourite animal is the fox and my dreams for the future is to become the greatest hokage so that people will finally see for who I am instead of the burden that I carry" Naruto said with confidence. Kakashi smiled, 'I see a great future for this boy, all I have to do is bring up their teamwork and they'll do fine as a genin team' he thought.

"Ok guys meet me at the bridge at training grounds 7 tomorrow for your true genin test at 9:00 a.m and don't eat breakfast you'll barf" Kakashi then turned to leave when Sakura asked "But sensei I thought we were already genin, why are we taking another test?"

"Well Sakura the one at the academy was to test to see if you had the knowledge to be genin this true genin test is to test your skills to see if you truly be genin." Kakashi answered. "Naruto come with me." Kakashi added. Naruto raised his eyebrows, why would their sensei want to talk to him so he just ignored it and walked with the one eyed jonin.

"Naruto the hokage wants me to escort you to his office for an immediate private conversation concerning your tenant" Kakashi told Naruto. 'Oh that's why, Jiji probably wants to know how I met Kyuubi when I was 5, wait speaking of Kyuubi I haven't talked to him in a while' Naruto thought.

HOKAGE TOWER- Sarutobi's Office

Knock Knock, the Hokage raised his head when he heard the knock n his door.

"Come in" he called. The door opened to reveal the blonde jinchuriki and the perverted sharingan user.

"Ah Naruto, Kakashi, good to see you and Naruto congratulations on passing and becoming a genin." Sarutobi said with a grandfatherly smile. Naruto beamed and said a thank you to the old hokage.

"So Jiji what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I wanted to talk to you about that night with Mizuki" the Hokage answered. Naruto nodded while Kakashi was getting very curious as to what was going on.

"Well Naruto on that night you said you had encounter with the Kyuubi when you were 5 care to explain how this came to be?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi's eye widened, 'Naruto knows and encountered the Kyuubi, now I'm really curious' he thought. Naruto nodded and proceeded to tell them the story.

"Well Jiji it started like this" Naruto started

**Flashback**

**A young 5 year old Naruto was running from a mob of villagers turning every which way in order to lose them, but where he went they followed. Then he a made a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end alley.**

"**We got you now demon" said one of the people in the mob.**

"**What did I do, I didn't do anything to you" Naruto screamed.**

"**Shut up demon spawn, we will kill you for your wrong doings and for killing our friends and family" another person in the village said. Then Naruto felt pain everywhere as he was pummeled by fists and feet and stabbed by the occasional kunai. Then a voice appeared in Naruto's head.**

_**I can save you kit just tell me to make them go away and they will**_

"**Please make them go away please I don't want to be hurt anymore" Naruto told the voice. Then a large blast of red chakra exploded out of Naruto blowing away the villagers and knocking them out. Naruto then fainted from the strain of using that chakra and passed out. Sarutobi appeared on the scene and took Naruto to the hospital to be healed.**

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

**Naruto was walking through a sewer like complex, water splashing at his ankles with every step he took. Suddenly a loud breathing sound was heard some distance away. Naruto followed it to find himself in a large room with a huge cage. There in the cage was a large red eye staring at Naruto.**

"**Come here boy" the thing in the cage demanded. Naruto, not wanting to anger the thing walked forward. Then large claws went through the bars and tried to skewer Naruto, but Naruto didn't react on anyway he just stood there staring at the claws. The claws then retracted back inside the cage.**

"**I like you kit, so sense of fear when face-to-face with the mightiest of bijuu, Kyuubi no Kitsune, which just happens to be me." Kyuubi told Naruto. Naruto eyes widened slightly.**

"**So you are the reason why the villagers hate me so much, but I can understand why they want to hurt me now, though they are idiots if they cannot see the difference between the jailor and the tenant" Naruto said. Kyuubi laughed at Naruto as he was talking to himself.**

"**Hey kit" the Kyuubi interrupted naruto's one-sided conversation. Naruto stopped talking and looked up at the fox. "Yeah" Naruto responded.**

"**Well kit this is your mind so why not change the scenery a bit, I mean sewer pipes are sooo dull." "How do I do that?" Naruto asked the 9000 year old demon.**

"**Just think about a place for example a meadow and the place will change to that from a sewer to that of a meadow, so try it out" Kyuubi told Naruto with a large vulpine grin. Naruto then closed his eyes and thought of a meadow, then a bright flash came out of nowhere. Naruto opened his eyes and instead of the sewer they were in a meadow with lush green grass, a small pond, a big blue sky and a few trees here and there.**

"**Good job kit." Naruto looked to his left and a large fox about the size of a horse. **

"**Kyuubi is that you?" Naruto asked. "Yes, yes it is kit, but you're probably wondering why am I so small" Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded at to why the Kyuubi was so small. **

"**Well kit we demon foxes can change our size at will since we are master pranksters" Kyuubi said with a grin. "Anyway kit I was wondering do you want me to train in the art of the kitsuneken?" Naruto looked wide-eyed at the fox, the all powerful Kyuubi wanted to train HIM, HIM of all people. Naruto grinned and nodded in approval. The fox smiled and then a whirlwind of chakra formed around the fox and then when the wind died down there stood a man in about mid-thirties with red hair, red eyes with black slits wearing a white and gold kimono (for males) with silver flames on the bottom, and had 2 red furry fox ears peeking out of his red hair and 9 fox tails swishing behind him.**

"**Kyuubi is that your human form?" Naruto asked**

"**Why yes it is kit, you know you're smarter than you look Naruto" Kyuubi said. Naruto smiled his foxy grin at the compliment Kyuubi gave him. "Now kit,prepare to feel like shit because we will start your training tomorrow you will only stop to eat or if you have to use the bathroom understood" Kyuubi asked/said. Naruto nodded agreeing to the terms Kyuubi set for his training not realizing his mistake, but it's too late now.**

**End Flashback**

"And that was how I met Kyuubi, and how I am now a master of the kitsuneken" Naruto finished as his flashback story ended. The Hokage and Kakashi stared wide-eyed at Naruto, this boy was training with the fox and could communicate with it. The hokage smiled, for Naruto now had someone to talk to if he was lonely.

"Well good for you Naruto, you've made a new friend and now have a 2nd sensei to train you" said the hokage.

Kakashi on the other hand thought otherwise. "Naruto how could you agree to train with the monster that nearly destroyed our village, and cost the Yondaime his life?!" Kakashi practically screamed. Naruto turned to Kakashi and glared hard at him.

"3 things Kakashi, 1- Kyuubi didn't attack Konoha intentionally, he told a man with eyes like a snake used a brain controlling jutsu on him and forced him to go and destroy Konoha, 2- The Kyuubi was the only one who took care of me in my times of need and trained me to defend myself while you Kakashi would not even give a second thought to train me and 3- Kyuubi acts like a father to me than any other person in the world besides my real father" Naruto said his voice dripping with killer intent towards Kakashi.

Kakashi looked down in shame it was true, he would have never agreed to train Naruto until now and the Kyuubi, and he failed to protect Naruto when he was his anbu guardian. But then realized who the snake eyed man was and so did Sarutobi. It was Orochimaru, no doubt about.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know and also the man who probably took control of Kyuubi was an S class Konoha missing nin known as Orochimaru." Kakashi said hoping the last part will back up his apology, and it succeeded. "Apology accepted senseis, now then, can you tell me about what we are gonna do for the test?" Naruto asked excitedly. Kakashi sighed for being forgiven but then began to chuckle when Naruto asked about the test.

"You'll find out tomorrow Naruto, have some patience" Kakashi said with an upside-down U eye noting that he was smiling. Naruto nodded and then headed home to get some sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Our blonde hero groggily got up from his bed and took a quick shower and then dressed himself in some new clothes he never used to wear, that he got for his birthday. It was a black t-shirt with a red shuriken on the back and the kanji for Uzumaki on the front, which Naruto wore over his vest (the vest is a weighted vest that is kind of like a bullet proof vest that cops wear instead this one protects from kunai and shuriken) and some long blue pants (like the ones from shippuden except in blue) which reached just below the ankles and his now black ninja sandals which he got from the Sandaime. He ate a small breakfast of cup ramen and milk and then headed out the door.

'Oh shit, Kyuubi I ate breakfast when Kakashi sensei said not to now I'm gonna barf a whole lot' Naruto mentally said to father figure.

**Don't worry kit, I've heard that Kakashi is always late so that breakfast will do you some good and well I just to thank you for sticking up for me yesterday, but do you really think of me as a father . **Kyuubi said to Naruto.

'No problem, consider it a thank you for teaching me the kitsuneken and those chakra control exercises, I'm gonna show that Uchiha-teme and Haruno bitch just what I can do and yes I do think of you as a father because you were there for me when I was hurt and comforted me whenever Sakura turned me down so Arigato…… Kyuubi-tousan' Naruto said.

**Oh come on kit don't do that you're making me tear up *sob*, it's just so nice to hear somebody say that to me, well then I will protect you with my entire being Naruto-kit now hurry up its almost 9 you're going to be late for your test.**

Naruto then cut of his connection to Kyuubi and sped off towards training grounds 7 for the test. When Naruto arrived at the training grounds he found a brooding Sasuke ignoring a Sakura trying to ask him out on a date. Naruto chuckled at the sight and then greeted his teammates.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Haruno-san" Naruto said as he greeted them.

"Dobe and it's about time you changed your clothes and develop some fashion sense." Sasuke greeted Naruto and continued to brood, Naruto just smiled and didn't say anything to counter Sasuke's insult.

"Hey Naruto, I was just wondering, why aren't you calling me Sakura-chan anymore?" Sakura greeted, but was sad when Naruto didn't call her 'Sakura-chan' like he used to. 'Wait why I am sad, this just gives me more time to try and swoon Sasuke' she thought.

"Because Haruno-san, you have lost my respect and so you must earn it back by becoming stronger if you are to get me to call you Sakura-chan again." Naruto said. "Well then Naruto I'll do my best to earn it back" Sakura said accepting this little challenge.

**2 Hours later**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were lying down on the ground looking up at the clouds and well Sasuke and Sakura were starving, but noticed Naruto didn't look the least bit famished.

"Hey dobe how come you don't look hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"Well teme it's because I ate breakfast, I heard how that Kakashi-sensei is known to be late all the time so I ate breakfast" Naruto said with a tone of confidence. Sasuke and Sakura scowled when they heard this and continued to stare at the clouds.

POOF!!! Then a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and there stood Kakashi.

"You're LATE!!!" Sakura screamed. "Well I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi explained.

"LIAR" Naruto screamed. Kakashi ignored them and then took out 2 bells from his weapons pouch.

"Your test is to try and steal these bells from me by noon or else you guys will get to watch me eat the lunches I brought for you guys if you succeed." The genin now realized why he told them not to eat breakfast, it was for torturous purposes. "So if you want to succeed come at me with the intent to kill, your test stttaaaaaaaaaarrrrttttssss NOW!!!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura then jumped into the brush to hide from their sensei. Kakashi although he could easily sense them knew they were taught well by Iruka, especially Naruto because since he got practice from his pranks, his stealth skills were by far the most impressive for Kakashi would never have been able to sense him if he hadn't learned about chakra detection.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was moving silently through the bushes to Sakura's location because he knew the true purpose of this test was to build teamwork, and Sakura was the closest one to him. He then reached Sakura and gently touched her shoulder. Sakura whipped around to scream, but Naruto, expecting that put his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Listen Haruno, the true purpose of this test is to use teamwork to get those bells" Naruto whispered to her as he released his hand from her mouth.

"How do you know this?" she asked

Naruto sighed. "Use your common sense Haruno, how else could we neat a jonin because individually we are weak against him, but if together we could be a match for him and might get the bells and if we succeed I'll call you Sakura-san from now on" Naruto said as though it were the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment because she never had thought of that and she would feel better if Naruto would start addressing her by her first name. She nodded, but realized a flaw in this.

"How are going to get Sasuke-kun to join us in this though?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned "Leave that to me" he said in a confident tone and the both of them then headed of to find Sasuke.

Meanwhile Sasuke was stuck up to his neck in dirt with a angry expression on his face at being humiliatingly defeated by Kakashi-sensei. Then he saw Naruto and Sakura walking towards him laughing at his prediacament.

"The great and mighty Uchiha Sasuke has been defeated" Naruto said while laughing. Sasuke just glared focusing his killer intent on Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke I'll get you out, but only if you agree to work with me and Sakura as a team to beat Kakashi-sensei and get those bells" Naruto said, Sasuke declined not wanting to give up on his Uchiha pride. Naruto groaned in annoyance and then slammed his hand down on the ground. He then pumped chakra into the ground breaking down the ground's hold on Sasuke. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke by the collar and hoisted him up.

"Listen here teme, the only way we could beat Kakashi-sensei is if we work as a team, you know what happens if you do it alone, you end up stuck in the ground like a loser and feel like a baka, so swallow your damn pride and help us" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke remained silent. Naruto sighed and let go of Sasuke's collar reuniting him with the ground.

"Come on Sakura obviously Sasuke doesn't want to become a true genin" Naruto said and began to leave. Sakura didn't want to leave Sasuke-kun, but she knew Naruto was right so left with Naruto.

"Wait" Sasuke called to them. Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other, all according to plan. "I'll work with you guys so what's the plan dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto grinned, oh he had a plan alright.

**Back with Kakashi **

'Looks like they realized the true purpose of this exam' Kakashi thought with a smile.

Then a flurry of kunai and shuriken flew towards him. Kakashi jumped up and avoided them, but then saw Naruto fly towards him and blocked a kick from him. Kakashi then grabbed Naruto by the ankles and spun and using the momentum slammed Naruto into the ground. Kakashi got up from the ground and saw the Naruto disappear in a poof of smoke.

'Kagebunshin he probably learned that from the scroll' Kakashi then snapped out of the thought when he saw a rather large Katon: Goukakayu no Jutsu courteous of Sasuke speeding towards him. Kakashi jumped to the side to avoid being burnt, but then he barely managed to avoid Sakura who had made a grab for the bells.

'Whew that was close' Kakashi thought, but then he saw he was surrounded by 5 Naruto clones each one doing a long set of handseals. The clones then finished their handseals and shouted the name of their jutsus.

"**KATON: KARYUENDAAN NO JUTSU"**

"**SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU"**

"**DOTON: DORYUENDAAN NO JUTSU"**

"**RAITON: RAIRYUDAN NO JUTSU"**

"**FUUTON: FUURYUENDAAN NO JUTSU"**

The five dragons of fire, lightning, earth and wind was blown out of 4 of the clone's mouths except for the water dragon which came from the nearby river. Kakashi eyes widened at how Naruto was able to perform these high level ninjutsu, and jumped before he could be hit with a barrage of the elemental dragons, but was too late to avoid being punched in the face by Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

He looked up and saw 3 fists come crashing down on his face as he made his descent to the ground. The last thing he heard was the ringing of the clock he had set for noon and the jingling of bells before being claimed by darkness.

**1 Hour Later**

Kakashi woke up to see the 3 genin smiling up at him. Kakashi tried to move but saw he was tied to the post with rope and his fingers were tied with ninja wire to prevent him from doing handsigns for the escape justu. Kakashi smiled, oh yeah this was going to be a team for the books.

"OK guys can you untie because you pass, not only because you got the bells, but because you showed high levels of skill and teamwork and Naruto I was wondering where did you learn those jutsus?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Sakura were wondering the same thing because those jutsu Naruto used were obviously very high level probably jonin level.

Naruto sighed, not wanting to keep secrets from his team he told them the story about how Mizuki had betrayed the village by stealing the Forbidden Scroll which Naruto had originally stole because he was tricked by Mizuki, but before Mizuki arrived Naruto had learned the 5 elemental dragon jutsus and Kagebunshin and how Mizuki told he and Iruka his plot (not mentioning the part about Kyuubi though) and how he, Naruto, got really mad and used the jutsus to kill Mizuki and how he was traumatized by the incident for a few days because he had made his first kill.

The 3 of them were in shock at Naruto's story and knew by the tone that he wasn't lying.

"Hey Naruto could you" Sasuke said "maybe teach me the karyuendaan and Kagebunshin?" "Yeah Naruto, I want to learn the Kagebunshin too" Sakura chimed in. Now it was Naruto's turn to be in shock because he never thought Sakura and most of all Sasuke to ask him for help. Kakashi smiled (Just so you know they untied Kakashi during Naruto's little story) knowing they would get along fine.

"Sure guys I would be glad to, but you're going to need to build up your chakra reserves to use them, the reason I can do these jutsu is because I have a bloodline on my mother's side that gives me a larger chakra reserve than normal ninja at birth" Naruto told them. "And no Kakashi this is not a joke Jiji Hokage told me about my mother when he asked me about the Mizuki incident after you had left" Naruto added leaving Kakashi shell shocked.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called. "Yes Sakura" Kakashi answered. "About my dreams for the future, I change it to wanting to be a strong konouchi in the future" Kakashi smiled "That's good to know Sakura, it really is" Kakashi said.

"Ok guys tomorrow I'll teach you all an exercise that will build up your chakra reserves, but for now go and have some fun and get some rest because tomorrow you'll be doing missions as an official genin team" Kakashi told them.

The 3 genin nodded and left to go home with happy expressions on their faces because not only were they official ninja they had made friends with each other in order to help each other get stronger to help accomplish their dreams.

Phew that was my longest chapter so far it was exhausting well , next is Chapter 5: The Mission to Wave: Part 1. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5: Mission to Wave Part 1

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 5

Mission to Wave Part 1

"Hello"- Normal Speech

'Hello'- Normal Thoughts

**Hello- Kyuubi speech/ Jutsus**

_**Hello- Kyuubi thoughts**_

_**( A/N: Some of the jutsus I might not know their Japanese names so don't fret…. That is all)**_

It was about 2 months after Team 7 was made an official genin team with their sensei Hatake Kakashi, who has been said to have never passed a genin team until 2 month ago. The team was doing extraordinarily well doing over 210 D-rank missions. As for the team members well let's just say they got super extraordinarily awesome.

Uzumaki Naruto, our favourite blonde jinchuriki, had revealed his true self of being a not as loud, mature, strong and intelligent Naruto, he had grown exceptionally stronger and had almost mastered the water-walking exercise as he already knew the tree climbing one. He learned more jutsus from Kakashi and Kyuubi, he began weight training wearing up to 200 kilos now and due to this became faster and stronger in order to use the kitsuneken to its full potential as the kitsuneken required the art of using fast paced move and agility which are used to get under the enemy's guard and then deliver a set of powerful blows to defeat them. Overall Naruto was a badass.

Uchiha Sasuke has learned some more fire style jutsus from his family scrolls such as Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu and Katon: Housenka no Jutsu and Katon: Karyuendaan no jutsu from Naruto after doing continuous work on the tree0climbing exercise. He also learned a fighting style that he got from a scroll given to hi by Kakashi called "Wrath of the Dragon" which uses powerful and speedy blows which are being pounded on by the foe but lowers your guard and therefore very risky to use in a taijutsu battle. He and Sakura also after continuous use of the tree-climbing exercise and finally got enough chakra to learn kagebunshin no jutsu from Naruto.

Haruno Sakura also improved learning a variety of genjutsu from a young Kuranai-sensei and invented her own fighting style which is called "Zebon Sakura" (I do not own Bleach) in which Sakura casts a powerful genjutsu which makes the scenery change to that of a forest of Sakura blossom trees (the genjutsu has a lot of chakra so when using the Kai technique you have to use a lot of chakra to break it), then after that she takes numerous kunai knives and throws them all at her confused opponent thus killing them.

Now the team had just returned after capturing the most horrible, deadly and ferocious monster-like animal in the entire animal kingdom. It was Tora the cat. The team delivered the cat off at the place where they get their missions (no idea what that place is called) with anger towards the cat for it had nearly, 1- sliced off Naruto face (**Kyuubi had to use every ounce of will power to stop himself from taking over Naruto's body and tearing the cat apart limb from limb),** 2- clawed out Sasuke's eyes, 3- ripped Kakashi's little orange book to shreds and ruined Sakura's hairdo and grinned evilly at the cat not showing any sign of pity when it was nearly squashed to death by its owner, the daimyo's wife.

"Good job Team 7 that was your 211th mission completion for the year. Now then your next mission is to cut the lawn of" "No!" All eyes turned towards the blonde jinchuriki who looked at the hokage directing all his killing intent towards the Sandaime, who if not trained in the art of repelling killer intent would have shit himself.

"With all due respect Jiji we should be doing missions that would be able to help with our skills as a ninja, not ones that are chores that a civilian could for him/herself" Naruto said with an intelligent tone. Iruka stared at Naruto wide-eyed at Naruto as he had never heard or seen Naruto act mature in his life, while the Sandaime chuckled.

"Alright Naruto you've made your point, here's a C-rank. It an escort mission." He said tossing a scroll at Naruto who caught it with a happy expression.

"You're client is outside, you can come in now" the Sandaime said to the door. The door slid open and there stood a rather fat man wearing regular civilian garb, he was holding a sake bottle and due to Naruto's enhanced senses due to the Kyuubi smelt that horrid stench that was the breath of a drunken man.

Naruto waved his hand in front of his nose. "Hey old man ever heard of the breath mint, its really quite handy for people with horrendous and disgusting breath" Naruto said trying not to vomit his lunch of rice, chicken and a salad. (I'm having Naruto change his diet to something other than ramen).

"Shut up gaki, I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna I want you to treat me with respect, besides you guys are just a bunch of brats, especially you blondie you look like you couldn't even lift a kunai" Tazuna said with a tone of arrogance.

"I'm a jonin" Kakashi said, but failed to notice when Naruto suddenly blurred away and slammed Tazuna into a wall with a kunai to his throat. Everyone in the room looked at Naruto with surprise; they had never seen Naruto move with such speed not even during the spars between Naruto and Sasuke in training sessions.

This made Sasuke mad for Naruto was holding back in their spars. 'The dobe's been holding out on me' Sasuke thought with gritted teeth.

"Care to repeat that little remark of not lifting a kunai Mr. Tazuna" Naruto said in a tone of malice. Tazuna looked at Naruto with a look that said 'No, No never again just please don't kill me'. Naruto grinned his foxy grin and let Tazuna go, pocketing the kunai in his weapons pouch.

Kakashi then got over his surprise and said "Alrighty then team we'll meet with Tazuna at the south gate at tomorrow noon" and poofed away. The genin and Tazuna then went to their homes to pack up for tomorrow's trip.

**Time skip- Tomorrow noon South gate**

The team and Tazuna were there waiting impatiently for Kakashi to arrive when a poof of smoke was heard. The 4 turned their heads and saw the jonin with surprised looks on their faces.

"You're early" Naruto said with disbelief even pinching himself to see if it was a dream.

"I'm never late for missions Naruto because those are important" Kakashi said. The 3 genin then got over their shock and left the village. Later on I their journey Naruto spied a puddle on the side of the road.

'That's strange. Kyuubi-tousan did it rain yesterday' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

**Not that I know of kit then it must be a**

"**Trap**/Trap!!!" The boy and fox thought.

"Sensei" Naruto called to the silver-haired man. "I know Naruto" Kakashi replied instantly. Naruto nodded and silently prepared himself for battle while Sakura asked about the community of Wave country and why they don't have ninja. Then 2 men in shinobi garb with huge clawed gauntlets on their arms and the hitai-ate with the symbol of Kirigakure with a slash through the symbol. The chains which suddenly sprang from the gauntlets wrapped around Kakashi and then ripped him to shreds.

"One down, 4 to go" One the former-mist ninja said and then went for Tazuna. Naruto then rushed at them and then using his speed jumped and did a spin kick at the man's face making him groan in pain, Naruto then using this opportunity and then landed on the ground and did a sharp uppercut sending him upwards where Naruto then used an axekick on the guys face knocking him out cold. Sasuke had already knocked out the other guy.

"Good job guys" Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere as he proceeded to tie up the villains.

"Sensei when did you use the kawarimi?" Sakura asked. Kakashi's eye went into an upside down U shape indicating he was smiling.

"Bright as ever Sakura how did you know?" the jonin asked his disciple.

"Well first of all sensei, I'm smart and because there's a set of chopped wood on the ground where you were" Sakura said blandly. Kakashi chuckled nervously at the obvious show of using a kawarimi.

"Well Mr. Tazuna I going to need to have a few words with you" Kakashi said to Tazuna. The bridge builder sighed and then told the team the whole story about Gatou and how the village was poor now and could only afford a C-rank.

"Well guys we now have a few enemy ninja we might face up ahead, so should we stay or go?" the Cyclops asked his team.

"Stay" Sasuke said.

"Those 2 were weak I'm sure we could handle the other more powerful guys, so it's a stay" Naruto said with confience.

Not wanting to let down her teammates and also not wanting to look weak also said stay.

"Alright then let's go" Kakashi said.

A few hours later the team and Tazuna made it to the port and were on a small boat leading to Wave Country. Then the 3 genin saw a large shadow on their left through the mist. It was the bridge that Tazuna was building. The genin stared in awe at its massive size and length (no perverted thoughts people). Tazuna grinned at the expressions on the youth's faces. They then reached the shore and continued trekking toward Tazuna's house.

Then Naruto heard something in the brush and threw a kunai into it. The others were surprised at his throw and wondered why he did it. Then Naruto went into the brush an came out with his kunai and a dead white rabbit.

"Naruto you killed a poor innocent liitle rabbit" Sakura said in anger. Then Naruto caught the punch directed at his skull and held up the rabbit to Sakura's face.

"Sakura look this rabbit has white fur meaning it was kept in a cage for a long while and besies is the middle of summer, rabbits change their fur white during winter" Naruto said with the intelligence, that nobody would be able to get over, he had hidden.

"Naruto's right" Sasuke said. Then Kakashi yelled "Duck!" Everyone then dove to the ground avoiding a large sword that spun as it flew where their heads were seconds ago. The sword stuck in the tree with a TWACK and a tan-skinned man wearing no shirt showing muscles, camouflage-pants, brown hair and bandages wrapped around his face.

"Hello Momochi Zabuza aka Demon of the Mist, guys protect Tazuna" Kakashi said with seriousness, raising his hitai-ate showing that underneath it was a blood red eye with three black tomoe in it, the Sharingan. The 3 genin looked with surprise by the amount of killing in tent in the air and by Kakashi's other eye. Suddenly an eerie mist appeared from the air. Kirigakure no Jutsu.

"Ah Sharingan no Kakashi it's an honour to fight you" the ex-Kiri nin said. Then Zabuza jumped off the branch, sword in hand and slashed at Kakashi who blocked it with just a kunai. Then the Zabuza in front of Kakashi fell and became water, but was too slow to react to the swing of Zabuza's sword as it cut him in half.

"Kakashi-sensei" the 3 genin yelled in fear as their teacher was just sliced in half from their location of a triangle formatted defense to protect Tazuna. Then what seemed to be blood turned to water as fell as a puddle on the ground. Then Zabuza still with shock on his face felt cold metal on his jugular.

Zabuza chuckled, "Very impressive Kakashi, copying my Mizu-bunshin no Jutsu in this thick a mist, very good, but not good enough" Zabuza yelled the last part as he fell to a puddle indicating that he was a Mizu-bunshin. Then Kakashi felt a presence behind him and ducked as Zabuza barely missed his hair, but using the momentum from his swing Zabuza dug his sword into the ground and kicked Kakashi in his stomach sending the copy-nin flying into a nearby lake. Zabuza then shunshined and performed a set of handsigns.

"Suirou no Jutsu" the eyebrow less ninja yelled and Kakashi was instantly encased in a sphere of water. "Hahaha, now to deal with the little brats" Zabuza said as he made a Mizu-bunshin.

"Guys run you don't stand a chance against him, he's out of your league, finish the mission" Kakashi yelled.

"Never" Sasuke then rushed forward making hand signs for a fire jutsu.

"No Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled, but too late, Sasuke was elbowed in his stomach, hard and was sent skidding along the ground with some blood coming from his mouth a sign of internal bleeding.

Naruto then calculated a plan and grinned his large foxy grin. "Hey you the freak with no eyebrows" Naruto called to the Mizu-bunshin which growled in anger at the blonde. "Prepare to be the first jonin to be beaten by genin."

Naruto then looked at his teammates and nodded to them. Sasuke and Sakura nodded back somehow knowing the exact steps of Naruto's plan. Sakura then rushed forward with chakra enhanced speed and formed the hand signs for her genjutsu. The Zabuza clone then saw everything turn into a pretty cherry blossom tree field. Knowing it was a genjutsu, the clone tried to dispel it but it wouldn't work. As it tried a second attempt it then slashed from all sides and then fell to a puddle of water and there stood 7 Sakura's each with 2 kunai and they smiled at their handiwork and dispelled the genjutsu.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto after seeing Sakura take down the Mizu-bunshin they rushed the original Zabuza. Sasuke launched a Goukakyu no Jutsu at the nuke-nin, but Zabuza made a Mizu-bunshin and let it take the blow as it was evaporated. Then out of the steam a blonde boy wearing a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on his shirt and khaki shorts came running through the steam with 20 kagebunshins. The clones then jumped at Zabuza kunai in hand. Zabuza was then forced to release Kakashi as he could never avoid that many clones and come out unscathed.

With the Water Prison broken the Naruto's and Kakashi then began flinging kunai at the ex-Kiri nin. Using the water walking technique, Naruto and Kakashi and Zabuza stood facing each other in a circular motion. Then Naruto, Kakashi and Zabuza began to form hand signs in perfect synch and speed.

"**SUITON: SUIRYUENDAAN NO JUTSU" **the three ninja yelled. Then 3 huge water dragons rose from the depths of the lake and attacked. Kakashi and Naruto's dragons together had made quick work of Zabuza's own and then headed straight for Zabuza. The sword wielding jonin managed to avoid one of the dragons, but was then hit with another one…. in his face. Zabuza then got up and began another long chain of hand signs which Kakashi copied perfectly while mocking Zabuza by completing his own sentences. However, Zabuza was taken back by the monkey-see, monkey-do act that he stopped making signs, but Kakashi kept going.

"**Suiton: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU" **yelled the copy-nin, then a giant explosion of water came up out of the lake flooding the land and nearly caught Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna if they didn't climb to the trees. Zabuza was hit really hard with that blow and smashed into a tree.

"Itai itai itai" Zabuza said to himself, then screamed in pain as a couple of kunai were lodged into his arms and legs rendering them useless courtesy of Kakashi.

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked with pain and surprise.

"Yes and yours is death" Kakashi said. And was about to throw a kunai when 2 senbon needles came out of the brush and struck Zabuza at pressure points in his neck and killed him. A masked person then appeared in a swirl of wind. The person looked about 14 or 15 and yet easily picked up the body of Zabuza.

"Arigatou, we've been searching for this man for years now I must go to destroy this body" the masked person said.

"Wait are you a hunter-nin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am" answered the person. "Well aren't you supposed to just urn the body or something right then and there not take it someplace and then dispose of it?" Naruto asked. The hunter-nin, although he didn't show it, but he was surprised by the boy's information and therefore left in a hurry with a swirl of wind.

"Well guys let's go" Kakashi said, but then fell down and unconscious. Sakura ran up to their sensei and checked him over.

"Nothing serious guys just some chakra depletion he'll be fine." Sakura said. Tazuna and the genin sighed. "You know Sakura-chan you should be a medic-nin, you look like you could be a very accomplished one at that." Naruto said.

"Really Naruto you think I- wait did you just say Sakura_-chan_?" Sakura asked the blonde jinchuriki. "Yes, I did Sakura-chan because of this battle you have earned back my respect" Naruto said with a grin. Naruto then picked up the unconscious copy-cat nin and let Tazuna lead the way to his house.

(A/N: Well that's Chapter 5, will make chapter 6 much later since its school time and shit)

Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu- Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu- Water Style: Water Explosion Vortex Jutsu

Mizu-bunshin- Water Clone


	6. Chapter 6: Mission to Wave Part 2

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 6

Mission to Wave Part 2

Kakashi woke up to find himself in a regular room in a futon. Naruto then came into the room and called to his teammates.

"Hey guys Kakashi-sensei's awake!" Naruto yelled down the stairs. Sasuke and Sakura then ran up and saw their sensei sitting up in his futon looking a lot better but still exhausted from his fight with Zabuza.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura" Kakashi said in his lazy tone. "Sensei glad to see you're alright,right after you fainted we Naruto and Sasuke carried all the way to Mr. Tazuna's house." Sakura said.

"Hey guys I don't want to be the bringer of bad news, but.." Kakashi started, "Zabuza's still alive" Naruto finished. "Uuh yeah what he said" Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him like he had just grown a second head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S STILL ALIVE!!!!" Sakura yelled making all the guys cover their ears to prevent deafness. "I mean we all saw him get killed by that hunter-nin….right?" "Unfortunately that was a fake one" Kakashi told her. "However the damage Naruto and I did to him should take him out of commission for at least a week, good work protecting Tazuna guys especially you Naruto you've improved a lot" Kakashi said with a mask covered grin. Sasuke scowled because he barely got any praise and began envying Naruto.

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"So now then during this week we'll be doing some training in order to get ready for our rematch with Zabuza" Kakashi said his tone full of seriousness. The 3 genin nodded in agreement. "But first I'm hungry where's the food, can't teach on an empty stomach you know" The genin then sweat dropped at their sensei's antics, but realized he did have a point. Sasuke and Naruto then helped Kakashi up and carried him down stairs to meet Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami and her son, Inari. Kakashi ate his lunch of rice and vegetables and then using the crutches the Tazuna family supplied him with then left with the genin to go train them.

**Some random Forest near the Tazuna household**

"Ok guys time to get down to business, Sasuke, Sakura, I'm going to teach you all the water walking technique while Naruto goes and does some training by _himself_" This means training with Kyuubi. "Come on Sasuke and Sakura, let's go, Naruto you know what to do" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and then leapt into the trees to do some 'fox-style training'.

Kakashi then led the 2 genin to a nearby pond which just happened to be there; Sasuke tripped on a pebble and fell into the pond. Sakura rushed over to help him while Inner Sakura was laughing her ass off, Kakashi was laughing too.

"Sasuke-kun are you all right are you hurt?" Sakura asked with concern. "I'm fine Sakura" Sasuke answered and then got up out of the pond and stood up next to a tree, soaking wet and brooding while Sakura looked at him with concerned eyes. Kakashi then stopped laughing and explained the water-walking.

"Ok guys to do the water-walking you must first channel chakra into your feet like the tree-walking you learned back in Konoha, but in order to keep yourself on the water you must keep expelling his chakra from your feet at a constant pace." Kakashi explained.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" the 2 genin said and then proceeded to do it. Sakura managed to get it on her 5th try since she had better control, Sasuke got it much, much later since he had more chakra to control and got on his 100th try. Kakashi then told them to keep practicing while he would go off to check on Naruto.

"Kakashi what training is Naruto going through?" Sasuke asked curious about his blond teammate. "Yeah what is Naruto doing?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed. "It's a secret so sorry" Kakashi said and then leapt away to find Naruto.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was having a spar with one of his shadow clones. The clone tried a sweep kick, but Naruto jumped it and tried a punch to the clones' head. The clone ducked and tried to kick Naruto's chin (The kick that starts the Primary Lotus), but Naruto leaned back and dodged it and rolled back and got into the kitsuneken stance. Naruto grinned and then rushed the clone. The clone expecting a straight forward attack got ready to block/dodge it, but Naruto jumped surprising the clone and hit the clone in the head with an axe kick thus dispelling it. Naruto then wiped his face at a nearby river and took a looooong drink and then turned around to see Kakashi clapping his hands and wearing a smirk.

"Nice show Naruto, impressive moves you showed me" Kakashi said. Naruto grinned and then sat down in a cross-legged position. "Thanks sensei, so if you don't mind I need to do some training with the furball" Naruto said and then smirked when he heard Kyuubi growl angrily in his mind at the insult. "Sure, oh and here this is a jutsu scroll, it's Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Break Through), Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu), Mizubunshin no Justu (Water clone Justu), Kazebushin no Justu (Wind Clone Justu), Kage Shuriken bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken clone Justu) and kagebunshin daibakuha (Exploding Shadow clones)." Kakashi said tossing Naruto a small scroll. "This jutsu summons a large gust of wind that could blow down a few oak trees at max power" Kakashi said. Naruto thanked Kakashi and then went into his mindscape to train with Kyuubi. Kakashi then smiled at his sensei's son.

'This boy is destined for greatness, may even be better than his father one day' he thought and then jumped to trees to return to Sasuke and Sakura, but didn't notice the shocked faces of a pink haired and a black haired genin that were racing back to the pond. Sasuke was also extremely jealous that Naruto got to learn all those amazing and powerful jutsus.

'Naruto training with the Kyuubi, I don't understand' Sakura thought as she and Sasuke made it to the pond, but was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Kakashi with a angry face on.

"Guys why did you disobey my orders, I specifically told you stay here and train in water walking as you haven't mastered it, sure you could do it but that doesn't mean you mastery over it?!" Kakashi yelled. The 2 genin flinched at the jonin's words and then suddenly found the dirt to be very interesting.

Sasuke then found the courage to answer. "Well sensei we were curious about Naruto's 'special training' and followed you" Sasuke said, his Uchiha pride preventing him from being scared and looking like he pissed pants (which Sakura just happened to be acting like right now). Kakashi sighed and then glared at his students.

"How much did you hear?" he asked the two. "We heard the part with Naruto's training with the Kyuubi, I don't understand sensei, and the Kyuubi is dead isn't it?" Sakura asked somehow managing to speak. Kakashi looked down again and sighed… again. "That is something Naruto himself will tell you when he thinks you 2 will be ready to deal with the news he will eventually tell you" Kakashi answered and then told them to go back to the Tazuna household while he went to get Naruto.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sleeping on the trunk of a tree, his new black t-shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on it and his khaki shorts were covered with grass stains and his face and hands and legs were covered with dirt. Then a young girl wearing a pink kimono was walking through the forest with a basket full of herbs. The girl spotted Naruto and went up to the sleeping jinchuriki and pulled out a kunai. That's because this was no ordinary girl (A/N: I'm making Haku female in this so I'm leaving it at she) this was the fake hunter-nin Haku.

'Should I kill him now and end the trouble because we will fight soon, on second thought I will want to see more of his skills so I will have to kill him on the field of battle' Haku thought and then put back the kunai into the hidden pocket of her kimono and then woke up our blonde hero. Naruto stirred and then whipped out a kunai thinking it was an enemy. Naruto now fully awake saw a pretty girl wearing a pink kimono with a basket of herbs. Herbs used for healing he realized. Naruto stashed his kunai and stood up dusting off his pants.

"Those herbs are used for healing; do you have a sick friend?' Naruto asked the girl. "Why yes I do ummm" Haku didn't finish. "Oh my bad where are my manners, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage and you are?" "My name is Haku and if you are dreaming to become Hokage then you really are dreaming big" Haku said with a smile.

"Well I don't care once I make a promise to myself or someone I never give up until I fulfill it" Naruto said with confidence and determination. Haku nodded and then asked Naruto an unexpected question. "Do you have anyone precious to you, your precious people?" Naruto looked stunned and then thought 'people precious to me. Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Jiji-Hokage and the other rookies' Naruto thought.

"Yeah I have a lot of people whom I hold precious to me" Naruto said with his foxy grin plastered on his face. Haku smiled and then got up having collected all the necessary herbs. "Well I have to go Uzumaki, I hope we meet again someday." Haku said and then walked off. "Me too, Hunter-san" he said whispering the last part. Haku then froze and watched Naruto's retreating back. 'He knew' she thought and then ran off to the hideout she and Zabuza were using. Kakashi then arrived and found Naruto looking exhausted walking back to Tazuna's house. It was getting dark so Kakashi then grabbed Naruto under his arm and sped off towards the house.

"Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke followed me and heard our little conversation about your training with Kyuubi and they're starting to question me, you're going to have to tell them soon" Kakashi said. Naruto looked at his sensei with surprise and then changed to a downcast look.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the silver moon. 'This day came sooner than I expected, I'll tell them after the mission…. Well Kyuubi-tousan looks like my secret is gonna have to be revealed'

**Don't worry kit they'll accept you I just know it so don't worry yourself and Naruto I am very proud to call you my kit.** Naruto smiled and then went straight to bed when he and Kakashi arrived at Tazuna's house.

End Chapter 6 Hope u like please continue R&R-ing so yea bye. And now I will be writing the English name of each Japanese word in brackets () so that I don't have to do translations at the end of each chap.


	7. Chapter 7: Mission to Wave Part 3

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 7

Mission to Wave Part 3

It was around 10:00 in the morning and everyone was awake and ready except for Naruto who was worn out from all his training and thinking about how to explain about his tou-san (Kyuubi). So Kakashi and the others decided to let him sleep in as they went with Tazuna to the bridge leaving Naruto with Tsunami and Inari.

**With Naruto**

Naruto yawned loudly as he woke from his slumber, scratching his head and then got up to have his shower. After the shower Naruto then put on his clothes consisting of a red long sleeved jacket with the kanji for fox on the back in black which he put over a blue t-shirt and wore dark green jeans. He then tied his hitai-ate around his forehead, put on his black ninja sandals and then went to eat his breakfast.

"Hello Tsunami-san, Inari-san" Naruto greeted. "Hello Naruto-kun" the 29 year old woman replied, Inari just remained silent as he thought about what Kakashi told him yesterday about Naruto. **(A/N: You the part where Naruto goes and calls Inari a coward and stuff and then Kakashi explains why Naruto is like that blah blah, yeah sorry it was late in the night when I wrote chap 6 and I kinda left it out so sorry anyway back to the story so I'm continuing it from after the argument). **Naruto then sat down at the table and ate his breakfast of a bowl of vegetable rice, some onigiri and a glass of milk.

"Tsunami –san what time is it and where are Tazuna and the others?" Naruto asked.

"It's around 11:00 your sensei thought you were very exhausted and let you sleep in as he, my father and your teammates went to the bridge" Tsunami answered and then went back to washing some dishes. Naruto blinked and then hurried down his breakfast and then sped off to the bridge to meet his teammates and sensei at the bridge while saying bye to the woman and child.

'Kuso they went off without me' Naruto thought and then started cursing Kakashi in his mind.

**At the bridge**

Kakashi was leaning against the railing of the bridge while reading his little orange book, but then he sneezed loudly. "AAACHHHOOO!!!" Kakashi then grimaced. 'Great just great, I have snot and mucus stuck in my mask, the stains will take forever to remove, I wonder who was talking/thinking about me' he thought and then went back to his book while trying to sniff back the mucus into his nostrils (Gross I know).

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was leaping through the trees when he noticed a dead boar that was covered with slash marks. Thinking it was a bear Naruto was about to leave when he noticed that the trees and branches and shrubs were all sliced and that the slashes on the boar were too thin to be a bear's.

"Sword marks" Naruto said to himself.

He looked at the path of destruction that the slashed made and noticed that they were going towards…" Tazuna's house" Naruto said and then sped back towards the house.

**Tazuna's house**

"RUN AWAY INARI!!" Tsunami shouted to her son as the 2 swordsmen held her. One was very muscular and had scars all over him a tattoo on his arm and wore and eyepatch and only wore sandals and long black pants, the other one was short, wore a grey sweater and green shorts and a ski cap. Inari shivered as he watched his mother get knocked out by the short swordsman. The 2 men grinned at Inari's expression.

"Haha look at him, just a little coward' the tall muscular one said. Inari then swallowed his fear picked up a nearby frying pan and then ran towards them with a battle cry.

"Look at him playing a hero" the short one said and then when Inari got close enough he drew his sword and slashed Inari. The 2 of them laughed, but then stopped as Inari nice to poofed into a log. They then heard a laugh and saw Naruto standing behind them with Inari in his arms.

"Don't you know it's not nice to slash swords at people?" Naruto said wagging his finger in a no-no way. He then threw 2 shuriken at the 2 swordsmen which they blocked with their swords.

"Ha think you can beat us like that?" the tall one said with a confident smirk. "No, but they could" Naruto replied pointing behind them. The 2 shuriken Naruto threw then poofed revealing them to be Kagebunshins that had used the _Henge no Jutsu/Transformation Jutsu._ The clones then punched them both out and tied the 2 men up.

"_Arigato/Thank you _Naruto-niisan (nii-san means older brother). "Hey remember the hero always shows up at the last minute and good job trying to protect your mom" Naruto said with a foxy grin. Inari grinned and watched as Naruto leapt away to the bridge.

**At the bridge**

Sasuke wasn't doing well, well he was at first he had fought the fake-hunter-nin and managed to get on a punch, but then the nin who he thought was a girl due to the hunter-nin's voice whose name he learned was Haku (Oh how right he is give a round of applause ppl), then pulled out her _HiJutsu: Makyou HyouShou/Secret Jutsu: Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors_. He was now trapped in them and now had no way of getting out as the hunter-nin could move faster than he could as he was being struck by senbon from all sides. Sakura was to busy protecting Tazuna to help him and Kakashi-sensei was fighting Zabuza in the mist. Then when he thought all hope was lost he heard a familiar voice.

**Outside the Ice prison**

"Hello people Uzumaki Naruto at your service" Naruto shouted announcing his presence. Zabuza and Kakashi paused their battle to see the blonde jinchuriki arrive. Kakashi and Sakura (and Sasuke) sighed in relief as they heard Naruto, Zabuza on the other hand growled in anger.

"You... You little _gaki/brat _this is for hitting me with your water dragon" Zabuza said and threw a flurry of kunai at the blonde. Naruto was about to deflect them with his own kunai when some senbon needles came out of nowhere and clashed with the kunai.

"I am sorry Zabuza-sama" Haku said, "But I want to be the one to defeat this boy" Haku finished. Zabuza nodded, "Make sure you kill him painfully" he said and then went back to fight Kakashi. Naruto then ran up to Sakura and Tazuna.

"Hey guys are you all right?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice. "Yes, but Naruto why are you here you should be helping Sasuke-kun!" the pink-haired banshee yelled and then using strength she didn't know she had flung Naruto into the ice prison. (A/N: Just so you know since I've had Naruto change his diet he's as tall as Sasuke and Sakura now)

**In the Ice Mirror Prison**

Sasuke was thinking of a plan 'Now that Naruto's here he could attack from the outside and give us the advantage' he thought but was thrown out of his revere as a red and green blob smashed into him. Naruto and Sasuke were rolling on the ground, but when they stopped Naruto had accidentally moved his face at the wrong time and ended up kissing Sasuke. The 2 boys' eyes widened and then started coughing and spitting as if they had the plague. Meanwhile Haku was trying her best not to laugh at the scene so that she couldn't lose her focus on the mirrors.

"You kissed me!" Sasuke yelled wiping his mouth.

"Well sorry, if it weren't for that pink haired _teme/bastard _throwing me in here this wouldn't have happened!" Naruto yelled back also wiping his mouth. After that the 2 genin got up and then faced Haku who had gotten over her feeling to laugh when saw the 2 boys staring at her ready to fight.

"Hello Naruto-san" Haku said.

"Haku" Naruto replied in a monotone. Sasuke blinked and shook his head, "You 2 know each other?" Sasuke asked. "Not really" Naruto replied. Naruto then some handsigns _Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu_ he yelled. The large fireball spewed out of Naruto's mouth and at the mirrors expecting them to melt, but they didn't.

"Naruto, fire doesn't work on these mirrors, I tried" Sasuke said. "That would have been nice to know" Naruto said in an annoyed tone. Haku tired of the boys' bickering began moving at her high speeds throwing her senbon at the 2. Sasuke and Naruto then began dodging the flying projectiles, but couldn't avoid then all due to the sheer numbers of the needles, sticking them in many places (it was a miracle that the senbon didn't hit their genitals which I find to be very weird in the anime and the manga) until they looked like human pin cushions. Naruto then made about 100 kagebunshins, Sasuke made about 10 since his chakra was lower. The Naruto and Sasuke clones then did a rapid barrage of _Katon: Goukakyu no Justus/ Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsus_, they managed to get some them to melt due to the extreme heat, but not completely. Haku then knew that if this kept up some of her mirrors would be destroyed and destroyed all the clones and hurting Naruto and Sasuke too, but was cut on her ankle by Sasuke.

'How did he cut me, it's not possible' Haku thought. Then she looked at Sasuke and noticed the change in his eyes, they changed from coal black to blood red with 2 tomoe in each one. 'Sharingan_/Mirror Wheel Eye'_ Haku realized, Naruto got up and also noticed Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke good job on activating your Sharingan" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke looked into one of the mirrors and saw his reflection. Naruto was right he finally unlocked his _dojutsu/eye technique. _Haku then knew she couldn't let this fight drag on any longer and then went to attack the boys. Naruto got cut, but Sasuke managed to block most of them. Haku then noticed Naruto struggling on the ground and then went towards Naruto to kill him. Sasuke saw this and rushed and to block Naruto. Naruto saw Haku rushing at him for the killing blow. Naruto then closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke standing in front of him and Haku flying backwards towards the mirrors.

"Sasuke, you did it!" Naruto yelled, but his happiness was short-lived as the body of the great Uchiha Sasuke fell. Naruto gasped and caught the Uchiha prodigy.

"Why Sasuke, why did you take that blow for me?" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. He and Sasuke had grown rather close over the past 2 months and a week they had been on a team, like best friends.

"I don't know, my body just moved on its own" Sasuke said while coughing. "Look Naruto, even though I envied you because you got train by yourself and got to learn all those amazing jutsus I always saw you as…. My best friend" Sasuke then became still. Naruto cried as he saw his best friend die before his eyes.

"He was a great shinobi" Haku said with remorse. Naruto's body shivered as he cried, but in Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi saw everything and then gave Naruto some of his chakra, enough to heal him and give him the power to gain revenge.

**That Haku bastard will die today! **Kyuubi yelled and let out a roar as he gave Naruto his youkai/demon chakra.

Haku gasped as she saw Naruto's body start to be surrounded by red chakra and it also gave of a blood lust greater than even Zabuza, the chakra then manifested into the head of a fox, the fox let out a howl before entering Naruto, Naruto's nails became claws, his whisker marks became darker and then Naruto turned around looking at Haku with a blood red eyes, the eyes of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

**Outside the mirrors**

Kakashi had just been slashed across his chest protecting Sakura from Zabuza, but then he and the others felt a feeling of bloodlust and major killing intent wash over them making even Zabuza and Kakashi shiver.

'What is this feeling?' Sakura thought, her legs giving out from fear, Tazuna also lost feeling in his legs and sat down hard on his ass. Kakashi knew what this feeling was, it was the killing intent of the Kyuubi.

"This chakra, it can't be Kakashi because it's too much foe even him, but it fills me with dread" Zabuza said to himself.

'Whatever happened in there, it triggered the Kyuubi's chakra to leak out, but I sense that the seal is still holding, we are safe' Kakashi thought and then took out a scroll wiped the blood on his wound onto the paper and then rolled it back up.

"Look Zabuza we're both busy men so I'm going to end this quickly" Kakashi said into the mist. "How Kakashi you can't even see me?" Zabuza said with a chuckle. Kakashi then did a few handsigns and called out the name of his jutsu.

"_Doton: Fanged Vengeance Jutsu (I don't know the Japanese name for it) Kakashi said _. He slammed the scroll onto the ground an then a large number of dog summons sprang up from the earth, each one wearing a leaf headband like a collar and latched themselves onto Zabuza who couldn't move from the pain.

"When your eyes and ears have failed you always follow your nose" Kakashi said in a confident tone.

**Back in the Ice Prison**

Naruto's wounds were healing before Haku's eyes, who was right now scared out of her pants or kimono-thing (I don't care). Naruto then rushed forward with amazing speed on all fours. Luckily Haku had some speed too and if it weren't for that she would've been dead. Naruto then stopped and looked around for Haku sniffing the air like an animal. Haku then flung a barrage of senbon at him, hitting him all over his back. Naruto then roared and let out a burst of chakra, expelling the senbon from his body forcing some of the mirrors to crack from the force of the chakra as well. Haku then flung some more senbon at Naruto's face. Naruto saw Haku and then ran towards her and roared sending a chakra pulse deflecting the senbon.

'He stopped them without even touching them' she thought.

She then appeared in a mirror of Naruto's unprotected back clutching some senbon in her hand.

"This is the end" she said and dropped down on Naruto, but Naruto heard her and then jumped to the side while tumbling, shifted his body and landed on his feet using his claws to scrape against the ground to stop himself. Naruto's blood red eyes then stared at Haku with the instinct to kill her. Haku then rushed to the mirror behind Naruto, BIG mistake. Naruto using his enhanced strength, speed and reflexes due to the Kyuubi managed to grab Haku's wrist stopping her movement.

"Impossible he caught me" Haku said. Naruto roared, crushing Haku's wrist and giving off chakra in waves. Naruto then channeled most of the Kyuubi's chakra into his right fist and then…

POW!!!! Naruto punched Haku in the face, hard, really hard and sent her crashing through a mirror and flying a few feet before landing ungracefully. Since her focus was broken he Demonic Ice mirrors were destroyed and were falling to the ground. Naruto then stood there in a menacing way, Haku got up and her mask fell off revealing a pale face and brown eyes staring at Naruto.

"Zabuza-sama I have failed you and Naruto I hope you accomplish your dream" Haku whispered to the wind.

Naruto still with the fox's chakra in his system rushed at a god-damn fast speed, his right fist ready to end the fight, but stopped when he saw Haku's face. The Kyuubi's chakra then immediately left his system and Haku looked at the shorter boy with surprise.

"Haku-san…" Naruto said his fist still poised to punch Haku's face. "Naruto-kun, why have you not killed me as I have killed one of the people you hold precious to you" she said looking at Sasuke's still body. Naruto turned and also saw Sasuke's body. Naruto then took out a kunai and was about to kill Haku when she stopped him.

"_Gomen/Sorry _Naruto-kun, but I can't die now" Haku said and disappeared in swirl of vapour.

**With Kakashi and Zabuza**

"Zabuza you are a loose cannon and now you will die today" Kakashi said holding a ball of chakra and lightning in his palm. Kakashi then rushed at the pinned Zabuza (he's still bound by the dogs).

"_RAIKIRI/Lightning Blade" _Kakashi yelled. He then rushed forward his lightning covered fist aimed at Zabuza's heart, but he didn't notice the ice mirror forming behind Zabuza.

A hand is thrust, blood flies someone dies.

Kakashi looks and finds that Haku is struck in her heart with the raikiri, blood splattered all over her body and Kakashi's and Zabuza's face.

"Zz-z-ab-b-uza-a-Sa-ama" Haku stuttered and then died with an arm through her chest.

"Haku, nooooo, why Haku why?!!" Zabuza screamed. "Looks like you missed, but I'm not going to kill you for money I'm going to avenge Haku, now DIE!!" Zabuza then sloppily attacked using his sword in his left hand, but Kakashi avoided it and stabbed him in the shoulder rendering it useless. Kakashi then jumped away and closed Haku's eyes and rested her on the ground. Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi, but got punched in his face he then tried to slash Kakashi with the sword in his right hand, but Kakashi appeared behind him and was about to strike him in the neck with a kunai but Zabuza twisted his body so that it stabbed him in the other shoulder.

"Zabuza give up, you can't win, you've lost both your arms and the only person you hold dear" Kakashi said. Zabuza sighed, but then growled when he heard some laughing behind him. There stood a short man in a business suit with a lot of ninja and samurai behind him.

"I Gatou will now kill you for you have just finished your use to me" Gatou said, his lackeys laughed along with their boss. Naruto then came out with Sasuke's body and rested it by Sakura who was now crying her eyes out. Tazuna felt sorry for her and now understood the life of a ninja. Naruto then stood with Kakashi and Zabuza facing Gatou.

"Hey kid can I borrow a kunai?" Zabuza asked Naruto.

"Sure" Naruto replied tossing him one from his kunai holster. Zabuza caught it in his mouth and then rushed towards Gatou. Gatou then ran to the back of his little mob.

"Kill him!" Gatou yelled to his lackeys. The mob then got ready to attack Zabuza when they that the cloud behind Zabuza took a rather ominous shape, the shape of a demon. Zabuza use their fear to an advantage slicing them all to get closer to Gatou. Zabuza was stabbed all over his back, but he kept going.

"Why won't you die" yelled one of the samurai guards. Zabuza then reached Gatou and stabbed him in the stomach. Gatou gasped in pain and surprise.

"You're going to hell with me Gatou" Zabuza said menacingly and then removed the kunai from Gatou's stomach, blood spewing out like water from a fountain. Zabuza then leaned back and then using his lone kunai-in-the-mouth cut off Gatou's ugly little head sending it flying like a comet with a tail of blood. The mob of samurai and ex-ninja then yelled in surprise when the head of their boss rolled to their feet.

Zabuza then fell to the ground exhausted from pain and blood loss. "You guys killed our meal ticket well now we are just goin to have to raid the village" on of the ex-nin said. He and the others then let out a battle cry and charged, but were halted when an arrow stopped their march. They looked and saw the villagers carrying spears, pans, pieces of wood and knives wearing pots on their heads and leading them was little Inari with a steel bowl on his head holding a cross-bow. "The hero always appears at the last minute, isn't that right Naruto nii-san?" Inari said with a grin. Naruto looked at the people and then nodded with a laugh.

"You'll never get into the village, you'll die before that happens" Inari said in a menacing voice. The villagers waved their weapons in the air to support Inari's statement. Naruto and Kakashi then made some kagebunshins and the ex-nins and samurais all jumped off the bridge and swam away, some drowning from not being able to swim. The villagers cheered and they all walked back to their homes with happy expressions on their faces.

Sasuke then woke up and Sakura told him the whole story and then Tazuna and the team went home to rest.

**3 weeks later**

Tazuna, Inari and all the villagers were there to say goodbye to Naruto and his team.

"Inari no need to cry I'll come back and visit when I become hokage ok" Naruto promised. "I'm not gonna cry, it's alright for you to cry Naruto nii-san" Inari retorted. "Me cry, no way" Naruto and the team then turned and walked away. Naruto and Inari were blubbering at seeing each other leave.

'Bakas' Sakura thought.

"So what you gonna name the bridge Tou-san" Tsunami asked her father while watching the retreating backs of the 4 shinobi. Tazuna smiled, "That Naruto boy inspired Inari and all of us to keep believing and fight for ourselves so we shall name this bridge…" but he was interrupted by Inari.

"THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE" Inari shouted.

Tazuna chuckled, "Yes the great Naruto Bridge, a great name for a great work of art"

End Chapter 7: Thanks 4 reading please review and I hope u will continue waiting in excitement for the next chapter of Naruto the Elemental Fox ^_^ Bye.


	8. Chapter 8: The Chunin Exams Start

Naruto The Elemental Fox

Chapter 8

The Chunin Exams

(A/N: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does and I hope you all continue to read my story until the end and please tell ur friends 2 read this story. Now READ NOW!! And also I had Naruto master all the jutsus Kakashi gave him in chapter 7)

It had been 3 days after the Mission to Wave and Naruto and his team had received their pay which was a lot I might add. Naruto and the others then went to their respective homes and slept a lot. So Naruto being the kind and generous soul he is decided to pay a visit to Ichiraku ramen with his froggy wallet, Gama-chan, which was bulging with over what seemed to be over 2000 yen after his nap.

**Ichiraku Ramen **

"Hey Jiji, I'm back!" Naruto yelled to the old chef. Ayame, Ichiraku's daughter smiled knowing that voice anywhere. "Hey tou-san our favourite customer's back" she said with a smile.

"Naruto you're back, I missed you, you little gaki. Business has been slow since you left" Ichiraku said. "Well no need to fear, Jiji, I will have your extra-extra large chicken and pork ramen please." Naruto said with excitement for he had not eaten his favourite food in over 3 weeks.

A few seconds later, Ichiraku came back with the 2 piping hot bowls of ramen. "Here you go, enjoy" Ichiraku said with a large grin. 'This boy will have me retire early with all that money' he thought. Naruto then continued inhaling hi ramen until he was full which consisted of a neatly stacked tower of about 31 bowls.

"Ah that was good" Naruto said patting his stomach in satisfaction. "See you later old man gotta go meet with the team" Naruto said with a wave. "Come back any time" Ichiraku said with a large grin.

*sigh* 'So much like his father, even has his appetite for ramen' the old ramen chef said.

**Training Grounds 7**

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan and how are you this fine morning?" Naruto asked with his cherry attitude.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I'm good you?" Sakura replied, also in a good mood.

Sasuke looked up from staring at the koi fish in the nearby river. "Hey dobe, I'm good and you seem happier….. Than usual" Sasuke said with a grin.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan and Sasuke I'm just happy because we just beat an A-ranked mission, I learned some new jutsu which I would be happy to teach you teme so don't fret your little ass off and I just had a whole lot of RAMEN!" Naruto said, yelling the last part. Sasuke smiled, but scowled at the ass comment. Sakura was just plain happy at seeing her 2 teammates happy. You see the 3 of them had grown rather close over the past few months they've spent as a team. Sasuke started opening up more, thus he began smiling and laughing a lot more, Sakura was taking her training more seriously and with some help from Naruto and Sasuke had become stronger and Naruto, was well, Naruto.

They were like Naruto's little family, seeing Sasuke and Sakura as a brother and sister to him, he had been going on dates with Hinata and they had become rather close as well, Hinata had become stronger from her confidence boost she got from hanging out with him and finally got respected by her father and the clan, and Naruto had finally decided that his feelings for her had changed to something more than a friend and would tell her later this evening.

But that happiness ended with Sakura's harmless little question. "Umm Naruto-kun, about the Kyuubi thing you were talking about with Kakashi-sensei, what is it?"

Naruto smile dropped and it became serious.

POOF! Kakashi came into existence fro his cloud of smoke. "Yo" he said with his eye in an upside-down U indicating he was smiling. Kakashi then noticed the tension between them.

"Hey come on guys what's going on?" he asked "I thought you guys worked everything out." "We have sensei it's just I was about to tell them about my tenant now" Naruto replied in a monotone. "Oooohhh" Kakashi said as realization hit him. "Well carry on" Kakashi said taking out his orange book.

Naruto sighed and told Sasuke and Sakura to sit with him by the tall tree they used during their tree-climbing exercises.

"Okay guys; do you the tale of how the Kyuubi was killed by the fourth hokage?" Naruto asked them. They both nodded.

"Well that story they told you was lie to cover up the truth about what _really_ happened." Naruto said.

"What do you mean dobe?" Sasuke asked confused. "Yeah, Sasuke-kun and I don't understand" Sakura added.

"Well you see you can't kill a demon, but you can seal it. The fourth used a very advanced sealing jutsu which sealed the Kyuubi's soul into a young baby who just had his umbilical cord cut. This was done with the cost of the fourth's life and that baby was….me" Naruto finally finished. Sasuke and Sakura were shell-shocked; their eyes were wide as plates and were slack jawed.

"I understand if you don't want to be my friends anymore" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. Kyuubi was watching this from inside Naruto's mind waiting for the 2 genin's response.

**Come on talk already, the kit's getting more and more miserable,** Kyuubi thought.

Sasuke was the first to answer, "And why would we do that?" Sasuke asked with a grin. Naruto looked up, his electric blue eyes full of surprise from Sasuke's question. "Yeah honestly Naruto do really think we're that shallow to hate you for something that saved the entire village" Sakura added. Naruto then cried tears of joy and glomped them. "Arigato, nee-chan, nii-san" Naruto sobbed. The raven-haired boy and pink-haired girl smiled softly and rubbed Naruto's back in comfort. 'You're welcome…nii-san' they both thought. Kakashi was watching the whole thing from a distance, "Well looks like things will be a lot different from now on, oh right training" Kakashi said.

"Alright guys time to train" Kakashi said appearing in front of them. The 3 of them stopped their little hugging thingy and Naruto wiped his eyes and then got ready for today's _fun_ activity.

"Bring it on sensei, we can take it" Naruto said his eyes full of determination.

"Alright then you all will spar with me until you can beat me…again (A/N: Kakashi's sad about how they beat him during their first meeting) and then Naruto will train with Kyuubi after, while I train Sasuke and Sakura in some ninjutsu" Kakashi said. The three genin nodded and then got into fighting stances.

"Ok and start" Kakashi said. The 3 genin rushed the jonin as fast as they could, but Kakashi easily dodged their rush attack, but didn't see some of Naruto's kagebunshin come up from behind. Kakashi sensing the clones' movement turned around and caused them all to be dispelled with a few sharp blows.

The scenery then started changing before the jonin's eyes, changing from a training ground to a cherry blossom forest. 'Sakura's genjutsu' Kakashi thought. Kakashi was then slashed on his leg, some blood dripping out of the small cut. He was being continuously slashed from all sides before he dispelled it by forcing a lot of chakra from his body to destroy the genjutsu.

Kakashi stood there panting, the numerous cuts on his body were dripping with blood and standing before him were thousands of Naruto kagebunshins. Kakashi knowing this was getting serious raised his hitai-ate showing his dreaded Sharingan eye.

"Seems you're taking this seriously now aren't you sensei" Naruto said. "Yup and I'm not holding back" Kakashi replied. He then began destroying clone after clone. One of the clones tried a punch to the head and another, a chakra infused kick to Kakashi's chest. Kakashi ducked under the punch and grabbed the other clones' leg and threw it into another clone. A fireball then plowed through the clones and towards Kakashi, destroying a lot of clones in the process. Kakashi jumped the flaming sphere of doom, but saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto about to do a triple punch to his head, but unlike before, he was prepared and kicked Sasuke in his chest, punched Sakura in her stomach and kicked Naruto in the groin (A/N: Ouch ). The three of them, then poofed into smoke indicating they were kagebunshins.

Kakashi landed on the ground when he saw a gale force wind heading towards him.

"FUUTON: DAITOPPA" Naruto yelled. "KATON: KARYUENDAAN NO JUTSU" Sasuke yelled. The wind then mixed with the flaming dragon making its flames more powerful as it sped towards the jonin with a roar. Kakashi then made some handsigns. "_SUITON: SUIJENHIKI/ WATER WALL JUTSU (That's how you spell the Japanese for water wall right?)_. The wall of water then rose up from the river and moved in front of Kakashi protecting him from the fire blast. But Sakura cam up from behind and held a kunai to his throat.

"We win again sensei" Sakura said with a cute smile. Kakashi sighed 'This starting to get old, I need to come up with some new stuff" he thought. "Good job guys, but looks like I won't be able to train you anymore, that _spar_ took a while so you can go home" Kakashi told them. The three genin then got up from their rest to go home. "Oh wait I almost forgot, here take these" Kakashi said holding 3 pieces of paper in front of them.

They each took one, "What are these?" Sasuke asked. "Those are your applications for the Chunin exams that will be held here in Konoha" the jonin told Sasuke. "You really think we're ready for this big of a tournament" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded with a smile. "Yatta!!" the three genin cheered. They then rushed to Ichiraku to celebrate.

Kakashi chuckled at their antics and then took out his Icha Icha Paradise book. "John then went to go see Linda at the hot springs…" Kakashi read with a perverted giggle.

After their celebration and coming up with new strategies for the exams, Naruto went to the Hyuga compound to talk with Hinata. Naruto arrived at the gates of the clan and spotted a guard there.

"Hey Hyuga-san, may I see Hinata please?" Naruto asked. "Of course Uzumaki-san, follow me" the guard said. You see the elder Hyuga's knew of Naruto's heritage and treated him with respect, but knew not to tell their children, especially Hinata.

"Here you are" the guard said as they reached the main branch building. "Arigato" Naruto said as the guard used _Shunshin no Jutsu/Body Flicker Jutsu._ Naruto then knocked on the door.

"Coming" said a female voice from inside the house. The dor opened revealing Hinata.

"Oh Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked him. Naruto gulped and began his sentence. "Well you see Hinata-chan after all the time we've spent together, I had come to terms with my self that umm that *gulp*" "That what, Naruto-kun" Hinata asked with an amused grin knowing what he was going to say.

**Come on kit you can do it just say it, I know its hard, believe me I Know **Kyuubi said encouraging his son.

'Alright tou-san *sigh* here I go' Naruto replied. **Atta boy **Kyuubi said with a grin. Naruto then took a really deep breath.

" Ireallyreallyreallylikeyou" Naruto said quickly with his eyes shut tight. Hinata chuckled and then kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto eyes widened before he melted into the kiss. Hinata then smiled before saying "I do to Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled his foxy grin before leaving the Hyuga compound to his apartment humming a little tune and walking with a little spring in his step. Hinata giggled before going back into her house watching HER Naruto-kun walking home.

**The Next Day**

Team 7 was walking to the building where the Chunin exams were being held when they noticed they were being followed by a strange square rock with eye-holes and perfect angles. The 3 of them sighed before turning around to face the "rock".

"You can come out Konohamaru" Naruto said in a bored tone. The rock then disappeared in a poof of smoke revealing 3 small kids who were coughing from the smoke, one kid had brown hair, black eyes and was wearing a black shirt with black pants, glasses and had snot dripping out of his nose, and this was Udon. Another was a girl who had her hair tied up into things (A/N: I don't know what that hair style is called), her hair was a golden brown, she had brown eyes and was wearing a pink t-shirt and black pants, Moegi was her name and well you all know Konohamaru.

"Hey boss, can we play ninja with you?" Konohamaru asked. The boy then froze when he saw Sakura.

"Hey boss is that your girlfriend?" he asked wiggling his pinkie. Sakura blushed, but Naruto maintained his cool. "Nah, Kono-san, she's just a friend besides she's Sasuke's girl" Naruto finished making Sakura and Sasuke blush. It was true, since Sasuke began opening up Sakura and Sasuke became a couple.

Konohamaru nodded before asking his previous question. "Sure thing, ok all you guys have to do is try and catch that kunai in 10 seconds" he said throwing a kunai around a nearby bend. "Yatta" Konohamaru yelled in excitement as he ran after the lone kunai. He raced around the corner until…

WHAM!!! He ran smack into the body of a tall boy, about one year older than Naruto and was wearing a full body suit that looked like a cat (Kankuro) and standing behind him was a blonde girl, who looked around 15, had her hair tied into four pony-tails and carried around a big ass fan with her (Temari).

"Hey that hurt" Kankuro said with a sneer as he hoisted up Konohamaru by the abnormally long scarf. "Itai" Konohamaru said as he winced in pain.

"Let the gaki go Kankuro, we didn't comer here to cause trouble" Temari said.

"But Temari, he ran into me, and it hurt, so I'm just returning the favour" Kankuro replied in a whiny voice.

"HEY, Let him go" Naruto said as he and his team rounded the corner. They got worried when Konohamaru didn't come back for a while.

"Pick on somebody your own size" Sakura said, anger dripping in her tone.

"No" Kankuro said with a grin and squeezed harder around Konohamaru's scarf making choke, darkness surrounding his vision as he began to black out from lack of oxygen.

Naruto then threw a kunai at Kankuro, who easily dodged it, but let go of Konohamaru in the process, Konohamaru got up and ran to his friends, hiding behind Naruto's leg. A poof was then heard behind Kankuro as the kunai turned out to be one of Naruto's kagebunshin using a henge and kick Kankuro in his ass. Sasuke then ran forward and punched Kankuro in his face sending him flying into a waiting Sakura who halted his movement with a swift kick to the place where the sun doesn't shine. (Poor poor Kankuro). Kankuro then got up slowly, clutching his genitals in pain. He then reached to his back where a large bundle hung.

"No Kankuro, don't reveal Karasu yet" Temari said with panic in her voice. Kankuro was about to shout back, but he then heard a voice which froze his movements from fear.

"Kankuro stop it" the voice from a nearby tree said. All the heads turned to see a red-haired boy around Team 7's age; he wore a black and brown sash like outfit which he wore over a fish net shirt and black pants and carried on his back what looked like a giant gourd.

"Gaara, they started it, they…" Kankuro tried to explain, but was cut off.

"Shut up or I'll kill you, you're a disgrace to Sunagakure" Gaara said. Kankuro immediately closed his mouth. Team 7 was feeling a bit off because of the killer intent he always spoke with in each sentence. Gaara then looked up at Team 7.

'They managed to trick Kankuro and kick him in the balls; they must be really good … I like their style' Gaara thought. He then shunshined in front of Kankuro in a whirl of wind and sand.

"Gomen for the unnecessary fight, I'm Subaku no Gaara what are your names?" Gaara said a he introduced himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Haruno Sakura"

Gaara nodded, "I look forward to facing you three in the Chunin exams, especially you Uzumaki Naruto, there's something about you that will make our battle worthwhile" Gaara said in his monotone and with that he and his siblings left. Konohamaru then took this as his sign to leave and sped away to find his friends. The 3 genin just stood, with their eyes fixated on the spot where Gaara stood.

**Hey kit.** Kyuubi said out of the blue.

'What tou-san?' Naruto asked.

**That Gaara boy, he's the Ichibi, Shukaku's jinchuriki. Shukaku has the most bloodlust out of all nine of us, but I'm still stronger, so know need to fret. **Kyuubi said.

'Are you sure tou-san' Naruto asked thinking Kyuubi was kidding.

**As sure as I have 9 nine-tails** Kyuubi replied. Naruto gulped at this, another jinchuriki in the exams meant this exam was about to be even more dangerous than already is.

"Hey guys, Kyuubi tou-san says how Gaara is a jinchuriki like me" Naruto said turning to his teammates.

"What are you sure Naruto?" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. Naruto nodded and grimaced along with his teammates.

"Which one?" Sakura asked. "The Ichibi, Shukaku. Kyuubi says how he had the most amount of bloodlust out of all nine bijuu" Naruto replied as he grimaced along with his friends.

"Well we have to avoid their team at all cost before the finals, alright" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and then together they left towards the Chunin exams building.

**Chunin Exam Building**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked upstairs to the second where a whole crowd of people were gathering outside a room with a sign on it saying "Chunin Examination Room". Then a boy wearing a green leotard, had a bowl haircut and extremely bushy eyebrows had gotten kicked in his face by one the kids guarding the door.

"If you guys can't beat us you've got no chance at becoming Chunin" one of them said.

"Hey guys this is only the second floor, we should go on ahead it would lessen the competition a bit" Naruto whispered to his teammates. They both nodded and followed Naruto to the stairs leading to the third floor, but apparently the leotard wearing guy was following them leaving his teammates, a Hyuga who had a really long ponytail, wearing a white shirt and black shorts and a girl wearing a Chinese style shirt and black pants.

**Some big room leading to Third floor stairs**

"Hey Uchiha" a voice called from a nearby balcony. Team 7 looked up towards the balcony and saw the bushy browed, green leotard wearing boy who looked around one year older then them.

The boy then jumped down glaring at the team before spying Sakura. A smile then cropped out on his face and he winked at her. A little heart then all of a sudden flew out of his eye (A/N: Like in the anime), Sakura screamed in fear and hid behind Sasuke to avoid it.

"Sasuke-kun, that bushy-browed freak has a crush on me" she whispered to him. Sasuke then glared at the boy, no one makes a move on his girlfriend, NO ONE!!

"I am Rock Lee and I would like to fight you to test my flaming powers of Youth over your genius and if I win I get to take Sakura on a date" Lee said. Naruto then walked up and whispered something in Sasuke's ear, Sasuke looked surprised for a while before nodding.

"Sorry Bushy-brows, but maybe next time during the exams and also Sakura's my girl alright" Sasuke said and then turned to go to the exam room. Lee then sat down and sobbed rivers before composing himself and went back to his teammates.

**Chunin Examination Doors**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura then arrived at the doors to the examination room and then saw their silver-haired sensei.

"Hey guys" Kakashi said looking up from his little orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" The 3 genin asked the jonin. Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm here to see my star students off before they become Chunin, that's what." Kakashi said with a grin.

Naruto grinned, "Well we will become Chunin and we will totally kick some ass right guys" Naruto said turning to his teammates. "Of course baka, what else do you expect from the first team ever passed by Kakashi of the Sharingan" Sakura said smiling, Sasuke just grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

"Well good luck guys not that you need it" Kakashi said before poofing away. Sakura and Sasuke then each opened a door with Naruto walking through it. The 3 of them walked in to see a large group of genin glaring at them upon their entering.

"Woah" was all they could mutter. There were genin from many various villages, Amegakure, Kusagakure, Tsuchigakure, etc.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" an annoying shrilly voice yelled. Yamanaka Ino then latched onto Sasuke's neck and winked at him.

"I've been waiting in excitement for you" she whispered seductively. Sakura and Sasuke glared at the annoying platinum blonde girl.

"Ino-pig, let your stupid hooves off of my Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with a lot of killer intent. Sasuke had managed to escape and then kissed Sakura. Sasuke then stopped looking at a shocked Ino. "See Ino, Sakura-chan and I are a couple so leave us alone" he said with a smirk. Ino growled and then started to lunge at Sakura before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Yeah Ino, leave my teammate alone, NOW" Naruto added. Ino glared at Sasuke, but gasped when she saw Naruto.

"Naruto is that you?" she asked. Naruto was dressed in a dark blue, short sleeved t-shirt with the kanji for fox on it which he wore over his vest, it also showed off his muscles. He also wore a pair of black long pants (like in shippuden) with his black ninja sandals.

"In the flesh" he said with a grin.

"Hey Ino could you keep it down, it's really troublesome when you yell" a lazy voice said. There stood Nara Shikamaru with his trademark 'hands in his pockets' with Akimichi Chouji who was eating away at a bag of chips.

"If it isn't the baka duo" Sakura said with a smirk. "Will you please stop calling us that?" Shikamaru asked with annoyance. "Nope" she replied. Shikamaru sighed before walking over to the window to look at the clouds.

"Hey Sasuke" a loud and brash voice yelled from the other side of the room. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata, Team 7 turned to face Team 8 as the former walked over to the latter.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a smile a he walked over to Hinata and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata giggled at his show of affection, "Good to see you too Naruto-kun" Hinata said. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru (who took a break from watching clouds), Ino, Chouji, Sasuke and Sakura had their jaws touching the floor (if they could that is) while Shino just had his eyebrows raised. Naruto and Hinata looked at them with a chuckle.

"Oh right, guys I forgot to tell you, me and Hinata are together and so are Sasuke and Sakura" Naruto said. Their jaws dropped lower then before, except for Sasuke and Sakura who blushing, turning into human tomatoes.

"Hey, rookies put a lid on it, some people would kill you for being loud if this wasn't just the waiting room" a young man said. The Rookie 9 (as they have been dubbed) looked to see a young man with silver hair in a pony tail, glasses and wearing a purple and grey top with black pants.

"And who are you, to tell us what to do?" Kiba asked in a cocky tone. "I'm Yakushi Kabuto, and I'm someone who failed the exams over 5 times" Kabuto said. Naruto and the others were shocked, were the Chunin exams that hard.

"Since you're a regular, can you tell us about this exam?" Naruto asked. Everyone, except Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru, looked at him weird since the other 4 knew about Naruto's hidden intelligence.

"Yeah sure" Kabuto said. He then took out a pack of cards from his pocket and took one out of the pile.

"What are those?" Ino asked. "These are information cards that are specifically designed and made, by yours truly, to store any information that I have gathered and then relay it t my allies by just shoving chakra into the card" Kabuto replied.

"How?" this time asked by Hinata, her head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"Like so" Kabuto said shoving some of his chakra into the card. Then a map of the Elemental Continent appeared along with some holographic bar graphs.

"OOOOOOOOOOO" everyone said in amazement. Kabuto chuckled and then explained more about the exams and about the new Otogakure which since they are new don't have much ninja participating.

"I can also show information on certain genin if you wish" Kabuto said.

Team 7 then stepped forward and then told Kabuto the names of the genin they wished to know about.

"Subaku no Gaara and Rock Lee" Naruto said. The others looked at Team 7 with the 'What the hell are you talking about' face. The 4 genin ignored their stares and then focused on the 2 cards Kabuto just pulled from the deck.

"Let's see Rock Lee, he's a genin from Konoha just like most of the genin here, but he's one year older than you, he has practically no stats in genjutsu and ninjutsu, but his taijutsu skills are through the roof, his teammates are Hyuga Neji (Hinata frowned when she heard her cousin's name, but regained her composure), and Tenten an his sensei is Maito Gai, the best taijutsu user in Konohagakure. He has done 69 D-rank missions and 13 C-rank. An average amount for a genin team that lasts only 1 year so far." Kabuto said, surprised at the taijutsu stat on the card. This Lee kid must be really strong if he had taijutsu skills like that and that he was trained by the best taijutsu user in the country.

"Next is Subaku no Gaara" Kabuto said lifting up another card. "It says here that he , like his name suggests, is from Sunagakure, his teammates are his older siblings, Kankuro and Temari. Their sensei is unknown, but specializes in wind jutsus. Gaara and his team have done 32 D-rank, 10 C-rank and 1 B-rank, impressive, and is said to come out of each mission without a scratch" Kabuto exclaimed, his eyes widening at the last part. The Rookie 9's eyes widened too, coming out of all your missions without a scratch.

'I mean D-ranks, I can understand, but C's and B's what is this guy?' Shikamaru questioned himself, but Team 7 knew and then looked around for Gaara and then spotted him sitting with his siblings and was staring back at them.

'Uzumaki Naruto, mother wants your blood' Gaara thought looking at Naruto with a wild look in his eyes, Naruto then stared back at Gaara and then looked back at Sakura and Sasuke with a look that said 'I think he's crazy'.

POOF!!! A large plume of smoke then appeared in front of the classroom (exam room) and when the smoke cleared there stood a large group of Chunin along with a jonin who wore long black pants, a standard jonin outfit and a large black trench coat which he wore over it.

"Ok you gakis go to your seats, I'm Morino Ibiki and I will be your proctor for today's written part of the Chunin Exams" Ibiki said.

Naruto started to sweat, "I'm gonna die, oh Kami-sama just take me now" he prayed to himself.

**(A/N: End of chapter 8. How will Naruto get out of this one folks, will he fail or will he pass find out next time on another exciting chapter in Naruto The Elemental Fox)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Chunin Exams Part 2

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 9

The Chunin Exams Part 2

"Okay you gakis take your assigned seats from the other proctors so I can start explaining to you about the exam" Ibiki said. All the genin then did as instructed and sat in their seats (same seating arrangement as in the anime).

"Alright you brats, allow me to welcome you to your very first Chunin exams, for others welcome back" Ibiki said with a smirk. The Rookie 9 all turned heads to look at Kabuto who just smiled.

"Ok so the Chunin exams are like this, you first have the written test, which is led by me, another test which tests your survival skills and finally the Final Exams which test your fighting capabilities to see if your fit for Chunin". The genin all nodded.

"Now then, for my part of the exam, you gakis will do a test which consists of 10 questions. Each question is worth one point and therefore if you get all your questions wrong you get 0 if you lose 1 mark, you have 9 points, etc. and if you are caught cheating, you an your teammates are immediately DISQUALIFIED and will have to try again next year". Ibiki finished grinning like a mad man when he saw the terrified looks on the genin's faces.

'_Oh boy this gonna be a fun exam this year'_

"This test is 1 hour and 45 minutes long and also if one teammate doesn't answer a question, that person's team also fails" Ibiki added making most of the genin pale.

The genin then received their tests and the Chunin Exams began. Now then with our blonde enigma, he was looking at the questions with a lot of concentration, A LOT.

'_Ok first question, If you throw a shuriken at a perpendicular angle to the ground and takes 30 seconds to hit a nearby enemy; find out the distance it traveled before hitting the enemy' _Naruto was already sweating as he looked at all the other questions.

'_Kuso, all these questions are all almost or are impossible to solve it's almost as if they want us to…. Ooh' _Naruto thought as realization hit him.

**With Sasuke**

'_Hmm seems as though they want us cheat, Sakura won't need to since she's a genius, but I hope Naruto figures it out. If he doesn't, we all fail.' _Sasuke thought as he looked at his teammates, first Sakura then at Naruto. Naruto's head was against his desk, clutching his hair. But then Naruto got up with a start and you could probably tell he was grinning.

'_Looks like he figured it out' _Sasuke thought and then returned to his test paper by copying somebody's answers with the Sharingan.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was on fire; she was answering questions so fast it looked like her hand was a blur.

'_Ok I've answered all 9 questions and the 10__th__ question isn't told until 45 minutes are left in the exam, so I'll just take a nap' _Sakura thought, smiling at her final thought and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Back with Naruto**

'_Looks like it's time for those enhanced senses Kyuubi tou-san gave me to be tested out'_

Naruto closed his eyes and then focused on his sense of hearing and listened to the sounds of the pencils writing, he then focused his hearing onto one of them and blocked out all sounds except the sound of that one pencil. His eyes then shot open and he was grinning like a mad man making Hinata, who was sitting next to him, look at him weird, but then smiled softly as she knew why he was grinning so. Naruto then began writing answers as fast as he could. He had just reached the 8th question when he heard those two fateful words.

"TIME'S UP!!!" Ibiki said. "The 10th question will now be revealed. All the genin's except for the Rookie 9 gulped in anticipation.

"But before I say it, which of all of you here would like to drop out of this exam, if you wish to, do so now" Ibiki stated. Then immediately after Ibiki asked that at least 15 teams dropped out leaving the Rookie 9, Team Gai, the Sand team, the Oto team and about 22 other random teams stayed behind, Ibiki nodded with a grin.

"For those of you who stayed, congratulations you pass" Ibiki said smiling at the awestruck genin. Then Temari stood up and asked "What then what was the 10th question?" Ibiki was about to explain, but Sakura got to it first.

"Well you see, the point of this exam was to do information gathering. A ninja is required on some missions to get information; however the tenth question was made to test if those who stayed are ready for the tasks ahead on the road to becoming Chunin so therefore you could have just done this test without answering a single question" Sakura answered with smile, proud of her answer.

Ibiki nodded and then removed his bandanna around his head. "The girl is right, information is important and could help during, for example, the Third Great Shinobi War" he said and then completely removed his head band showing he had burn marks, long scars and puncture marks from screws being inserted into his skull. The genin all felt like they wanted to hurl, some on the verge of doing so.

"Sometimes information can cost you your life and as you have just seen, I nearly lost mine in the effort to do so" Ibiki finished while tying his bandana back on.

CRASH!!! A nearby window was shattered and a rolling black blob came through it. Kunai then pinned themselves to the four corners of the front wall showing a black tarp the size of the wall and written on it, it says "ANKO RULES!!!!" And there standing in front of said wall was a woman, probably early twenties, with purple hair and was wearing a skirt and a wire mesh body suit and over that she wore a long, large yellow/brown trench coat. (A/N: If it wasn't for the trench coat and the skirt she'd be a walking Icha Icha Paradise).

"Alright brats you're time with Ibiki is over and now you are to come with me, the coolest jonin ever, Mitarashi Anko, proctor of the second part of the Chunin exams!!!" Anko yelled. The class was a silent and a little cricket could be heard chirping in the distance. Ibiki then removed himself from behind the tarp.

"Ummm Anko you're early……again" Ibiki told her. Anko sweat dropped, "Oh" she said with a face that said 'I, an experienced jonin, just embarrassed myself in front of a whole bunch of genin, GREAT first impression Anko'. Now the Sasuke, Sakura and the other rookies were all looking at Naruto and thought the same thing.

'She's a lot like Naruto' this caused Naruto to sneeze multiple times. 'I wonder who's talking about me' Naruto wondered looking around the classroom.

After the silence (minus Naruto's sneezing) Anko then told them to follow her to the area where the second part of the Chunin exams were to be held. The genin all reluctantly followed.

**In Naruto's mindscape**

Kyuubi was looking at the pond created in Naruto's mindscape, but this was no ordinary mentally made pond. This pond made Kyuubi see what Naruto was seeing and when he saw this Anko person he was rolling on the ground I laughter and injured his spleen which of course healed. After that Kyuubi began to think of he should teach Naruto, knowing that the Final part of the exams let their competitors take a one month off to train.

_**What to teach what to teach, hmmmm ah no no no not that one….. Ah that's it I'll give him the greatest techniques a lord of the Foxes can give. **_The Demon lord thought giddy with excitement.

**Training Area 44- Forest of Death**

The genin were all standing in front of a large wall of wire an beyond that was a large dense forest with trees that made the hokage building look like a toy house. Anko was facing them with a small smile on her face.

"Hello my little genin, this is where your survival skills come into play, this is where your second part of the Chunin exams take place. Welcome to Training Area 44 also known as the Forest of Death" she said in a scary tone and a crazy smile plastered on her face. The genin gulped in fear, not Team 7 they wore looks of seriousness and looked like they could take on the bijuu and win.

"Oooo Forest of Death I'm so scared" Naruto said in a sarcastic voice. "That's the biggest load of shit I've heard yet". Anko glared at Naruto and then flung a kunai intended to give him a cut on the cheek, but Naruto expected it and tilted his head to the side, but then Anko appeared I front of him and sent a fast kick to his head, but Naruto grabbed it and then Sasuke and Sakura instantly appeared with their kunai held against Anko's throat. Anko chuckled a bit before relaxing. Naruto let go of her leg and Sasuke and Sakura pocketed their kunai. The genin before them were shocked, the Konoha genin were utterly baffled.

'_Kuso Naruto's team has gotten stronger, but we'll do better' thought Kiba._

'_Woah Sasuke-kun is so awesome, but Naruto and Sakura sure did change' thought Ino._

'_Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, your flames of youth are bright, but not brighter than mine YOSH!! (guess who thought that if u don't know you are the most retarded person on Earth)_

"Well. Well looks like we got ourselves a special bunch here" Anko said with her creepy smile. Then a Kusa genin shunshined next to Anko with her kunai in his TONGUE (dOOb- OMG!!), "Here's your kunai back, Anko-san" the long haired kusa nin said.

"Arigato, now go back with your team and just because you're excited doesn't mean you have let off bloodlust" Anko said. The Kusa-nin shuddered, "Gomen it's just that your kunai cut a strand of my hair and when somebody does that I get really riled up" he said and then walked back to his team.

"Right now that that's done" Anko stated, she then went to the desk in front of the gate where Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting. She returned with a big stack of papers.

"These are consent forms you have to sign in case any, how should I put this, casualties occur during this exam" Anko said. "You mean if there is a death or deaths?" Naruto asked. "Precisely" Anko replied. The genin then signed the forms and gathered back at the main entrance of the forest.

"Now let me explain the rules of this exam, you are to get one two scrolls before the exam begins, one of Earth and one of Heaven" she began. She then pulled out 2 scrolls from her pockets, the black scroll on the left was earth and the white one on the right was heaven.

"Your goal is to obtain the other scroll from the other teams by any means necessary, what I mean is if you get an Earth scroll you fight for a heaven and vice versa, then once that is done you head straight for the tower which is located in the exact centre of the forest and also you have 5 days to complete this exam and once you reach the tower you can open your scrolls for if you open them during the exam you'll regret it." Anko explained. The genin nodded, "Good now go and stand in front of the gates assigned to you" she ordered. The genin teams all went to Izumo and Kotetsu and received their gates numbers and stood in front of them.

Team 8- Gate 1: "We'll go for an ambush and then head straight to the tower" Shino said. "Alright let's do this" Kiba said, Akamaru yipped in agreement and Hinata nodded.

Team 10- Gate 2: "Looks like we'll go for the weakest team." Chouji stated. "Then I guess Naruto's our target" Ino said. "Hold on guys we're gonna have to rethink this, I would have gone for Naruto too, but judging from that little display before Naruto has most likely improved a great deal." Shikamaru added. Team 10 then sighed as they tried to think up a new plan.

Kusa-nin Team- Gate 3: "Head straight for Team 7" the long-haired one said. His teammates nodded and prepared themselves for the exam to start.

Kabuto's Team- Gate 4: 'Hope you make it through Team 7' Kabuto thought adjusting his glasses.

Team 7 (heaven scroll)- Gate 5: "So Naruto what's the plan?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Why me?" he asked. "Because Naruto you were the one who came up with our strategies when we fought Kakashi-sensei and that makes you the leader figure" Sakura answered. Naruto sighed. "Okay we'll navigate through the forest and find a suitable place to make camp, then once we do that we go and search for other teams take their scrolls and then race towards the tower, but if it's not the scroll we need we return to camp rest up and continue this for the next five days and just in case we get separated we'll need a password I go with Kyuubi because no will expect that" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. "Excellent plan Naruto, you might make it to hokage after all" Sakura said. "Arigato Sakura-chan"

**With Anko**

"Okay the test starts in 5…4…3…2…1… Start!!!" she yelled. The gates all opened and the genin raced into the Forest of Death. 5 minutes later the screams of terror and death filled the air.

"Already, Kami these kids suck" Anko said while munching on a stick of dango.

**With Team 8**

Team 8 was waiting for a team to trigger their trap, the trap consisted of a basic tripwire trap which catches the team in a net and then the forest leeches which occasionally drop down from the tree will land on them (judging from Shino's calculations) and suck them of both blood and chakra and they will then take the scroll. This then happened a few second later.

Kiba searched the team and found a heaven scroll. "Kuso, not the scroll we need, let's go guys" Kiba exclaimed and then Hinata, Shino and Kiba headed out to look for their scroll.

**With Team 7**

Naruto and the others were travelling through the forest looking for a suitable campsite. They quickly found a clear area which had a nearby river full of tasty fish and other supplies needed for survival. They set up their supplies and then returned to the forest to look for an Earth scroll.

As they jumped through the trees, Naruto sniffed the air, and then paused on his tree branch.

"What is it Naruto-nii?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked back, "I have to take a leak" he said with a sheepish grin. Sakura and Sasuke backed away from him in disgust.

"Nii-san, don't tell us that" Sasuke said as they dropped to the ground. Naruto then went behind a rather large tree, a zipper sound was heard and then the sighs of relief as liquid waste products were released from Naruto's body. Then a yell of annoyance was heard.

"Kuso, can't a guy take leak without being disturbed!" Naruto exclaimed from behind his tree. POW!! A body then flew out from the tree and landed at Sakura's feet. Naruto then walked out looking awfully pissed.

Sasuke then searched the Ame-genin as identified by his hitai-ate, and found a heaven scroll. Sakura then said how they should keep it for negotiation purposes, the boys agreed and then they continued their search for an Earth scroll. They landed on the ground and then did a small scout, but then Naruto sensed something.

"MOVE!!" he yelled as he pushed Sasuke and Sakura to the ground, a large gust of wind then blew from in front of them, Sasuke and Sakura had managed to glue themselves to the ground with chakra, but Naruto was too slow and then flew off a good few meters.

"Naruto nii-san" Sasuke and Sakura yelled as they saw their brother in all, but blood being blown away into the distance. "Kukukuku" a voice laughed in the distance. The couple then looked in front and saw the Kusa-nin team in front of them.

"Go and see if the blonde one is still alive, if he is, kill him" the long haired one said, he wore a kanji on his outfit for death. His teammates, one which had on a mask which looked like a skull and wore a kanji for punishment and a fat one who wore the kanji for pain, nodded and then sped off in the direction Naruto blew away.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, I've alaways wanted to meet you" Kusa-nin said. Sasuke looked with disgust at the man. "Are you a pedophile, ahhhh pedophilic emo" Sasuke screamed. Sakura gasped in horror and then said anything a normal girl would say "Ewwwww"

"I am not so shut up" the Kusa nin said releasing killer intent. This caused Sasuke and Sakura to freeze in their spots in fear.

'This killer intent is so intense… can't move' Sakura thought. Sasuke then struggled to move, but his body won't respond. The kusa-nin then took out 2 kunai from his pocket and chuckled.

"Kukukuku, now die" he said and flung the kunai at the 2 of them. Sasuke then forced his body to move. He took a kunai and stabbed himself removing his fear with pain and then grabbed Sakura and jumped away into the brush.

"Hmmm interesting, destroying his fear with pain. This Uchiha is more astounding than Itachi-san" he thought licking his lips in anticipation and then followed the genin.

**With Naruto**

Naruto groaned as he got up, his head felt like it had been smacked with Zabuza' zanpaktou.

"That wind sure hits hard." Naruto said. Naruto then surveyed his surroundings, he saw trees, trees and would you guess it, more trees. Naruto sighed, but then he heard some bushes rustle nearby. He turned around, his kunai gripped in his hand in case it was an enemy. Naruto relaxed a bit when he saw a little rabbit hop out of the bushes, but then instantaneously went back on guard when a kunai whizzed past his ear and killed the poor rabbit. Naruto looked at where the kunai came from and saw that one long-haired Kusa-nin's teammates, Pain and Punishment **(A/N: I'm gonna call them that since like I don't know their names and stuff, anyways back to the story)**. Naruto backed up a bit as Pain and Punishment stepped towards him.

"_Kagebunshin no Jutsu" _Naruto yelled and 10 clones poofed into existence. The two Kusa-nins then froze, not expecting that, but quickly recovered when the clones rushed them. Pain dodged a clone's punch and then returned a punch of his own ending the clone's life, another clone tried to slash him with a kunai, but Pain took his own kunai and blocked it, followed by a fast kick to clone's face and then threw his kunai into the heart of another.

However he was too slow to dodge a fast kick to his gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. The another clone then continued the combo with a punch to Pain's face, followed by another clone's spin kick to the side of the head and then the finisher, a clone grabbed Pain's neck and using all its strength threw him up and then rapidly appeared above Pain and delivered a powerful axe kick to Pain's face.

"_Kitsune Rendan/ Fox's Barrage" _the clone Naruto yelled as Pain rocketed to the ground and then created a meter wide crater in the ground, dead. Punishment, who had destroyed one of the remaining clones watched in anger as his teammate was defeated by the blonde gaki. Turning his head towards the original Naruto who was cheering on his clones making motions with his fists and feet like someone would do when they were watching a fighting flick. Punishment rushed up to Naruto, kunai in hand, and stabbed Naruto in the heart. Naruto looked at Punishment with a surprised look on his face before it turned to a foxy grin. Naruto poofed away revealing it was a kagebunshin he stabbed and it was in that moment Naruto decided to finish off Punishment with his most powerful jutsu taught to him by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, himself.

**Flashback**

**Naruto was in his mindscape doing some mental training by playing chess with Kyuubi who was in his fox form. Kyuubi moved his knight forward with his tail "Check" Kyuubi said with a grin as his knight had Naruto's king in its sights. Naruto then took it out with his queen making Kyuubi's grin change to a scowl. Kyuubi moved his queen and then ended his turn. Naruto then grinned and moved his rook. "Checkmate" Naruto said. Kyuubi sighed in defeat while Naruto got up and did his victory dance which was doing some sort of disco move. **

**Naruto then turned to the 9000 year old demon lord of foxes. "Alright tou-san you said if I win I get to learn a new jutsu, so what is it?" Naruto asked in anticipation. Kyuubi then thought and thought… and thought….until a light bulb appeared indication of an idea. Kyuubi scowled, kit how many times have I told you stop doing the light bulb thing, it was funny the first time, but now you're just killing it" Naruto chuckled and then let the light bulb poof out of existence (Naruto had the ability to make things in his mind, anything he wants). **

"**Alright kit the jutsu I'm about to teach you is a very powerful one and must only be used when you are separated from your teammates" Kyuubi stated. Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a puzzled look. "Why Kyuubi tou-san?" Naruto asked. "Because, Naruto-kit, this jutsu is so powerful it destroys everything but the user in a 20 ft. radius" Kyuubi answered. Naruto was absolutely stunned, the jutsu was that powerful. "This jutsu makes a creates a sphere of fire formed from the fires of the legendary phoenix itself, a silhouette of the phoenix appears and then when the technique hits it, encases its victim in a sphere of flames. The name of this jutsu is…**

**End Flashback**

"_Fiinikkus Rasenkafurea no Jutsu/ Phoenix Spiraling fire Flare Jutsu" Naruto yelled._ Punishment turned around, feeling a high concentration of chakra, to find Naruto holding a sphere of white and blue flame in his palm, the heat coming off it made Punishment feel as if he was melting. Naruto then ran towards Punishment, but as he was about to dodge he froze in his spot when he saw the silhouette of a gigantic bird made completely of flames following Naruto as he made his way to him. Naruto then thrust the sphere forward into Punishment's stomach, the phoenix then let out a loud screech, like that of a hawk. The sphere in Naruto's hand then expanded, engulfed the both of them in a spinning sphere of fire and then an explosion, which like Kyuubi said, destroyed everything, except Naruto, in a 20 ft. radius. The explosion was heard all over the forest and caused some people to cower in fear from the amount of chakra that was expelled from it. After the explosion, there stood Naruto who was crying, inside of a 15 ft. deep crater. The phoenix silhouette gave one last cry before disappearing in a poof of ash. Naruto then looked at his hands and then his whole body as if he didn't know who he himself was, he had just killed.

**It's alright kit, its part of every ninja's life to kill. The first kill is always the hardest to overcome. **Kyuubi said in a comforting tone. Naruto then sniffled a little bit before rising to his feet. _'You're right, I can't let this hold me back, I need to become hokage and save Sasuke nii-san and Sakura nee-chan' Naruto thought._** Atta boy let's go.** Naruto nodded and then with new found determination he sniffed the air and found Sasuke's and Sakura's scents and then leapt into the trees to find them.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke and Sakura were exhausted, they just finished avoiding that weird snake like Kusa-nin's snake summon. Did this guy ever run out of those things? They were resting against a tree and were breathing hard from all that jumping and running. Sakura then saw a giant snake appear behind Sasuke who was facing her. Sakura was about to shout when Sasuke covered her mouth.

"No shush Sakura, we can't give away our location" Sasuke told his girlfriend. Sakura noticed the scared look in his eyes, but that didn't top her she removed Sasuke's hand from her mouth. "SNAKE!!" she yelled, Sasuke turned around and saw the humongous reptile poised to strike them, but Sasuke in a rush of adrenalin jumped up and threw a flurry of shuriken at the snake. The snake then let out a hiss of pain as it fell to the ground, dead. Sasuke let out a breath of relief, but then looked up in surprise when he heard a squishing sound. The Kusa-nin emerged from the head of the snake's carcass.

"The prey must never let down their guard when they are still hunted by the predator, kukuku" he said as he stepped down onto the thick tree branch where Sasuke and Sakura rested. Sasuke then grabbed Sakura and jumped up to a higher branch. Sasuke watched in horror as the Kusa-nin did something much unexpected. His body seemed to compress together as he slithered, that's right slithered, up the trunk of the tree, fangs bared to bite. Sasuke froze in fear, 'we're gonna die, oh Kami-sama helps us please, please' Sasuke mentally screamed. The Kusa-nin's movements were halted when a flurry of kunai and shuriken appeared in front of him. The 3 people turned their heads to see the and only, Uzumaki Naruto, standing on a branch with a confident grin on his face.

"Naruto nii-san!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled, Naruto then jumped down to Sasuke's branch.

"Gomen nasai, guys, I was held up by this guys' goons, so are you guys alright?" Naruto said/asked. "Yeah" Sakura replied, "but as you can see this pedophilic snake-freak has been chasing us and we lost one of our heaven scrolls". Naruto glared at him, but then heard Kyuubi roar loudly within his mind. Naruto had never heard such a feeling of anger from Kyuubi before unless…

"You guys take a rest, I'll fight him now" Naruto said.

'_Tou-san is this HIM' Naruto asked_

**Yes yes it is kit, so just do me a favor and kick this baka yaro's ass and tell him no one messes with the son of the Kyuubi. **

'_You got it' Naruto replied_

"Ok Orochimaru time for you to go down" Naruto said. Sasuke, Sakura and the Kusa-nin looked at Naruto surprised.

"Naruto, how do you know who this is?" Sasuke asked.

"This is the guy that forced Kyuubi to attack the village, the nuke-nin, former Konoha Sanin who has the ability to summon snakes and also has the attributes of a snake" Naruto answered. Sasuke and Sakura then joined in the glaring with Naruto as they stared down the Kusa-nin.

"Kukukuku, very good Naruto-kun I see your tenant still remembers me" Orochimaru said while clapping for them in a mocking way. Naruto growled his eyes flashing from red to blue and back repeatedly before finally settling for the red slitted eyes of Kyuubi.

"**Orochimaru you will pay for your insolence and now you shall face my wrath for injuring my family and forcing my father to attack Konoha, now face the wrath of the son of Kyuubi RRROOOAAARRR!!!!" Naruto yelled in anger**.

Naruto then blurred away and appeared in front of Orochimaru and punched him hard in the face sending him flying. The Hebi Sanin crashed into a tree, but quickly recovered; blocking a punch from Naruto which was intended to hit his stomach. Naruto grinned, showing his sharp teeth, in amusement before poofing away.

'_Kagebunshin no Jutsu?'_ the Hebi Sanin thought and was hit in the back of his head from a swift kick courteous of our blonde haired hero. Sasuke and Sakura watched in amazement as Naruto kept landing punch after punch, kick after kick on Orochimaru not letting up for a second.

'_I never knew Naruto nii-san could be this strong' Sakura thought her head flashing back and forth trying to keep track of his movements._

'_Naruto, I know the Kyuubi is the one who is allowing you to have the strength to fight this guy, but why am I so jealous' Sasuke thought with gritted teeth._

Naruto was about to do the fishing move of a _Kitsune Rendan_, but was halted when Orochimaru grabbed Naruto with his tongue by the neck. Naruto growled in anger, the youkai flowing from him like a river.

"Kukukuku, gomen Naruto-kun, but no more youkai from your _tou-san_, HAHAHA!!" Orochimaru said with an evil laugh. He then raised up Naruto black fox t-shirt showing the seal as bright as day. He then rapidly formed some handsigns and then the Hebi Sanin's fingertips on his right hand then glowed with purple fire.

"_Gogyo Fuuin/ Five Pronged Seal" _he said and slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach. Naruto screamed in pain as the youkai left him and he fainted.

**No kit, nooooo!!! **Kyuubi yelled in fear for his kit, the forest in Naruto's mentally made meadow suddenly was caught in a funnel of fire with Kyuubi in the centre of it. Kyuubi then let out a howl as he tried to escape his fiery prison failing which the Kyuubi did something he had not done in 200 years. He cried as he felt Naruto fall into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Naruto nii-san!!" Sakura yelled as she heard Naruto scream. Orochimaru then threw Naruto off the tree, but luckily she caught him by throwing a kunai pinning his shirt and jacket to the trunk of a thick tree. Sasuke was angry now. No one does this to his family, NO ONE!! Sasuke's anger spiked, chakra flared and the blood red iris' of the Sharingan flashed into his eyes, the 2 black tomoes spinning wildly in his eyes.

Orochimaru, feeling the chakra spike looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at him, the Sharingan blazing as if staring into his soul. Orochimaru licked his lips, this was the moment he was waiting for.

Sasuke then told Sakura to wait here and then gave her a kiss before jumping down to face Orochimaru.

'_Naruto nii, you have been the light that shone through my path of darkness and have helped me a lot, now it's my turn to help you. Your sacrifice will NOT BE IN VAIN!!' Sasuke thought._

Sasuke then rushed Orochimaru moving so fast he created an after image, Orochimaru then did the same. Sasuke then jumped and did a front flip over Orochimaru's head. He then skidded a few feet while throwing a few shuriken, but Orochimaru deflected them all with a kunai. Sasuke once again rushed him this time going into the stance of the _Golden Ryuken/ Golden Dragon Fist._ He then went and attempted a punch, but Orochimaru blocked it and tried a sweep kick, but Sasuke jumped high over it and blew out a Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu. The giant fireball hit the Hebi Sanin and created a boom. Sasuke took a deep before going back into the stance. When the smoke cleared there was nothing, but a charred log.

'_Kawarimi no Jutsu'_ Sasuke thought as he looked around for the snake. Orochimaru was hiding behind a tree near Sasuke and was rubbing his sore arm that he used to block Sasuke's punch.

'_Kuso, he hits hard, which makes me want him even more' _Orochimaru said with a perverted and creepy smile. He then rushed to attack Sasuke, but Sasuke reacted fast enough and did a back flip over Orochimaru's slide tackle. He then landed firmly on his feet and then tried a flying kick. The snake dodged the kick and then the brawl started. Sasuke kept fighting with all his heart and skill, using every taijutsu move he knew for the Golden Ryuken, but the Sanin kept blocking his attacks. Sasuke then saw an opening and hit Orochimaru in the stomach making him double over in pain, Sasuke then grabbed him and threw him off the tree branch they were fighting on making it so the Hebi Sanin was falling head first. Sasuke also jumped off and wrapped his legs around the snake's neck and bound his legs with his arms. The fall then ended when Orochimaru's head smashed into the thick branch of a tree creating a thick cloud of smoke.

Sakura jumped down, retrieved Naruto ad then hopped onto the branch above them careful not to interfere with the fight. She smiled thinking Sasuke had won, but then gasped when she saw that Sasuke was standing front of a glop of mud.

'_Another Kawarimi' she thought._

**Time Skip (A/N: Getting boring typing up the whole fight)**

'_How could he have survived Sasuke's Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu?' Sakura thought in disbelief._ Orochimaru's neck then extended and bit Sasuke on the crook of his neck.

Sasuke screamed and gasped in pain as he clutched his where Orochimaru bit him on the neck, the curse seal forming on that spot before fainting from the pain and exhaustion.

"Kukukuku, a little present before I go, don't forget Sasuke needs power do fulfill his ambition and I can give it to him. Sooner or later, he will seek me out, in the lust for power" Orochimaru said and then sunk into the trunk of a tree leaving a crying Sakura with an unconscious Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

**Some secluded part of the forest**

Sakura ha laid out some traps for enemies while she nursed the boys back to health. She tucked her long pink hair behind her hair as she watched Naruto and Sasuke sleep.

'_These 2 they fought so hard just to protect me, well Naruto also did his fight for Sasuke and Kyuubi, but I guess it's along the same lines.' She thought. _ She then heard a rustle in the bushes and drew her kunai; she was relieved when t was shown to only be a squirrel, but then threw the kunai to scare the squirrel when it headed for the traps, so when it ran back into the woods, Sakura returned to watching the boys.

A few minutes later, Sakura heard another rustle in the bushes and saw a trio of Otogakure ninja walking toward her. One of the ninja was a boy had long grey hair (I think) who looked like a mummy and wore a long sleeved jacket, black pants and a silver like gauntlet, the other boy had spiky brown hair and wore a black pants with a vest/shirt with the kanji for KILL on it, the final one was a girl who had a short sleeved green t-shirt and a camouflage jacket with long black pants and had long black hair.

"Hello" said the mummified one, "I am Dosu and this Kin and Zaku, and we are here to kill someone." Zaku then interrupted and then pointed at the unconscious Sasuke. "We are here to kill Uchiha Sasuke" he said in a cocky tone and then began to laugh loudly before being hit in the head by Kin.

"He's asleep so please just go away" Sakura said in an angry tone. "Well then wake him up, now!" Zaku insisted and then started to walk towards them. Sakura grinned as he was walking straight into her trap.

"Stop Zaku, this is a trap the ground we are standing on is not fertile soil, not a place where grass can grow" Dosu said examining the ground. Zaku laughed as he bragged about not falling for the trap. Sakura then became paranoid and then set off the first trap which was to send a flurry of shuriken and kunai at them, but Zaku used some sort of mechanism in his hand to blow them back. Sakura then activated the second trap a large pit which just happened to be located where they were standing. However, the Oto genin's noticed that too and jumped, but were completely caught by surprised when there was a third trap, A giant log was headed for them, but then Dosu blew it to splinters with his gauntlet.

"Very nice traps miss, but not good enough to stop us" Dosu said. Sakura then drew her kunai and began to fight. Due to being outnumbered and out skilled, Sakura was caught by her long hair by Kin. Kin then began to mock her and call her a stupid excuse for a ninja. This got Sakura so angry she cut off her pink locks making it reach her neck. She then escaped and performed the Zenbon Zakura slashing and stabbing with her kunai under the cover of her genjutsu. However, she had wasted a lot chakra and the Sakura Blossom Genjutsu was dispelled and there stood 3 bloody Oto genin's.

"Kuso, teme you'll pay for that" Zaku said in anger and rushed her. He grabbed her by the hair and smashed her face into the ground repeatedly until Zaku felt an ominous chakra. There stood Sasuke and Naruto awake and angry facing killer intent towards the Oto genin.

"Sakura nee-chan who did this to you?" Naruto asked angry, his blood red eyes staring at the 3 Oto genin, his claws twitched wanting rip flesh from bone and his whisker marks more prominent making him look like a cat of some sort. "Answer him Sakura-chan, arigato to protecting us for this long, but we'll take over now" Sasuke said he was covered with black markings that resembled flames, his Sharingan blazing and covered in purple chakra.

"I did this" Zaku answered in his cocky tone. Sasuke and Naruto then looked up from Sakura to Zaku, "Then you die today" they said. Zaku laughed and then said "Zankuha" he yelled and then the holes in his hands sent a strong gust of wind at the two. Naruto then held out his arm and slashed downward sending the winds off course. Then Zaku tried an even stronger Zankuha and caused a huge dust cloud.

The cloud cleared and the place where Naruto and Sasuke stood was empty. "Ha I blew them away" he exclaimed. "Blew who away" said 2 voices behind Zaku. Zaku turned to see 2 fists before they smashed into his face ending him flying. He then got up a few seconds later and then Naruto and Sasuke shunshined behind him and then they each grabbed one his arms and then planted one their feet on each shoulder blade and began to pull. Zaku screamed and screamed until a loud snap was heard. Zaku moaned in pain and then blacked out. The 2 'demons' turned to Dosu next, but Dosu said, "I surrender please take my Earth scroll and leave us alone" placing the scroll on the ground. Dosu then took his teammate and then he and Kin jumped away. When Dosu left, the killer intent and blood lust left them and then they both fell to their knees in exhaustion. Sakura cried tears of joy to see the boys back to their old selves and then after Sakura picked up the Earth Scroll and now having both scrolls needed for the test, the 3 of them headed straight for the tower.

**A/N: Oh dear Kami-sama finally I'm finished that chapter was so long to type. Well that's chappy 9 so look 4ward 2 numbuh 10. Next Chapter, Chunin Exams Prelims Part 1. **


	10. Chapter 10: Chunin Exams Part 3: Prelims

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 10

The Chunin Exams Part 2, the Prelims

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke entered the tower, which had taken a while to find and getting attacked by other teams and giant animals, covered with cuts and scrapes. Naruto and Sasuke were the ones who were really exhausted; apparently the use of the curse seal and the Kyuubi's youkai had taken a larger toll on their bodies than expected. They then stared at the Heaven and Earth scrolls held in Naruto's hands. They looked at one another and nodded to each other. Naruto handed the heaven scroll to Sakura and very carefully they opened the scrolls and they saw bewildered them. There in the centre of the scroll was the kanji for "HUMAN".

"Human, Mankind, what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked. No one answered, but then the scrolls in their hands began to smoke from the kanjis. Sasuke eyes widened in surprise, "SAKURA, NARUTO DROP THE SCROLLS NOW!!" he yelled to them. Naruto and Sakura then threw the steaming scrolls away like as if it was about to explode, which it did. A large plume of smoke appeared when the scrolls hit the ground and the shadow of something could be seen inside it.

"Hey guys, long time no see" the figure said.

"Wait you're…" Sasuke began. The smoke cleared to reveal our very own scar nosed Chunin, Umino Iruka. Iruka looked at them with a smile, "You guys look like you've been through a lot" he said. Iruka then noticed something hit his chest and caused him to fall flat on his butt.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled in happiness. Iruka looked at the whisker marked genin and then ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Good to see you too, Naruto" Iruka said with a smile.

"Iruka-sensei, what were you doing inside a summoning scroll?" Sakura asked. Iruka got Naruto off of him and then got up.

"Good question Sakura, I'm here to congratulate you on passing the second part of the Chunin exams and by my calculations you are 2 days early meaning you can rest for the next 2 days" Iruka said looking at a pocket watch he took out. Team 7 was silent, they passed they had just passed the second round of their very first Chunin exams. Then the silence was broken when Naruto started to jump up and down and whooping with joy, Sakura and Sasuke sat down, their legs too tired to support their weight.

"I see you haven't slown down a bit eh Naruto, I would treat you guys to Ichiraku, but…" Iruka inquired. Sasuke looked up, "Yeah, but that's life" he said with a shrug. Sakura then looked around the room and noticed a plaque on the wall.

"Iruka-sensei what's that plaque for, it looks like moth have been at it and why are their spaces in between some of the words?" Iruka looked at where Sakura was looking, "Oh right, I nearly forgot, that's the real reason I'm here" Iruka said. Naruto stopped jumping around and looked at his former sensei, "What do you mean, the real reason you're here?" Naruto asked. Iruka looked at the heaven and earth scrolls on the ground, "Well first let me tell you the true purpose of this exam, it was to test your skills in being able to survive and also your trust." Iruka said.

"Trust?" Sasuke said. Iruka nodded, "Well on some missions, you might be asked to deliver an important item that is not supposed to be opened until it is delivered to your client and also you must not cave in to pressure, remember chunin are the team commanders in almost every mission and trust and strength of will and body are important qualities in being one" Iruka said. The genin nodded before asking about the plaque again.

"Now you see, that plaque has a speech written by the hokage himself to guide all to-be Chunin, the blank spaces are filled in by either the words heaven or earth, such as in the 3rd line, that space is filled in by heaven meaning you need to raise your mind to greater heights, for example, if Naruto hopes to become hokage he must first get focus and become serious about his studies…" Iruka began. Sakura and Sasuke chuckled at this, but Naruto scowled.

'_I am smart, I was hiding it during the academy' Naruto thought._

"And" Iruka continued gaining back the genin's attention, "If you require the attribute of Earth in which you need to gain the strength to fight off any opponent and survive any challenge like Sakura who as skinny as a twig needs to build some stamina and strength if she hopes to become chunin" Iruka said. Naruto and Sasuke chuckled at her, Sakura then blushed in embarrassment.

"And if you require both skills of heaven and earth then you can complete any mission without fail" Iruka finished.

"Hai, sensei" Naruto said. Iruka didn't answer which caused Naruto to get a bit uneasy.

"Listen guys, these exams are tough and grueling and some people have even died in them, I'm just worried about you Rookie 9, especially you Naruto, your fiery temper tends to interfere with your judgment" Iruka said in a sad tone. Naruto eyes flashed red for a second,

"Iruka-sensei, I am not a kid anymore, this hitai-ate you gave me is proof of my maturity, I'm a Konoha shinobi, understand?" Naruto said with a tone of confidence. Iruka looked shocked, he had never heard Naruto speak like this before, but then that shock turned to a smile.

'_Kakashi, you really do know these kids more than I do now' he thought._

"I understand Naruto; now go to the rooms assigned to you while you wait for the next 2 days"

"Hai" they answered, but then Naruto stopped mid-step. "Iruka-sensei, I want Sasuke and me to go speak with Jiji." "Sure Naruto, this way"

Sasuke, Naruto and Iruka then left to go to the hokage while Sakura went to go to her room, but then she smelled something, and it smelled like… "FOOD!!" she yelled and raced off in the direction of the smell.

**With the Hokage**

Anko was on the chair in the hokage's office with her shoulder open to all those present, the curse seal mark given to her by her former mentor Orochimaru.

"Does the curse mark still hurt?" Sarutobi asked her. Anko adjusted the shoulder of her coat.

"Much less, arigato hokage-sama" Anko said. Sarutobi nodded, Kotetsu and Izumo, who were in the room looked at their leader.

"Hokage-sama, isn't Orochimaru one of the 3 sanin of Konoha that became a nuke-nin?" Kotetsu asked. Sarutobi looked at the chunin and nodded.

"I thought he went into hiding or maybe died, so why reappear now?" Izumo asked. The Sandaime took a puff of his pipe.

"Because, Izumo, Kotetsu, he is here for Uchiha Sasuke." He answered. The 2 chunin were shocked at what they just heard. They then decided not press on the matter any further and watched the screen where a camera showed the teams who made it to the tower.

Knock Knock

The Hokage looked at the door, "Enter", he said. The door opened and the people he least expected to come arrived through his door. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke stepped through the door.

"Hey Jiji, what's up?" Naruto said with his signature foxy grin. The Hokage looked at the 2 boys before welcoming them.

"So what are you two doing here?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well Sasuke and I want you to look at our seals" Naruto said. "Naruto!" the Sandaime said in an angry tone. "He knows, Sakura too" Naruto said in a calm tone. Sarutobi then calmed down and then Naruto lifted his shirt up to show his stomach. He then channeled chakra and the Kyuubi's seal became visible, but over the Kyuubi's seal was the Gogyo Fuuin.

"Ah, I see the problem, apparently there's been an odd numbered seal placed over the original 8 trigrams seal, okay Naruto just sit still and I'll get rid of it" Sandaime said. He then flashed through handsigns and then his fingertip glowed with green fire.

"_Gogyo Fuuin Kai/ Five Pronged Seal Release" he shouted._ Naruto gasped as the wind got knocked out of him from the hokage's fingers being thrusted into his stomach. He fell to his hands and knees to catch his breath, but got up a few seconds later.

**In Naruto's mindscape**

The fiery vortex instantly vanished and Kyuubi began to hop around and howl with joy.

**Outside mindscape**

**Hey kit, miss me, **Kyuubi said with a grin. "_Tou-san you're back, SUGOI!!" _Naruto then told Kyuubi about what happened before the seal was removed. Sasuke then stepped forward and showed Sarutobi the curse mark.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm very sorry, but I don't know how to get rid of that seal, but I can make a seal to prevent its influence, but the seal's strength relies on your will power to remain intact" he said. "I don't care, I don't want to go with that pedophilic snake baka, do it" Sasuke said. Sarutobi nodded and then applied the seal.

"All done, you boys can go now" Sarutobi said with a grandfatherly smile.

"Arigato" they said and left the room with smiles on their faces.

**Outside Hokage's office**

"To the cafeteria?", Naruto said with his foxy grin. Sasuke chuckled, "To the cafeteria my brother, AWAY!!" Sasuke yelled and the two boys sped off to meet Sakura at the café.

**At the Café **

Sakura was sitting at a table with a plate piled high with food. There were burgers, fries, ice-cream, salads, toast, eggs, ramen, onigiri and many other delicacies. Naruto and Sasuke walked in and saw the leaning tower of Sakura. There mouths agape, they grabbed their plates, got their food, but not as much as Sakura, and sat with her.

"Sakura, I thought girls wanted to watch their figure not become sumo wrestlers" Naruto said. Sakura looked at them and giggled, "Of course I can't eat all this, I got this stuff for you guys, this is my food" she said moving aside the large tray of food and behind it was a salad, a couple onigiri and a bottle of water. The 2 boys sighed in relief before grabbing the leaning tower of food and scarfing it all down, taking sips of water in between and in a time of 10 minutes the mountain was reduced to a pile of breadcrumbs, dribbles of ice-cream and splatters of ramen soup mixed with rice grains.

"Ah that was good" Naruto said with a little anime smoke cloud puffing out of his mouth when he belched. Sasuke nodded patting his fat stomach and belched loudly. Sakura was staring wide-eyed, sure she finished, but she didn't expect the boys to finish in that amount of time.

"How did you guys do that?" Sakura asked. "It's a male thing Sakura, neh Naruto?" Sasuke said, Naruto nodded before getting up.

"I'm gonna go take a nap, later guys" Naruto said with a wave. "Bye Naruto" they both said as they watched their teammate's retreating back.

"So wanna go to the room, Sasuke?" Sakura said with a sly grin on her face. Sasuke's face brightened before grabbing Sakura's arm and racing off to her room with Sakura laughing loudly throughout the tower.

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto was sitting once again at the chess table playing with Kyuubi. Kyuubi sent his rook into the fight and took out Naruto's knight. Naruto grinned and then sent his queen, killing Kyuubi's last knight and putting the king in check. Kyuubi moved his king out of harms way and while doing so e aw an opportunity for checkmate, but hoped Naruto didn't notice it. Kyuubi's praying t Kami worked, for Naruto moved his pawn forward and Kyuubi sent in his rook and put Naruto in checkmate.**(Kyuubi's in human form by the way)**

**I win kit, good game though, **Kyuubi said with his vulpine grin. Naruto sighed and said "Tou-san I let you win, I noticed the opening and I felt sorry for you since I always one after our very 2nd game". Kyuubi scowled before turning his back on Naruto and pouted like a little child. Naruto laughed and then got p to stretch his aching muscles from sitting down for so long.

**Ok kit, new technique time for during your fight**, Kyuubi said. Naruto's eyes sparkled and then grabbed Kyuubi by his arm. "Arigatoarigatoarigato" he said with a smile. Kyuubi chuckled before prying his kit off his arm.

**Ok kit, here take this piece of paper**, Kyuubi said holding out a square piece of paper to Naruto. Naruto took the paper and looked at it quizzically.

"What is this Kyuubi tou-san?" he asked. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and went into lecture mode. Naruto looked at Kyuubi and paled, oh no not another boring lecture.

**Kit are you familiar with the 5 jutsu elements of wind, water, fire, lightning and earth? **Kyuubi asked Naruto. Naruto nodded, "But what does this have to do with the paper?" Naruto asked.

**That paper is no ordinary paper, it is a special paper which shows your chakra nature, **Kyuubi said. Naruto gasped, "What's chakra nature?" he asked. **Chakra nature is the elemental affinity of your chakra for example, the Uchiha specialize in fire jutsus so therefore they have a fire chakra affinity so basically it is to show which field of jutsu you specialize in. Some people have 2 or 3 chakra affinities by jonin level, but I feel there's something special about yours Naruto, **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded at the explanation.

"So how do I work this?" he asked.** Just pump chakra into the paper and depending on what happens to the paper will determine your chakra affinity. If the paper is cut you're wind, if the paper is burned, fire, if the paper crumples, lightning, paper becomes soaked, water, and if the paper turns to dust, earth, understood?, **Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded and then closed his eyes and focused his chakra into the piece of paper in his open palm. Then Kyuubi saw the most extraordinary thing happen. The paper was cut by a very powerful whirlwind into 4 pieces. One piece then burned, another crumpled, another became soaked and the last piece turned to dust. Kyuubi was wide-eyed, slack-jawed and speechless. Naruto opened his eyes and saw what happened to the paper and grinned.

"YATTA, I have all the elements of chakra" he yelled in a sing-song voice.

**Such a thing has not happened since, well, me. I thought I was the only one with the ability to have all 5 chakras, but I guess my sealing in you has given you it,** Kyuubi said. Naruto then stopped jumping and asked Kyuubi, "So which jutsu will I learn?" he asked.

**Well I guess your abilities should have been noticeable since you were able to use those 5 elemental dragons from the scroll**, Kyuubi said to himself and then bean muttering about other things. Naruto started to become very annoyed at this.

"HEY FURBALL!!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi looked at Naruto with murder in his eyes, "**Don't you ever call me furball again young man or else I won't teach you for a whole year. Kyuubi said in an angry tone. **Naruto nodded as he tried not to pee his pants.

"So what will I be learning tou-san?" he asked again. Kyuubi thought for a few seconds before snapping his fingers with realization.

**Ok kit your first of the many jutsus I will be teaching you is Raikurai no Jutsu/**_**Thunderbolt Jutsu **_**it sends a concentrated bolt of lightning chakra from your finger tips and badly damages the opponent. The more chakra you add, the stronger it is. Observe, **he said. Kyuubi then performed some handsigns; he then positioned his hand as if he was pointing at the tree with his pointer and middle fingers, the buzzing of electricity coming from his fingers. Then sparks started coming off from it and then Kyuubi gave a yell and a powerful lightning blot blasted the tree to bits. Naruto covered his eyes before thinking, _'Sugoi/Amazing' _and then with a smile began to try it himself. Kyuubi then stopped him.

"Tou-san, why did you stop me?" Naruto asked. **Because kit you have to learn the necessary exercises to convert your ordinary chakra into the elemental chakra and master it. **A light bulb, a leaf, a stick, and a small rock appeared in the bijuu's hand.

**These objects are needed for mastering the conversion of chakra. If you can light this light bulb for more than 10 minutes then you have mastered lightning chakra, to master wind, cut the leaf in half, to master earth, change the rock to mud, light this stick ablaze for fire and for water, go to the pond and try and make a water pillar 12 ft. tall to master water. These were the exercises I was given by master for my elemental training.** Kyuubi said and as he said this the 9000 year old demon looked as if he'd aged a few more thousand years. Naruto then wondered how he would do all this within 2 days, for he wanted to learn before the fighting part of the exams started. Then a lightbulb appeared above his head. Naruto growled and saw Kyuubi holding a lightbulb.

**Not so funny when somebody does it you, isn't it?** Kyuubi said with a grin. Naruto then made the cross shaped sign for his favourite jutsu.

"_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu/ Mass shadow clone Jutsu" he yelled_ and then thousands of clones appeared.

"Ok guys I made 4900 of you, so including me there's 5000 me's here, s we'll be splitting into 5 groups, 1000 me's in each group. Naruto then pointed at the first thousand, "You guys practice fire," he pointed at a next group, "wind for you guys" he said. He pointed at two more groups for earth and water, "And the final group will be you 999 will be with me for lightning training, understood?" he asked his clones. A chorus of "Hai's" was heard and the designated tool for each training exercise appeared n the hands of each clone. Kyuubi watched from the shade of an oak tree in Naruto's made up meadow/forest landscape.

**Remember kit; use your chakra only to do those exercises, **the demon lord reminded his adopted son. The Narutos nodded and resumed their exercises. Kyuubi chuckled, oh the kit was going to be tired for a while, by a while I mean a looooooong time after he was done with this and learning the Rakurai no Jutsu. Kyuubi then yawned, before going into his fox form, going into regular size, which by the way was huge, and fell asleep to sounds of Narutos groaning in concentration as they tried the exercise.

**1 day later **

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Hey tou-san, check this out" Naruto said waking up the large fox. Kyuubi blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the bright light of the sun made in Naruto's mind. The great Kyuubi yawned before looking down at his adopted son.

**What kit?**, the lord of foxes asked.

Naruto then made a cross-seal, "_Kagebunshin no Jutsu_" he said. 4 clones then poofed into existence, each one with the object used for each individual elemental exercise, the Naruto with the stick in his hand focused his chakra and then a blazing yellow and red flame turned it to ashes. Kyuubi nodded with a grin. The one with the rock did the same and the rock started to liquefy forming mud, one then ran all the way to the pond and put his palm on the water. The clone focused his chakra and then a pillar of water at least 15 ft. tall sprang up before falling back down. The clone with the leaf placed the leaf between his hands and then focused his chakra. It then removed its hand and there lay the leaf cut perfectly in half along the mid vein and then original Naruto made a lightbulb form in his hand. He then focused his chakra and then the lightbulb lit.

**10 minutes later**

Naruto then cut off his chakra and the lightbulb flickered off. Kyuubi looked astonished, he had taken at least a month to finish these exercises, even with bunshins, but Naruto managed to do it within a day.

**Kit, I have never been more proud than I am now. Good job, now time for that Raikurai no Jutsu, **he said. Naruto nodded and made some handsigns. Naruto then pointed out his pointer and middle fingers and placed his hand by his waist. He then began moving his hand in a circular motion, a humming sound was heard coming from it. Then when Naruto noticed sparks start to form on his fingertips he thrust his hand out and then a powerful lighting bolt shot from his hand and completely obliterated a tree turning it into splinters. Kyuubi clapped his paws and chuckled, jutsus he had learned that took at least weeks to learn, had been learned in a day by this boy.

**Still prouder then ever my boy, now you have one more day before the chunin exams so get ready to learn a lot of jutsus and fall from chakra exhaustion. **

Naruto nodded, "Hai Kyuubi sensei". Kyuubi chuckled, **Now then, let's begin.**

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

The 2 of them were lying down on Sakura's bed sleeping in each other's arms, well Sakura was and she was SNORING. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling with bags under his eyes. It was a wonder why Naruto, who was on the bed next to theirs, was still asleep.

'_Dear kami I couldn't sleep at all because of her snoring, but at least I got a whole lot a making out done with Sakura-chan so it was totally worth it' _the Uchiha survivor thought with a happy grin on his face. He then fell asleep, too tired to complain about Sakura's snoring, (A/N: You know how u have 1 of those moments where you're so tired that you could block out any sound once you fall asleep, yeah that's what Sasuke just had).

**The Tower Café **

Teams 8 and 10 had just reached the tower and were exhausted both mentally and physically from running from all those giant reptiles, mammals and insects. Kiba and Akamaru were rapidly making a huge piece of steak disintegrate into their mouths, Chouji was the same as Kiba except he was eating a mountain, no not even a mountain, a fuckin' Mount Everest sized plate of food and was slowly, but surely eating away at it with all the speed he had. Shikamaru went to his room to sleep, Ino and Hinata had forgotten all about their manners that were taught to them and were rapidly eating away at the food placed before them. Shino was the only one with some dignity left and was using his cutlery to eat at some pancakes.

After the meal, the 2 teams then left to their respective rooms to sleep and later discuss plans on how to fight their opponents.

**Team 10's Room**

**After sleeping **

"Alright guys were going to need to do some serious training if we want to become chunin" Ino said, being the self-proclaimed leader of the team. Chouji took out a bag a of chips, while Shikamaru yawned.

"Troublesome" he said. A vein appeared above Ino's eyebrows as her eye twitched in annoyance. "Come on guys, if we're gonna become chunin we need to get serious" she yelled. Shikamaru covered his ears, "Do you have to yell there are other people here too you know." Ino then calmed down, as Shikamaru spoke.

"Ok, Chouji, these fights are most likely going to be one-on-one, so you need to make a strategy for yourself, Ino you have to find a way to keep your enemies still if your going to use your _Shintenshin no Jutsu/ Mind Transfer Jutsu _of course if the opponent is a foreigner, you could have the element of surprise seeing as they might not know the move, but you have to take precautions, as for me, you know how I operate." He said. Ino and Chouji nodded, but then Chouji asked, "Hey how come we have to have strategies, but you don't?"

Shikamaru sighed, "For 2 reasons, 1, It's too troublesome and 2, I come with strategies once I have finished analyzing my opponents, I thought you knew that Chouji" he said. Chouji nodded before going back to his bed and began eating his chips while thinking about how to fight his opponents. Ino also went to bed, while thinking what Chouji was thinking and Shikamaru yawned, muttered "Troublesome Chunin Exams will finally finish tomorrow" and then fell asleep on the floor which actually turned to be pretty comfortable.

**Team 8's Room**

**After their nap**

"Ah, that was a pretty well deserved rest" Kiba said with a yawn. "Yup" Hinata and Shino said. A moment of silence then spread throughout the room. Hinata then spoke up.

"So, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, what will we be doing about our fights during this last part of the exams?" Kiba and Shino looked at her with clueless looks, Hinata has learned to tell what Shino's expressions were after hanging around with him so much during their team training.

"Well I'm just gonna beat the shit out of who ever I'm facing, but I'm gonna forfeit immediately if we come up against your cousin, Neji…" Kiba said. Hinata got angry when she heard her baka cousin's name. "Or that Sand guy, he gives me the creeps, especially after what happened in the forest of Death" he added. Hinata's anger quickly dissipated when she heard about Gaara and Shino remained quiet as always as they remembered the incident, Akamaru whined in fear inside Kiba's jacket.

Flashback (I'm changing my flashback font from bold to underline okay)

Kiba, Hinata and Shino were jumping through the trees towards the tower, as they had just ambushed another team and got their Earth scroll. Kiba then stopped and sniffed the air, "Hey guys there's some people up ahead" 

Hinata then flashed through handsigns, "_Byakugan/ The All-Seeing Evil Eye"_ The veins around Hinata's eyes then became visible as her clan dojutsu was activated. Her vision then increased 100 fold as she looked a few kilometers ahead and the chakra signatures of the people Kiba smelt. 

"Around 3 people, but one of them has a strange chakra" she said. "Let's go check it out" Shino suggested. The other 2 nodded and then quietly yet swiftly they jumped through the trees to the destination of the strange people. 

After jumping for a few minutes they dropped to ground level and hid behind some ur bushes after sensing the chakra signatures of the strange 3 people. And as it turns out, those people were the Suna genin team. In front of the Suna team there stood a team of Ame genin.

"Surrender your scroll and we'll let you live" the one in the middle said. The Suna team remained silent, until Gaara spoke. "I am Subaku no Gaara and if you don't get out my way I'll kill YOU!!" he said in the tone of that of maniac. The Ame genin trembled before taking out their battle umbrellas. 

"Eat this" they said. They threw their umbrellas into the air and then kept them up their and spun them with chakra. 

"_Ame Senbon no Jutsu/ Raining Senbon Jutsu" _the Ame team said. Then the spinning umbrellas released a huge wave of senbon at Gaara. A thwacking sound was heard a sign that the senbon hit something.

"We got him" the one on the left said. "Yeah, he's probably dead" the one on the right said. The smoke cloud created from the impact of the senbon cleared and their stood Gaara in all his glory with a wall of sand which blocked the senbon.

"Raining Senbon eh, let's make rain blood instead" he said getting a wild look in his eyes. The sand from the wall and some more sand from Gaara' now open gourd flowed towards the Ame genin. The sand then enveloped the 3, Gaara smiled evilly and thrust his hand out.

"_Subaku Kyu/ Sand Coffin_" he said. Gaara then closed his outstretched hand as if he was squeezing something.

"_Subaku Kosu/ Sand Burial_" the sand then imploded and crushed the ninja inside so fast they didn't even have time to scream. A large fountain of blood then blew out of the sand and fell onto the ground in front of Gaara. Hinata and her teammates were shocked at this genin's show of power, skill and not even show a hint of remorse when killing those 3 genin. Kankuro then started shouting at Gaara as he picked up the scroll while Gaara and Temari just stood there. Kiba then hear something that sounded like, "I don't see you 2 as siblings, only as teammates, no more". The Gaara's team then jumped away leaving a sick looking Team 8 behind the bushes.

End Flashback

Team 8 then decided it was time for bed again as they needed a lot of rest for tomorrow.

**With Team 7**

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto was lying on the ground exhausted from his elemental jutsu training done with Kyuubi.

'_Kuso, my chakra is completely gone and I'm dead tired, I learned at least 20 elemental jutsus since I have all the chakra natures, but I didn't know the training would be this tough.' _The blonde jinchuriki thought. Naruto then got up and walked over to Kyuubi who was gazing into a pond,( this one was a regular one, not the pond that makes him see what Naruto sees), looking at the multicoloured koi fish swimming around like as if they were dancing.

"_Oi/ Hey_ tou-san, I'm tired and the fights are tomorrow so can I sleep now?" he asked with a yawn. The fox lord nodded and then returned to watching the fish. Naruto grinned before closing his eyes and he left his mindscape to sleep in the land of dreams a.k.a reality.

**Outside Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke with a start and saw a very _kawaii/cute_ scene before him. Sasuke was lying on his back with his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist and Sakura resting her head on his chest. Naruto smiled and then shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

"_Kobanwa/ Good night/evening_, Sasuke nii, Sakura nee" he said.

**The Day of the Chunin Exam Finals**

The jonin instructors, Ibiki, Anko and the Hokage were standing in front of a large statue of a pair of hands in the ram sign in a large room before the various genin teams that survived the forest. The teams that survived were Gaara's team, the rookie 9 and the Oto team and Kabuto's Team.

'_So the Rookie 9 made it, no wonder their jonin instructors allowed them to take this exam' the hokage thought._

'_Uchiha Sasuke and you blonde- haired kid, you 2 will pay for breaking my arms' Zaku thought._

'_So the Uchiha made' Neji thought with a smirk._

'_Yosh Gai-sensei, I will make you proud!!" Lee mentally yelled._

'_Naruto-kun's team made it, yay' Hinata thought._

'_I'll beat that Sakura-teme for stealing Sasuke-kun from me' Ino thought._

"Welcome one and all to the annual chunin exams, now I will tell you that the reason we have this exam is to promote friendship between all our various villages, however I see these exams as a so called 'miniature war' between us" Sarutobi said.

"A miniature war?" Tenten said to herself with a confused look on her face.

"So let me reiterate before the third exam begins, you are taking no ordinary test! You are risking your very lives, hopes and dreams in order to do this exam" he said.

"Let's just hurry up and get to the fighting already" Gaara said with impatience.

"Oh we have an eager one here" Sarutobi said with a chuckle a poof of smoke then appeared in front of the Sandaime. A pale looking man with messy raven black hair, bags under his eyes and looked like he had a bad cold appeared before the crowd.

"Gomen for interrupting Hokage-sama, but please allow me, Gekko Hayate, proctor of the third exam to speak" Hayate said. "Very well, carry on" Sandaime said with a puff of his pipe.

"Ok, anyone who wants to leave now, do so immediately." he said. Kabuto then raised his hand. Naruto looked surprised.

"Kabuto, why?" Naruto said with a confused tone. "Gomen-nasai Naruto, but in the forest of death, I damaged my inner ear due to a scuffle with some more Oto nins, therefore in this state I won't be able to go into situations which require combat" Kabuto explained. Naruto sighed before going silent and stared at the floor.

"Sasuke maybe you should leave too, that mark could cause you a lot of trouble during the fights" Sakura whispered. Sasuke scratched the crook of his neck where the seal lay at bay by the protection seal.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, I can handle it, and Sandaime-sama put a protection seal to prevent it from taking over like last time." "But what if that seal fails Sasuke-kun, what will you do then?" Sakura said a bit louder. Sakura then began to raise her hand, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Sakura, urasai, this exam is more than just an opportunity to become chunin. It's a way to test my strength and fight the best of the best" Sasuke said as he remembered Gaara, Neji, Lee and the Oto Nins. Naruto, who had been listening to all of this, began to get very angry at Sasuke's avenger attitude.

"Sasuke, look Sakura's just worried about you. Don't be stupid if you know that the curse seal might affect you then give up and stop tying to be cool" Naruto whispered loudly.

Sasuke turned to Naruto with a smirk. "Naruto nii-san, you are the one I want to fight the most. Naruto became silent as he looked at Sasuke as if he'd just grown a second head. Then Naruto smiled, "Then don't lose because I want to fight you too" he replied. Kabuto had long left when Team 7's conversation ended.

"Ok since that's it, we shall now start the preliminaries since there are still too many examinees in this place, so in order to reduce it we will have the prelims" Hayate said. The sickly jonin turned to his fellow jonin, Anko and nodded. Anko then spoke into the headset she wore and then a whirring sound was heard as an electronic board appeared from a panel in the wall. The genin looked at the board.

"Ok you genin, this electronic board will show the names of the 2 competitors who will fight while everyone else will wait for their respective turns up on the balcony right there, and start the board" Hayate said. The board then started to flash through names at a high speed making the letters of the people's names look like blurs.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi remain here while everyone else left to the balcony" Hayate ordered. The genin, except for Sasuke and Yoroi all left to the balcony. Kakashi then walked up to Sasuke when all the other jonin instructors were going to see their teams.

"Sasuke don't use the Sharingan, the curse will react every time you use it" Kakashi said. "But sensei, Sandaime-sama put up a protection seal that is strengthened by my will to not use the power of the curse" Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed, "Alright, but if the seal starts to activate the match will end and you will be disqualified, got it" Kakashi said in a serious tone. Sasuke nodded and then Kakashi shunshined to where Naruto and Sakura were.

"Ok you 2 ready?" Hayate asked. "Hai" they both said.

"Then _Haijime/Begin", _Hayate said as he leapt to the Hokage's side. Yoroi then took out a few shuriken and threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and took out a kunai. He then slashed downwards sending the shuriken flying back at Yoroi. Yoroi then appeared behind Sasuke and was about to punch his head, but Sasuke ducked, dug his kunai into the ground and then tripped Yoroi and pinned him to the ground with his legs.

Yoroi then raised a glowing hand and grabbed Sasuke's leg. Sasuke then felt all his strength start to leave him.

"What the hell are you doing you teme?" Sasuke asked angrily. Yoroi then got out from Sasuke's grip and punched him in the face. Yoroi then grabbed Sasuke's head and then began to suck away his chakra.

"You're sucking away my chakra." Sasuke realized. "Hehe, yup and now you're gonna lose" Yoroi said. Meanwhile up on the balcony the Oto- team's sensei was watching the match intently, but what the people here didn't know is that this particular jonin was Orochimaru in disguise.

'_Yes Yoroi suck out his strength so that he will have to rely on the power of my precious curse mark' Orochimaru thought licking his lips._ Sasuke then all of a sudden felt new found strength and kicked away Yoroi. Sasuke panted as he tried to think up his next move.

"Bad time to daydream now, Uchiha" Yoroi said as he was about to grab Sasuke. Poof!! Yoroi was surprised, 'Kagebunshin' he thought. Yoroi was then kicked in the back by a foot courtesy of Sasuke.

"You see I had already switched my self with a kagebunshin and henged into a kunai and pulled this sneak attack on you, but I was surprised by your abilities Yoroi, now time for you to face my ultimate finishing move" Sasuke said, the 2 tomoe in each Sharingan eye spinning rapidly.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he said. 5 Sasuke's appeared in a poof of smoke. Two of them ran up to Yoroi with amazing speed and double punched him the face. A third then shunshined underneath Yoroi and sent a strong uppercut to Yoroi's chin sending the older genin a good 5ft above ground. The fourth clone then appeared and did a backflip which ended doing a powerful kick to Yoroi's chin sending Yoroi even higher into the air. On the balcony Naruto smiled, "Okay Sasuke, finish this" he said. Sasuke looked at his brother and nodded shunshining in front of the floating Yoroi.

"Time to lose" he said. Sasuke then did a punch to Yoroi's face, then shunshined below the falling genin and kicked him back up, then shunshined far above the rising genin and did a front flip doing a powerful heel kick to his stomach. Yoroi gasped in pain, and then Sasuke appeared behind Yoroi and did a very unsuspecting thing. His fists and feet caught a fire, but he wasn't burning. The Uchiha just smiled before giving a battle cry as he spun to kick Yoroi in the head, but Yoroi managed to block it. Sasuke then used the force of his kick to twist his body and deliver a flaming kick to the boy's stomach. Sasuke then punched Yoroi with a flaming fist to the face and then as they were only 3 ft. above the ground Sasuke quickly spun his body and a very powerful, flaming kick to Yoroi's stomach and yelled the name of his _Rendan/combo._

"_Doki no Ryu Rendan/Dragon's Wrath Barrage" (If anyone has any better suggestions let me know and I might change it if it's cool)._Sasuke yelled as he slammed his flaming heel into Yoroi's belly as they hit the ground and upon impact a pillar of flame rose from the spot where Sasuke and Yoroi were. The flames quickly died down and there stood Sasuke over a burned Yoroi and a piece of his shirt still burning. The medics came and took away Yoroi who was suffering from second degree burns all over his body and internal bleeding.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke" Hayate said. Naruto and Sakura were whooping with joy while the others were wondering how Sasuke was able to that thing with the fire. Sasuke then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to his team with a smirk.

"What ever training Kakashi did with Sasuke it sure worked", Asuma said to Kurenai, whose teams just happened to next to each other. "Yeah, but what about Sakura and Naruto, I'm wondering about their growth now that I've seen this year's rookie of the year fight". Asuma nodded and lit a cigarette.

**Flash-forward**

**Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi- Winner Kankuro**

**Shino vs. Zaku- Winner Shino**

**Temari vs. Tenten- Winner Temari**

**End Flash- forward**

The people then began to talk about the fights, Kankuro's was very sneaky making his you

puppet fight for him before ambushing his opponent, Shino showed surprising skill with his family's clan jutsus with the use of his Kikai bugs, Zaku might have won with that move he pulled with pretending for his arms to be broken, but got his arm blown off in the end. The board's flashing then ruined the people's trains of thought.

"Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino" Hayate called. The two kunoichi were, all I could say is, shocked due to lack of a smarter sounding word. The girl' then walked down to the floor and faced each other.

"Sakura, you're gonna pay for taking Sasuke-kun from me" Ino said. Sakura grinned before removing her hitai-ate from its hair band style before tying around her forehead.

"Come on Ino tie it around your forehead, I'll wait remember, we made a pact that when we fight each other, we wear our hitai-ate like true shinobi" Sakura said. Ino nodded and removed her hitai-ate from her left thigh and tied it around her forehead.

**Flashback**

**Sakura and Ino were standing in front of the Ninja Academy facing each other. **

"**Look Ino, I know we're friends, but since we both want Sasuke, we're rivals now and since we're both qualified shinobi now." She said. Ino was surprised, "You know I'm gonna get him right and besides why throw away a friendship for Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted. Sakura sighed, "Don't worry we can reform it when one of us gets Sasuke, and also when we fight…" Sakura paused when Ino looked at her to continue her statement. "We fight with our hitai-ate's on our foreheads like true shinobi, swear that to me" she said. Ino nodded and shook Sakura's hand.**

**End Flashback**

Ino and Sakura glared at each other before going in for the attack. Sakura and Ino both threw punches at each other and caught each others respective punches as if they were mimicking each other's movements, they then began doing similar punches and kicks which connected with each other. Sakura then jumped away and performed kagebunshin, but Ino just thought they were regular bunshins.

"This isn't the academy Sakura, you can't beat me with basic bunshin no jutsu!" she shouted. The 3 Sakura's then rushed Ino as Ino prepared to fight back.

"Well Ino it's a good thing this is not an academy level jutsu." She said as she focused chakra into her entire leg structure. Ino looked surprised, "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean this isn't bunshin no jutsu, this I learned from Uzumaki Naruto himself, Kagebunshin no Jutsu" she said. The Sakura's then disappeared and reappeared in front of Ino's shocked face before one kagebunshin tripped Ino and while Ino was falling the clone that tripped her kicked her back up into the waiting fist of another kagebunshin who punched Ino the face back towards the Sakura bunshin that kicked her. This was repeated constantly. The people in the stand were sweatdropping.

"Ino looks just like one of those blow-up weighted punching bag things, where when you hit it, it just comes back up" Shikamaru said with a grin, Chouji was eating his bag of chips and Asuma was smoking a cigarette trying not to chuckle at the sight before him. Team 7 and 8, minus Shino, were rolling on the floor laughing while Shino just raised his eyebrows in amusement. Temari was struggling not to laugh, Kankuro was laughing, while Baki (their jonin sensei) and Gaara showed Shino's expression.

Ino then managed to dodge the punching Sakura bunshin and grab its outstretched arm and bonking it on the head, dispelling it and then did a quick kick to the other bunshin also dispelling it. The original Sakura then appeared behind the beat up Ino and tapped her shoulder. Ino turned around to get a fist to her face sending her flying across the arena floor. Ino got up and wiped her mouth which had blood on it.

"It's not possible, you can't be stronger than me" Ino said. Sakura smiled, "Hey when you train with Naruto, you're bound to get stronger" she said. Ino was puzzled, "How Naruto's just a big baka, the class clown, a dobe how can you possibly learn to be stronger from…" but Ino didn't get to finish when a powerful uppercut hit her in the chin, followed by a series of rapid punches all over Ino's body and finishing with a swift kick sending Ino flying. Sakura walked towards the broken Ino with fire surround her and her eyes went blank, a sign that Inner Sakura was unleashed.

"Don't ever insult Naruto nii-san again, you hear me bitch" Sakura yelled grabbing Ino by the collar. Ino chuckled before forming the tori/bird handsign.

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu/ Mind Transfer Jutsu" she said as her spirit left her body and entered Sakura's._ The Konoha genin were surprised.

'_Ino allowed herself to get beat and lead Sakura to the point where Sakura would grab Ino like that and then use her Shintenshin no Jutsu. Brilliant, very stupid to take on an angered Sakura, but still brilliant'_ Naruto thought after getting over the fact that Ino had just insulted him.

Ino's body then fell to the floor as Sakura lost her grip on it. Sakura's head was downcast, her bangs covering her eyes. "What's going on Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto and Sasuke asked with concern. Kakashi who was reading his little orange book, folded the corner of the page and shut it.

"Well Ino used her Shintenshin no Jutsu and since Ino hasn't immediately taken over means that Sakura is fighting for control, for the only way to avoid Ino's jutsu is to either dodge it and then use the opportunity that her spirit won't be back to her body for quite a while and make her surrender and/or pummel it to a pulp or you can fight with mental will power" Kakashi explained to his students. Naruto looked confused, "What's mental will power?" he asked. Kakashi spoke again, "Mental will power is the power to do things when it is controlled or taken over, for example, if Ino were to take over you, Naruto you would be able to thrust her out of your mind since you would most likely fight back, but in your case now, Kyuubi would just force her out himself, the former scenario would apply to any non-jinchuriki" Kakashi said.

**Sakura's Mindscape**

Ino and Sakura were fighting it out in her mind which looked like a forest of sakura trees in full bloom surrounding a clearing with a flowing river and a grass covered field.

"Ino get out of my mind" Sakura said. "Why would I do that, if I did that, the jutsu would end" Ino said as if it were very obvious.

"Fine then I'll just get back-up, Inner Sakura now!" she shouted. Ino was confused until a large shadow covered her. Ino looked up slowly and saw a black and white version of Sakura with the kanji for 'Inner Sakura' written on its forehead. Oh did I mention that this Sakura is like a gargantuan version of Sakura, my bad.

"Bye Ino" Sakura said as a portal appeared behind her. Inner Sakura then picked up Ino, and threw her at Sakura. A baseball bat then appeared in Sakura's hands. Sakura swung the bat and hit Ino in the face into the portal which leads to outside her mind.

"And she's outta there, Shannaro" Sakura shouted as baseball music started to play in her mind.

**Outside Sakura's Mindscape**

Ino's and Sakura's body's convulsed for a second and eyes of Ino and Sakura opened wide.

"Sakura what was that?" Ino asked, shocked at what just happened to her spirit.

"None of your business" Sakura said from behind her. Ino was about to turn when a kunai was placed in front of her throat. Ino sighed.

"I forfeit" Ino said in a sad voice.

Hayate, who had fallen asleep, but was awoken by Anko, got up and wiped the drool from his mouth.

"Huh, what, oh yeah, Winner Haruno Sakura" Hayate said. The arena was silent as Sakura walked back to Sasuke and Naruto. Lee was crying rivers that his 'lady love' had won her match and vowed he would win his. Lee then walked over to Naruto's team. Ino walked back up to the balcony where her teammates were.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Lee said. Naruto turned, "Oh hey bushy brows" Naruto said with a wave.

"So what do you think of the matches so far?' Lee asked. "They are awesome, except for the one between Tenten and Temari, it was kinda short" Naruto said. Lee nodded, "I'm gonna fight before you" he said.

Naruto not wanting to be a loser said, "Nu uh, I am just watch the screen" he said pointing at it which was flashing names quicker than the normal eye could see. The names stopped.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto come on down" Hayate called. Kiba whooped with joy, while Akamaru barked with happiness.

"We got it made Akamaru, we're gonna win this for sure" Kiba aid to his pup as he jumped down to the floor. Naruto also jumped down and stood to face Kiba.

"One question, Hayate-san, are dogs allowed in battle?" Naruto asked. Hayate nodded, "Animals are used as weapons like kunai and shuriken, so yes it's valid". Naruto nodded and got into his kitsuneken fighting stance. Kurenai walked over to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi wanna make a bet?" she asked the silver haired jonin. Kakashi didn't stop reading, but nodded.

"Okay if Kiba wins, I get all of those disgusting porno books of your and I ca burn then all to charcoal" the ruby eyed jonin said. "Well if Naruto wins, I can keep my books and you have to have some 'fun time' with me" Kakashi said slyly. Kurenai thought it over, but I mean it's Naruto, Kiba should win easily.

"Alright" she said and the 2 jonin shook on it.

Back on the arena floor

"Alright you dobe, I'll make this easy for you and end it in one shot" Kiba said. Naruto didn't say anything, but remained in his fighting stance. Kiba growled before forming handsigns.

"_Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu/ Ninja art: All fours Jutsu" _Kiba growled. Kiba then overflowed with chakra as he went onto all fours (hence the name) and his fangs seemed to grow sharper and his nails became claws. Kiba then rushed at Naruto faster than Naruto could react and slammed his elbow into Naruto's stomach sending Naruto into a wall and kicking up a dust cloud where Naruto was smashed into.

"It's over proctor" Kiba said with a grin. The people in the stands thought so too except for team 7.

"That's what they think" Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke said simultaneously. The dust cloud cleared showing Naruto with not a scratch on him. Kurenai was looking surprised, "What did that boy do, Kakashi?" she asked. "He simply coated his body with chakra before Kiba hit thus lessening the force of the blow to that as if being given a slap on the wrist" Kakashi said.

"Kiba don't ever underestimate me" Naruto shouted, his eyes flashing red for a split second. Kiba was surprised none the less.

"This boy is something else" Kurenai thought.

"Naruto you never cease to amaze me" Sarutobi said to himself.

"You're supposed to be knocked out now" Kiba said. "Well that's just the way the cookie crumbles, Kiba" Naruto replied with a shrug. Kiba became angry and then threw smoke bombs at Naruto. Naruto was encased in a cloud of purple smoke and was being pummeled by Kiba on the inside. If Naruto didn't have up his chakra coating, those blows might have hurt.

Naruto then made a kagebunshin to distract Kiba and escaped the cloud, but was bitten by Akamaru and sent back into the cloud.

"Naruto nii-san" Sasuke and Sakura said. Kurenai looked at the 2 of them oddly.

"Kakashi…?" Kurenai asked. "They have hung around each other so much they see each other as siblings, in fact if it weren't for the different blood types and outer characteristics, they could be" Kakashi explained.

"Sugoi" Kurenai whispered to herself.

The smoke cleared to reveal a knocked out Naruto on the ground and a happy, tail-wagging Akamaru.

"Yatta, way to go Akamaru we won" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru then ran towards Kiba's outstretched arms and then… bit Kiba's hands. The audience gasped along with Kiba.

"A-A-Akamaru, why?" Kiba asked, confused at Akamaru's actions. Then Akamaru started to chuckle.

"Fooled you, baka" Akamaru said as he poofed into a grinning Naruto. Kiba then shook off Naruto who was busy spitting on the floor.

"You smell worse than the _inu/dog_" Naruto complained. Kiba was franticall y looking around for Akamaru.

"Where is Akamaru?" he growled. Naruto pointed behind Kiba and there was Naruto's kagebunshin holding a tired looking Akamaru.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba shouted concerned for his canine companion. "You'll pay, Naruto" Kiba growled angrily. Kiba then reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out some pills, he ate one and handed another to Akamaru who caught in his mouth and ate it.

"Soldier pills, you must be getting desperate, Kiba" Naruto said with a smirk. Kiba just growled as his chakra capacity grew larger and he became more beast like and Akamaru's fur turned red and let out, not a bark, but a bestial roar. The powerful pup then kicked Naruto's bunshin, dispelling it and then jumped onto Kiba's back (Kiba is on all fours still). Kiba then made a handsign.

"_Ninpou: Jujin Bunshin / Ninja Art: Man-beast Clone" Kiba yelled_, Akamaru then transformed into a copy of Kiba, so it looked like there were 2 Kiba's. The 2 Kiba's then charged and then jumped into the air and spun at high speeds making them look like twin grey drills.

"_Gastsuga/Double Piercing Fang" Kiba yelled_. Naruto then flashed through handsigns and slammed his palm on the ground.

"_Doton: Doryuuheki/ Earth Style: Earth wall" Naruto shouted_ and then a large wall burst out of the floor and protected Naruto as the Kiba's smashed into the wall. When the wall broke the Kiba's looked and saw that Naruto wasn't there anymore. Naruto then shunshined behind Kiba and delivered a swift kick to his ass. Kiba yelped in pain, but then poofed to reveal it was Akamaru. Naruto then picked up the pup and threw him aside like a rag doll.

"How dare you do that to Akamaru, you'll pay" Kiba growled and rushed Naruto.

Kurenai was surprised by Naruto's moves, Naruto had barely done anything and yet Kiba was already almost worn out.

"Kakashi, what did you do to this boy?" she asked the silver haired jonin. "I trained him, that's all" Kakashi said.

Naruto then dodged Kiba's lunge and then jumped away and made a few handsigns.

"_Kazebunshin no Jutsu/ Wind clone Jutsu" Naruto yelled_. Then wind started to swirl around Naruto as the wind started to take form and created 5 Naruto kazebunshins. The Naruto's then rushed Kiba who was checking up on Akamaru. Kiba turned to be thrown away from his pup by one of Naruto's bunshin.

Kiba then got up off the floor, but was met by an uppercut to his chin and then followed by another bunshin shunshining in front of Kiba and since it was a kazebunshin, it's heel was surrounded by cutting edge winds which hit Kiba in the face. Kiba fell to the floor and was about to get up when four of the kazebunshins hit Kiba in the chin which were more powerful due to the winds swirling around their feet. Kiba was sent sky high.

"U-ZU-MAK-I" the clones shouted.

The original Naruto was then blown upwards when the last kazebunshin turned into a gust of wind to send Naruto skyward above Kiba. Naruto then did a front flip and equipped some wind chakra into his kick making in faster and stronger.

"NARUTO RENDAN" Naruto shouted as he brought his wind powered kick into Kiba's face which made spiral downwards headfirst in a wind vortex and smashed into the floor.

Hayate looked at what had just occurred, and he, like everyone else could only think one thing.

'Wow'

Naruto then landed firmly on his feet as he looked back up to his cheering teammates and sensei who were clapping for him. Gaara was licking his lips in anticipation when he got to fight this Uzumaki Naruto.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto" Hayate called. The medics then went to the damaged Akamaru who was unconscious and Kiba who was covered with cuts from the wind and was bleeding from his head, but his jacket lessened the force of the smashing into the floor.

**Well done kit, good use of the kazebunshins and your wind chakra** Kyuubi said. _"Arigato, but I couldn't have done it without your training, neh tou-san" Naruto replied._ Kyuubi nodded in Naruto's mind, **yeah you're right, I deserve most of the credit** **and since you've made it to the finals, I'm gonna give you something special for the finals ok kit. **Naruto laughed mentally, whooped mentally with joy at going to learn something new and then severed his connection with the fox for the time being.

**Flashforward**

**Lee vs. Gaara- Lee had the shown the ability to move at extreme speeds, which Sasuke was able to copy the stances for the Omotoe Renge/ Primary Lotus kick up. Lee was appearing to win until Gaara revealed his Suna Yoroi/ Sand Armor. Lee then revealed his last resort move, opening 5 of the 8 celestial chakra gates and gave Gaara quite a pounding, but Gaara still emerged victorious by breaking Lee's right arm and leg. Lee had also taken some serious damage and was about to be killed by Gaara if Gai hadn't intervened.**

**Hinata vs. Neji- Neji tried to mess up Hinata's mind by belittling her first, but Hinata just stood strong and charged Neji with her Byakugan active. The Jyuken/Gentle Fist was later explained to Naruto about the tekentsu and other aspects of the Jyuken. Hinata though revealed she was wearing weights and managed to surprised Neji and knock him in the head by throwing them at her cousin. Although Neji was surprised, he was still older and stronger than Hinata and managed to overpower her, but Hinata wanted to look strong in front of Naruto-kun and was still beaten down by Neji. Neji then went in for a killing blow, but was stopped by Naruto and the other jonin. Neji was pronounced winner and was then threatened by Naruto that if they fought, he would beat him to a pulp, this he swore by Hinata's blood.**

**Shikamaru vs. Kin- Shikamaru used good use of the terrain and used his Kagemane no Jutsu/ Shadow Possession Jutsu to smash Kin's head into a wall. **

**Dosu vs. Chouji- Dosu tried to hit Chouji, but Chouji quickly used Baika no Jutsu/ Expansion Jutsu and then followed up with Nikudan Sensha/ Human Boulder. Dosu was about to use his sound waves to hit Chouji's diaphragm in order to stop him, but Chouji was spinning too fast and flattened Dosu, knocking him out.**

**End Flash-forward**

The finalists all stood before the Hokage to receive information on the finals.

"I must say this has been one the most exciting chunin exams, yet so I congratulate you." The Sandaime began. "Now then for the finals, you will have a one month time off i n order to train yourself in preparation for the finals, now here I have in my hand a box each with 10 pieces of paper with number 1-9 written on them now each of you come and reach into the box and pick a number" Sarutobi said.

Naruto-1

Neji-2

Gaara-3

Sasuke-4

Kankuro-5

Shino-6

Temari-7

Chouji-8

Sakura-9

"Now then that means numbers 1 and 2 fight, followed by 3 and 4 and so on and as for number 9 you will fight the winner of 7 and 8 also the feudal lords from the various elemental countries are coming to see these exams s make sure to also put on a good show" Sandaime said. The competitors nodded and then left with their teams.

"So Naruto's entire team made it to the finals, I'm surprised they're the only full team that went since the time of the Yondaime" Sarutobi said to Anko. Anko nodded with a smirk, "I think with this team trained by Kakashi this will be a fun chunin exam for the feudal lords to see" Anko said and then the both of tem shunshined away.

**A/N: Phew, Finally done that took a long while to type please continue reading and reviewing Naruto the Elemental Fox as come up with material for the next chapter, "Naruto the elemental Fox chapter 11: Make me your disciple: Fox meets Toad"**


	11. Chapter 11:Make me your Disciple

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 11

Make me your Disciple: Fox meets Toad

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga at all, to all those that reviewed this story, domo-arigato, minna.**

Naruto was lying down on his bed wondering who would be teaching him for the chunin exams finals. I mean Kyuubi could teach him, but he needed somebody else so he wouldn't be too reliant on his tou-san.

**Flashback**

Naruto was in the hospital to visit his girlfriend Hinata. He entered the room to see the raven haired Hyuga lying down on her hospital bed. The fluid that was supposed to heal her was flowing through a tube into her blood stream, but her breathing was ragged. Even though she looked fine on the surface it was a different matter for her on the inside. Naruto then walked up to the girl's bed and placed the bouquet of roses he bought for her on her bedside table. He tucked back a stray strand of hair away from her face and smiled while caressing the cheek of the sleeping girl.

"You're gonna be all right Hinata-chan, and also I'm gonna defeat Neji for you, for putting you down and beating you up like this" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"I swear it" he finished and then left the room wiping the tears from his eyes. As Naruto walked out he saw a familiar mop of gravity defying silver hair.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto called to the jonin. Kakashi turned and saw the hyperactive blonde and waved.

"Hey Naruto, what brings you here?" he asked. "Came to see, Hinata-chan" Naruto replied. 

"Ah, I see, how's she holding up?"

"She appears fine, but she's still unconscious" 

Kakashi nodded, and then turned to leave, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, will you help train me for the chunin exams?" the blonde jinchuriki asked. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Gomen, Naruto, but I can't I have to teach Sasuke since I'm the only one who could teach him how to use his Sharingan and I have arranged Sakura to train with Kurenai, but I couldn't find a suitable teacher for you Naruto, gomen" Kakashi said and then left the hospital.

Naruto watched the retreating back of his sensei and then also left to go home and think who his sensei would be.

**I could teach you kit, but I know that you want somebody you could relate to and is well…human.** Kyuubi said. 

Naruto sighed, "Hai, tou-san and what Kakashi-sensei said was true, there aren't many or most likely no one who has my type of attitude and feelings when it comes to being a shinobi, I mean Kakashi and Sasuke are a perfect student and teacher match-up because they are both cool-headed and have the Sharingan" Naruto mentally thought back to Kyuubi.

The boy and fox sighed in defeat as Naruto went inside his apartment building to sleep.

End Flashback

Naruto got off his bed and decided to go to the hot springs to calm his nerves because he was feeling kind of, no kind of is an understatement, he was feeling really stressed out from trying to figure out who could teach him. Naruto went to bathroom, grabbed a towel, his swimming trunks and then left to go to the hot springs.

**Konoha Hot Springs**

Naruto had now just entered the hot springs and went into the men's side where he changed and then went into the soothing warm waters that were the hot springs.

**Hey kit, come in here for a minute, I have something that might help with your fight, **the great fox said. Naruto nodded and then focused on clearing his mind and then in a bright flash, a half-naked Naruto appeared before the Kyuubi in his mindscape.

"Hey tou-san", Naruto greeted the fox. Kyuubi turned his head from the pond of koi and saw his kit.

**Hey kit, hey have you been working out you have like a 6 pack and biceps and all that crap.**

Naruto shrugged, "I train with you and Kakashi-sensei and you don't expect any results, I'm appalled" Naruto said in mock sadness. "Now then about that thing you wanted to give me" Naruto said. Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's sarcastic sadness and then turned serious at the mention of the special thing Naruto was to be given.

**Ok kit, this is the only thing I will be giving you to help with your fight and that's it. I won't train you for the rest of the month, got it?**

Naruto nodded, and then sat down at Kyuubi's feet.

**Good now here it is, **Kyuubi said

Kyuubi held out a paw and concentrated his youkai into the palm of his hand. The red youkai swirled and began to take on a cylindrical shape. The youkai then became solid and there in the demon fox's hand was a large scroll about 9 ft. tall. It was red and gold and had the drawing of a 9 tailed fox howling.

**This kit is the legendary Kitsune summoning contract I believe you are now ready to summon my kin. Just bite your thumb and write your name in the space provided on the scroll with your blood and then put the blood from your thumb and put it on all 5 of your fingers and then make 5 simultaneous finger prints with your blood and then you will be able to summon the foxes.**

Naruto squealed in excitement and took the scroll, but fell down as it was heavier than he expected. Naruto quickly go up and rolled open the scroll, but noticed something odd, the scroll only opened about a few feet and only had space for one name. Naruto got a puzzled look on his face.

"Tou-san, why is there only space for one name and why is this scroll legendary?" Naruto asked.

**Kit, the reason this scroll is legendary is because only the leader of the foxes can carry this scroll and many have tried to obtain its power, for the Kitsune are one of contthe 3 sacred summoning clans consisting of us Kitsune/**_**Fox**_**, the Fiinikkus/**_**Phoenix**_** and the Ryu**_**/Dragon.**_** As for the one space, the three sacred clan leaders of each generation make an oath that if they ever meet a human they believe is trustworthy, reliable and strong enough to be able to wield the power of that clan they can only allow that human and that human alone to sign the contract, however if that human happens to die before there time, then we have to wait a whole 3 millennia before we can choose a next user of our contracts, but if that human dies naturally then we only have to wait a millennia.**

Naruto nodded in understanding before biting his thumb and all of the instructions Kyuubi said were required for gaining access to the fox contract. The scroll then dissipated into thin air and was to be never seen again until 1-3 millennia have passed.

**Good, now you've signed the contract, in order to perform Kuchiyose no Jutsu/**_**Summoning Jutsu**_**, you must offer a blood sacrifice which is done by biting your thumb. Once you have done the blood sacrifice you perform the handsigns, Inoshishi/Boar, Inu/Dog, Saru/Monkey, Tori/Bird, and Ohitsuji/Ram and then slam the palm of the hand you have bitten on the ground and yell "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" and the animal you have chosen to summon will appear, try it.**

Naruto nodded and then bit his thumb and formed the necessary handsigns.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU/_SUMMONING JUTSU", Naruto yelled slamming his palm on the ground._ A large plume of smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared there stood a snow white fox with eight tails swishing in the air, its slitted green eyes, observing its new environment. The fox then sniffed the air and then its eyes widened before turning in the direction of Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-kun, is that you?" the snow white fox, which due to its tone of voice was female, asked. Kyuubi eyes were also wide and nodded before he and the female fox ran up to each other and nuzzled their noses.

"Kyuubi-tou san, who is that?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi and the white Kitsune turned their heads.

**Kit, this is my mate, Seion (Serenity),** the fox lord said nuzzling the neck of his mate.

"So Kyuubi-kun, who is this child?" Seion asked looking at Naruto. Kyuubi moved from Seion's side to Naruto's.

**This, Seion, is my adoptive kit, Uzumaki Naruto.**

"Why have you chosen to adopt this… this human?" she asked puzzled.

Kyuubi gave a long sigh, **Because, Seion-chan, ever since that Orochimaru- teme sent me to attack Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage performed a Fuuin jutsu to seal me inside this kit and due to my sealing they believe that he is my reincarnation that destroyed their village so I have been helping Naruto to become stronger in order to help him achieve his dream of becoming Hokage.**

"Oh…I see, so that's why you haven't been home or made contact with us" Seion said. Kyuubi nodded with a sad expression.

**The only way I can be free is if the kit dies of a natural death and if he dies before his time, I will die with him and that is why I must keep him alive.**

"Suki, and the others have been asking, where there tou-san is" Seion whispered to herself. "How will I tell them that their father has been sealed into a human" she asked Kyuubi.

Kyuubi shook his head, but Naruto feeling left out, cleared his throat in order to get the 2 giant fox's attentions. The foxes turned their heads towards Naruto.

**What kit,** Kyuubi asked.

"Well tou-san how about I summon your kits and Seion here at how much times a week I can handle?" Naruto implied. The foxes smacked their heads with their paws, why haven't they thought of that.

"That's a wonderful idea Naruto" Seion said with happiness, but then froze.

"Kyuubi-kun, are sure you think he is the one believed to summon us" she said to her mate. The fox lord nodded with a vulpine grin.

"Demo/_but_, until the end of the chunin exams, I won't have time to do that" Naruto said scratching his head on embarrassment. Seion and Kyuubi nodded in understanding.

**It's ok kit, we understand, but make sure you keep your word on this,** Kyuubi said.

"Of course Naruto, take as much time as you need before you are ready to summon us to see Kyuubi or to aid you in battle, farewell Kyuubi-kun, Naruto-kun" Seion said as she went back to the fox den in the world of summons. Naruto and Kyuubi waved bye as they watched the snow white Kitsune leave in a poof of smoke.

"Well Kyuubi, I swear I will keep my promise to you and Seion, so later" Naruto said.

**Arigato kit, arigato, but one last thing, you can also summon me, just ask me for some chakra and I will lend you my youkai and you will be able to summon me. That is the only way to summon me as for the other kitsunes; you can use your ordinary chakra.**

Naruto nodded and then in a flash of light he disappeared from his mindscape.

**Outside Naruto's Mindscape- Konoha Hot Springs.**

Naruto woke up, he looked at the sky and saw it was only about 2:00 p.m. (A/N: People have estimated the time by looking at the location of the sun in the sky) He had been in the springs for only 20 minutes.

'_Wow time passes really slowly when I'm in my mind' he thought. 'Well time to get out' _

Naruto then grabbed the towel he had brought with him and dried himself as he walked into the mens changing room and changed into his clothes of a navy blue t-shirt, his hitai-ate around his forehead, a pair of orange shorts and blue ninja sandals. Naruto then left to go home, but then he heard something. He listened and heard the sound and thanks to his advanced hearing, located the sound which sounded a lot like a perverted giggle like what Kakashi uses when he's reading his perverted book. Naruto then walked in the direction of the giggling until he finally reached the… women's side of the hot springs. Naruto walked further and there he saw an old man. The man had long spiky white hair, most of it was in a pony tail from. The man wore a green pair of long pants, green and red vest, which was worn over a fish-net shirt and was carrying a large scroll on his back and had red face paint, like a kabuki dancer.

"Hey you, Ero-baka/_Perverted Idiot_, what do you think you're doing?!" Naruto yelled. The old white haired man turned away from the peep hole he had made and gasped when he saw Naruto.

"Kuso, gaki keep it down I'm doing very important research here" the man said. Naruto looked at him with a 'are you fucking stupid I can see right through you' look.

"Yeah right, and I'm the Yondaime's son **(A/N: oh hoho if only he knew),** cut the shit and stop peeping!" Naruto yelled even louder in order for the ladies inside to hear. There were gasps heard from inside the 'partially no longer' concealed women's bath house and screams of "PERVERT!!" were heard. Then Naruto being the smart person he is, henged into his Orioke no Jutsu from, except with clothes. The women stepped out, luckily they were covered in towels so Naruto didn't get a super huge nosebleed **(A/N: he got one though)**. The old man screamed in terror as the women chased him down. They finally caught him and beat the man to a pulp and then went back into the bath house. Naruto then released his henge and walked over to the beaten white haired old man, laughing.

"Ha, serves you right, you Ero-baka" Naruto said. The old man groaned before all of a sudden got up, angry and completely healed.

'_How is he healed' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop._

"You little gaki, I'll destroy, you I was doing very important research" the man yelled.

"Research for what?" Naruto yelled back. The man grinned and then pulled out the famous little orange book, Icha Icha Paradise.

"You see, I am a writer of novels such as this one" he said. Naruto's eye twitched.

"I've seen it before, that book is a shame to all mankind, why would you make something like that, it's a big load of shit, besides who are you anyway" Naruto yelled/asked.

The man then started doing a little kabuki dance, "I am feared in the lands of the north, east, south and west, people tremble before me when they hear my name, I am the chosen sanin of Gama Sage's Mountain, I am one of Konoha no Saanin, the Gama Saanin, Jiraya" Jiraya said. He looked at Naruto to find the boy sleeping on the ground, Jiraya's eye twitched.

"Gaki wake up" Jiraya yelled. Naruto woke up screaming.

"Huh. What, ok so you are Jiraya, the Gama Saanin?" Naruto asked. Jiraya grinned, "Oh so you've heard of me?" he asked.

"Yeah" Naruto replied, "but my image of you has now been reduced to rubble because I used to think you were some super cool and strong ninja, but now I see you're just some perverted man, so from now on I will call you… Ero Saanin" Naruto said. Jiraya's eye twitched again.

"You know kid, I hate you" Jiraya said in a monotone. Naruto put his hands behind his back, "Yeah, I get that a lot" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"So what's your name gaki?" Jiraya asked realizing he never knew the kid's name.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next hokage to take over Jiji" he said.

Jiraya's ears perked up at the name Uzumaki, "Ah so you're the Kyuubi gaki eh?" Jiraya asked. Naruto froze and then became silent. Jiraya became worried and put his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Hey Naruto, don't be ashamed of the Kyuubi, he's a gift not a curse" Jiraya said with a smile. Naruto looked up, "No it's not that, it's just that people always tend to want to beat me up because of him and I thought you were one of them, I mean the Yondaime was your student and I thought you might want to take revenge by hitting me" Naruto said quietly.

Jiraya sighed, "You really had it bad before you became a ninja didn't you Naruto?" Naruto nodded, "Well if you need anything just tell me, I can help" Jiraya said and turned to leave.

"Matteo/_Wait" Naruto called._ Jiraya turned to face Naruto, "What?"

"Well you see, I am participating in the chunin exam finals next month and my sensei is helping to train my teammate so I need a sensei who I could relate to and you seem so much like me so I was wondering if you could be my sensei." Naruto asked. Jiraya looked shocked what kind of teacher would abandon their student like that.

"Who's your sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi no Sharingan and my teammates are Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto replied. Jiraya nodded, "I see, so Kakashi needs to teach the kid with the Sharingan eh, well then seeing that you don't have a sensei, I will take you on as my apprentice" Jiraya said.

Naruto looked at the Gama Saanin with a shocked look, "Really, you'll make me your disciple?" Naruto asked. **(A/N: I think it's nice whenever you make the title a line in the story) **Jiraya nodded, and then Naruto started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Now time to start your training, we'll stop at sunset ok" Jiraya said. Naruto nodded.

Jiraya then removed the scroll from his back and unrolled it, there were the names of Jiraya and some guy named Namikaze Minato.

"Hey who's this Minato guy?" Naruto asked. Jiraya looked at Naruto with a grin. "Namikaze Minato was my most treasured disciple and the Yondaime Hokage" Jiraya said with pride. Naruto was shocked, so that's the Yondaime's name.

"Now then I will teach you Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Jiraya said. Naruto looked at Jiraya and said. "Gomen, Ero-Saanin, but I already have a contract" Naruto said. Jiraya looked surprised.

"Really, which one?" he asked.

"Kyuubi tou-san gave it to me, the contract of the legendary kitsunes" Naruto said with a proud tone and sticking out his chest. Jiraya was slack jawed and then composed himself.

"You mean to tell me, you were given the contract of kitsunes and call the very demon that tried to destroy Konoha, tou-san?" Jiraya asked with anger as he tried to control his want to outburst at Naruto. Jiraya was then knocked to the ground and had a fist surrounded by wind.

"You dare disrespect Kyuubi tou-san again and my _Kaze Kiwa/ Wind Edge _will turn that face of yours to shreds, for you never heard the real story that Orochimaru brainwashed Kyuubi into attacking the village" Naruto said with killer intent in his voice, his eyes flashing from blue to red and the winds of the Kaze Kiwa swirling around his arm ready to annihilate Jiraya. Jiraya then kicked Naruto off of him and then dusted his clothes off and saw the winds of the Kaze Kiwa disperse from Naruto's arm.

"Gomen Naruto, I didn't know" Jiraya said. Naruto got up and dusted himself off and then walked back up to Jiraya.

"It's okay, I just don't like it when people disrespect him" Naruto replied. "Now then about that kitsune contract, Kyuubi gave it to you meaning that he thinks you are the one believed is trustworthy enough to summon them" Jiraya said. Naruto nodded his head. Jiraya sighed and then rolled scroll back up and then reattached it to his back.

"Well guess there's no point in teaching you how to use the Kyuubi's youkai and how to summon, so I guess I'll just teach you some ninjutsu that may counter your opponent, by the way who is your opponent?"

"The very first match of the finals, Hyuga Neji" Naruto replied with malice in his tone, "he hurt Hinata-chan during the preliminaries, Hinata's a Hyuga too" Naruto said. Jiraya nodded.

"Yeah I never liked some of those Hyuga anyway, so now then in order to counter a Hyuga you're going to need some long ranged jutsus, so tell me which jutsus do you know all ready" Jiraya said.

"Well, from the Forbidden Scroll, I learned kagebunshin no jutsu, Karyuendaan, Suiryudan, Rairyudan, Doryuendaan, Fuuryuendaan no Jutsus, Raikurai no Jutsu, Kaze Kiwa which I made myself and am able to do without handsigns after 7 weeks of practice, Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu, Mizu-bunshin, Kazebunshin, Kageshuriken no Jutsu, Fuuton: Daitoppa, Orioke no Jutsu and Doton: Doryuuheki… I think that's it" Naruto replied.

Jiraya nodded, "Okay so you know a lot of elemental jutsus so I guess you have all 5 elemental chakras based on that you know all five elemental dragon jutsus like me" Jiraya said. Naruto nodded and then asked, "How do you have all 5 chakra elements?"

"Well you see, I when I was young I attempted the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, but I didn't have a contract and ended up being sent to the Mountain of the Toad Sage's and there I trained to be a toad sage and when you become a toad sage you become one with nature and gain access to all chakra elements and the ability to do elemental fusion" Jiraya explained.

"Elemental fusion?" Naruto asked.

"Elemental fusion is the ability to fuse 2 elemental chakras and create a new one, for example, Hi/Fire and Tsuchi/Earth chakras fuse to create Yoton Jutsus/ Lava Style Jutsus." Jiraya said.

Naruto nodded and then said, "Teach me elemental fusion Ero Saanin" Naruto said.

"Stop calling me that and first show me that Orioke no Jutsu" Jiraya said with a perverted grin.

"Will you teach me elemental fusion if I do?" Naruto asked with a cautious tone.

"Yeah, sure, whatever just do it" Jiraya begged. Naruto sighed, "This man has no shame" he said and then henged into his Orioke form. Jiraya stuffing tissue paper up his nose to prevent from getting a nose bleed when he saw the totally hot, blonde and not to mention nearly completely nude female in front of him.

"Sugoi, you are a genius my boy, I knew it was the right thing to train you" Jiraya said quickly taking notes, "I can already see my next best seller" he said with a giggle and then fainted from the pressure of blood being backed up.

**30 minutes later: 3:30 p.m. (A/N: Naruto and Jiraya talked for like an hour ok we'll leave it at that for the time skip)**

Jiraya woke up from being hit in the face with a bucket of ice cold water.

"Cold, cold, cold, oh dear Kami-sama that is soooo cold." Jiraya said shivering.

"You'll pay gaki" he said glaring at his apprentice.

"Gomen, Ero Saanin, but you wouldn't get up after the first 29 minutes of me slapping you in the face" Naruto said with a chuckle. Jiraya then used an evaporation jutsu to dry his clothes and then got serious.

"Ok Naruto, we'll be training for the entire month stopping only to use the bathroom, eat and sleep, so don't expect me to go easy on you" Jiraya said in his serious tone. Naruto nodded, "You have the same rules as Kyuubi tou-san for when he puts me up with serious training" he said with a chuckle.

"Well great minds think alike" Jiraya said and then told Naruto to go home, and get ready for training and make sure to get plenty of sleep and meet him at the top of the Hokage Monument tomorrow. Naruto left with a smile, he was going to be trained by Ero Saanin and he would be able to get strong enough to take down Neji for hurting his Hinata-chan.

**A/N: And that's chappy 11 hope u liked it and please review as I like reviews from my readers and also next chapter is #12: Elemental Fusion begins.**


	12. Chapter 12: Elemental Fusion Begins

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 12

Elemental Fusion begins

Naruto got up at 10 o clock this morning, he said a mental good morning to Kyuubi and then took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on his clothes, an orange shirt with a red swirl on it and a pair of long black pants and black ninja sandals and then ate his breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon.

"Time to start, elemental fusion training with Ero Saanin" he said to no one in particular.

**Prepare for it kit for this type of training is tough, it gave even me a good workout, **Kyuubi advised.

"I'll be fine Kyuubi, what could possibly be so hard about elemental training" Naruto said confidently.

**On top the Hokage Monument**

"What the hell is this, how is this going to help me with my elemental fusion training?" Naruto yelled.

Naruto had to do a measly 200 push ups which he could handle from his daily training, but he couldn't do it this time, not with a fucking fat frog…whoops I mean, toad sitting on his back and said toad was holding a boulder in its hand like it was a pebble. Naruto groaned as he struggled to do his 5th push-up with the ginormous toad on his back.

"Naruto, the ability to be able to accomplish elemental training is to become stronger in both body and mind. The mind part is clear because I can see through your mask of stupidity so you seem to be smarter in more aspects than others the most I could do is to do more advanced work but I don't feel like teaching, so therefore I must now work you physically, so shut your damn mouth get those 700 push-ups done before…" Jiraya looked at the sun, it was noon, "get it done by 12:30 or else I'll have you strapped to a pole naked in a room full of gay men" Jiraya threatened. Naruto, after hearing that last part quickly began doing his push-ups, doing 10 per minute.

**30 minutes later**

Naruto was sprawled out on top of the head of the Yondaime where he and Jiraya were training.

"Good, you've finished the warm up exercise" Jiraya said. Naruto sat up and was slack jawed.

"THAT WAS THE WARM UP!!" he yelled so loud that the people down below heard it. Jiraya nodded.

"Now for the real thing you have to run 10 laps around Konoha at full speed, then give me 300 sit ups, then we'll go to Team 7 training grounds where you will run up and down the largest tree I could find in that area 50 times and then you will stand up on top of the flowing river near the bridge at the training grounds for 1 hour, by then you should have completed course 1 of 5 for the physical part of elemental fusion and then we'll do as much courses we can do by sunset and then we'll eat, use the bathroom if needed and then sleep and get ready to complete the 5 courses, now ikuzo/_go_ Naruto, IKUZO!" Jiraya urged. Naruto paled at what he had just heard. All that was one exercise, he would dead from exhaustion by the time this was done.

Naruto then got up from his break and then began to finish course 1. He finished course 1 in about 3 hours and came back to Jiraya at the top of the monument looking like a dehydrated human who had just done exercises that would have killed said human if he weren't a ninja.

"Right, here drink some water and then take a half hour break and then we'll continue. At this rate you'll finish in about a week, a week and a half, give or take a few days." Jiraya said. Naruto guzzled down the water as if his life depended on it, which it did, and then sighed in satisfaction and then by the end of the half hour, he had drunk (A/N: or is it drinken or drunken I forget) 20 bottles. Naruto then got up and got ready for the next course of his physical elemental training.

"Okay course 2, you will do the same 700 push ups with Gamayozo (I just made up some random name) on your back with the boulder, I had to do it everyday so you do it too so shut up, then you will run 20 laps around the village at full speed, the amount of laps will increase as each day passes, then you will wear this weighted vest which weighs around 500 kilos and run through the forest and back, then you will do water walking and this time you will practice to run, jump, flip, walk with your hands and learn to do it so well you could sleep on the water without noticing" Jiraya said. Naruto gulped in fear, but went to do his exercises.

Jiraya looked at his apprentice as he did his 700 push ups.

"Gomen Naruto, but it's the truth you need more physical stamina than you already have if you need to get by this training" he said to himself. Naruto had done his laps, ran through the forest with the weighted vest and then practiced the water walking exercises, and by sunset he was doing as Jiraya had told him and would you have it Naruto didn't even notice he had fallen asleep on top of the flowing river which took the best amount of chakra control needed.

"Good night...Naruto" Jiraya said as he slept on the ground in his sleeping bag by Naruto's river.

**The Next Day**

Naruto was up at dawn and was in the middle of doing course 3, after doing the push ups with Gamayozo on his back, which he found were getting easier to do the more he did them, he had to do some sparring with Jiraya for the rest of the day.

Jiraya stood in a fighting stance and Naruto was in his kitsuneken stance.

"Ready Naruto?" Jiraya asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be Ero Saanin" Naruto said with a grin. "Then let's begin the rest of course 3" Jiraya said.

Naruto then rushed Jiraya and cocked back his fist for a punch. Jiraya caught the punch and flipped Naruto over his head and slammed him into the ground, but Naruto disappeared into smoke.

'_Kagebunshin' Jiraya thought_ as he blocked a kunai aimed for his head. Naruto then jumped out of the bushes with some bunshins behind him. Jiraya punched one of them, but it fell as a puddle, he then kicked another in the stomach, but it disappeared in some swirling winds which gave the Gama Saanin a few cuts on his leg.

"Good use of the Kazebunshin, never thought you could use it like that" Jiraya complimented. Naruto grinned and rushed Jiraya again.

"You can't beat me with such open attacks gaki" Jiraya stated as he got ready to block Naruto's attack, but as Naruto was about to kick Jiraya, Naruto poofed into smoke and then a large fire dragon flew through the smoke.

"Kuso" Jiraya said as he made some handsigns. The dragon was almost upon Ero Saanin until the Saanin completed his string of handsigns.

"Suiton: Suijinheki/ Water Style: Water Wall" Jiraya yelled and then Jiraya summoned a wall of water from the nearby river which blocked the Karyuendaan no Jutsu.

(A/N: They're fighting at the team 7 training grounds).

"Looks like you're not holding back, eh gaki" Jiraya said with a smile.

"Gomen Ero Saanin, but time for you to lose" Naruto said when the steam created from the dragon and wall colliding dissipated.

"Oh and how will you do that?" Jiraya asked with a cocky tone.

"Like this… "Orioke no Jutsu/_Sexy Jutsu"_ Naruto cried and then transformed into the naked blonde that everyone knows and loves, Jiraya gawked in surprise at his student and was then blown back several metres due to a super nosebleed and was knocked unconscious after colliding with an oak tree. Naruto then passed course 3.

For course 4, Naruto did his 700 push-ups and then he had to wear the 500 kilo weighted vest for the whole day and then do various physical exercises for the rest of the day. Naruto then fainted from exhaustion and by then it was 11:30 p.m. Jiraya was a little worn out himself, not from just the blood loss from his nose bleed, but also because he was having trouble keeping up with Naruto's unbelievable amount of stamina.

'_Dear Kami-sama, this boy has so much fucking stamina, but then again his father and mother had it so I guess its genetic or something, I just hope the gaki's children don't get it or else Konoha is doomed, it would be stronger, but doomed none the less' _Jiraya thought and then fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Naruto did his daily 700 push-ups and then got ready to do the other torturous exercises that his sensei was supposed to give him.

"Alright Ero Saanin, what are we doing today, sparring, 100 laps around Konoha at full speed, stand up on a waterfall or something, what?" Naruto asked, eager to finish the final course of physical training to finally attempt elemental fusion.

"Ok Naruto your final exercise is to do an exercise given by the boss of the animal you have chosen as a summon, and in your case it would be Kyuubi, so ask him what you have to do" Jiraya told him.

'_Well Kyuubi tou-san, you heard the man, give me something to do' Naruto thought to the fox._ Kyuubi sat in the meadow that is Naruto's mind and tapped his claws on the ground as he thought for something for Naruto to do. Then Kyuubi smiled evilly as he got an idea.

**Ok kit your exercise to be done is to summon my eldest daughter, Suki and then race her until you beat her, but I must warn you, she is the strongest of all my kits,** Kyuubi told the blonde.

Naruto looked at Jiraya and told him what Kyuubi told him to do.

"Well kitsunes do tend to be quick in order to do their mischief so I would take what Kyuubi said to heart" Jiraya replied. Naruto nodded and then bit his thumb, a small bead of blood oozed out as Naruto formed the handsigns.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto yelled and then slammed his palm on the ground, "Suki" he added. A plume of smoke appeared and then a kitsune about twice as tall as Jiraya and had 5 tails swishing behind her. Suki had orange fur like her father, but had white paws and her tails were tipped with white and she also had green slitted eyes like her mother Seion. Suki looked around and spotted Naruto.

"Are the summoner of us kitsune and tou-san's jinchuriki?" Suki asked. Naruto nodded.

"I can sense you have a pure heart, I think tou-san made the right choice picking you" Suki said with a large grin that made her look a bit like Kyuubi.

"So what does tou-san want?" the orange and white fox asked.

"Well you see I'm learning how to do elemental fusion and in order to do it I need to be ready physically and the last exercise is to an exercise given to me by the summons boss and in this case is Kyuubi and he told me to have a race with and keep doing so until I can beat you" Naruto explained. Suki was surprised.

"You're learning elemental fusion, Sugoi, now I know tou-san made a good choice" Suki said, "Ok let's race, but I should warn you, I'm fast"

"Well, we'll see about that" Naruto said in a confident tone.

**The Forest outside Konoha**

Naruto and Suki were side by side, their legs tense ready to take off running at a moments notice. Jiraya stood in between them and was to tell them when to go.

"Ok the rules are simple, first one to run from here to that oak tree waaaaaaaay down there" Jiraya began pointing to a giant tree a few kilometers away, "and back wins"

The boy and kitsune nodded.

"Are you both ready?" Jiraya asked. Once again the boy and fox nodded.

"On your marks" Jiraya said. Naruto and Suki tensed their legs.

"Get set". The boy and fox glared at one another before looking back at the tree of victory.

"GO!" Jiraya shouted and then in a huge boom and a large dust cloud due to them breaking the sound barrier, they took of towards the oak tree. Suki had a huge lead and Naruto looked as though he was going a bit slower as they ran and Suki looked like she wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Time lose little boy, bye" Suki said with a vulpine grin looking back at Naruto and then took off in a burst of speed and then seemingly disappeared. Naruto kept running, but had an astonished look on his face; she wasn't even running full speed. Naruto grinned, well neither was he. Naruto then blurred and when he reached the tree, Suki was already half- way back.

"Kuso, I'm gonna lose" Naruto said through gritted teeth and sped off. Suki looked behind her and saw Naruto a good number of metres behind her.

"I win" she said to herself as she crossed the finish line. Naruto followed a few seconds later and was breathing hard.

"Wow, Kyuubi wasn't lying about you" Naruto said with a smile, but then fell on back as he rested on the ground. Suki wasn't even breathing hard and was swishing her 5 tails in victory.

"Well, what did you expect; you think tou-san lies?" Suki said. "He never lies, except for jokes" Naruto chuckled and then got up.

"Let's go again" Naruto said. Suki smiled, "Oh already in a hurry to lose," Suki said.

"Yeah right, I plan to keep racing until I win, now let's race"

The boy and kitsune then took off, they raced at least 6 more times and in all those 6…Naruto lost. Naruto laid there on the ground at Suki's feet.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, you just can't beat me, not even if you got faster in a million years" Suki said with a cocky tone.

"Oh well you see, I was holding back so that I could get used to this 500 kilo vest I was wearing" Naruto said grinning as he removed the vest and dropped it in the ground. With a small boom, a 3 metre wide crater was formed with the vest in it.

"I see" Suki said with a calm look, but what she was really thinking was,

'_Oh My God, what the fuck, this boy has been running with 500 fucking kilos on him, no wonder he was so slow, Kuso I'm gonna have to step up my game for this one'_

"Are you ready Suki, because this time victory is mine" Naruto said flashing the kitsune his trademark foxy grin.

"Keep dreaming human, but you'll never defeat THIS kitsune"

The moon was glowing in the sky, casting its glow as though it were liquid silver upon the forest, just outside the gates to the village of Konoha. An old man with long spiky white hair emerged from the forest depths and with him was a young 13 year old blonde haired boy followed by a 5 tailed kitsune about the size of a small car.

"Told you, I'd win" the boy said to the fox.

"Yeah, yeah you don't have to rub it in my face" the kitsune replied.

"Well seeing as how my exercise I finished, I guess you can go home now Suki" the boy said.

Suki, the kitsune, nodded, "Ja ne/_Goodbye, Naruto-kun_" she said and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto stares at the spot where the Suki left and turned to Jiraya.

"Well Ero-Sannin, elemental fusion starts tomorrow and I still have a few weeks left before the finals" Naruto said. Jiraya looked at his student and smiled.

"Well so it seems gaki, you finished that training faster than I ever could" Jiraya said. He then ruffled Naruto's spiky golden locks.

"I'm proud of you, I might even consider taking you on as my full apprentice" Jiraya said. Naruto looked up with a smile.

"Well then I'd better start getting serious then, neh, Ero Sannin?" Jiraya looked at the boy.

"Well time to get some sleep gaki, training starts tomorrow" Jiraya said and then poofed away. Naruto looked up at the shining silver moon and smirked.

"Training is gonna be fun" he said and then sped off to his apartment to get some sleep.

**Next Day: 7:00 a.m- Hokage Monument atop Yondaime's head.**

"Ok gaki, you've mastered the physical and mental training for elemental fusion, so now, time to start the real thing" Jiraya said.

"Hai" Naruto replied eagerly.

"Ok so the first part of elemental fusion is to focus the 2 elements you want to combine into each hand respectively, watch" Jiraya explained. Jiraya then focused some wind chakra into his right hand and then water chakra into his left.

"Now Naruto, I just focused some water chakra into my left and wind into my right, now when I form handsigns and apply the chakras, they will mix and form the sub element, _Hyo/Ice_. Such as _Hyojinheki no Jutsu/Ice wall Jutsu._" Jiraya said as he formed the handsigns. Then wind started to swirl into shape in front of Jiraya, but then water started to condense from the air and mixed into the wind. The wind then started to cool the water to extreme levels below 0 degrees Celsius and then the water froze and a wall of ice was formed. All this happened in a span of 3 seconds. Naruto was astonished and began to start, but froze before looking back at his mentor.

"Oi Ero Sannin, do I have to use a limited amount of chakra to perform the jutsu or can I just use any amount I feel necessary?" Naruto asked. Jiraya pondered the question for a moment, tapping his chin in thought.

"Well I never really payed attention to how much chakra I use for these Hyoton jutsus, so I would say you could use any amount you feel is necessary" Jiraya replied in a sage like nodded and then channeled the wind chakra into his right hand and the water into his left and performed the handsigns. Inoshishi, Tora, Tori, Hebi, Ryu.

"_HYOTON: HYOJINHEKI NO JUTSU/ICE STYLE: ICE WALL JUTSU" Naruto yelled._ Then a wall of ice formed, but the process was slower, taking Naruto an exact 5 minutes for the wall of ice to become fully constructed.

"Well at least you can form, but now work on the speed of making it" Jiraya told his student.

"Hai" Naruto barked back and began practicing his ice wall.

* * *

**1:00 p.m- Hokage Monument atop Yondaime's head.**

Jiraya had fallen a sleep watching the gaki practice 3 hours ago, and saw that Naruto had managed to to form the wall in 4 minutes. Although it wasn't as fast as Jiraya's, but at least he made progress. Then Jiraya heard a voice whisper to him.

"Ero Sannin" the voice whispered. Jiraya muttered something incoherent and then fell back asleep.

"Ero Sannin" the voice said a bit louder this time. Jiraya's eyes then opened half way, but then his eyes became heavy and he fell back asleep with a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"OI, ERO SANNIN!!" Naruto yelled. Jiraya awoke with a start, kunai drawn.

"Huh, what are we under attack, don't worry Naruto I'll get'em" Jiraya said in a lazy tone. Jiraya then became fully awake when he heard the sound of laughter. Jiraya narrowed his eyes as he turned towards a laughing Naruto.

"Oh man Ero Sannin, y-y-you should have seen your f-face" Naruto said struggling to breath from laughing so hard.

"I hate you, you know that gaki" Jiraya said through gritted teeth.

"Aww, don't be like that Ero Sannin, you know you love me" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"Just shut up and stop calling me that" Jiraya commanded.

"Stop calling you what, Ero Sannin?" Naruto said in an innocent voice knowing he was annoying the toad hermit. Jiraya then took out a rubber ball and destroyed it with his chakra in order to vent out his anger. Naruto was like, "Woah how'd you do that?" Jiraya then looked at the blonde with murder in his eyes.

"Naruto just show me the Hyojinheki so I can teach something else" Jiraya said, killer intent flowing in each word he said. Naruto became very scared and nodded. He channeled the cutting edge _Kaze/Wind_ chakra into his right hand and swirling winds then appeared around said hand and then he channeled the cool flowing _Mizu/Water_ chakra into his left hand and blue clear water engulfed his left hand. He then formed the handsigns and yelled the name of the jutsu.

"_Hyoton: Hyojinheki no Jutsu/ Ice style: Ice Wall Jutsu" he said_ and then in a span of 10 seconds the ice wall was created in all its crystalline glory. Naruto grinned and then clapped his hands and the wall of ice broke and shattered into a million pieces before somehow evaporating into the atmosphere.

"Nice job gaki, now to teach you the _Yoton Jutsu/Lava Style Jutsu,"_ the Gama Sannin said. Naruto was shocked.

"Lava Style, OMG that sound so cool and destructive, teach me, teach me Ero Sannin" Naruto said jumping up and down like a year old getting his favourite toy.

"Alright, the same principle applied for Yoton jutsus as it does for the Hyoton jutsus and all other sub elemental jutsus except that for Yoton you use _Hi/Fire and Tsuchi/Earth_ chakra, but unlike ice, the yoton jutsus are very destructive and even the littlest amount chakra generated can create a destructive jutsu" Jiraya explained.

"So, I guess that means I need to control the amount of chakra I use to make these techs?" Naruto asked. Jiraya nodded, "Good" he said, "at least you understand the concept, now I will teach you your very first lava jutsu" he said. Naruto instantly became excited. Jiraya then looked at a tree that just happened to be atop the hokage monument. Jiraya then took a deep breath and then concentrated as he flowed burning _Hi_ chakra, shown by his hand catching on fire but not burning, into his left hand and hard dense Tsuchi chakra into his right and then his right hand became encased in a glove of earth. He then formed the handsigns, Tora, Tori, Ryu, Inu, Inoshishi, Saru, Tora. Jiraya then took another deep breath and blew a stream of lava from his mouth towards the tree.

_"Yoton:Kawa no Yo/Lava Style: River of lava" he said_. The tree then burst into a flame as though it had been set with dynamite and the excess lava then began to melt the ground below. Jiraya then froze the lava with a high level Hyoton jutsu and clapped his hands as the frozen lava cracked and dissipated. Jiraya looked proud at his handiwork and looked down at his pupil.

"Well go ahead and try it my little gaki" Jiraya said. Although Naruto grew to a remarkable 5'3 due to eating healthier he was like a little dwarf compared to Jiraya. Naruto nodded and channeled the Hi and Tsuchi chakras into his right an left hands respectively. He then formed the handsigns and took a deep breath.

"_YOTON: KAWA NO YO/LAVA STYLE: RIVER OF LAVA" _he yelled, but unlike a giant river like Jiraya's a little trickle flew out of Naruto's mouth. All was silent for that little trickle as it created small holes in the stone of the Yonadime's head, but that silence was short lived as Jiraya started to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"OMG, oh Kami-sama, Naruto that was pathetic" Jiraya said as he clutched his stomach in laughter. Naruto then walked over to the laughing Jiraya and stood towering over him, killer intent flowing of him and his eyes a blood red with slitted pupils. Jiraya stopped laughing and looked at Naruto and saw Naruto's left leg moving in a kicking motion, but was too low to block as Jiraya let out a silent scream. Naruto had just kicked him in the balls and judging by Jiraya's now grabbing his balls in pain and the Gama Sannin now crying, I'm guessing it hurt...a lot.

"Don't laugh at me, it was only my first try" Naruto said with a growl. Jiraya looked up to apologize, but he was suddenly speechless because from the angle he looked at Naruto he could have sworn that the Yondaime himself was standing before him. Jiraya then sighed and got up (which was rather difficult for him after being kicked hard in the tenders.

"Gomen nasai, Naruto go ahead and try again" Jiraya said. Naruto muttered a 'Hai' and then formed the handsigns again and this time a larger stream of molten earth spewed out of Naruto's throat and covered a large area and began to melt everything it touched. Naruto and Jiraya smiled at the progress Naruto made, but then that pride turned to panic as the Yondaime's head started to melt at an alarming rate. Jiraya used a _Hyoton: Hyobakufuu no Jutsu/Ice Style: Ice explosion Jutsu_ which stopped the lava and literally destroyed it and Jiraya then used a high level Doton jutsu to fix the damage done.

"Kuso, gaki d-d-don't ever use that again when in training" Jiraya said panting like a dog. Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Hehe, gomen nasai, Ero Sannin, guess I need to control my chakra more" he said.

"Like hell you do, but first you must learn the _Mokuton/Wood Style jutsus" Jiraya said._

_"_There's more" Naruto said in surprise. Jiraya nodded and then told Naruto how to form Mokuton jutsus.

"Ok Naruto, in order to form the Mokuton jutsus you must fuse Mizu and Tsuchi chakras" he said. Naruto looked confused.

"Mizu and Tsuchi, but wouldn't that make mud Ero Sannin?" he asked. Jiraya shrugged, "Hey I didn't understand it either, but then again nobody really does except for the _Rikudo Sennin/Sage of 6 Paths" he said_. Naruto looked at Jiraya with a puzzled look.

"Who's the Rikudo Sennin?" he asked. "I'll tell you after the chunin exams, but now get to work on mastering Mokuton and then I'll be teaching you jutsus for the rest of the month" Jiraya said.

"Hai, Ero-sensei" Naruto said

"And stop calling me a pervert" Jiraya added. Naruto shrugged and then channeled Tsuchi and Mizy chakra into his right and left hands respectively and then looked at Jiraya.

"What handsigns do I form?" he asked. Jiraya looked at Naruto, "Oh right the handsign, I totally forgot" he said. Naruto sighed as he released the chakras from his hands to observe what his perverted mentor had to teach him.

"Ok so you do as you had just done, focusing the water chakra into your left hand and the earth chakra into your right hand, then in order to perform, "_Mokuton no Jutsu"_ you use the Hebi sign" Jiraya said as he clasped his hands together and yelled the name of the jutsu. Then a pillar of wood rose up from under the layer of rock which made the Yondaime's head.

"Oh great I'm gonna have to fix this again" he said looking at the spot where his wood pillar rose from. "Well gaki let's go to your training grounds to do this because I hate fixing this damn monument over and over" the Gama Sannin complained. Naruto nodded and then he and the Gama Sannin shunshined to Training Grounds 7.

* * *

**Training Grounds 7- 3:00 p.m.**

"Ok gaki, show me that Mokuton Jutsu" Jiraya said.

"Alright, ikuzo" Naruto said. He then channeled Tsuchi chakra into his left hand and Mizu chakra into his right hand. Naruto then clasped his hands together to form the Hebi handsign.

"_Here we go, MOKUTON: MOKUTON NO JUTSU/ WOOD STYLE: WOOD STYLE JUTSU" (A/N: I don't make these names, Masashi Kishimoto does)_ a pillar of wood, about 15 metres high rose up from the dirt and stood strong before a measly little wind blew it down.

"Oh gaki, you got the height and formation, but you need to work on density, do it again" Jiraya said.

"Hai" Naruto replied. Naruto kept repeating the Mokuton no Jutsu over and over and over again until finally, in the end, a stiff 17 ft. tall wooden pillar stood proud. Jiraya then performed a Fuuton: Daitoppa to test the pillar's strength and would you have it, it fell down after a minute.

"Good job Naruto, you've mastered the art of elemental fusion" Jiraya said. Naruto was silent before yells of victory were heard from the jinchuriki's mouth.

"Yatta, I did it, I did it" he yelled before glomping the perverted hermit.

"Domo Arigato, Ero Sannin" he said. Jiraya was surprised by Naruto's show of affection, but then gave a smile that a father would give to his son.

"_Dou itashimashite/Your Welcome_, gaki, now let's celebrate with some food, we haven't eaten for the whole day" Jiraya suggested.

"I know just the place" Naruto said.

_'Please don't say Ichiraku Ramen, please don't say Ichiraku Ramen' Jiraya prayed to Kami._ "ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!" Naruto yelled. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Jiraya yelled to the sky, the last time he went there was with Minato and he ended up paying for a whopping 29 bowls.

"I always wonder where that ramen goes?" Jiraya said to himself as he reminisced about his time at the ramen stand with Minato.

"Oi Ero Sannin" Naruto said waving his hand in front of the Gama Sannin's face. Jiraya was snapped out of his reminiscing and looked at his disciple.

"Huh, what gaki" Jiraya said. Naruto grinned and grabbed Jiraya's hand and raced off to Ichiraku's.

"Come on we gotta go and also, you're paying, hahahahahahahaha" Naruto said as he dragged the great, revered Gama Sannin through the streets of Konoha no Sato.

"Kuso, no way gaki pay for yourself, you hear me you pay for yourself" he said,but in the end Jiraya ended up walking out of the ramen stand with an empty wallet.

"I'm starting to hate Orioke no Jutsu" Jiraya said to Naruto as they walked to Naruto's apartment. "Yeah" Naruto replied. There was silence as they walked, the lights of Konoha were starting to dim, a sign that it was time to sleep.

"_Ano/Umm_, Ero Sannin?" Naruto asked looking up at the taller shinobi. Jiraya looked down at his student.

"Yeah?" Jiraya answered.

"When will you actually make me your apprentice?" Naruto asked. Jiraya was shocked as he looked at the shorter blonde, he never really thought the gaki would remember that, but it was true, Naruto was a like a second son to him just like the...Yondaime.

"I don't know, I guess I'll know when the time comes" Jiraya answered back. Naruto nodded, "Well we're here, see you tomorrow for training... Jiraya- sensei" Naruto then dashed up to his apartment room and shut the door. Jiraya looked at the spot where Naruto just stood and smiled.

"He just called me sensei" Jiraya said as he walked to the Hokage Tower to talk with his old sensei.

"He really called me sensei... I like that kid" he added before shunshining to the tower.

**(A/N: OMG that really took a while, making Jiraya explain everything to Naruto really works out the wrist, but oh well that's the price of being a story writer. Anyway Time skip- It's time for the Chunin Exams Naruto vs. Neji, what surprises will Naruto pull up from underneath his sleeve this time. Tune in next time for Naruto the Elemental Fox: Finals Begin, Naruto vs. Neji. Sounds exciting doesn't it. I think I know how to excite my readers)**


	13. Chapter 13: Naruto vs Neji and Others

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 13

Finals Begin: Naruto vs. Neji

The sun was shining high in the sky, people were gathering towards the arena of Konoha where, finally, the finals of this year's chunin exams were to take place and the great Kazekage himself was coming from Sunagakure to see his children fight. (**A/N: Children=Gaara, Temari and Kankuro)** and our favourite blonde jinchuriki was walking along the road to the arena, but decided to take a detour.

**Training Grounds 7**

Naruto walked into the area where he and his teammates, now family, first met as a team and graduated to become genin. Naruto was walking when he heard a noise that sounded like a palm against wood. Naruto walked closer to the noise until he saw…

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said. The raven haired Hyuga turned her head when she heard her name.

"Naruto-kun?" she said blinking her pupil-less eyes at him. Naruto then ran towards the girl and hugged her.

"Hinata-chan thank Kami-sama you're all right I thought you were still going to be hospitalized" he said excitedly. Hinata giggled.

"Naruto-kun, you know it's going to take more than a few fatal shots to keep me from seeing you kick Neji's ass" Hinata said with a smirk. "Hinata-chan, what bad language you use" he said wagging his finger in a teasing way before being interrupted by a sudden kiss on the lips courtesy of Hinata. Hinata then stepped back and looked at the dizzy looking Uzumaki Naruto.

"For luck, not that my Naruto-kun needs it" she said and then ran off to the stadium. Naruto grinned his foxy grin and followed his girlfriend to the stadium.

**Konoha Arena**

The stands were packed and were busy talking; quite loudly I might add, about who would win and placing bets on their fighters. In the Hokage's box, Sarutobi Hiruzen watched as the competitors lined up on the large field below. The layout of the field was mostly dirt with some large layers of grass here and there. There was a small cluster of trees surrounding the outlining of the dome shaped arena and the top was nothing, but the cool, crisp air. Sarutobi then noticed some movement out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ah, Kazekage-dono, what a pleasant surprise" the Hokage said with a smile. The Kazekage was dressed in robes like the Hokage, but it had blue instead of red on it and the kanji for wind instead of fire on the hat.

"Oh please, the pleasure is mine" the Kazekage replied as he sat down in the seat next to Sarutobi. Sarutobi then got up to say his speech.

**Arena Floor**

Naruto looked around him and saw all of the competitors, all except Sasuke.

'_Kuso, Sasuke nii; don't tell me Kakashi's lateness got to you now' Naruto thought._

_**Don't worry kit; I'm sure he'll come. Probably just wants to make a dramatic entrance, Kyuubi said.**_ Naruto sighed before looking up at the stands at all the cheering people. Then they all quieted down when the Hokage began to speak. Naruto smiled.

"Ah Jiji, you really know how to get people's attentions" Naruto whispered to himself and smiled a bit more when he saw Hinata in the stands sitting next to Izumo and Kotetsu and Kiba.

"Welcome one and all to this year's Chunin Exam Finals featuring the best of the best in a fight to see who can accomplish the task of becoming champion of the tournament and obtain the coveted rank of a chunin" Sarutobi said. The people cheered loudly. "Now let the Finals begin!" he finished and then sat back down as the cheering of the crowd got louder. The jonin to judge the matches, Shinranu Genma (A/N: I think that's his last name) looked at the competitors.

"Ok rules are simple, the fight is over when I declare it's over or if one of you dies, also a word of good luck to all of you, now the first match, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji. These 2 competitors stay here on the field while the rest of you go and sit wherever you want until your name is called" Genma said. Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, Teamari, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji all went upstairs to sit while Naruto and Neji remained on the field a few feet away from each other and glared into each others eyes.

"You look like you have something to say" Neji said.

"Yeah" Naruto replied. "Like I said in the Forest of Death, I'm gonna kick your ass for hurting Hinata-chan like that" he said. Neji smirked.

"You cannot defeat me, fate denies your ability to win" Neji said in a confident tone.

"We'll see about that" Naruto said. Genma then jumped back. "Haijime" he shouted and the start of the first match began. Naruto then made a cross shaped handsign to signify the use of his signature jutsu.

"_Kagebunshin no Jutsu" _he yelled and 5 kagebunshins poofed into existence_,_ the clones then each drew a kunai and charged with a battle cry. Neji activated his Byakugan and saw that he couldn't tell which clone was the real Naruto since their chakra was all evenly distributed in each bunshin.

"Guess there's only one way to find out" Neji said. He then blocked the punch of one clone and threw it into another. The clones skidded along the dirt, but didn't poof away for Naruto learned that the more chakra put into a bunshin the longer it will survive. Neji then spun and delivered a palm strike to a bunshin about to attack him from behind and then he jumped and did a back flip kicking off the face of a bunshin making it disappear before rotating his body and kicked 2 bunshins in their faces making them dispel as well. Neji then finished of the other 2 by striking them with a Jyuken to the stomach.

"Hmm so he strikes the tekentsu using his Jyuken and uses the Byakugan in order to hit those tekentsu with pin point accuracy. This is gonna be a difficult battle." Naruto said as he tried to come up with a plan based on the knowledge received from his clones.

* * *

"Well he's a smart one" Izumo said from up in the stands.

"Yeah, kagebunshin is a jonin ranked jutsu, and also he used it in the way it was originally designed for, to gain information, I say we've got ourselves a chunin already" Kotetsu said. Hinata who was sitting nearby heard this and smiled happy that Naruto had already been nominated for chunin. Kiba who was also sitting nearby grinned, happy for his friend.

"Well I'll just have to better, I mean if the class dobe can go from zero to hero in a matter of months, I can too" Kiba said.

* * *

"You can't beat me you fool, surrender now and you could keep your dignity after you lose, my Byakugan shows me that is your fate" Neji said. Naruto looked confused.

"Demo, how can I lose if I don't surrender, and if I do how can lose my dignity after losing to you if you haven't done anything to make me lose it, it's all very confusing" Naruto said scratching his head. Neji was pondering this as well.

"Because I said so, so shut up and let's fight" Neji said getting tired of thinking. Naruto laughed, "Looks like that Byakugan of yours can't see everything" Naruto said. Neji glared and then in a burst of speed struck Naruto in the heart. Everyone gasped a killing blow so early in the match. The daimyo's present shook their heads, they had hoped for more of a fight. Then something happened that nobody expected. Naruto looked up with blood dripping from his mouth and was smiling, that smiling then turned into a chuckle and that chuckle became full blown out laughter.

"Naruto's finally lost" said Ino to Sakura. Sakura just grinned, "No it's not that, when he laughs like a maniac it just means his plan has been set, Neji will lose now" Sakura said. Then everybody heard those fateful words from the mouth of Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Kagebunshin Daibakufu/ Exploding Shadow clone" Naruto yelled._ Then the Naruto in front of Neji started to glow, and then grabbed Neji's arm in a strong grip. Neji tried to get the bunshin to release him by shaking his arm, but that didn't do any good as his Byakugan showed him that the chakra in the kagebunshin began to come together at the core of the clone. Neji was then forced to show his trump card.

"_Hakkesho: Kaiten/Eight Trigrams: Rotation"_ Neji yelled as he expelled chakra from all his tekentsu and began to spin at high speeds. The bunshin continued laughing for as soon as Neji started spinning it said the words that struck Neji to the core.

"Too late, Boom!" it yelled and then an explosion that had the power of a few sticks of dynamite occurred and then a huge mushroom cloud was blown upwards into the air and a powerful gust of wind blew throughout the stadium.

* * *

In the Kage's Box, Sarutobi was awestruck.

"Where did he learn that?" he said.

"From me" a voice said. Sarutobi turned in the direction of the voice and saw the familiar face of his student, "Jiraya" the old man exclaimed. Jiraya grinned, "How's it going Jiji" he said.

* * *

The smoke had finally cleared and there stood a smiling Uzumaki Naruto, but there was something else that surprised them. Neji was also standing, and appeared completely unharmed, everywhere except for his right arm which was now covered in second degree burns, his hair slightly singed and his face covered with dust and his right sleeve was completely blown off.

"Oh Neji, you look a bit banged up" Naruto said teasingly.

"Urasai, I took precautions in case this might happen and it's a good thing I did" Neji said with a smirk. Neji's left hand was then covered with glowing GREEN chakra and then his left hand passed over his entire right arm and in a span of 1 minute it was completely healed. Naruto's smile had disappeared.

"Well that was unexpected, you using a healing jutsu" Naruto said.

* * *

"Wow this battle is getting intense" Ino said, "who knew Naruto knew such a powerful jutsu" she added. "And Neji having the ability to heal since he looks more like a combat oriented person" Sakura added.

"Naruto-kun, be careful" Hinata said quietly to herself.

"Wow that was unexpected, the Hyuga learned some new tricks" Jiraya said. Sarutobi grinned, "Now this is getting interesting" he said.

* * *

"Well Neji, guess I have to bring out one of my many secret weapons" Naruto said getting serious.

"Oh really, and what fate tell is your secret weapon?" Neji said. Naruto grinned.

"This" Naruto said and then he formed a cross- shaped handsign. "_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he yelled and then an army of over 1000 clones appeared._ Neji was surprised at the sheer number of kagebunshins.

"You can't beat me with those things" Neji said and then rushed into the mob of bunshins destroying then left and right, but then Naruto did something unexpected. He…tripped Neji and then Neji fell flat on his face and was introduced to his new friend, the ground.

"That was your plan" Neji said as he wiped the dirt from his face, "tripping me like a child"

"Well it was this child that nearly blew off your right arm" Naruto countered. Neji became silent, but then once again rushed the army of Naruto's before finally hitting one in the heart, the others instantly dispelled and the Naruto that was struck began to bleed profusely from the mouth.

"Since you just don't know when to give up, I'll end it for you" Neji said. Naruto looked up and grinned again.

"I guess I'm just a sore loser" Naruto said and then fell to the ground. Neji smiled while Naruto's friends in the audience gasped.

"It's over proctor" Neji said to Genma before turning, but then he heard the all familiar sound of a poof of a kagebunshin dying. Neji quickly activated his Byakugan, but was too slow as 2 Naruto's punched in the face. Blood came from Neji's burst lips as he was once again hit, but this time in the chin from a triple kick from 3 more bunshins. Neji was sent sky high. Another Naruto then appeared and delivered a swift spin kick to Neji's stomach sending him into a face full of fist from another kagebunshin who had jumped from a nearby wall. Then another kagebunshin who had jumped up using chakra head butted Neji. Neji was bleeding profusely from his face and was bruised heavily and was at least 20 ft. off the ground. The original Naruto then shunshined above the damaged Hyuga and delivered the finisher, the classic axe kick.

"_Kitsune Rendan_" Naruto yelled as his foot came into contact with Neji's face. Neji then fell to the ground and formed a crater a few feet in diameter.

"It's over" Jiraya said, but was once again surprised when the Hyuga crawled out of the crater, his wounds healing, but slowly from being beaten up so much.

"That was one of my secret techniques" Naruto said and then chuckled. "But it seems I'm not the one who doesn't know when to quit"

Neji gasped as he got into a stance unknown to Naruto. Naruto then felt his whole body freeze. Naruto looked at Neji who was almost out of chakra from healing so much.

"You are within my field of Hakke" he said. "_Hakke Rokujuyon Sho/Eight Trigrams 64 Palms" Neji said_. Neji then rushed the frozen Naruto striking two of Naruto's tekentsu.

"2 Palms" he said. Naruto gasped in pain as his tekentsu closed shut. Neji then delivered four more strikes shutting down 4 more of Naruto's tekentsu.

"4 Palms" "8 Palms" "16 Palms" Neji yelled as he continued his onslaught of relentless attacks. "32 Palms" Neji said. Naruto was trying not to scream, but found it hard to do from being hit so many times.

"64 Palms" Neji shouted as he delivered his final set of blows, the final one being a strong and powerful one that sent Naruto flying back several feet and rolling on the ground. Neji gasped for breath as he took out a chakra replenishing pill and chewed it. Naruto was on the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

"Kuso, Kuso, Kuso" he said. Naruto then gritted his teeth as he struggled to get up.

"I can't lose here, not when I've made it so far" Naruto said.

'_Kyuubi, now I need your chakra now' Naruto thought._ Naruto waited for a response which he got in the form of a rushing feeling through his body. Naruto grinned, "Arigato" he whispered. Naruto then rose to his feet which surprised every Hyuga that had come to see Neji fight.

"Impossible, he shouldn't be able to get up after that attack and what is this red chakra that is, if it is chakra?" Neji said. Up in the stands Hyuga Hiashi, Hinata's father watched in surprise.

'_It's the Kyuubi's chakra, no doubt about it, but it lacks the feeling of blood lust and killer intent from that night' Hiashi thought._

_

* * *

  
_

"Jiraya you taught the boy how to use its chakra" Sarutobi said. Jiraya shook his head.

"Nope, the boy has a sort of bond with the fox and can therefore access its chakra in certain situations" Jiraya replied. "Now go on gaki show these people here not to underestimate you"

* * *

Naruto then looked at Neji and his eyes flashed red for a second as the Kyuubi's youkai surrounded his body in a silhouette that looked like a tail-less kitsune.

"You lose Neji" Naruto said as he shunshined in front of Neji's face. Neji was to surprised to react and therefore was kicked in the stomach and sent flying into the wall creating a Neji shaped imprint. Neji groaned as he tried to get up due to the pain. Then Naruto appeared in front of the damaged Hyuga.

"What are you?" Neji asked, for as he looked at Naruto he saw the image of a fox laughing at him that originated from the core of Naruto's chakra network.

"Me?" Naruto said. " I am the person who's going to avenge Hinata and…someone who will prove to you that fate doesn't control people's lives, like those branch members in the Hyuga who have the seal of a caged bird" Naruto said, his eyes getting soft at the last part.

"Now allow me to show you my newest jutsus" Naruto said as he made 3 kagebunshins. The kagebunshins then focused their chakras and made their respective handsigns. The original Naruto jumped away to enjoy the show.

"_Mokuton: Jobaku Eiso/Wood Style: Wood Binding Jutsu" _one bunshin yelled. A dense pillar of wood then rose from the ground and encircled Neji before closing the small space between human and element thus immobilizing the Hyuga. Everyone in the stands were astonished, no one had seen a Mokuton jutsu since the Shodaime Hokage.

"Sugoi, a mokuton jutsu" Izumo said as he scribbled down notes on his check board.

"I know right, that's it its official, Uzumaki Naruto is made chunin" Kotetsu added with a grin. Hinata squealed with joy at hearing her boyfriend becoming chunin.

"Did you hear that Kiba-kun?" she said turning to her teammate. Kiba turned, still shocked at seeing Naruto perform a new jutsu.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"Naruto had been made chunin" she said with a foxy grin, a sign she has been hanging around with Naruto a bit too much. Kiba was flabbergasted, "HE was made chunin, then I gotta do some more training" Kiba said.

The second Naruto kagebunshin also finished his handsigns and then took a deep breath,

"_Yoton: Yo Umi no Jutsu/ Lava Style: Lava Wave Jutsu", it yelled_. Then after applying only a small bit of chakra, a stream of lava was spewed out of the bunshin's mouth forming a puddle, but then the puddle started to move and started to increase in velocity getting taller as it moved. Then a 6 ft. tall wave of lava crashed down onto Neji.

Everyone in the stands recoiled as if the wave had it them and hissed as though they had felt Neji's pain.

Neji then screamed as the lava hit him, but Naruto had controlled the temperature to only give him first degree burns, then the final kagebunshin finally finished his string of handsigns and took a deep breath and then a huge dragon of ice flew out. It's wings glittering in the sunlight as it sped towards Neji. It let out a roar and then as soon as it made contact with Neji, there was a flash of blue light and then Neji stood in a pillar of ice, his face frozen in the expression of extreme pain shown on his face. Naruto snapped his fingers and the ice pillar collapsed, and a shivering Neji was there.

_"Hyoton: Hyoryuendaan no Jutsu/Ice Style: Ice Dragon Blast Jutsu" he said._

"Give up?" Naruto asked with a grin. Neji nodded and then fainted from the cold. Medic nin instantly ran up to the field and looked at Naruto oddly before taking up the damaged Hyuga to the medical room. The crowd was silent for a while. Genma grinned and raised his arm.

"_Shousha/Winner_, Uzumaki Naruto" Genma shouted. Then cheers erupted from the audience as they clapped for our blonde jinchuriki. Naruto's kagebunshins poofed away as he looked at the cheering crowd before him, but then he realized something. They were cheering for him, the demon. But now he was no longer Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of Kyuubi, he was now Uzumaki Naruto, the winner of the first round of the chunin exams. Naruto grinned before jumping around and sending out kisses in the air.

* * *

"Alright Naruto!!" his friends yelled as he came up the stairs. Sakura and Hinata hugged him.

"You did awesome, nii-san" Sakura said. Hinata then gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Told you, you would win" she said with a wink. Shikamaru patted him on the back and told him, "You did a good job out there Naruto". "I still going to try and kick your ass" Kiba added. Shino nodded in respect towards the blonde and Ino and Chouji just slapped on the back and told he did well. Naruto grinned at the praise he received and then at down.

"Hey, wait, where's Sasuke nii?" he asked Sakura. Sakura blinked, she was so wrapped up in Naruto's match she forgot all about Sasuke, which is kind of hard to believe.

"I really don't know, I mean his match is next" Sakura said. Naruto and Sakura began to grow worried for their missing teammate. The other Rookie 9 members just sat down and began to discuss other things like if Sasuke's match will be as spectacular as Naruto's.

* * *

At the Kage's booth, Sarutobi began to grow worried for the Uchiha prodigy. Then a jonin appeared next to the old Hokage. The jonin had a large number of veins that were visible across half of his face.

"Hokage-sama, there is no sign of Uchiha Sasuke, if he doesn't show up quickly he will be disqualified" the jonin said. Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe, "I see, well I guess I can't deny the crowd their fights, so I guess I'll just to disqualify him" he replied. Then the Kazekage intervened.

"Pardon me for eavesdropping, demo, I believe most of the people here are here to see the young Uchiha prodigy fight my son, I mean who doesn't want to see the fight where the last Uchiha battles a kage's son, I mean that's the main reason I came here" the Kazekage said. Sarutobi took another puff of his pipe and looked at Jiraya who was down in the stands congratulating Naruto on his victory.

"Oh alright, I guess I can delay his match for a few minutes" he said. "Good, now let's just move on to our other matches" Kazekage said. The jonin who told hokage-sama the message then relayed the information to Genma.

* * *

"I see, okay" Genma said and the jonin shunshined away. "Ok people there will be a slight intermission for the second match, but if Uchiha Sasuke doesn't show up by the time these other matches are over, he will be disqualified, so we will now move on to the other matches" Genma shouted out to the crowd. The crow then started to groan.

"We all came to see the Uchiha fight" most of them complained.

"Ok will Aburame Shino and Kankuro please come down to the arena" Genma said.

'_Kuso, if I reveal Karasu/Crow's mechanism's so early to the enemy we'll be in big trouble' Kankuro thought._ "I forfeit" he yelled. Shino rose his eyebrow** (A/N: I always wondered how the do that). ** "Okay then Aburame Shino is the victor, next match, Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru and then Haruno Sakura vs. Akimichi Chouji," he said. Temari gave a snort of annoyance and then flew down on her fan.

"Looks like you're eager for a fight" he said. Temari ignored him and then looked up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed and then muttered, "Troublesome", but then Naruto pushed him off the railing.

"Go get t'em buddy" Naruto said as poor Shikamaru fell on the arena floor.

"Itai" Shikamaru muttered. Temari then rushed Shikamaru with her fan in hand. Shikamaru looked at her and then drew 2 kunai. Temari then slammed her fan down onto the spot where Shikamaru lay. When the smoke cleared, Shikamaru stood on his 2 kunai which he had managed to wedge into the wall and stand up on to avoid her strike.

"Although I don't want to fight, I can't upset the fans and lose to a girl for that matter so I guess I'll have to fight" Shikamaru said. Shikamaru then jumped away and made the _nezumidoshi/rat _sign.

"_Kagemane no Jutsu/ Shadow Possession Jutsu" he yelled._ His shadow then extended to attempt to control Temari. Temari noticed this and then jumped to dodge. She avoided it, but when she looked up, Shikamaru was gone.

"You seem to be good at hiding" she said with a grin. Shikamaru hid behind a tree and tried to think of a plan.

"Well if you won't come out willingly, I'll drag you out" Temari said. She then opened her fan all the way revealing the 3 moons imprinted on it.

"_Kamaitachi no Jutsu/ Wind Scythe Jutsu" she yelled and swung her fan with all her might._ A huge amount of cutting edge wind blades flew towards the cluster of trees where Shikamaru was hiding and nearly blew them down due to force and speed of the winds. Shikamaru covered his eyes as a huge amount of dust was kicked up.

"Kuso, this woman is going to be the death of me if I don't something" he said. After the winds died down, Shikamaru stepped out from behind the tree and then went up to the edge of the large shadow created by the sun's angle to the arena. Shikamaru then performed Kagemane no Jutsu again and his shadow raced across the arena floor to Teamari. Temari continued to hop backwards as his shadow extended longer and longer trying to bind her, but the shadow halted after a while. Temari grinned.

"So that's the limit that his shadow can reach" she said. Shikamaru then sat on the ground and made a hand sign.

Kurenai, who was sitting next to Asuma, for obvious reasons, looked at the boy with a puzzled look. "What handsign is that?" she asked Asuma. Asuma took a smoke from his cigarette.

"It's not a handsign, it just means he's making up his plan, whenever we played shogi together he always made that sign when he was in a pickle, that's why I could never beat him." he said. "A plan, but I heard he got even lower grades than Naruto" she answered. Asuma grinned as he took another pull at his cigarette.

"That's just because he was too lazy to pick up his pencil, but one day I had given him an IQ test and told him to do his best just this one time." Asuma said. Kurenai looked at him, "What was his score?" she asked.

"His IQ was a whopping 200, the boy's a fucking genius" he replied. Kurenai's ruby orbs widened, "200, what the hell?" she whispered. Shikamaru then rose up with a smirk on his face.

"He's going to make his move now" Asuma said with a smirk. Shikamaru then went back behind his little tree.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu" Temari yelled and the miniature typhoon sped across as it intended to slice Shikamaru to bits. She then his behind her fan to make a bunshin to distract him, but then she felt her body freeze. She looked down and saw her shadow was connected to something.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, success" Shikamaru said. "How did you do it?" she asked. Shikamaru made Temari walk in front of her fan and made her head look up and there in the sky was Shikamaru's over shirt, tied with a kunai and then her head was moved downwards to see that his shadow was connected to the mini-parachute's which was connected to hers. Shikamaru then walked towards her and then he released the Kagemane and then held a kunai to her throat.

"It's troublesome, but I guess I win" Shikamaru said in a bored tone. The crowd then began to whisper among themselves as Shikamaru was walking back to the stairs. Naruto then jumped in front of him.

"Good job Shikamaru, but why do you look so beat up?" he asked. Shikamaru sighed and then told Naruto to go back up and watch the match between Sakura and Chouji. Naruto then walked back up the wall to his teammate to wish her good luck.

"Good luck, Chouji" Shikamaru called to his best friend. Chouji nodded and gave thumbs up. He and Sakura then jumped down to get ready for their match.

"Amazing, he managed to make up a plan in all that action, I think he's smarter than the Uzumaki boy" Izumo said from the stands.

"Yeah, I mean if we had him and the Uzumaki on a team they could be able to make plans to improve our mission success rate and the survival rate as well, I think we got a second chunin" Kotetsu said. Izumo nodded as he scribbled on his check board.

**Arena field**

Sakura shook Chouji's hand and smiled.

"Don't hold back, 'kay Chouji?" Sakura said. "Same for you" Chouji replied as he stashed his bag of chips in his pocket.

"Okay, the match between Haruno Sakura and Akimichi Chouji" Genma yelled, "Haijime" he finished. Sakura then jumped back and threw a few shuriken. Chouji took out a kunai and countered the 5 shuriken and then formed the tori sign.

"_Bubun Baika no Jutsu/ Partial Expansion Jutsu"_ Chouji shouted and then his entire right arm grew larger. Chouji then swung his gigantic fist at Sakura. Sakura jumped back and then formed some handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" she yelled as a fireball flew from her mouth. Chouji's arm then did the most unexpected thing. Chouji had swung it and then demolished the ball of heated oxygen.

"Wow, that's pretty cool Chouji" Sakura said. Chouji smiled, "Arigato Sakura-san, I've been training pretty hard for this match" he said. Sakura grinned and then took out a few more shuriken and threw them. Chouji jumped to the side to avoid them, but then the shuriken took on a pinkish hue and then they changed their course and headed back for Chouji. Chouji's as well as everyone else's eyes widened at that.

"Wow" Naruto exclaimed. "She pulled of a controlling seal mixed with a power enhancement seal and fused them into the shuriken" he said. The Rookie's minus Sakura, Chouji looked at Naruto oddly.

"How do you know that?" Ino shouted her question. Naruto revealed his foxy grin.

"I've been taking lessons on Fuuins/Seals with Ero Saanin here" he said pointing at the white haired man beside him. Jiraya turned towards Naruto.

"Kuso, gaki how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Jiraya said. Naruto counted his fingers before saying, "1298 times, Ero Saanin" he said.

"You actually counted?" Jiraya asked. Naruto shrugged, "There's nothing to do when I'm in my spare time after training, so I tried to recall the amount of times you yelled that question at me" the whiskered blonde replied.

**Back with the fight**

Chouji was too slow to dodge a few of those shuriken which hurt like a bitch as about 7 of the 20 were lodged in his back.

"That's a new one" Chouji said as he removed the shuriken from his back and throwing them on the ground.

"Arigato, demo, watch this, Return" she said. The shuriken on the ground that had missed and that Chouji threw along with the one's lodged in Chouji all flew back to her. Chouji winced in pain due to the shuriken being removed from his body. The shuriken flew back to their master and hovered in front of her in a circular pattern. Chouji then used Baika no Jutsu and then followed up with Nikudan Sensha. The rolling human boulder then sped towards the pink haired girl. Sakura jumped out of the way and began to form handsigns.

"_Genjutsu:Kokuangyo no Jutsu/ Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu" Sakura yelled._ Then Chouji stopped rolling and reverted back to normal size. He then saw he was trapped in darkness and it was so dark he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face.

"Genjutsu" Chouji guessed. Chouji then formed the handsign for 'Kai', but nothing happened. Chouji then heard Sakura's voice.

"Gomen nasai Chouji, but this is a jonin level ranked genjutsu and can only be released when the user calls it off or if the user is damaged by the victim" she said. Sakura (outside the genjutsu of course) looked up into the stands and mouthed a thank you to Kurenai. Kurenai just smiled and nodded. Sakura then turned back to Chouji who looked like he stumbling around through the arena to those who didn't know it was a genjutsu.

Sakura then grabbed Chouji an held cold steel at his throat.

"Gomen, Chouji, demo, I win" she said as she released the jutsu. Chouji blinked his eyes to adjust to the light and looked at his neck and saw a kunai hovering near his jugular.

"No problem Sakura-san, good fight though" he said as he turned to shake hands. Sakura had already let down the kunai and smiled. "You too" Sakura said and shook is hand. The crowd cheered as they shook hands.

"Shousha, Haruno Sakura" Genma said. The crowd cheered even louder. Then in the middle of the arena, a huge whirlwind appeared and the scattered leaves on the ground and joined in the wind made Kaiten. Then the wind died down and there stood in the centre of the arena, a young 13 year old boy with spiked black hair and onyx eyes wearing a black t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and long black shinobi pants and the entire area of his arms were covered in something that looked like a cast from his shoulder to his elbow and the rest was covered in bandages,standing next to a silver haired jonin who was reading a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Genma grinned, shifting the senbon in his mouth.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked although he knew the answer. The raven haired boy smiled.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said. "Sasuke isn't late is he?" Kakashi asked. Genma looked at his pocket watch, "No, and by the looks of it, you just made it" Genma said.

"See Sasuke if you hadn't been…" Kakashi started. "Shut up sensei, we agreed that would be a secret" he said. Naruto and Sakura then ran up to the raven haired boy and hugged him.

"Sasuke nii, you came I was beginning to think you had chickened out" Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke smirked as well.

"Ha yeah right, and judging by your attitude, I'm guessing you kicked Neji's ass" he said.

Naruto beamed, "You know it" he said giving a thumbs up, "Oh yeah, Sasuke…" Naruto continued his voice getting serious. Sasuke turned.

"What?" he asked. "Don't lose, because…I want to fight you too" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled, "You got it" he said. Sakura then gave him a kiss for luck and then Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand and wind onto the battle field. Kakashi then left with Naruto and Sakura to the stands.

"Okay, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Subaku no Gaara," Genma said. Sasuke tensed his legs and Gaara just stood there with his arms folded, his eyes boring into Sasuke's skull. The crowd then started to cheer, but that noise became softer as Sasuke and Gaara only focused on each other and the voice of the proctor.

"Haijime" and with that Sasuke rushed Gaara ready to kick his ass to Timbuktu. Sasuke then cocked back his fist and let it fly, but Gaara's sand blocked it. Sasuke then jumped back and threw a few shuriken, but the sand caught it and then morphed to form a Suna bunshin. Sasuke grinned and then in a burst of speed appeared behind Gaara and punched him in the face. Sasuke then appeared in front of Gaara and was about to punch Gaara again. Gaara then looked at Sasuke and noticed something.

"Your movements are just like Rock Lee's" he said before getting punched again and his Suna no Yoroi/Sand Armour cracked in many various places.

Maito Gai and Rock Lee who had arrived a while before looked surprised. Gai looked at Kakashi.

"He's as fast as Lee with his weights on, but why focus only on speed, Kakashi?" Gai asked turning to his eternal rival. Kakashi just answered with, "It was necessary for a certain jutsu I taught him" as he looked on at the fight. Gai gritted his teeth and returned to watching the fight as well. Gaara then began making fists out of his sand and sent them to attack Sasuke, but the young Uchiha just disappeared again and then continued with a large amount of merciless blows to Gaara, causing pieces of his armour to break off. Gaara then started to get desperate and released his most powerful defensive jutsu. Gaara then managed to kick Sasuke away and then formed a few handsigns.

"_Suna no Domu/Sand Dome" Gaara said._ The sand in Gaara's gourd then completely flowed out and encased Gaara. Sasuke's Sharingan then activated and then sped towards Gaara as part of his face was still visible, but Sasuke was too late and b the time he reached there, the sand completely covered him and if it weren't for the Sharingan, Sasuke would have been skewered for spikes had shot out nearly impaling him, but managed to cut his cheek. Sasuke then jumped back.

"Kuso, Gaara you're gonna ruin the plan" Kankuro said, but Teamari shushed him. Shino, who wasn't noticed, had picked up on this and raised his eyebrow in confusion. 'What plan?' he thought.

Sasuke had tried to attack the dome from many angles, but the sand spikes kept appearing. Sasuke then decided it was time to reveal his secret weapon. Sasuke then jumped onto the arena walls and formed the handsigns. Ushidoshi/Ox, Usagi/Rabbit, Saru/Monkey, and then Sasuke grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and then chakra surrounded his hand. The chakra appeared to look like lightning and the light from the chakra reflected off of the Uchiha prodigy's eyes making him look a bit evil. Sasuke then slammed the lightning covered fist into the wall and dragged it on the way down the arena wall at full speed, showing off the power of his attack a chirping sound could be heard from the attack. Gai looked surprised.

"You taught him that?" Gai asked the copy Nin. Kakashi nodded," That's why I had him work on his speed and the best way to do it was to remember Lee's movements" he replied. Sakura and Naruto looked at the 2 jonin.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is that jutsu?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, the chakra is completely visible" Naruto added. Gai then chose to answer the question.

"This move is the only original jutsu Kakashi had ever created, it is formed by using lightning chakra to supercharge the flesh and produce the lightning covered fist and there is so much chakra used for this jutsu it is completely visible. It has also been nicknamed, Raikiri/Lightning blade since Kakashi had once slashed a lightning bolt with that move. Once this jutsu is activated it turns the users arm into a killing machine that can cut through anything, but is usually used for assassination purposes. The power of the attack mainly comes from the force and peed of the arm thrust which is why it requires a high amount of speed in order to be done. The chirping sound you hear sounds like the chirping of 1000 birds and that is why the name of this jutsu is called…" Gai paused as he saw Sasuke plunge the attack through Gaara's sand sphere.

"Chidori, 1000 birds" Gai finished. Gaara then looked down and felt something warm and liquid coming from his shoulder.

"AHHHH, I'M BLEEDING, IT'S MY BLOOD AHHHHHH!!!!!" Gaara screamed. Kankuro and Temari were shocked. Gaara had actually bled. Sasuke's eyes widened and then removed his hands from the sphere and then a clawed hand with an arm covered in blue veins was followed with Sasuke's hand who quickly used chidori again to shock it off. The arm then retreated back and then Sasuke saw a golden yellow eye with four blue stars outlining the iris. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the blood lust coming off from just the eye.

In the stands some random guy was watching this happen, but then fell asleep. Then everyone began to fall asleep too, everyone except all the shinobi present. It was a genjutsu. Then in the kage booth there was a large explosion and then the Kazekage jumped off with the Hokage onto the roof, and then four people surrounded the four corners of the roof and formed a purple barrier to prevent anyone from entering and then created a similar barrier around themselves to protect themselves. The Anbu black ops were unable to break through, so Jiraya went up to see what he could do. Kankuro and Temari jumped to Gaara's aid and jumped to the forest.

Naruto and Sakura jumped down. "Are you all right?" they asked the frightened Uchiha. Sasuke got up and shook his head to clear it of the bloodlust he felt. "Yeah" he replied. Genma then blocked a kunai sent to then by Baki (Gaara's sensei) with his senbon.

"Go and chase after those 3 you guys, you 3 are all ready chunin level so go and help your village because starting right now this is war" Genma said. The 3 nodded and then made chase.

"Hello Sarutobi-sensei" the Kazekage said and then the Kazekage peeled off his face to reveal it was really Orochimaru in disguise. Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"I see you've perfected that kinjutsu" he said. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Yes I have so now time for you to die" the snake said. Sarutobi jumped away and then removed his Hokage robes to reveal the battle armour he had worn during his prime.

"Oh I see you've prepared for this, well then I guess this means war" Orochimaru said getting into a fighting stance. Then Master and student clashed once again on the field of battle.

**(A/n: Oh dear Kami I'm finally finished. Next is chap 14: Oto and Suna vs. Konoha. The Victor is…? Please read and review)**


	14. Chapter 14: Oto and Suna vs Konoha

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 14

Oto and Suna vs. Konoha

**In the forest**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were chasing after the Suna trio at full speed and were catching up quickly. Kankuro looked behind him and noticed that. He then handed Gaara over to Temari.

"You take him, I'll hold them off" he said. Temari was shocked.

"But Kankuro, you could be killed" she said. Kankuro groaned.

"Not now, just go NOW!!" he shouted and then removed Karasu from his back. Naruto and the others halted and prepared to fight, but then they heard a new voice.

"Naruto you and the others go on ahead, he is my opponent after all" Shino said stepping out of the shadows.

"Shino, arigato you handle him" Naruto said and then Team 7 leapt after Gaara. Kankuro tried to stop them with Karasu, but Shino's kikai bugs intervened.

"Your fight is with me remember" Shino said, his arms swarmed with the chakra depleting beetles. Kankuro glared and prepared for a fight.

**In Konoha-Sandaime and Orochimaru**

Orochimaru ran towards the Sandaime Hokage forming handsigns, the old hokage doing the same. Sarutobi threw a shuriken and then completed his handsigns.

"_Kageshuriken no Jutsu/Shadow shuriken Jutsu" he said._ Then that single shuriken became 100 as the numerous amounts of shuriken sped towards the Hebi Sannin.

"Too slow, old man, _Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu"_ the Hebi Sannin cried and then a wall of mud and earth came out of his mouth and blocked the stars of steel. Then Orochimaru sensed movement behind him and saw the Sandaime quickly forming handsigns.

"_Doton: Kawa no Do/Earth Style: Mud River"_ the Sandaime yelled and then a stream of mud spewed out of his mouth. Orochimaru was swept away by the river and then Sarutobi formed more handsigns.

"_Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb"_ he said and then a dragon formed out of the mud and roared as it sped towards Orochimaru, but then Sandaime also formed a Karyuendaan which merged with the mud dragon, forming a flaming mud dragon. The flaming reptile collided with the Hebi Sannin and set him a blaze and then Orochimaru turned into a pile of mud.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu, you always did excel at that" Sandaime said turning towards Orochimaru who had appeared behind him. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well I did learn from the best, eh Sarutobi- sensei, Kukukuku" the Hebi Sannin chuckled. The anbu outside were shocked as well as the Gama Sannin who was trying to find a way to break the purple fire barrier while keeping an eye on the fight.

"Sugoi, who knew in his old age, Hokage-sama could pull off such high level jutsu", the one in the panda mask said. The white cloaked one nodded (A/N: Anbu that wear white cloaks are anbu squad leaders since all the others wear black cloaks).

Sarutobi then performed another Kageshuriken jutsu, but then Orochimaru formed some handsigns the old hokage didn't recognize.

"_Kinjutsu: Kuchiyose Edo Tensei/ Forbidden Jutsu: Summoning Impure World Resurrection" the snake cried._ Then one coffin rose from the tile roof.

"_Ichi/One" _Orochimaru said. Then a second coffin rose.

"_Ni/Two"_ Sarutobi's eyes widened as he now realized what this jutsu was doing. He then tried to focus his chakra and stop the third coffin from being uplifted, but he was too late.

"_SAN/THREE!!!" the Hebi Sannin cried in victory._ Sarutobi gasped, he was too late to stop them. The coffins opened and there stood three men. Jiraya and the anbu gasped when they recognized the men that stepped out of the coffins.

"It can't be it's you, it's…" Sarutobi was at a loss of a complete sentence.

**With Naruto**

Naruto and his teammates jumped through the trees as they followed Gaara. Temari started to become exhausted and she stopped. She then opened her fan and performed a Kamaitachi no Jutsu. The winds of destruction flew towards the three, but then the three made simultaneous handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" they yelled. Three mighty fireballs appeared and the wind of the Kamaitachi powered up the fireballs already intense flames. The fires then merged to form an even bigger sphere of flame as it sped towards Temari and Gaara. Then Gaara's eyes shot open and his Suna no Yoroi cracked off and then a large explosion of sand engulfed the fireball depriving it of the oxygen needed to keep burning. Team 7 shielded their eyes to prevent sand from interfering with their vision. The sand explosion died down and then they saw something that didn't expect to see.

Naruto's as well as Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes became as wide as dinner plated for standing before them was Gaara, but the entire right side of his body was covered with blue veined sand that was shaped like a tanuki's body and instead of Gaara's green eyes now in his socket was a golden yellow eye with 4 blue stars located at the 4 corners of his iris. **(A/N: I know the eye is circular, but what else can I say). **

"Gaara, is that you?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked at the young blonde, drool coming from the sand boy's possessed demon half mouth.

**Uzumaki Naruto and you too Uchiha Sasuke, I will KILL YOU BOTH!!!, **he roared and then with surprising speed he launched himself at the trio and Teamari was forced to hide from her own younger brother who was now in an unstable state of mind. Gaara kept trying to hit the genin trio, but couldn't and was beginning to get very annoyed.

Sakura then attempted to cast her genjutsu on the Ichibi host. It seemed to work because Gaara was looking around wildly trying to find them. Sasuke and Naruto use this opportunity to fire a Karyuendaan at the boy. Gaara then roared expelling golden yellow chakra and shattering the genjutsu. Sakura used chakra to stick her feet to the ground so as not to be blown back by the shock wave of wind. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit and then used the wind to their advantage as they fired off their most powerful Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsus. The wind intensified the flames as then the dragons morphed into a larger fire dragon. Gaara turned to see the dragon, but was too late to block it and then a huge explosion was heard throughout the forest.

Naruto and Sasuke panted, they had put everything into that attack, but they gasped in surprise. There stood Gaara, but his entire right arm which was sand had turned to glass. Sakura took this opportunity and then threw an exploding kunai completely shattering the arm and Gaara to scream out in pain and also become damaged from the explosion and then his sand began to become less stable.

**More power, I need MORE POWER!!!!!** Sand then surrounded Gaara in large amounts and then their stood a complete miniature version of the Ichibi no Shukaku. Gaara gave a roar and then sped towards them at surprising speed. Sasuke then jumped in front of Gaara, a chidori blazing in his hand. Sasuke then thrust the ball of chakra and lightning, completely severing Gaara's left arm. Sasuke then remembered what Kakashi said.

**Flashback**

"Ok Sasuke it seems you can do about 3 chidoris before you can be exhausted" Kakashi said. 

"What will happen if I form another one?" Sasuke asked panting. Kakashi closed his little orange book.

"You cannot force the jutsu for if you do you can become completely exhausted of chakra, worst case scenario, Death" Kakashi replied. Sasuke's eyes widened.

**End Flashback**

"Alright, I good for one more strike" Sasuke said as the sound of 1000 birds echoed across the woods.

"Stop, Sasuke you can get killed" Naruto said. "Please Sasuke-kun, listen to him" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke heard them, but chose to ignore their words and then charged Gaara once again.

"Gomen, Naruto nii, Sakura-chan" Sasuke said. Naruto and Sakura looked in surprise as Sasuke charged a chidori at the monster known as Gaara. Gaara had turned and had already set for another strike. Lightning and Sand collided and the lightning stood on a tree branch as the victor with the chest of the Sand Demon with a hole in it. Gaara screamed in pain, but then laughed as the hole instantly healed. Gaara then vanished and kicked Sasuke in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Gaara smiled and then sent a rapid flurry of punches at the Uchiha and then sent a final blow by hitting Sasuke with his tail. Sasuke screamed in pain as he was knocked into a tree. Sakura ran to help him, but was hit by a large mound of sand, hitting her head hard against a tree, the sand sticking her there like glue.

"Sakura-chan" Sasuke and Naruto cried. Naruto was about to go into the fray, but Sasuke foolishly jumped first. Naruto then noticed something, black flame like marking spreading across Sasuke's neck like a wildfire. The protection seal had broken due to Sasuke's anger. Then due to the massive chakra gained by the curse seal Sasuke was able to form a fourth chidori.

'_I gotta help Sasuke nii' Naruto thought as he it his thumb._ Naruto then slammed his palm on the ground. "Come on Seion, Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto said. When the smoke cleared, the giant white kitsune wasn't there, instead there was a small little kitsune about the size of Gamakichi, and it was black with a single blue tipped tail.

"Hello there, and who are you?" Naruto asked the young fox. The young fox looked up at Naruto. "Hi Naru-kun, Kaa-san told me about you, I'm Tenshi" the little kitsune replied. Naruto looked at the fox and smiled, "Well just stick with me Tenshi and you'll be safe from the monster" he said pointing at Gaara. Tenshi saw Gaara and then nodded and jumped onto a nearby branch.

"DIE DEMON!!!" Sasuke shouted and let his chidori fly, but Gaara was prepared this time and then grabbed Sasuke's wrist and flung him into the same tree making a Sasuke imprint. Sasuke fell to the ground and the curse mark left him and his body failed to respond due to the fatigue. Naruto looked at Gaara with hate in his eyes.

"Gaara you must be stopped" Naruto said and then formed the known cross-shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he yelled then 20 Narutos poofed into existence.

**Uzumaki I will kill you,** Gaara screamed with a sadistic look on his face. He then noticed Tenshi and smiled, **And your little kitsune too.** The mini-Ichibi laughed and then halted his laughter when a large wind blast hit his back.

"_Fuuton: Daitoppa/Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"_ a bunshin had yelled as another wind blast hit Gaara. Gaara then fired a number of missiles formed from his sand.

"Suna shuriken" he yelled as it dispelled the clone. The other 19 then began to try and immobilize Gaara, but he was too much for the clones and they were all destroyed in a matter of seconds.

**Is that the best you can do Uzumaki Naruto, I expected more from you**, the demonic looking boy yelled. Naruto gritted his teeth he was tired after using so much chakra for that Karyuendaan, the kagebunshins and the fuuton: daitoppas. Gaara then hit Naruto in the stomach with his sandy tail and then Naruto slammed into a tree. Blood flew from his mouth from the impact. Gaara's tail then wrapped around Naruto abdomen and then lifted the battered Naruto into the air before slamming him into a tree branch several times and then let him fall. Naruto moaned as he came into contact with a tree branch.

**I have done it I have defeated Uzumaki and Uchiha and the pesky little girl, BWAHAHAHAHA!!! ** Gaara yelled.

"Don't underestimate me" Naruto whispered. Gaara turned and his eyes widened, Naruto was struggling to get to his feet and when he finally did he was clutching his ribs and panting.

**What did you say? **Gaara asked. Naruto looked up and instead of the normal electric blue eyes; they were slitted black pupils and blood red irises.

"I said DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!!" Naruto yelled, he then formed the ram sign and then a large cloud of blue chakra surrounded his entire body. The amount of chakra being released was so intense; Sakura and Sasuke woke up to see their blonde brother surrounded by the immense amount of chakra.

"How could he be channeling so much chakra?" Sakura asked herself.

"Damn you, Naruto, how could you keep on fighting, I need…I need more power" Sasuke said with anger and lust for power. (A/N: Uh oh Sasuke's returned to the dark side). Naruto then formed his famous cross-shaped seal.

"I will not allow you to run rampant anymore Gaara, you will not harm Sasuke nii, Sakura nee and Tenshi" he said with killer intent. "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he yelled and then there was a gigantic cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal what was more than 1000 kagebunshins.

"Wow, that's a lot of yous Naru-kun" Tenshi said to a kagebunshin.

"Ok guys, IKUZO!!!" he said. The Naruto charged, Gaara destroyed a few, but their numbers overwhelmed him. Then one bunshin managed to hit Gaara with a kunai in his ass.

"Konoha's Secret Taijutsu: 1000 Years of Death" the bunshin cried. It then jumped away and told its brethren to back off. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

'_That's Konoha's Secret Taijutsu, how pathetic'_ they thought, but then an explosion occurred as an explosion tag went off and there stood Gaara moaning in pain.

"He struck the base of the tail where it was weak, how did he know?" Gaara groaned. Then one bunshin came and kicked Gaara in the chin sending upwards. Then 3 more kicked him.

"U" they yelled.

"ZU" three more yelled with their kicks sending Gaara higher.

"MA" four clones kicked Gaara as he went up higher.

"KI" the final 5 yelled kicking Gaara even higher.

"_NARUTO YONSEN RENDAN/UZUMAKI NARUTO 4000 HIT COMBO!!!!" _the bunshins yelled as they all punched Gaara and sand flew everywhere from the impact of fist upon sand.

"Sugoi" Sakura said. Sasuke was fuming and returned to the brooding asshole he was, "The dobe has attained too much power, I must get that power for myself to kill HIM" Sasuke said with venom in his tone.

The clones gasped due to focusing so much chakra into their punches in order to deal more damage. Then there lay a big glop of sand that was Gaara, the mini-Ichibi.

"He's forced me to go to full power, time to reveal my final form" Gaara said. A huge amount of sand then once again washed over Gaara. Then the sand started to grow and take on a physical form, the form of a tanuki. Naruto, Tenshi and the others watched in horror as they saw the true form of the Ichibi no Shukaku and there on Shukaku's forehead, like a little pimple was Gaara panting from exhausting so much power in order to fight.

"Time for you to die Uzumaki Naruto" Gaara yelled and then some sand was launched from the tanuki puppet and wrapped itself around Naruto.

"Subaku Kyu" Gaara said sadistically. Naruto then closed his eyes as he and Tenshi, who was hiding in Naruto's shirt were about to be crushed.

"Hey Kyuubi tou-san I need some chakra" Naruto said.

**You got it kit, **Kyuubi replied. The Naruto was encased in his silhouette of chakra making him look like a tail-less kitsune. Naruto then formed handsigns and then slammed his palm down on the tree branch he was on.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: KYUUBI NO KITSUNE" he yelled and then the Subaku Kyu was completely obliterated and then a large poof of smoke appeared and then the smoke cleared to reveal a red furred nine tailed fox. The fox let out a howl.

**Oh yeah I'm big, I'm bad and I'm back people,** Kyuubi said as he howled finally being able to breathe fresh air.

"Hi tou-san" Tenshi said to her father. Kyuubi looked up when he heard his the voice of his youngest kit.

**Tenshi, is that you?**

"Yup tou-san" Tenshi replied with a smile. "Naru-kun wanted to summon Kaa-san, but he accidentally summoned me and then that big tanuki thingy tried to kill me and Naru-kun, but Naru-kun had beat him up real good and now he's bigger and now you need to beat it up tou-san" Tenshi said in one breath and then took a big gulp of air after doing that. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the tanuki puppet.

**Oh he did, did he? Well I'm gonna kick that teme's ass** Kyuubi growled. Gaara then performed the Forced Sleep Jutsu and then Shukaku was released into the world with a cry of, "YES YES I'M BACK WOOOHOOO!" it yelled in a… Texan accent? Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a puzzled look.

**I know kit, he's a bit weird when he's happy,** the giant fox demon said to his jinchuriki.

"A little weird, try completely psychotic" Naruto said. Tenshi nodded with Naruto's words.

**With Orochimaru and Sarutobi **

"No it, it can't be you 3" the Sandaime said in disbelief. There before him stood 3 of Konoha's most powerful ninja, the one of the left was wearing red samurai armour and had long black hair. On the right was a white haired man with 2 red marks on either cheek and was wearing blue samurai armour and finally the one in the centre. He was wearing a standard jonin outfit and wore a long flowing white cloak, with spiky blonde hair on his head and they all wore Konoha hitai-ate's.

"Hello Sarutobi" they all said in a monotone.

"It's good to see you 3 again, Shodaime Hokage, Niidaime Hokage and…Yondaime Hokage" Sarutobi replied. The anbu and Jiraya were all shell shocked, there stood before them were the creators of Konohagakure and the greatest Hokage to ever live.

"It's not possible, how did he accomplish this?" Jiraya asked with tears in his eyes at seeing the face of his treasured pupil. He then looked at the Yondaime and noticed he was different from the others. The Yondaime was the only one whose eyes had their irises, but the other 2 looked like zombies. Sarutobi then voiced Jiraya's question.

"Why is Minato's body different from the others?" he asked. The Hebi Sannin chuckled.

"Well you see, I haven't completely mastered the art of returning the dead to the land of the living, but I learned that in order to bring back a body completely back used insane amounts of chakra and I had only enough for one body, so that is why the Namikaze Minato's body is complete flesh and blood while the other 2 are just souls trapped in a host body, their bodies are made out of dirt and other types of matter.

"Well Saru, I guess we must fight on the side of evil", the Shodaime and Niidaime said, but Yondaime just looked around surveying his surroundings. He then looked at his hands to see of really was alive. He pinched himself and felt pain, yup he was back alright.

"Aren't I supposed to be dead?" he asked himself looking at Sarutobi. Everyone sweatdropped, in a time like this, that is what Minato would say.

"Yup it's Minato alright, clueless as ever" Jiraya said. Minato then looked and saw the Shodaime and Niidaime and gasped.

"Okay I know that YOU 2, ARE supposed to be dead" Minato said. The sweatdrop grew bigger on the back of everybody's heads. Orochimaru then decided t end the little comedy routine by removing 3 kunai with mind controlling paper seals wrapped around the handle. He stabbed the first and second hokages, but then Minato turned and caught Orochimaru's hand preventing the induced mind control.

"Gomen Orochimaru, big mistake in bringing me back and in fact your plan is about to fail because I see that the Kyuubi is fighting your little trump card, Ichibi" he said looking behind Orochimaru. Orochimaru and everyone else turned to see that there stood the Kyuubi and Shukaku squaring off.

"Has the seal been released?" Sarutobi asked. Minato and Jiraya shook their heads, but Jiraya answered.

"He got the kitsune contract so now he can summon Kyuubi to do battles like this one" he answered.

"Say how is the little gaki Ero Sannin, did the village listen to my final wish?" Minato asked with a smile. The people remained silent. "I see, but at least the gaki had a chance to get some friends and look at that he can summon the kitsune clan how about that" Minato said.

Orochimaru seemed to have gotten even paler. He looked around the village and saw that there were more dead Suna and Oto Nins than Konoha ones, but at least he had his plan B. Orochimaru then blew took a whistle out of his pocket with his free hand and blew it, but no sound came from it. The wind blew as nothing happened for a while.

"Uh, Hebi-teme, what was that for?" Minato asked. "Wait for it Minato-kun, ah there they are" Orochimaru said happily. Then 3 humongous anacondas burst through the village gates and began destroying everything in their path. Jiraya then got up and leapt away to destroy them. Minato then jumped away and landed beside Sarutobi.

"Ready to lose Orochimaru-teme" Minato said. Orochimaru glared at the blonde Yondaime.

"Not yet, go my pawns" he said to the zombie kages. Then the two controlled kages raced towards the other 2. Minato and Sarutobi smiled.

"Ready Saru?" he asked. Sarutobi looked back, "Oh yeah let's kick some ass….old friend" he replied and then the battle of Hokage vs. Hokage began.

**Gaara vs. Naruto**

Kyuubi gave a roar as he leapt at Shukaku and then severed off the giant tanuki's right arm. Shukaku yelled in pain, but then the arm quickly rejoined itself with the body and then Shukaku turned and took a deep breath.

"_Fuuton: Renkudan/ Wind Style: Drilling air Bullet"_ Shukaku roared and then exhaled a high speed moving projectile from his mouth at Kyuubi.

"Look out tou-san" Tenshi yelled. Kyuubi jumped and then landed gracefully on his paws.

"Hey tou-san, I think I found out a way to beat Shukaku" Naruto said. Kyuubi's ears perked up as he kept dodging the speedy wind projectiles.

**Well let's hear it**, Kyuubi said as he continuously tried to avoid the wind bullets.

"Well you see, Shukaku was released after Gaara did that sleep inducing jutsu so I think that if you made a distraction and then use that to make an opening to latch onto Shukaku, I can jump on and…

**The boy will wake up an Shukaku will disappear, the boy has only been asleep for 3 minutes so he should wake up with one hit, let's do it** Kyuubi said with a vulpine grin.

"Okay let's go, Hyoton: Hyoryuendaan no Jutsu" Naruto yelled as his ice dragon flew out and froze half of Shukaku's body. While Shukaku was busy trying to pry off the ice Kyuubi went in and then bit the Ichibi thus allowing Naruto to jump off of Kyuubi's head. Since Naruto had enhanced his muscle strength with chakra he easily jumped up to the tanuki's forehead and then punched Gaara in the face.

"WAKE UP!!!" the blonde yelled as he punched the red head in his face.

**What no I just got out why me, curse you Kyuubi no Kitsune,** the Ichibi yelled as it was once again locked away by the seal. The giant tanuki began to crumble and then Gaara and Naruto had managed to land on separate pine trees opposite one another. Gaara and Naruto were panting from using s much chakra and Tenshi had returned home while Kyuubi had returned back to the seal.

"Ok Gaara, I guess we'll have to see who wins with this final blow" Naruto said. Naruto looked at himself, his blue jacket had burst open and the black undershirt and his pant were covered with blood, grime and sweat. Gaara looked at himself too and then he and Naruto glared at each other. They jumped off the trees and readied their final blows.

**With the Hokages**

Minato had used his Hiraishin no Jutsu/ Flying Thunder God Jutsu to make an opening for Sarutobi to hit the Shodaime and Niidaime with his summon Enma the Monkey boss in his Adamantine Nyoi form, but that proved ineffective for the zombies just kept healing themselves. Then Minato realized something.

"Saru, these guys are souls we're going to have to perform the Shiki Fuuin" Minato said. Sarutobi looked at his successor and knew it was true.

"Look Saru, I will do it, I'll create a kagebunshin and perform the sealing while you deal with Hebi-teme there okay, it was good to see you and Jiraya again and tell Naruto…" Minato started to cry as he was just about to die again. "Tell him I'm proud that he ha become the shinobi he is today and also...anbu-san tell Jiraya that Naruto is ready for the truth" he said then Minato used his kagebunshin no jutsu and then once again died the way he had done before, by the hands of his own jutsu and as he sealed away the souls of the previous hokages he fell to the ground and Minato died with a smile.

Sarutobi and the anbu who were never supposed to reveal their emotions cried at seeing the Yondaime die again. Jiraya had returned and saw that his student was dead again and he was only back for a few hours.

"Prepare to die, Orochimaru" Sarutobi then rushed Orochimaru, but didn't notice that the former was making handsigns. Sarutobi was also making handsigns and when Sarutobi finally got a good grip on Orochimaru, he was stabbed through the stomach with the Kusanagi. Enma had poofed away back to the summoning world and then Sarutobi said those fateful words that would change Orochimaru's life forever.

"Shiki Fuuin/ Reaper Death Seal" he said.

**Naruto and Gaara**

Naruto had won the fight as he had feinted the punch and then headbutted Gaara o hard they both began to bleed from their foreheads. The 2 genin then fell from the treetops to the ground below. Gaara was moaning on the ground he had a bleeding forehead, chakra exhaustion and a few broken ribs. Naruto looked at Gaara and then began to crawl to Gaara using his chin since the rest of his body was exhausted. Gaara looked at the struggling Uzumaki.

"W-Why do you fight so hard and why didn't you kill me back there?" Gaara asked. Naruto laughed and stopped moving.

"I didn't kill you because you are no longer a threat and I know the pain you had, living alone and having no friends, but I learned I couldn't just do that and become a sadistic killer, instead I forged my own path in order to get acknowledgement and that is why I made the path that would lead me to becoming hokage and you are just like me, a jinchuriki." Naruto said, Gaara's eyes showed confusion, this little knucklehead understood him and the pain he felt as a loner.

"As for why I fight so hard" Naruto continued", " I fight so hard because as a shinobi it is my duty to protect my village and the people of that village so if you ever threaten my home again, I won't hold back and will literally kill you" Naruto said his pupils turning slitted as if making a point. Gaara and Naruto then both fainted. Kankuro, who had gained back his chakra after losing it all to Shino's bugs arrived with Temari and took Gaara away, while Sakura and Sasuke came for Naruto.

**(A/N: Shino got poisoned by Kankuro and his father Aburame Shibi healed him with his bugs, end of summary for Shino fight)**

"You did good Naruto, you did really good" Sakura said with a smile as she and Sasuke picked him up, but Sasuke felt anger towards the blonde. The dobe had bested him again and had won a battle he couldn't. He needed the power to become stronger now.

**With Orochimaru and Sarutobi**

Orochimaru was screaming in pain as he saw the image of the shinigami take away the soul of his 2 arms and they fell limp to his sides, never to form another jutsu again.

"Kuso, curse you old man, CURSE YOU!!!!" he screamed as he looked at the dead and smiling hokages. The 4 Oto shinobi, jonin by the looks of it, took Orochimaru and released the barrier and escaped, but the anbu tried to go after them. But one which had 6 arms shot a substance like spider silk from his mouth and trapped them in a net of it. Jiraya was too busy trying to control his emotions as he saw his best student die twice. Tears welled up in the Gama Sannin's eyes and then jumped to the ground to clear his head with a bath in the hot springs which were miraculously not destroyed. Then the white cloaked anbu appeared in front of the Gama Sannin.

"Kobanwa, Jiraya-sama, I have a message from...Yondaime-sama, he said 'Naruto is ready for the truth" the anbu said. Jiraya nodded.

"Arigato, you can go now" Jiraya told the anbu. The anbu gave a respectful bow and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Jiraya then let his tears fall free as he looked up at the sky an saw that the clouds made the shapes of his sensei ad student.

_'Well Naruto has learn about his heritage someday and whose better to say he thinks the gaki's ready than his own father' _Jiraya thought as he continued to the hot springs.

The Sandaime and Yondaime looked down from heaven at Naruto and entered its gates, but not without one last thought in mind, _'Naruto promise me you become a great hokage and let the new leaf buds become part of the Will of Fire that protects our village, for tomorrow you... are Hokage,... I wanted to live long enough to tell him those same words.'_ Then on the Sandaime's, which was being carried by the anbu black ops to be prepared for the funeral , a lone tear fell from his closed eyelids. And also the anbu carried with them the body of Yondaime, Namikaze Minato and a lone tear also dripped down his face.

**(A/N: Done, but my next chapter will be short as it only shows the funeral of the deceased Hokage's. Chapter 15: Grief and Sorrow followed by chapter 16: Search for the Slug Sannin please read and review)**


	15. Chapter 15: Grief and Sorrow

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 15

Grief and Sorrow

It was a mournful day for the village of Konohagakure. Although Konoha was victorious in the war, they had lost the lives of many great shinobi including their beloved Sandaime Hokage and the Yondaime once again. The people all walked down the streets to the funeral grounds dressed in all black, but no one felt more sadness in their heart than Uzumaki Naruto. The entire villages lined up as they listened to Jiraya say the eulogy.

_(How to Save a Life- The Fray)_

_(Piano Intro)_

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

"Sarutobi Hiruzen was one of the brightest men to ever come to Konoha; he was talented, strong and smart and earned the right to be taught by the Shodaime and Niidaime along with his teammates who are now members of the council, Koharu and Homura. Sarutobi was able to learn every single jutsu that Konoha held thus earning the nickname 'The Professor'. He then became a jonin and formed Team Hiruzen consisting of Tsunade, Orochimaru-teme and myself. When we became jonin, Sarutobi-sensei became the Sandaime Hokage." Jiraya said. Everyone started to cry and then as they cried it just happened to rain as though Kami himself was crying at this funeral.

"H-he always used to complain about how the paper work for the village seemed endless which I thought was true for whenever I went into his office he was cursing as he did his paperwork" Jiraya said with a chuckle, but tears began to well up in his eyes.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

" My student; Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage was brought back to life by Orochimaru's Edo Tensei jutsu, but sacrificed himself once again for the sake of the village, in order to defeat the Shodaime and Niidaime who were also brought back to life by the Kinjutsu." Everyone went wide eyed at this; Yondaime had come back to life.

"But then after Minato had died by the Shiki Fuuin, Sarutobi sacrificed himself to use the Shiki Fuuin in order to kill Orochimaru, but due to his old age he was only able to seal away the teme's arms, and died as Orochimaru ran him through with the Kusanagi" Jiraya said and then released his tears.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you__  
_

"T-T-That i-is w-why I a-a-am proud to be this great man's student, a man who sacrificed himself for the sake of the village, that is what a Hokage is, someone who is willing to risk their lives for the village so t-t-t-hat i-i-is why I believe Sarutobi the greatest Hokage, next to Minato, Arigato." Jiraya sobbed and then he walked off the stage. Everyone then lined up to place their gifts along with a white rose on the deceased Sandaime's coffin and to say their own words to the man.

**(A/N: Yondaime's body was returned to his coffin, which to the ninja's surprise was empty meaning the Yondaime, was really brought back to life).**

The Rookie 9 and Team Gai then went up after Konohamaru, the jonin instructors, Iruka and then entire anbu association.

Kiba- A howling wolf statue

Shino- a dead Palos Verdes blue, the rarest butterfly in the world

Hinata- A beautiful painting, she had done herself, of the Hokage monument

Ino- A bouquet of cosmos from her shop

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life__  
_

Shikamaru- a deer horn

Chouji- A bag of his favourite BBQ flavoured chips.

Lee- A poem about the power of youth

Neji- A statue of a bird about to leave its cage

Tenten- A fine crafted sword made by her father

Sasuke- A glass dragon breathing glass fire

Sakura- A bouquet of Sakura flowers

_  
__As he begins to raise his voice__  
__You lower yours and grant him one last choice__  
__Drive until you lose the road__  
__Or break with the ones you've followed__  
__He will do one of two things__  
__He will admit to everything__  
__Or he'll say he's just not the same__  
__And you begin to wonder why you came__  
_

Then was Naruto's turn he then performed some handsigns and then he formed a kitsune made of ice that was reinforced with earth chakra to make it sturdier, he also had Jiraya inscribe a seal in it to have so that any body besides Naruto that touched it, it would be protected by a wall of chakra and then rested it on the Hokage's coffin.

"Hokage-sama, you were like a grandfather to me and I loved you like any grandson would." Naruto said I remember when you told me you always hated that paperwork for Kage's. In fact I think I'm having second thoughts about whether I should be Hokage" Naruto joked and made a sad smile. "I promise you Jiji, I will carry on your Will of Fire and become the strongest Hokage ever so that I could protect our village. Arigato… for everything you've done for me Jiji" Naruto finished and then walked away tears falling like diamonds on the ground. Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke then joined him; they all had sad looks on their faces as they made their trek back to each other's respective homes.

_(Piano Solo)_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life___

_How to save a life___

_How to save a life_

_(Piano solo is played for the ending)__  
_

_**(A/N: I chose that song because I think it fits the mood of this chapter and it moves the very immortal soul within us. It's God's wishes to say whether we die or not and when; for the most we can do is live life to the best of our abilities and hope that you have no regrets when you die also keep this in mind…although you may die your soul will live on in heaven, please read and review…I need a minute *sob*).**_


	16. Chapter 16: Search for the Slug Sannin

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 16

Search for the Slug Sannin

Naruto was walking along the roads of Konoha, watching the workers repair the large amounts of destroyed infrastructure. Naruto sighed.

"Orochimaru sure did a good job of destroying the village and in this state the village is weak in terms of defense" Naruto said to no one in particular. Naruto then sneezed and then wiped his nose with his sleeve.

'I wonder who's talking about me' Naruto asked himself.

**Konoha Council Room**

"You want to do what?" Jiraya shouted at the council, infuriated at their proposition.

"That's right; we wish to have Uzumaki Naruto banished. His fight with the Ichibi has shown that he has great power and can summon the Kyuubi, and if angered might summon it to take revenge" Koharu said.

"I say we don't banish the boy, he could be a useful asset to the village if I place him in my ROOT program" the bandaged council member known as Danzo said with an evil grin. Jiraya shook his head.

"No way, that boy is someone who is not to be banished or used as a tool/weapon, he's a human with feelings" Jiraya said. "And besides" the Gama Sannin continued, "he is the son of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure and Uzumaki Kushina, former Head Anbu captain." Jiraya said. The council gasped, shinobi and civilian alike.

"How do you know this and what proof do you have?" a pink haired woman on the civilian council asked.

"Oh come on, he has the same blonde hair, blue eyes and appetite for ramne like Minato and he has the attitude and taste for destructive high level ninjutsu like Kushina" Izuzuka Tsume said.

"Yes, it's true, Minato told me himself, I mean I was his best friend" Hyuga Hiashi said. The shinobi and civilian councils began to debate and argue loudly about Naruto's fate until Jiraya shouted for them to shut the hell up. The room instantly became quiet.

"Alright, we'll take a vote, those for Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto's banishment, please raise your hands." Jiraya stated. The whole civilian council, Koharu and Danzo raised their hands.

"Those opposed?" he asked. The entire shinobi council, Homura and Jiraya raised their hands. Jiraya grinned widely.

"It's been decided then, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is not to be banished from Konoha, now then for our next problem" Jiraya said.

"Who will be our next Hokage?" Nara Shikaku asked. Danzo stood up and nominated himself, but the entire council declined saying they needed someone a young hokage for they didn't (although most them did) want another elderly hokage to die again. Danzo glared as he sat down, him, old.

"I believe Jiraya-sama should be our new Hokage" Koharu said. The whole room nodded. Jiraya's eyes widened.

"No way, I'm not suited for that title due to my need to 'research' and also I have to manage my spy network, so I nominate my old teammate, Tsunade" Jiraya said. The council room muttered a bit about Jiraya's decision before Homura stood and spoke.

"We, the council agree with your decision Jiraya" Sarutobi's old teammate said, "but Tsunade is not within the village and is probably nowhere near Konoha after what happened to Nawaki and Dan, so how will you find her?" he continued.

"I'll just go out and find her" he stated simply. "However I request I be able to bring Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto with me for the journey in order for me to train him in his father's jutsus" he added. The council then murmured among themselves and then the whole room nodded in agreement.

"Arigato now I will leave tomorrow in order to prepare for the trek" he said and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The room then emptied out before only Homura and Koharu remained in the room.

"Why did you vote against Naruto's banishment?" the elderly woman asked her colleague. Homura sighed.

"Because the boy saved the village… and also I would be disrespecting Sarutobi's wish to keep the boy safe" he answered. It was now Koharu's turn to sigh and then she looked up at the clouds.

'Saru-kun, you really care for Naruto don't you?' she thought to the sky and then a soft breeze blew in her face as a response. Koharu chuckled and then she and Homura left the room to file Sarutobi's unfinished paperwork until Tsunade arrived. Oh it would be hell for them.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting atop the Yondaime's head overlooking the destroyed parts of the village until he heard a poof.

"Hey there gaki" Jiraya said cheerfully. Naruto turned and looked at the Gama Sannin.

"Ero- Sannin?" the blonde asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to see my student?" he asked, but then he got serious.

"Naruto it's time I told you about your parents" he said. Naruto's ears twitched and instantly became attentive.

"Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, a tall beautiful woman with grey eyes and long red hair. She was a tomboyish girl and has that same attitude and thirst for jutsus just like you gaki" he said with a chuckle. Naruto chuckled a bit too. "She was from the small village of Uzugakure/ Village Hidden in the Whirlpool and was the former head of the entire anbu division and possessed the bloodline to have an enormous amount of chakra and stamina" he said. Naruto nodded with a bit of tears in his eyes, but he wiped them away.

"Now your father was a great man, in fact you look so much like him anyway he was very adept at the art of Fuuinjutsu and was the one of the greatest shinobi in all the elemental countries, his name was Namikaze Minato, "Yellow Flash" and Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure" Jiraya said. To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement as he looked at Jiraya with his mouth agape.

"You know I always had suspicions that he was my father and apparently I was right" Naruto said with a foxy grin, "But Kyuubi tou-san will always be the father who raised me to be who I am today, but I will always consider Minato to be my biological father" Naruto continued. Jiraya looked at the blonde Namikaze and smiled.

"So can I show my full name?" he asked. Jiraya shook his head, "Gomen, demo your father had plenty of enemies so there might be multiple assassination attempts and kidnappings cast upon you" Jiraya replied. Naruto nodded.

"Just one question, why me?" he asked. Jiraya looked at Naruto confused.

"What do you mean gaki?"

"I mean, why choose me rather than another child to be the vessel of Kyuubi" Naruto replied.

"Well Naruto, he couldn't put the burden upon any other family and besides you're Minato's son, who better to be the vessel than the son of the strongest Hokage in existence" Jiraya said. Naruto smiled.

"Arigato, Ero- Sannin, it means a lot to me that you told me about Okaa-san and Tou-san" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. Jiraya smiled.

"No problem gaki, now then onto business, we're going on a trip to find the new Hokage" Jiraya said. Naruto looked puzzled.

"Well you see I was nominated to be the _Godaime/Fifth _Hokage, but I declined so I asked them to go and search for my old teammate Tsunade, the Slug Sannin and master of the healing arts" he said. Naruto was shocked, but then composed himself.

"When do we leave and how long will be gone?" he asked. Jiraya thought for a while.

"We'll be travelling for about a month's time trying to find the damn woman and probably most of it trying to convince her since Tsunade had always been so damn stubborn and also we leave tomorrow so pack your things and also I'll be teaching you your father's techniques and your mother's family kenjutsu style" he said.

"Kenjutsu?" Naruto asked. Jiraya then removed a medium sized scroll from his back.

"This scroll is sealed with a blood seal so only you can open it" Jiraya explained. Naruto nodded before biting his thumb and then running it along the entire length of the scroll's edge. The scroll then opened and then in a poof of smoke a sword lay on the paper surface of the scroll. The sword had a black hilt with a circular ruby that was cut with such precise and fine cuts that it looked like the Uzumaki spiral which it was supposed to form was cut by the smiths of Kami-sama, but the most magnificent part was the blade which was a deep ocean blue, the cutting edge of the blade was a darker blue and had an electric blue swirl on the tip of the blade that looked like a whirlpool and along its length was a picture of a purple and black dragon. Then on the hilt the name of the sword was etched in gold.

"_RyuArashi/Dragon Storm_" Naruto read and he traced the golden kanji. Jiraya looked at the boy and then cleared his throat to get his attention. Naruto looked up from the sword and was shown to have tears in his eyes.

"Look gaki as cool and beautiful as that sword is, we need to get ready…" Jiraya started, but was interrupted by a hug courtesy of Naruto.

"Arigato" Naruto said into Jiraya's chest, "I have no idea how to repay for this" Naruto said as he sobbed in joy. Jiraya smiled and then ruffled Naruto's hair.

"You can start by getting ready for tomorrow because we leave at dawn, now go" Jiraya said.

"Hai" Naruto replied and then disappeared as a black and orange blur. (He's wearing orange shirt and black shorts)

**The Next Day- Dawn**

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his bed when he heard a tapping on his window. Naruto groaned as he wanted to sleep more, the tapping continued for minutes before Naruto got up and glared at the window to find Jiraya standing there.

"Oi gaki, time to go, get ready and eat some breakfast too" the Gama Sannin told his pupil. Naruto yawned before sluggishly getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to get ready. Naruto was completely awake after his shower and dressed in a red shirt he got from Jiraya which had the drawing of a 2 tailed fox and one of its tails was made into the Uzumaki kanji and the other tail formed the kanji for Namikaze and wore a pair of black ninja pants and anbu leg guards followed by his black ninja sandals. He then went and had a quick breakfast of cup ramen and a glass of milk before heading out the door with his backpack containing his supplies for the month long trip.

"About time" Jiraya said with a stern look, "let's go" he said and then the Gama Sannin and the kitsune gaki left the village to find their new hokage.

**In some random town**

Two men walked into the town that Naruto and Jiraya had stopped in order to take a break from finding Tsunade and for Jiraya to do some research on Tsunade's whereabouts. The two men wore large straw hats which covered the majority of their faces and wore black robes with a red cloud pattern on it.

"Do you think he's here?" the taller of the 2 asked, who due to his deep voice was male, as he smiled to reveal sharp shark like teeth and had blue skin. The shorter one nodded, but he was relatively normal looking.

"I can feel his presence, he's here alright…, Uzumaki Naruto" the shorter one said and then looked up to reveal the piercing red eyes of the Sharingan.

Jiraya and Naruto were walking along the road to try and see if Tsunade was here, right after they made a reservation at a hotel of course. Naruto then realized something; he had no idea what Tsunade looked like.

"Oi, Ero Sannin, what does this Tsunade lady look like?" the Namikaze heir asked. Jiraya looked his student.

"Well let's see, since she puts up a genjutsu that makes her look youthful and also contain her young appearance and skills she has light blonde hair, brown eyes, wears a pair of high heels that make her look amazingly sexy, a grey top, black short pants and also she has one huge heck of a rack" Jiraya said drooling at the last detail of Tsunade's appearance. Naruto was bewildered that a woman of probably over 50 years of age had a genjutsu that by Jiraya's standards made her look probably in her twenties or thirties.

"Must be one heck of a hag then" Naruto muttered, but then noticed a pretty young woman look at Jiraya with what he could only identify as lust. Jiraya happened to notice too and then instantly drooled as he sped over to the young woman.

"Matteo Ero Sannin, what am I supposed to do?" Naruto called.

"I don't know do something to entertain yourself" Jiraya said as he and then woman wandered off. Naruto sighed and then headed back to the hotel. Naruto then went up to the reception desk.

"Konichiwa, how may I help you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Konichiwa, yes I reserved a room for 2 under the name Jiraya" Naruto replied. The woman looked at her book and then flipped through the pages and then looked up.

"Ah yes here we go, Jiraya you're in room number 183, here's your key and enjoy your stay here at the Scarlet Plaza" she said with a smile. Naruto returned the smile and bowed.

"Arigato" he said and then left to the room.

"What a nice boy" the woman thought and then returned to her duties.

**Room 183**

Naruto used his key and opened the door. The room was adequate, but at least it was better than his apartment room which he should be moving out of by now since he had to gain the inheritance of his father. The room had 2 beds, a bathroom, a transparent glass door at the end of the room that led to a balcony that gave a view of the town, a television and an air conditioning unit.

"Wow, a lot fancier than my apartment, but probably would be a rundown old room compared to Tou-san's estate most likely, but take what you can get" Naruto said as he dropped his bag on the floor observing the room.

"Well Ero Sannin won't be back for a while so I guess I'll just do some training with Kyuubi tou-san" he said. Naruto then got into a meditative position and then closed his eyes and focused on clearing his mind. Then in a bright flash Naruto appeared in the world that was his mindscape. Naruto turned to see the large 9 tailed fox sitting as though he were expecting him.

"Hello tou-san" Naruto said. Kyuubi looked at the boy and returned the greeting.

**Well Naruto, time to get cracking and summon up Seion and my kits,** the great fox remided Naruto of his deal. Naruto slapped his head.

"Kuso, I nearly forgot, good thing I came here" Naruto said. He then bit his thumb and focused as much chakra as he could and slammed his palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he said and then a large poof of smoke emerged. The smoke cleared and then there stood Seion with a whole lot of other kitsunes, probably 15 of them each having tails ranging from one to five.

"TOU-SAN!!!" the kits screamed as they barreled into Kyuubi. Kyuubi laughed as he was tackled to the ground by his kits. Naruto smiled wondering if he had a family with siblings if they would treat him like that.

"Well guess I'd better start training, later Kyuu" Naruto said as he walked into the forest of his mind. Naruto sat down in the dense vegeatation of the forest and then began to think on what he should do. He could make kagebunshins and train in his Kenjutsu or should he train on the little project he was working on. Naruto smiled, he'll do both. Naruto then made a cross-shaped handsign.

"_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled._ A huge cloud of smoke filled the forest and there stood hundreds of Naruto kagebunshins.

"Ok, this half, work on Okaa-san's Kenjutsu style while the other half, you're with me for trying to make this new jutsu style" Naruto ordered. A chorus of Hais echoed across the forest and the clones set to work.

**A few hours later**

Naruto was panting and smiled as he looked at the destruction of the forest, he had finally done it. Trees were uprooted, leaves were lying on the forest floor from being stripped from the trees they were previously on and then the most peculiar thing was that there were pieces of what looked like…metal embedded into the trees. The kagebunshins had mastered the Kenjutsu of Kushina's and then poofed away and Naruto fainted from the information being sent into his brain so fast in his exhausted state.

**Half an hour later- Outside Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto had woken up and was getting annoyed with how long Jiraya was taking to get back.

"Kuso, why is that damn Ero Sannin not back yet, he needs to train me in Otou-san's jutsus" Naruto said to the television. Naruto then heard a knocking on the door.

"Finally, Ero Sannin, what took you so long?" Naruto yelled in annoyance, but then his eyes widened. Instead of the perverted Gama Sannin, there were 2 men one with blue skin, was smiling revealing shark like teeth and had a huge sword strapped to his back, the other had raven black hair, but the huge neckband of the cloak he wore covered most of his face and the most surprising thing was that this man had blood red eyes, with 3 tomoe in each one, a complete and mature Sharingan.

"No way, how do you have the Sharingan, Sasuke is the only Uchiha left" Naruto said. The raven haired one sighed.

"Please, that foolish younger brother of mine is too weak to have obtained his Sharingan" the short one said. The fish man next to him laughed.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves to our guest, Itachi-san" the fish man said. The shorter man, Itachi nodded.

"Hello Naruto-san, I am Uchiha Itachi and this is Hoshigaki Kisame, we have come for you, well for your bijuu to be specific" Itachi said. Naruto's eyes widened.

'They know about Kyuubi tou-san?" Naruto thought with surprise etched all over his face.

"Don't actr surprised, it's only natural for a former Konoha-nin to know about you, Naruto-san, now come with us quietly so that we don't have to hurt you" Itachi said. Naruto then jumped away and got into the kitsuneken stance.

"I'll take that as a no" Kisame said and then drew his sword. Naruto knowing this would be tough drew on Kyuubi's chakra, the red chakra forming the silhouette of a tail-less kitsune. Naruto the looked at the surprised nuke-nin with his slitted red eyes.

"**Time to die!"** Naruto said in his demonic voice and then shunshined away. Itachi and Kisame were surprised at the boy's speed and if it weren't for Itachi's Sharingan being active right now, the fist where his head was would have really really hurt. Kisame however wasn't so lucky because he was too slow and the fist continued along its path and hit him the sloar plexus knocking the widn out of him and sending him into a wall, but then Kisame fell as a puddle.

"Mizu-bunshin" Naruto said as he turned around facing the Akutsuki duo.

"**Who do you work for?" **Naruto asked. "We work for our organization, Akutsuki, it's goal is to obtain all for our leader's master plan" Itachi answered. Kisame then swung his sword, but Naruto stopped it and punched it away. He then noticed his clawed hand was no longer covered with the chakra cloak, but it returned.

"**That sword, what did it just do my chakra cloak?"** Naruto asked Kisame. The former swordsman no Kiri smiled.

"Samehada, the sword, here has a special attribute in it which allows it to absorb the chakra of my enemies so that I can use it for my own personal gain, observe" Kisam said as he took out a kunai. Kisame then slashed his arm, but then a glow emanated from Samehada and the wound was instantly healed.

"Because of this, I have been known by many as the bijuu without a tail" Kisame said with a grin. Naruto was surprised to say the least, a sword that absorbs chakra this would be difficult. Itachi then rushed Naruto and attempted a punch to his gut, but Naruto blocked it and then twisted the Uchiha's arm out of the way and then shot a powerful kick to Itachi's stomach. Itachi jumped away and then Kisame had appeared behind the blonde jinchuriki and went for a downward slice, aiming to chop off his right arm. Naruto rolled to the side and threw a few kunai. 2 of them hit Kisame causing the akutsuki member to flinch in pain. Kisame then removed the kunai and healed his wounds.

"Well Itachi-san, it seems our little playmate knows a few good tricks" the blue skinned man said to his partner. Itachi nodded, but then his eyes widened. Due to the conversation and use of the Sharingan for so long, Itachi had been distracted and got punched in the gut sending flying out the window, which just happened to be open. Itachi landed gracefully on feet atop a roof and glared at Naruto with his Sharingan spinning wildly. Itachi then sensed another chakra signature and then shunshined by Kisame.

"Kisame, we must leave now, Jiraya-sama had caught on to us" he said. Kisame frowned and looked at Naruto.

"Well, the fun had to come to an end some time, we will come back for you later" Kisame said.

"Farewell, Namikaze Naruto" Itachi said. Naruto's eyes widened as the two men left in a swirl of leaves and his Kyuubi cloak left him, his eyes returning to their normal electric blue colour. Jiraya then burst into the room and looked around.

"Naruto what happened, I felt 2 very strong chakra signatures along with yours" the Gama Sannin said. Naruto turned towards Jiraya.

"It was 2 members of an organization that call themselves Akutsuki, the 2 I met were Hoshigaki Kisame, a former member of the 7 Swordsmen no Kiri and Uchiha Itachi" Naruto said. Jiraya's eyes widened, but then saw that Naruto had something else to say.

"What else?" he asked. Naruto looked up with a scared expression, an emotion he had never seen in Naruto.

"They know about my heritage" Naruto said. Jiraya's eyes widened even wider than before.

"I see, so they know about you and they've begun to move" Jiraya said.

"You know them, Ero-Sannin?" Naruto asked. Jiraya nodded.

"My spy network had informed of this organization and their purpose, but we've never known who their members were and when they would move out. Alright, Naruto I have found out where Tsunade is, she's in a small town that revolves around gambling, obviously," he said muttering the last part. Naruto nodded and went to go get his bag.

"Also I'll be teaching you your father's most powerful offensive jutsu" he added. Naruto froze and looked back at Jiraya.

"What is it, what's it called?" he asked. Jiraya then held up his left hand and then chakra and wind swirled into it forming a sphereical shape, the chakra could be seen clearly to the naked eye.

"_Rasengan/Sprialing Chakra Sphere_" Jiraya said with a small smile. Naruto was awestruck, the jutsu was made out of completely raw chakra.

"Teach me it" he said with a foxy grin. Jiraya then reached into his bag and pulled out a water balloon and then held it in his hand. The water balloon then began to move around and the water was pushing at the balloon's surface from the inside as though a number of spikes were trying to pop it. The balloon then completely popped, it's remains scattered on the floor.

"That's step 1, pooping a water balloon with just your chakra" Jiraya told him. "Do that and I'll teach you step 2" Naruto then took a water balloon and tried to pop it, but the balloon didn't pop and only expanded and stretched.

"Come on, you can do that on the road to Tsunade" Jiraya said. Naruto then grabbed his back and the water balloon and then the 2 checked out of the hotel and headed out. 5 hours later, along the way, Naruto tried to recall what happened to the water balloon as Jiraya popped it. The water seemed to scramble about, spiking out in all direction. Naruto's eyes brightened and snapped his fingers.

"I got it" he said looking at the balloon. Jiraya stopped and looked at the blonde. Then his eyes widened, Naruto's balloon was doing what he wanted it to. The spikes of water were shooting up everywhere as Naruto concentrated his chakra. After a few seconds the balloon finally pooped in the boy's hand. Naruto looked at the Gama Sannin with a foxy grin. Jiraya smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Good job gaki, we'll stop for a few seconds so I can show you the second step. Now the first step was to use control, the second step is power." He said and then took out a rubber ball from his bag. The rubber ball then began to convulse and glow from the amount of chakra used and then the rubber ball exploded.

"Power, my young apprentice, that is what is required for your chakra to accomplish this step" Jiraya said and then tossed a ball towards Naruto. Naruto then attempted to do what Jiraya did, but found more difficult.

"You see, unlike the water balloon, the rubber ball has nothing, but air inside it so you need more chakra to burst it" Jiraya hinted. Narutoi nodded and continued with the second step. The two then arrived in the town where Tsunade was located and it was at that time Naruto had began to grow frustrated at his sworn enemy, the rubber ball, he was so mad that he focused all his chakra into the ball in order to vent out his rage. The ball then began to convulse and glow as Naruto got angrier at the ball. The ball then exploded in a burst of light and chakra and Naruto was blown back a few feet. Naruto looked at his hand which was now covered in chakra burns that were slowly healing. Jiraya had looked to see what had happened to Naruto and noticed the burns and smiled.

"Well looks like you've finished the second step now in order to form the rasengan you need to combine the control and power in order to create a complete rasengan" Jiraya said. "Now I'm going to go look for Tsunade, you go look for a suitable training area for you to train, I'll come for you once we find her because I think you might just find a way to bring her back" Jiraya added with a grin. Naruto returned the grin with his own foxy grin and then went away to find a suitable training area.

**Naruto's training area**

Naruto was panting on the ground, his clothes were covered with dirt and sweat and the numerous trees that he had practiced on had spiral markings all over them. Naruto looked at his right hand, it was covered with chakra burns. Naruto looked up at the blue sky, the sun showed it was around 2:00 p.m and Naruto still couldn't accomplish it. Naruto then got up and once again attempted to from the destructive orb of chakra. The chakra and wind swirled into his hand, but his own was transparent you could see the chakra inside it while Jiraya's was a mess of spinning chakra that was so dense you could barely see inside it. Naruto then tried to add more chakra. The orb absorbed it and began to become denser, but it then exploded in Naruto hand sending the blonde back a few feet.

"I almost got it that time, I just have to find a way to stabilize it" Naruto said. He then grinned before deciding to take a break, a long one

**1 day later- Naruto's training area: 6:00 p.m**

Naruto had resumed his training this morning, after sleeping for the rest of yesterday and was making progress in stabilizing his rasengan. Naruto held the spinning orb in his hand and then thrust it into a tree. The tree was reduced to splinters in seconds. Naruto smiled, he had done it, he made a rasengan, but he hadn't mastered it, until he could form it one handed without his other hand needed to be used for stabilization, he wouldn't say he had mastered his father's technique. Naruto then proceeded to master it, but then Jiraya appeared. Jiraya looked at the damage and saw Naruto about to form a rasengan. Jiraya then stood back to watch before interrupting. Naruto held the spiraling sphere of chakra, but the second he was about to smash it into a tree it blew up in his face sending the young genin flying. Jiraya then thought it was time to intervene.

"Oi, Naruto" Jiraya called. Naruto got up panting and looked at his mentor.

"Yeah, Ero…San..nin" he panted. Jiraya then walked over and ruffled his hair.

"I can honestly say that you could form a rasengan, but you need to work on your stabilizing of it" Jiraya said. Naruto looked at glared.

"That's what I've been trying to do, I mean I can stabilize it when I use my other hand to hold it, but I want to do it like you, and accomplish the rasengan using only one hand" Naruto said. Jiraya looked down at the boy and sighed.

"Well if you want to do that, just keep the concentration of the rasengan up, because from what I saw you were more focused on destroying that tree rather than stabilizing your rasengan" Jiraya said sagely. Naruto took the Gama Sannin's words to heart and nodded.

"So Ero-Sannin, I'm guessing that you found Tsunade" Naruto said. Jiraya smiled and nodded.

"Come on, she's in some bar, don't worry about age, once you're a shinobi they let you in" Jiraya said. Naruto just sighed and then ran off after the perverted sage.

**Some random bar**

Jiraya and Naruto walked in and surveyed the area and looked for Tsunade. Jiraya's eyes then widened slightly as he spotted a young blonde woman drinking sake. The woman stopped drinking and looked at Jiraya. The 2 then glared at each other.

"TSUNADE!!!" Jiraya shouted. Naruto looked in the direction Jiraya was looking in and spotted the old hag, but his eyes widened. That was no hag, that a really hot blonde chick in her 20's not an old Sannin in her 50's.

"JIRAYA, YOU BAKA, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Tsunade yelled back. Jiraya and Naruto then walked over to the table where she sat and took a seat with her. Naruto looked and saw a young brown haired woman wearing a purple dress and had youthful brown eyes.

"And you are?" Naruto asked. The woman looked and blushed in embarrassment.

"Gomen, where are my manners, I'm Shizune, Tsunade-sama's apprentice" Shizune said. Naruto nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apprentice to Jiraya-sama a.k.a Ero Sannin" Naruto said. Shizune stifled a laugh when she heard Naruto call Jiraya Ero Sannin. Tsunade then looked at the man and boy.

"Hey, Jiraya, who's the gaki" she slurred in her drunken state. Jiraya looked at Naruto and introduced him.

"I see so you've taken on another one eh, but he looks like he doesn't have the amount of talent as the other one" Tsunade said. Jiraya sighed, "This gaki is the 'other one's' son" he said. Tsunade, although in her drunken state of mind, heard what he said and her eyes widened.

"Oh, now then onto my first question why are you here?" she asked Jiraya.

"Tsunade, the Konoha council has elected you to be its Godaime Hokage" Jiraya said. Tsunade glared at the perverted man.

"You think I'd go back to that shit hole to be a fucking Hokage, then you got another thing coming Hokage's are always dying just like Jiji, Sarutobi-sensei and your little gaki before this one, it's a waste of a job and you end up wasting your life" she said. Naruto's eyes flashed red as he got up.

"Listen here _Oba-san/Grandma_, I don't' care if you're a Sannin, but don't' ever disrespect the title that my father and that Saru-Jiji held, they were willing to give their lives to help save the village. So just shut your, fucking damn mouth, bitch and come back with us to the village" Naruto yelled as he vented out his anger at the Slug Sannin. Tsunade, Jiraya and Shizune were all shocked at the language Naruto had just used and he was sober too. Tsunade then registered what Naruto had just told her and then released her glare of death.

"Listen here gaki, you want to take this outside?" she asked. Naruto grinned; "Fine by me, Tsunade-obasan" Tsunade intensified her glare as she got up.

**Outside the bar**

Tsunade and Naruto faced off against each other, both glaring with the intent to rip the other to shreds.

"Get ready, obasan because I'm going to kick your ass" Naruto said.

"You sound pretty confident gaki, in fact I'll make a bet with you, I bet I'll win this little fight with only one finger and if I do, I get all your money and if you win I will buy something for you with my money" Tsunade said. Naruto grinned, he had heard about Tsunade's terrible luck at gambling.

"Deal" he said. Naruto then rushed Tsunade and sent a punch for her hand, but Tsunade just lifted up her hand and stopped with only her pinky. Shizune and Jiraya watched from the sidelines as the 2 fought.

"Jiraya-sama, why are you letting Naruto-kun fight Tsunade, you know how aggressive she is when drunk" Shizune said. Jiraya sighed and looked at Shizune.

"Because, Naruto has something to prove, prove that being a hokage is everything worthwhile because that… is his dream." Jiraya said as he saw Naruto dodge a lethal punch to the gut fromTsunade. Shizune's eyes widened. "Also because, when the gaki's mad like this he's so stubborn" Jiraya added with a scowl. Naruto then attempted a kick to Tsunade's temple, but she stopped it with her palm, Naruto then poofed into smoke.

"Kagebunshin, but how?" Tsunade said to herself as she ducked under a blow to the head courtesy of Naruto. She then grabbed Naruto's outstretched arm and threw him a few feet away sending him skidding and rolling in the hard asphalt. Naruto then got up, his wounds quickly being healed by Kyuubi.

"Arigato, Kyuubi tou-san, but I'll end this now" Naruto said. He then stretched out his right hand. _'Remember, keep a cool head'_ Naruto reminded himself. Chakra and wind then swirled into his right hand and the orb of chakra glowed with power. Naruto then rushed Tsunade, careful not to lose focus. He then thrust his technique forward.

"RASENGAN!!!" he yelled. Tsunade's eyes widened and then grabbed Naruto's wrist and veered the rasengan away from her abnormally large chest, sending the rasengan into the ground which made an explosion, kicking up dust and asphalt from the road. The smoke cleared to show Naruto moaning in pain as he lay in a crate about 6 ft. deep and 15 ft. wide. Tsunade looked at the crater surprised and then glared at Jiraya.

"Jiraya, did you teach this gaki the rasengan?" she asked. Jiraya nodded with a smile.

"Of course, who else would and also by the looks of it, I'd say he just mastered it" he said with pride. Tsunade glared.

"How long did he take?" she asked. Jiraya held up 2 fingers.

"2 days, today and yesterday" he replied, pride still evident in his tone. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"What!?" she yelled in disbeielf. "The Yondaime took 4 years to make it and master it, you yourself took at least 6 months, but 2 days, impossible even if this gaki is the Yondaime's son" she said. Jiraya smiled.

"Well, he just proved you wrong" Jiraya replied. Naruto groaned as he got up and smiled at Tsunade.

"Oi, obasan" he said. Tsunade turned to face Naruto. "I win, you used 5 fingers to block my attack and so you have to buy me ramen for dinner" Naruto said. Tsunade was flabbergasted, and sighed.

"I can't believe it, first gambling now I'm losing bets to gaki's like you" she said. "One question, gaki" Tsunade said. Naruto turned, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Fire away" he said. "Why do take the title of Hokage so seriously?" she asked the blonde Namikaze. Naruto smiled.

"Because, I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and it's my dream to become hokage" he said with a foxy grin. Tsunade gasped and got a sad look on her face.

'_He's just like them'_ she thought, but then looked up with a smile. "Come on gaki, I have some ramen to buy you" she said. Naruto smirked and then he and the Slug Sannin walked off to the ramen stand.

"They're both so alike" Shizune said as she watched the pair walk off.

"I know, Naruto and Nawaki are similar in so many ways it's scary" Jiraya said and then walked off to follow the two blondes. Shizune blinked before walking off after Jiraya and the two blondes.

**At the Ramen Stand**

To say Tsunade was shocked would be an understatement, she absolutely speechless as she watched Naruto gooble down his 20th bowl of pork ramen. Tsunade looked at her suitcase of gambling money, in her mind the thousands of ryu grew wings and fluttered off as Naruto continued eating. Tsunade then sighed in sadness. After his 31st bowl, Naruto was full and patted his fat stomach with a content sigh.

"Arigato, Tsunade- obachan" Naruto said to the Sannin with a grin. Tsunade ignored him as she reached into her suitcase and pulled put a large amount of cash.

"How much is it?" she asked the ramen stand owner. The stand owner smiled and said, "Since the boy has eaten so much, I'll give him a 20% discount so that makes the price to be, $2765 ryu please" he said holding out his hand with smile. Tsunade wept anime tears as she paid the money. Naruto and the others then left the stand and walked down the road under the moonlit sky. Tsunade was silent the whole way and watched as Naruto looked at the moon with a smirk.

"So, I'm guessing Orochimaru-teme paid you a visit" Naruto said. Jiraya and Shizune smirked, the unreadable Tsunade just became readable. Tsunade was shocked.

"How did you know?" she asked. Naruto grinned, "I didn't, you just did" Tsunade scowled at being tricked by the gaki.

"Anyway, I guessed that because you are the best healer in the entire elemental countries so he and Kabuto probably came to find you, probably make a deal of bringing back the lives of someone precious to you with his Edo Tensei" Naruto calculated. Tsunade was just being surprised again and again as Naruto's assumptions were right time and time again.

"Don't do it" Naruto told her. Tsunade looked at Naruto and grinned.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because he's obviously tricking you so that he would get back the use of his arms and try to destroy Konoha, but the only way that would happen is if you knew a soul reviving jutsu" Naruto chuckled. "Do you?" he asked to make sure. Tsunade laughed a bit and shook her head.

"Nope" Tsunade said. Naruto then smiled, "well seeing as you have nothing to do why not come back to Konoha with Ero Sannin and I" Naruto implied. Tsunade blinked before going into a fit of laughter and pointing at Jiraya.

"H-he, c-c-calls y-ou E-E-Er-r-o San-nin" she laughed in broken words due to laughing so hard. Jiraya scowled as he hit Naruto over the head.

"I told a number of times, stop calling me that in public" Jiraya told his student. Naruto clutched his head in pain, Shizune giggled while Tsunade kept laughing. A few seconds later the laughing stopped. Tsunade wiped tear away from her eyes.

"Anyway the answer to your offer is still no" Tsunade said. Naruto was shocked.

"What, why?" Naruto whined. Tsunade chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair in a motherly way. Naruto then got an idea.

"I'll make a bet with you" Naruto said. Tsunade, never one to refuse a bet looked Naruto dead in the eye and smirked.

"Name your price" she said. Naruto smiled.

"Okay, when's Orochimaru meeting you?" he asked. Tsunade thought for a while.

"In a week" she answered. Naruto smiled even wider as the smile threatened to split his face.

"Well I'm still working on a few jutsu that I made myself and I bet you that I can complete them by the end of the week and if I do you have to come back with me and Ero Sannin" Naruto wagered. Tsunade thought for a bit and shrugged.

"Alright, but if I win I get all your money and you have to give up on being Hokage, and just to spice things up if you win I'll throw in this necklace" Tsunade responded as she held the necklace around her neck in her palm. Naruto looked puzzled.

"What's that necklace's value?" he asked. Jiraya sighed.

"You baka, Naruto that necklace belongs to her Grandfather the Shodaime Hokage, it's worth about 3 mountains in value." Jiraya whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto instantly brightened as cash registers went dinging off in his head.

"DEAL!" he shouted as he shook Tsunade's hand. "I'm gonna need some sleep then, let's go Ero Sannin" Naruto said, Jiraya scowled as he walked with Naruto away from a giggling Tsunade and Shizune, but then Jiraya and Shizune began to laugh when Naruto yelled, "Ja ne Tsunade- obachan".

Tsunade scowled in annoyance at her new nickname given to her by Naruto and then she and Shizune walked off.

**The next day**

Naruto was in the same training field where he trained for the rasengan. Naruto then rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he prepared for training, but was unable to notice that Shizune was secretly spying on him.

"Alright, _Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu/ Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu",_ Naruto yelled and then a large plume of smoke welcome the arrival of the hundreds, maybe thousands, of kagebunshins that came into existence. Naruto smiled, "Ikuzo, time for work guys, we gotta win that bet against Tsunade-obachan" Naruto said to his clones.

"Hai" were their replies and then as if controlled telepathically, the clones set off into groups aiming to complete their new jutsus as quickly as possible. Shizune watched in surprise at the sheer number of kagebunshins made by Naruto. Then for the rest of the day, the groans of concentration of the kagebunshins and Naruto could be heard.

**4 days later**

Jiraya got up and looked at the bed where Naruto was supposed to sleep and saw that it was completely untouched. Jiraya sighed as he stretched his stiff muscles, cracking his neck and back in the process. Jiraya sighed in relief before his gaze returned to Naruto's bed.

"That gaki really wants to win that bet" Jiraya said to no one in particular as he went to have his shower.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was lying on the ground asleep from exhaustion. Jiraya walked in, fully dressed and surveyed the damage. Trees were sliced to kindling in some areas as if swords cut through them.

'Probably practicing his _kenjutsu/sword style' Jiraya thought._ The earth was completely ruined and some trees were uprooted.

"What did the gaki do here?" he asked the wind as it blew through his hair. Then he caught a glint of something shiny in the ground. Jiraya looked at the spot curiously and then walked over to the spot and bent down to look at it. He touched at it felt like cool metal, iron or some other alloy maybe, Jiraya guessed, but then realaized thzt there was chakra present in the metal. He then looked between Naruto and the metal piece.

"What are you REALLY doing?" Jiraya questioned the sleeping boy. Naruto just stirred slightly before snoring. Jiraya then picked up Naruto and transported him to the hotel room. Jiraya then laid him down on the bed and sighed as he watched Naruto's state. The t-shirt that Naruto wore was completely shredded, his pants were covered in dirt and that metal alloy and his entire skin surface was covered in cuts, bruises and dirt. Jiraya then thought it was time to wake him up.

"Oi, Naruto, wake up" Jiraya whispered. Naruto stirred a bit, his eyes fluttering open. He then mumbled something incoherent and then went back to sleep. Jiraya sighed before he formed some handsigns.

"_Suiton: SuiTama no Jutsu/ Water Style: water ball Jutsu _"Jiraya said and then he blew out a ball of water the size of Tsunade's breasts. The ball then splashed into Naruto's face. Naruto screamed as the chilling water soaked his body to the bone.

"That's mean Ero Sannin" Naruto said to the now laughing Gama Sannin. Jiraya stopped laughing and then got serious.

"Naruto I want to ask you, as your sensei/mentor I want to know what the hell are you doing at that field?" Jiraya asked. Naruto smiled, "It's a secret" he replied, but then the smile dropped when Jiraya glared.

"Naruto, I found some sort of metal alloy on the ground, now I'll ask one more time, what…the hell…are…you doing…at…that training?" he asked slowly. Naruto sighed before gesturing for the Sannin to come closer. Naruto then whispered something in Jiraya's ear. The Gama Sannin's eyes widened.

"I see, well like father like son, always wanting to have something they made themselves" Jiraya told Naruto. Naruto grinned and then went to have his shower so as to proceed with more training.

**Day 5 of the Bet**

Naruto was in his mindscape as he showed Kyuubi, Seion, Suki, Tenshi and the other kits his creation. The kitsune present were astonished when they saw the jutsu.

"Sugoi, Naruto-nii, I want to that, but I can only do Tsuchi element" a 2 tailed male kit known as Kenshin said.

"Yeah, Naruto-nii, I want to that when I get my multiple elements at 6 tails" Suki the 5 tailed kitsune said, also Naruto primary summon.

**Well done kit, you certainly have the creative mind of a genius like your father** Kyuubi said. Seion nodded with a smile as she held Tenshi close to her white fur. Tenshi wagged her blue-tipped tail in happiness that Naruto had mastered one of his creations.

**Oi Naruto I want to teach you something** Kyuubi told his host. Naruto turned from talking with Suki and looked at Kyuubi.

"Sure tou-san" Naruto said as he jogged over to the great kitsune lord. "So what's the jutsu?" he asked. Kyuubi then reverted into his hanyou form and explained the jutsu to Naruto.

**Ok kit this jutsu is called, Katon: Kitsunedaibakufuu no Hi/ Fire Style: Kitsune Fire bombs, it summons numerous kitsunes that are formed out of fire chakra and when formed obey your every whim. They are given chakra infused brains allowing the kitsunes you make to obey the orders you give. The kitsunes then explode whenever you want then to thus allowing you to not have them explode upon contact with a surface.**

Then a dummy appeared and Kyuubi stepped back as his 6 tailed kit, Ginji stepped forward.

"Ginji here is the oldest kit here and the strongest obtaining control over the elements of fire, water and lightning and is therefore the most experienced one here" Suki explained to Naruto. Naruto nodded when Ginji glowed with fire chakra. The fire chakra then spread across the grass, which due to Naruto, could not be burned. The fire then formed physical forms of 5 kitsune. Ginji then barked orders saying, "Attack" to those that understood. The order was then processed through the 5 kitsunes chakra infused brains and then rushed forward leaving a trail of fire behind. The kitaunes then jumped and clamped onto the dummy. Ginji then barked, "Explode" and then a 14 ft. mushroom cloud appeared as the kitsune exploded, destroying the dummy. Ginji smiled at his handy work and then sat back by Seion. Kyuubi nodded in satisfaction. Naruto then got walked forward and formed the handsigns Kyuubi showed to him. Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Bird, Tiger, then after Naruto formed these handsigns, fire chakra instantly surrounded him. The fire chakra then spread out and took on the forms of kitsune. Their legs of fire tensed ready to receive orders from their creator. Naruto smiled before he dispelled them, the foxes howled as they evaporated into the atmosphere of Naruto's mind.

"Well done, Naruto-kun" Seion said, but noticed the exhaustion on his face. Her expression softened.

"Well, Kyu-kun we have to go now, Naruto-kit's getting tired" Seion told her mate. Kyuubi nodded and then watched as his family left in a plume of smoke.

"Well, I'm exhausted, arigato for the new jutsu tou-san" Naruto said as he hugged the kitsune. Kyuubi, still in hanyou form, smiled and ruffled naruto's hair like a father would.

**No prob, kit, **Kyuubi said. Naruto released the hug and then left the confines of his mind to continue training.

**Day 6 of Bet**

Naruto was sleeping on his bed and then got up. He looked at the clock on the hotel's bedside table. It showed 10:00 a.m. Naruto shrugged and then got up to train for his new 'project'. Naruto then left to the training grounds after having a light breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Ok, time for training" he said as he opened the door, but halted when he nearly hit Shizune in the hall.

"Oh, Konichiwa Shizune-san" he greeted, Shizune looked at the blonde and returned the greeting, Naruto then ran off. Shizune then turned.

"Matteo, Naruto-kun" she called. Naruto stopped and looked back at Shizune.

"Yeah" Shizune shuffled her feet nervously and the gulped.

"There's something about that necklace I need to tell you about" Shizune said. Naruto looked puzzled.

"You mean, Tsunade oba-chan's one?" he asked. Shizune nodded. "well what is it?"

"Well you see back when Tsunade-sama was still in Konoha as a jonin she had given her necklace to her _outouto/little brother_ and it was during the Third Great Shinobi War. Nawaki, that's her outouto's name, was then killed by an ambush on his first mission the day after he got the necklace and when she had been dating my uncle, Dan, she had given him the necklace and the day after he died from a strike to the heart from the enemy, and from then on Tsunade-sama calls it the necklace of death because the necklace only accepted her as its wearer" Shizune said. Naruto was looking at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Well then I'll just have to prove her wrong by winning this bet then" Naruto said. Shizune was about to warn him again, but words failed to come out of her throat as she watched Naruto's retreating back.

**Night- Sake Bar with Jiraya and Tsunade**

"Naruto's been almost non-stop since that day" Jiraya told the busty blonde. Tsunade laughed and downed another shot of sake.

"That gaki thinks he can win, no chance"Tsunade said," Hey waiter another bottle of sake here" she called. Another bottle was placed in front of Tsunade and as she was about to take another shot, Jiraya took the bottle and poured himself a shot.

"You, know you drink too much" he said to the slug Sannin. Tsunade downed another shot and then secretly poured a very strong body numbing drug into the sake bottle.

"Here Jiraya, I'm feeling nice today so you can have this bottle" she slurred. Jiraya smiled and then took the bottle and poured himself a glass. He then quickly downed it and then seconds later, he fainted. Tsunade then got up and paid the bill.

"Gomen, Jiraya, but it's for your own good" she said and left.

**DAY 7-LAST DAY OF BET**

Naruto got up and blinked, getting his eyes adjusted to the light. He then smiled, time for him to win his bet. He quickly showered and dressed himself in his kunai protection vest and wore a black t-shirt over that and wore a blue jacket with a 5 tailed fox on the back with black ninja sandals and long blue pants the same colour as his jacket. Shizune then burst into the room with a drugged Jiraya. Naruto gasped.

"Ero Sannin, are you ok?" he asked. Jiraya looked up, his vision was still blurry and he couldn't move for the next 20 minutes.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama has drugged Jiraya-sama and now she has headed for Myoboku Castle to meet Orochimaru" Shizune said.

"That damn woman, I should have seen this coming" Jiraya said through gritted teeth. Naruto then made a few kagebunshins to carry Jiraya. Then Naruto asked Shizune if she had anything that belonged to Tsunade. Shizune took out a handkerchief. Naruto took it and then smelled it. Naruto then opened the window and sniffed the air.

"She's this way, come on" Naruto called as he jumped out the window. Shizune and Jiraya were surprised at Naruto's sensory abilities and then Jiraya and Shizune (with the kagebunshins helping Jiraya) all followed the blonde.

**Myoboku Castle**

Tsunade was there facing the Hebi-teme.

"I see you've come, now heal my broken arms" Orochimaru said. Kabuto stood back as Orochimaru walked towards the Slug Sannin, her hands glowing with green healing chakra, but as Orochimaru has gotten closer, Kabuto threw some senbon between the 2.

"Kabuto, what is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru asked, annoyed. Kabuto fixed his glasses.

"Well Tsunade's chakra was fluctuating in power and then I noticed that the healing jutsu was actually an offensive one so I stopped her" Kabuto explained. Tsunade angry that she had been found out picked up a boulder.

"You're going to pay, Hebi-teme for killing Sarutobi-sensei" she said and heaved the boulder. Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped out of the way and into the forest. Tsunade then quickly made haste to pursuit the 2.

Naruto and the others had now arrived and saw the broken boulder. Naruto then sniffed the air. He smelt two snakes and a smell of slugs mixed with sake.

"Tsunade, Orochimaru and Kabuto were here" Naruto said. Naruto sniffed the air once more and looked back at Jiraya, who could now move, and Shizune. "They went east, let's go" Naruto said. Jiraya nodded and then the 3 of them jumped away in the direction of Tsunade.

**Some random clearing**

The ground was completely destroyed as Tsunade attempted to punch Kabuto. But Kabuto dodged the lethal blow and the fist turned a boulder into rubble.

"My, my… someone's angry" Kabuto said adjusting his glasses. Tsunade turned and raced forward.

"Shut up you stupid bitch and get hit already" Tsunade said. Kabuto repeatedly dodged the punched, but was hit by an unexpected kick to the stomach and sent crashing into the ground before his face came into contact with a boulder.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt, even if it is Kabuto" Orochimaru said from the rock he was sitting on. Tsunade had then managed to hit a chop to Kabuto's neck ruining his senses. Tsunade smirked and then did her legendary heel kick into Kabuto's back. Kabuto screamed in pain as the ground split from the impact. Tsunade jumped away satisfied with her work when Kabuto fell unconscious. The her eyes widened when she saw Kabuto get up and fix his broken glasses.

"Good show, Tsunade-sama, but it's going to need more than that to beat me" he said dusting off his clothes. Kabuto then ran forward and… cut his hand. The blood flew and Tsunade instantly froze. Kabuto then jumped back and took out a few kunai.

"Looks like that hemophobia kicked in, but time for you to die now" Kabuto said and then fired the knives of death. Then the kunai were deflected when a poof of smoke appeared in front of Tsunade. The smoke cleared to reveal Shizune, Jiraya and Naruto.

"Oh my, more people to join the party" Orochimaru said from his rock. Naruto then looked at Tsunade.

"What's wrong with Tsunade oba-chan?" he asked Shizune. "It's her homophobia" Shizune replied.

"I see, fear of blood" Naruto said and then faced Kabuto.

"Kabuto-teme and Orochimaru-teme, you 2 will both fall today" Naruto said.

"Such strong words, let's see if you can back them up" Kabuto said.

"Ero Sannin, I'll handle 4 eyes here, you take the Hebi" Naruto said. Jiraya nodded and then the 2 split up while Shizune watched over Tsunade.

"I will win" Naruto said to Tsunade before moving.

(**A/N: Phew that was long anyways next chapter Naruto reveals the new tricks up his sleeve in his fight with Kabuto, next time: Chapter 17: New Jutsu Style, Kaneton. It means metal style)**


	17. Chapter 17: New Jutsus: Kaneton

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 17

New Jutsus: Kaneton

Naruto rushed Kabuto and sent a punch to the older shinobi's stomach, but Kabuto moved to the side and activated his chakra scalpels. Naruto rolled away before the chakra scalpels could sever his muscles. Naruto then drew a kunai and then infused wind chakra into it making it sharper. Naruto then slashed his kunai which collided with Kabuto's hand of cutting chakra. The wind and healing chakras collided creating a small explosion sending the 2 ninja flying away from each other.

**With Jiraya**

Orochimaru had used Kuchiyose no Jutsu and summoned 3 large snakes like the ones used for the war. Jiraya then made some handsigns and slammed his palm on the floor.

"_Doton: Yomi Numa/ Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld"_ he yelled. Then the earth beneath the giant snakes turned moist and unstable as it became a swamp. 2 of the giant reptiles fell into the dark abyss of the swamp, but one of them was smart enough to dodge and went to strike Jiraya. Jiraya gritted his teeth as he avoided the snake's blows. Jiraya then spotted the Hebi Sannin on the gargantuan snake's head and then after avoiding one of the snake's blows, the reptiles head had crashed into the earth. Jiraya used this to his advantage and then jumped on the snake's head and ran up to Orochimaru. Orochimaru formed some handsigns and his neck then elongated, his fangs bared to bite Jiraya's flesh. Jiraya stopped his movements and formed some handsigns.

"_Ninpou: Nido Jizou/ Ninja art: Needle Hair"_ he yelled. Jiraya's hair then surrounded his body and became sharper, like spikes. Orochimaru glared before he spotted an opening and then clamped his jaws around Jiraya's shoulder and using amazing strength heaved Jiraya. Jiraya used chakra to slow his movement as he skidded along the snake's slimy body.

"Kukuku, surrender Jiraya, you know you're going to lose, I am the ultimate ninja for I know nearly every jutsu created, and once I get Sasuke-kun's body as my own I will achieve the Sharingan and obtain every jutsu created" Orochimaru said. Jiraya shook his head.

"That is not what a shinobi is, Orochimaru-teme" Jiraya said. Orochimaru looked at Jiraya with a puzzled look.

"Oh really, a ninja is a being who can perform all ninjutsu, hence the 'nin' in ninja" Orochimaru said.

"No, a ninja is somebody is somebody, who has the guts to take on any challenge and defend themselves and those precious to them with all their strength, that is what a ninja is, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is a living example of a ninja" Jiraya said. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto fighting Kabuto.

"That Kyuubi gaki, he's Minato's son" Orochimaru said. Jiraya nodded and then got into a fighting stance. "Looks like I'll have to rethink my host body options now" Orochimaru chuckled. Jiraya then rushed the former Hebi Sannin.

"Over my dead body, you would get Naruto" Jiraya said and then the 2 Sannin went into a flurry of kick and punches.

**With Naruto and Kabuto**

Naruto was having a hard time fighting Kabuto because he had to worry about not getting hit by those chakra scalpels.

'Kuso, I need to kill this teme, but I need a good shot' then he got an idea. Kabuto noticed Naruto halt in movement and struck Naruto in the arms. Naruto then turned into a plume of smoke indicating it was a Kagebunshin. Kabuto looked around, but couldn't find Naruto. Kabuto grinned and then raced towards Tsunade. Shizune noticed this and then threw a few poison senbon. Kabuto then lowered his Oto hitai-ate, deflecting the poisonous projectiles.

"Ha, that was pathetic" Kabuto said with a laugh and then knocked out Shizune. He then walked over to Tsunade and raised his chakra scalpel.

"Time to die Sannin" Kabuto said. Tsunade looked up, still shaken up by the blood on her hands. Kabuto then aimed a chakra scalpel aimed at her heart, but was hit by an unexpected kick to the stomach. Kabuto was sent flying. Tsunade looked in front of her and saw Naruto standing in front of her.

"You all right, oba-chan?" he asked. Tsunade glared, "You baka, don't do this, you'll get killed" Tsunade yelled. Naruto turned and grinned.

"Hey I still need to win that bet don't I, now let me show you my newest jutsus" he said. Naruto then took out a scroll from his weapons pouch. He bit his thumb and the scroll opened revealing RyuArashi. Naruto picked up the 4 ft. blade and clutched it his hands. Kabuto got up and stared at the blade.

"Seems you got a new toy, Naruto" Kabuto said. Naruto didn't respond and simply shunshined in front of Kabuto and slashed downwards at the crook of Kabuto's neck. Kabuto barely managed to dodge, his shirt getting slightly cut by the blow, but then he felt a powerful wind followed as the sword slashed sending Kabuto skidding on the ground and receiving cuts all over his body.

"Ryuarashi has a power to control the elements of water, lightning and wind allowing me to channel these chakras into the blade and based on the chakra I get different results, that was wind, now for water" Naruto said. He then slashed horizontally and a row of blades, made entirely of water flew towards the downed Kabuto hitting him in the chest. Kabuto grunted in pain, but then laughed as he removed the water blades. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that Kabuto's wounds were healing rapidly before his eyes.

"What are you?" Naruto asked. Kabuto shifted his glasses.

"It's my kekkai genkai, it allows to heal from almost any injury no matter how serious" Kabuto explained. Naruto nodded before channeling lightning chakra into his sword. Naruto then plunged his sword into the ground and the lightning from the sword travelled along the ground, splitting it and then it moved towards Kabuto, but veered away from him at the last second.

"Looks like you missed" Kabuto said.

"No I didn't" Naruto said as he pointed his hand at Orochimaru's little pet. The snake Jiraya and Orochimaru was split in two and then died as it puffed away. Kabuto, Jiraya, Tsunade and everyone else were surprised at what just happened. Usinf their surprise to his advantage Naruto channeled his fire, earth and water chakras. Naruto then made handsigns.

"Oi, Tsunade oba-chan, watch this" Naruto said. Tsunade looked at Naruto as gasped at what she saw, pure metal surrounded Naruto's hands, the metal then formed large claws where his fingers were.

"This is my newest jutsu style, _Kaneton: Tsume no Kitsune/ Metal Style: Fox Claw_" Naruto said and then raced forward slashing Kabuto multiple times across his chest. Blood spilled in large amounts as Kabuto screamed in pain. The claws disappeared and then Naruto formed more handsigns and then picked up RyuArashi.

"_Kaneton: Senninhonto no Shi/ Metal Style: 1000 Swords of Death"_ Naruto yelled, then the silver metal covered his sword and then the metal then split many times until there were 1000 silver metallic blades hovering around Naruto. Naruto then pointed at Kabuto and the swords then flew at Kabuto. Kabuto had nearly fully healed from the Tsume no Kitsune, but then was forced to dodge the lightning fast blades. However, the speed and sheer numbers of the 1000 swords were too much for him and he got cut and/or impaled in some places. The swords then disappeared after they all flew at Kabuto. Naruto then formed more handsigns and clapped his hands together.

"_Kaneton: Kaneshibari no Jutsu/ Metal Style: Metal Restraints Jutsu" _Naruto yelled. Then large black metal chains came out from underneath the ground and bound Kabuto's damaged form tying his arms and legs. Kabuto struggled against the chains, but couldn't get free.

"Damn you… Naruto you bitch, let me go now so I can fucking pummel you to fucking death" Kabuto cried. Naruto then walked towards Kabuto and then held out his hand. Chakra and wind then swirled into his palm and the orb of destruction known as the rasengan was shown in all its glory. Kabuto's eyes widened.

"You learned the rasengan?" Kabuto asked. Naruto didn't answer as he broke into a run, the rasengan held out behind him. Naruto then reached a few inches between he and Kabuto. Naruto then thrust the rasengan forward into Kabuto's stomach making him cough up blood, the metal chains broke and Kabuto was sent spiraling into a boulder with terrific force.

"Rasengan" Naruto said and then walked away, but then fell to the ground, exhausted. Tsunade rushed over to him and checked his vitals.

"Oh thank Kami-sama. You're alive and one heck of a kid. To think you made your own jutsu style, kaneton, well Naruto, I guess you win" Tsunade said and then removed her necklace and placed it around Naruto's neck. Orochimaru was astonished a new jutsu style was made by this gaki. Orochimaru grinned and then rushed at Naruto and opened his mouth, the Kusanagi aimed at him. Jiraya was too slow to stop him and watched as the snake sped towards Tsunade and his student.

"You're no good to Akutsuki dead gaki" Orochimaru screamed maniacally. The Kusanagi was thrust, and blood flew, but not from the intended victim. Tsunade was in between Naruto and Orochimaru, the Kusanagi was through her chest and she was bleeding heavily.

"What, why are you saving the boy?" Orochimaru said. Tsunade looked up with anger evident in her stare.

"Because I am the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure and I am to protect all those a part of my village from people like you" Tsunade said. She then removed the Kusanagi from her body and then kicked Orochimaru in the balls. The Hebi Sannin fell to the ground with tears in his eyes, Tsunade then picked him up by his collar and kneed him in the stomach and then threw him up and punched Orochimaru in the face sending flying by Kabuto's body. Jiraya smiled as he saw Orochimaru fly. Tsunade then tried to heal herself with standard healing jutsu, but it didn't work so she released the diamond seal on her forehead.

"Sozo Saisei/ Mitotic Regeneration" she said and then the diamond glowed turning into black markings and the wound on her chest healed in a number of seconds. Then the 2 Sannin heard the sound of laughing.

"Kukukukuku, you think you can beat me, Kabuto now" Orochimaru said as he used his long tounge to lift his arm sleeve to reveal a snake tattoo. Naruto stirred and his eyes widened and saw Kabuto moving.

"How is he still alive?" Naruto whispered as he struggled to get up. Kabuto then slowly took out a kunai and slashed Orochimaru's arm tattoo. Tsunade and Jiraya and Naruto also formed hansigns.

"_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU/SUMMONING JUTSU" they 4 yelled._ Then a giant plume of smoke appeared and then when the smoke cleared there stood a giant purple and black snake, a giant toad with a large dagge and wearing a robe, a giant white and blue slug and a large white 8 tailed kitsune. The slug, toad and snake turned at the fox, puzzled.

"Who are you?" Gamabunta asked the fox.

"I am Seion, mate to Kyuubi no Yoko and Naruto's summon" Seion replied. The three summons, Orochimaru and Tsunade gasped.

"I see, so Kyuubi has given you the abilty to summon his kin you must be very special" Katsuyu, the slug, said. Manda looked at the 3 summons, it him against 3, he then looked at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, how dare you summon me to this battle, I am significantly outmatched 3-1. You would obviously lose so I'm outta here" Manda said and then poofed away. Orochimaru then landed on the ground and then melted into it taking the injured, almost dead, Kabuto with him.

"We will see each other again soon, Jiraya-kun, Tsunade-chan and especially you… Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said, his eyes still peaking above the ground. Seion growled and stomped her paw where the snake's head was, but it was too late for the Hebi Sannin has already left. The 3 summons then placed their summoners on the ground before leaving in a poof of smoke.

"Well, guess we'd better head back to Konoha" Naruto said with a sheepish grin. The 2 Sannin chuckled. Tsunade then walked over and picked up Shizune and the 4 of them left. They all decided to rest for today before leaving the next morning. Before they left the town, Tsunade saw a cut little pig in a shop window and instantly bought the cute little snorter, naming her Tonton. Then they set off.

**One day Later**

"So gaki, how did you make that kaneton jutsu?" Jiraya asked, Tsunade nodded wanting to know also. Shizune poked her head in also wanting to know after being updated on what happened.

"Well I wanted to make something that nobody would copy, and even of Itachi could copy my handsigns and the jutsu he doesn't have the chakra natures to do it so it's almost completely fool proof. As to how I made it, I just fused fire, earth and water chakras. The fire and earth would combine to form the iron ore from the earth followed by the water which would cool the heated iron. Then I can use Kyuubi tou-san's chakra to turn the iron ore into the metal alloy" Naruto explained. Jiraya, Tsunade and Shizune were shocked, this gaki who looked so dumb said something incredibly smart.

"Well that's great gaki, anyways good job on that rasengan, Kabuto will take a while to heal all those injuries you gave him in the fight." Jiraya complimented.

"Yeah, also nice trick with the sword…RyuArashi, that name sounds familiar" Tsunade said as she looked up trying to remember.

"It was my mother's, Uzumaki Kushina" Naruto said with a downcast look. Tsunade snapped her fingers.

"Oh right, Kushina my favourite genin student, I had made her my apprentice before Shizune" Tsunad said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You taught, Okaa-san" Naruto said with disbelief.

"Yeah, why do you make sound hard to believe?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Because you look like somebody who wouldn't have the patience to take on an apprentice sice you be all old and hag-like" Naruto said. Tsunade's vein bulged in her head when she heard the insults to her age. She then grabbed the other blonde by his collar.

"Shut up about my age, I may be in my 50's, but I have the power and body" she said with a smirk, "of when I was in my prime" Tsunade said. Naruto laughed before walking ahead of them. Tsunade cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What's with the laughing, I don't get come back here Naruto" Tsunade said as she chased after the young Namikaze, Jiraya shook his head as he and Shizune held back watching the Slug Sannin chase after the Kyuubi jinchuriki like a mother with her son.

"I see those two get along well" Jiraya said. Shizune nodded in agreement, "I have never seen Tsunade-sama this happy, it's almost like she has Nawaki back" she said.

**At the Konoha Gates**

Hyuga Hinata watched the main gated intently like every other afternoon, waiting for our blonde enigma to return. Then Hinata's eyes widened when she heard some voices that sounded oddly like yelling.

"Byakugan" Hinata said as the veins around her eyes became more powerful allowing her enhanced vision. She looked and saw a few hundred feet away, 4 figures, two were male and the other 2 were female. She then recognized the shorter of the 2 males to be her one and only Naruto-kun. Hinata then deactivated her Byakugan and waited. 20 minutes later, the gates opened to reveal Tsunade, Jiraya, Shizune and Naruto. Hinata instantly sped towards them. Naruto turned and was sent to the ground by a grey and black blur. He looked and saw Hinata hugging him on the ground. Naruto got up and helped Hinata up.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I'm guessing you missed me while I was gone" Naruto said. Hinata didn't answer in words, but with a long, deep kiss on the lips… with some tongue. Naruto's eyes shot open and Hinata then released the kiss and smiled.

"Ok, I know you really missed me" Naruto said with his foxy grin. Jiraya then slapped Naruto on the back.

"Wow, way to go gaki, you have girlfriend and a Hyuga no less, I now have some new inspiration for my new issue of Icha Icha Paradise" he sad with a perverted giggle, but was then knocked to the ground by Tsunade.

"Gomen, the baka is always teasing the gaki" Tsunade said as she ruffled Naruto's hair, "But now it's my turn to tease him" Tsunade added. Naruto groaned.

"Not you too oba-chan" Naruto whined and was then hit in the head.

"Stop calling me that, it's Hokage-sama from now on" the Slug Sannin said. Naruto nursed his damaged head and glared at the older woman.

"Dear Kami-sama, you're just like Ero Sannin always hitting me for giving you a nickname, how would you feel if I hit you for calling me gaki all the time" Naruto said. Tsunade chuckled before helping Jiraya to his feet. Hinata was shocked, she was standing in front of two of the most powerful shinobi on the entire elemental continent and Naruto was acting like they were his family. Hinata then shrugged, he wouldn't be the most surprising shinobi of Konoha if he showed respect.

"Come on Hinata-chan, let's go have some dinner at Ichiraku's, I'm starving" Naruto exclaimed and then grabbed Hinata's arm as they went to Ichiraku's. Tsunade laughed as she watched the couple run off.

"Ah young love" she said with a sigh. Jiraya nodded, "Aint that the truth" Jiraya said. Tsunade then rubbed her palms together.

"Well, time to go and look at that office since I'm hokage now" Tsunade said. Shizune and Jiraya then accompanied the new Godaime to the Hokage tower. Tsunade then stepped into the office looking around and smiled feeling nostalgic.

"Wow, brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it Jiraya?" Tsunade asked her teammate.

"Yeah, having sensei belittle us when we complained about that damn cat" Jiraya said with a smile. Shizune chuckled and then decided it was time for her to leave those two alone, she took Tonton and left the room. Tsunade then sat in the chair and looked at the desk and saw a significantly lowered amount of paperwork, you'd think after a war there would be mountains of it.

"Where's the paperwork?" she asked in confusion.

"You mean you wanted to do mountains of paperwork?" Jiraya questioned with a smirk.

"No, but it's only been a month after the war and there should be at least a mountain of it" Tsunade replied. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said. The door opened to reveal Hyuga Hiashi.

"Hey it's the guy with a stick up his ass" Tsunade said. Hiashi ignored it and then cleared his throat.

"Hello Tsunade-sama, I just came to…" Hiashi started before Tsunade interrupted.

"That's HOKGE-SAMA to you mister stick" the godaime said with a smirk. Hiashi knew he deserved those insults so he just let them slide.

"Hokage-sama, I have to come to inform you that I and some of the other clan heads have done most of the paper work, also we all wish you a welcome back and to thank you for returning to Konoha" Hiashi said. Tsunade nodded.

"Arigato" she said. "Also" Hiashi added, "I was to tell you that my daughter, Hinata is betrothed to Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto so I just wanted to tell you that, good day hokage-sama" Hiashi said and then left. Tsunade was shocked and Jiraya smirked.

"Oh my God, the gaki's getting married, I have to tell him" Tsunade said as she franticall y looked for the door that was right in front of her face. She then spotted it and went, but Jiraya stopped her.

"Let me tell him, after all I am his godfather" Jiraya said, "Family privileges" he said when Tsunade glared at him.

"You gave to go see the council anyways to get your seat as hokage approved" he added. Tsunade sighed and then left to go to the council room to talk with those shriveled up assholes. Jiraya giggled a bit before shunshining to Ichiraku.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

Oi, Teuchi oji-san, another bowl over here!" Naruto yelled as he finished his 4th bowl. Hinata was on her second since she was actually using her manners and not eating at an inhuman pace. Naruto then proceeded to tell her about Kyuubi, feeling it was time, but before he could Jiraya appeared.

"Oi gaki" Jiraya said taking a seat next to Hinata, smiling. Naruto looked at the Gama Sannin with a puzzled look. Naruto swallowed his ramen and then turned to Jiraya.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Jiraya smiled and then pointed at Hinata and then Naruto.

"Naruto you're gonna get..." Jiraya was smiling with happiness.

"What..what I'm gonna get what?" Naruto asked.

"You, my young Namikaze, are betroth-ed to this pretty little Hyuga here" Jiraya said. Naruto nearly choked while Hinata was turning into a tomato.

"What I'm marrying her, not that I don't want because I will in the future, but they've already decided it?!" Naruto yelled. Hinata had fainted when Naruto has said that he would marry her and looked like a sleeping red blob with clothes. Jiraya nodded and then threw Naruto a key and a piece of paper. Naruto caught them and looked at the two things.

"What are these for?" Naruto asked. Jiraya smiled.

"The key and the directions to your father's estate, you can bring your fiancé if you too" he teased. Naruto then picked Hinata up bridal style and walked then since he used Kagebunshin so much was able to do it without handsigns to give the directions. Jiraya and Naruto followed the Kagebunshin to a cave hidden behind the Hokage tower that had a sign above it saying, "Only people that I have chosen are allowed, others will be vapourized by my seals 3 Minato" Naruto looked at Jiraya who just shrugged. They followed the Kagebunshin into the cave and then a few seconds later they emerged out of it to reveal a huge mansion, bigger than the Hyuga estate. Naruto gasped and nearly dropped Hinata. Hinata had just woken up and saw Naruto gaping at something as she set herself down. She turned and also gaped.

"Holy Shit" Hinata said as she saw the 5 story mansion. Naruto then walked and took the key and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He then saw seals on the door. Naruto then decided to test this theory, he then but his finger to make it bleed. The blood dropped on the key and then put in the key hole. The seals on the door glowed and the door opened. Naruto entered followed by Hinata and Jiraya. He looked on the first floor, there was a normal housing area, with a family room, a huge kitchen, and 2 bathrooms. The second story had a 3 bathrooms and a huge study filled to the brim with scrolls on sealing and one hidden in a chest that when Naruto opened it gasped. The scroll seemed to glow as Naruto held it.

"That's the scroll with the _Hiraishin no Jutsu/ Flying thunder God Jutsu_ in it, the jutsu that made your father the yellow flash" Jiraya said , "as for the other, they're mostly sealing and other jutsus, Minato told me some of them hold jutsus from your mother's side" Jiraya said. Naruto squealed with joy as he ran up to the third story. Hinata quickly chased after him, since she would be marrying Naruto, she needed to get used to this gigantic dwelling. The fourth story was a large training room with all sorts of equipment such as training dummies, a large area to practice sealing and a large variety of weaponry. The fifth and final floor was a room with a single ladder. Naruto, Jiraya and Hinata all climbed it to find a small attic door. Naruto opened the door and found himself on the roof of the house that overlooked the village. Hinata and Jiraya had come onto the roof a few seconds later and had instantly had their breath taken away. The sun was setting and the village was looking really spectacular from the view. Hinata walked next to Naruto and held his hand as they looked at the village. Jiraya teared up at the sight and then decided they needed to be alone. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as they sat down to watch the sun. Naruto then walked Hinata home when he thought it was getting late and then kissed her good bye.

"See you later, Hinata-hime" Naruto said. Hinata blushed at the new suffix added to her name.

"B ye, Naruto-kun" she said and then the gated closed as soon as she entered the gates.

**The Next Day (A/N: I think I'm using this next day thing a bit too much wouldn't you say)**

Naruto was walking down the road, no apparent reason, just to look around and do nothing. Then he heard footsteps, Naruto turned and is eyes widened when the wind got knocked out of him as a pink haired thing hit his stomach.

"Naruto nii-san" Sakura cried as she hugged the boy on the ground. Naruto shook his head, major déjà vu. He and Sakura then got up.

"Thank goodness you're back, I have been having some troubles" Sakura said with a downcast look. Naruto looked at his nee-chan.

"What happened?" he asked her softly. Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes.

"It's Sasuke-kun, he's not himself, he's acting like was back in the academy all moody and like he doesn't care about things other than power anymore. Do you think the curse seal is affecting him?" Sakura said. Naruto took Sakura's arm and looked her straight in the eye.

"Where is he?" he asked. Sakura wiped her eyes.

"He had exhausted himself yesterday, so he's in the hospital" she said. Naruto and Sakura then raced to the hospital.

**At the Hospital**

Sakura and Naruto walked into the hospital and Sakura directed him to Sasuke's room. She opened the door to find Sasuke awake, looking out the window. Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura and, he gritted his teeth, Naruto.

"Oi, Sakura, Naruto" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke oddly, he always used to call him Naruto nii, and Sakura would be Sakura-chan, but there was something that throwing him off about Sasuke. Sasuke then got up and stretched. Sakura walked up to him and tried to get him to lie down more.

"You need your rest Sasuke-kun" she urged. Sasuke moved her aside and then walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto, I want you and I to fight" he said. Naruto was taken back.

"What, why?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke became angered.

"Shut the hell up dobe, didn't you want to fight me then let's go to the roof and fight" Sasuke said as his chakra spiked, the Sharingan replaced his onyx eyes. **(A/N: Oh um just so you know, Kakashi has replaced the protection seal with another so this way his curse seal won't appear in the hospital fight). **Naruto swallowed, Sasuke's killer intent was particularly strong, he really wanted to fight this badly. Naruto sighed.

"Alright, we'll go on the roof" Naruto said. Sakura gasped, how could Naruto and Sasuke, two people who saw each other as brothers, want to fight this badly. Sakura then followed the 2 boys to the roof. Team 7 then walked out the door leading to the roof. Naruto and Sasuke stood across from each other whilst Sakura just stayed by the door. Naruto then noticed Sasuke didn't have his hitai-ate on.

"Sasuke, put on your hitai-ate I'll wait" Naruto said. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Why should I?" he growled. Naruto was shocked, "because it signifies that 2 Konoha shinobi are fighting as equals" he replied. Sasuke chuckled.

"WE ARE NOT EQUALS!!!" Sasuke shouted his Sharingan blazing.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT; I'VE ALWAYS BEEN AS GOOD AS YOU!!!" Naruto shouted back.

"Then prove it, if you can get a scratch on my forehead, I'll consider you my equal" Sasuke said jabbing his thumb at his forehead. Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red for a second. The two then rushed each other. Sasuke then attacked sending a swift punch to the gut, but Naruto used his knee to block it. Naruto then retaliated with a punch to Sasuke's face, hitting Sasuke in the forehead. Sasuke rubbed his forehead in pain.

"There now I'm your equal" he said. Sasuke gritted his teeth, thee dobe managed to hit him, but it was only luck. Sasuke then rushed at god fast speeds and hit Naruto with a barrage of punches and kicks. Naruto groaned in pain and went flying back. Naruto then got up and blocked a punch to his face. He then did a sweep kick, tripping Sasuke and then pinned his shirt and pants to the concrete with a few kunai.

"Damn it Sasuke, what's wrong with you,why are you so aggressive?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared.

"Because I want to know who is stronger between the 2 of us" Sasuke said and then yanked the kunai and freed himself. Sasuke then delivered a fast kick to Naruto's stomach. Naruto quickly recovered and formed his favourite cross shaped sign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled. 50 kagebunshins then puffed into existence. Sasuke, with his Sharingan was able to avoid them and counter strike each of their attacks, but Naruto had managed to make 5 kagebunshins get under his guard.

"U-ZU-MAK-I" the clones yelled as they kicked him up. Sasuke had used his arms to block his body from the brunt force of the blows. Then a fifth Kagebunshin went to deliver the final blow, but Sasuke turned and caught the kick and threw it downwards. Sasuke then formed handsigns and took a deep breath.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" he yelled and a huge fireball blew out of his mouth destroying kagebunshins left and right. The fire then began to swirl around Naruto and there in his right hand the rasengan floated centimeters above it in all its glory.

'What is that jutsu?' Sasuke thought and then made the handsigns and gripped his right wrist with his left arm as the chidori flared to life.

"SASUKE!!"

"NARUTO!!"

The two genins then thrust their attacks forward, but Sakura had enough of the fighting and ran in between then to try and stop them, but the boys couldn't stop moving and were about to hit Sakura. Then as they were about to hit a wrist then appeared and grabbed the two boys' wrists and threw then into the water tanks. Kakashi stood there panting.

"Looks like I made it just in time" he said. Sakura gasped, "Kakashi-sensei" she exclaimed. Sasuke and Naruto ripped their hands out of the tanks. Naruto had made a tiny hole, while Sasuke had made a much bigger one, the water flowing rapidly from it. Sasuke then jumped over the iron fence, but then his smirk disappeared turning into surprise. The entire back part of Naruto's tank had been completely blown out. Sasuke gritted his teeth and then ran off.

Sasuke was jumping through the trees when some iron wire wrapped around his body and pinned him to tree. Kakashi then landed in front of the avenger.

"Sasuke we need to talk" Kakashi stated. Sasuke remained silent.

"Sasuke, do you know why I trusted you with that chidori technique?" he asked. Sasuke still didn't speak. Kakashi sighed, "the reason was because I believed you would use to help protect those close to you, not on a friend, especially not your best friend, like you are with Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Well you don't know my pain, how would you feel if I killed all your precious people" he said. Kakshi smiled a sad smile beneath his mask.

"All the people that held precious…they're all dead" Kakashi said. Sasuke's eyes widened and his gaze looked down at the ground below. Kakashi then loosened the wire as Sasuke fell limply onto a tree branch. Kakashi looked down at Sasuke.

"I hope my talk has helped you" he said and then poofed away. Sasuke looked at the ground and glared. He needed power, he needed to control the power of curse seal, he would need to go to Orochimaru, but he didn't want to leave his home. Sasuke then heard a rustling. 4 people then jumped down, a red haired woman, a gray haired man, a black haired, tan man with 6 arms and a fat guy with orange hair.

"So this is Uchiha Sasuke, the fucking gaki doesn't look like much, why would Orochimaru-sama want someone that looks like a fucking duck's ass.

"Why don't we beat the shit out of him and see why, Tayuya" the grey haired one said. "Good idea Sakon" the 6 armed one said.

"Demo, Kidomaro, Orochimaru-sama said not to harm him" the fat one said. Tayuya scoffed, "Shut your fucking damn mouth, Jirobou you fatass now let's just beat the shit out him ad call it a day" Tayuya said. Jirobou remained silent.

"Who are you people?" Sasuke asked. The 4 looked down at the young Uchiha.

"Tayuya of the North Gate" the red head said.

"Sakon of the East Gate" the grey haired one said.

"Kidomaro of the West Gate" the 6 armed one said.

"Jirobou of the South Gate" the fat one said. "We are Orochimaru-sama's most trusted fighters, known as the Oto Yon/Sound Four" he added. Sasuke then got up and into the Uchiha fighting stance, his Sharingan active.

"Looks like the little gaki wants to fight" Sakon said. Tayuya jumped at Sasuke, but Sasuke then grabbed her hair and yanked her down, face planting her into the tree branch. Kidomaro then went to punch him, but Sasuke then ducked underneath him and kicked his stomach and then slammed him into Tayuya who then slammed into the tree trunk. Sakon and Jirobou went in for a double punch, but Sasuke knocked their fists downwards kicking Jirobou into the growing pile of oto-nins. Sakon then aimed a kick at Sasuke, but Sasuke avoided it. Sasuke then sent a left hook at Sakon's face, the Oto nin dodged, but didn't see the kick aimed for his chin. Sasuke did the kick up and then did Kagebuyo/ Shadow of the Dancing Leaf and then perforemed the _Shishirendan/ Lion's Barrage _ slamming Sakon into the rest of the group. Sasuke jumped away and panted a bit. The pile of Oto-nins then turned into a pile of logs signifying the use of Kawarimi no Jutsu. Sasuke then looked to the left when he heard laughing. There stood the Sound Four. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance; Sakon stopped laughing and then began to speak.

"You are to come with us to Orochimaru-sama, he says he can give the power to defeat your _aniki/older brother" Sakon said._ Sasuke's eyes widened, but then quickly dodged a punch from Tayuya. Jirobou and Kidomaro then went in with a combo, which Sasuke had managed to protect himself from by using Kawarimi. Sasuke kept dodging the onslaught of blows as though he could read their moves before they mad them. Sasuke then jumped away and felt a searing pain behind his Sharingan eyes and began to scream clutching his head. The Sound Four stared at the Uchiha until he stopped screaming. Sasuke looked up panting, the Sound four gasped, 6 tomoe stared at them, 3 in each eye. Sasuke then looked at the 4 with his now mature Sharingan and smiled.

"Arigato for helping me unlock my Sharingan's mature form, but I think I won't go" Sasuke said. Sakon then appeared behind Sasuke with unreal speed, the black markings from use of his curse mark were spread across his face. Sasuke gasped.

"That's right we have one too" Sakon said and then pinned Sasuke to the ground. Sakon then told Sasuke about the curse seal's mature form and how it would erode his body if used for a long period of time. The four then left, but not before offering Sasuke an offer to come with then and if chooses to do so, to meet then in the forest at midnight outside Konoha in 2 days. Sasuke was stuck thinking about what he would do.

**2 days later**

Sasuke had looked at his home of the Uchiha complex, the place he had lived in for 13 years, the place that held so many memories for him. Good and Bad. Sasuke then picked up his bag and looked up at the full moon, he then looked at the clock. 11:30 p.m. it said. He had half an hour left. Sasuke then left, picking up his bag and then went to Training Grounds 7. He looked at the grass and the flowing water of the nearby river. The place where he first became a shinobi of Konoha, was he really going to leave a place where he was seen as a hero, a place where people loved him, all for power? Yes, yes he was, he needed to control the curse mark and then after that he would return to Konoha. He knows it's stupid, but there's no one else. Sasuke then went to the main gates and as he was about to leave a voice called to him.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't go" Sakura said. Sasuke turned and looked at her.

"Gomen nasai Sakura, but I need to do this, I need to kill my brother" he said. Sakura was astonished.

"Demo, Sasuke-kun we can help you, just stay with us please, I'll go with you if you want, I…I…I love you too much to let you go like this" Sakura cried. Sasuke then shunshined behind her, Sakura gasped when she felt lips come in contact with her cheek.

"Arigato…Sakura-chan, but I need to do this alone, Ja ne" Sasuke said and then knocked her out. Sakura fell, but Sasuke caught her and rested her down on a nearby bench. Sasuke then jumped over the gate and landed quietly on the other side. He then ran to the edge of the forest where he met the Four.

"So you ready to go?" Sakon asked. Sasuke nodded. "Okay, but first we need to prepare you for your mature curse seal state, here" Sakon said as he took out a purple pill. "This is a strong pill that releases your curse seal to its maximum potential we will then keep you in this confined container, where you will be in a near death state, so we need to keep you there until the time is right" Sakon explained. Sasuke looked at the pill before taking it and then hesitantly put it in his mouth. He chewed it and then swallowed it down his throat. As soon as he did that Sasuke fell to the ground. Jirobou then put the near-death Sasuke into a large casket and carried him. The Sound Four then raced through the trees to Otogakure.

**(A/N: Uh oh Sasuke has left, but Naruto and the others will go and get him back. Naruto and Sasuke will meet and fight in the greatest battle that any shinobi will have the honour of witnessing. Next time, Chapter 18: I will not Fail, I promise)**


	18. Chapter 18: I will not Fail, I Promise

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 18

I will not Fail, I promise

Tsunade was in her office and before her stood Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto pondered on why Tsunade has asked him to come.

"Well, I can tell you 3 are wondering why you are here" Tsunade said. The 3 genin all nodded.

"Well, it's because I have heard that you 3 had done exceedingly well during this year's Chunin exams and therefore you have earned the title of Chunin" Tsunade said with a smile, "Congratulations" and then she took out 3 chunin vests from behind her desk and handed them to the 3 now Chunin.

"Wear it with pride" she said. Naruto looked at her.

"Can I get a different colour?" he asked. Tsunade looked at the person she saw as an outotuo maybe a son.

"I think, what colour do you want?" she asked. Naruto smiled, "Blue with black pockets and the Namikaze symbol on the back" he said whispering the part about the Namikaze symbol, and the Namikaze symbol was a series of intricate lines that when joined together formed the face of the Flash Goddess. Tsunade nodded and took back the green vest.

"Anyway onto other news, I have just received a notification from Sakura here that Uchiha Sasuke has fled Konohagakure to Otogakure in order to gain power from Orochimaru" she explained. Naruto and Shikamaru's eyes widened when they heard this and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura nee-chan is that…is that true?" he asked. Sakura teared up a bit before nodding. Naruto's eyes flashed red in anger. How could Sasuke leave everything behind all for power? Tsunade then interrupted the silence.

"Ok Sakura, you are obviously not in the state of mind to go on the mission to retrieve Sasuke, so therefore Naruto, Shikamaru, you 2 are to gather any amount of ninja you think are necessary to bring with you" she commanded.

"Hai", they replied and then left. Sakura sat on the ground and cried. Tsunade sighed.

"I know what you're going through kiddo, its tough when you find out that the person you had once had feeling s for betrays you" she said. Sakura looked up with confusion on her tear stained face. "Jiraya fought with all his heart, but in the end he couldn't bring back Orochimaru" she said as she remembered the day Jiraya came back to village all battered and bloodied, but with no Orochimaru.

"Let's just hope Naruto can accomplish this mission and break the vicious cycle" Tsunade added.

**A few hours later**

A knock came at Tsunade's door. Tsunade looked up from the paperwork she had to do for making those 3 chunin rank.

"Come in" she said. The door opened and Naruto and Shikamaru entered.

"So who have you chosen?" she asked.

"We have chosen Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee" Shikamaru answered. Naruto then cut in.

"Also we want you to send a message to the village of Sunagakure" Naruto said. Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"What for?" she asked. Naruto grinned his foxy grin.

"Let's just say, it's a backup plan, tell them we request help from their 3 best genin" Naruto answered. Tsunade sighed at the amount of paperwork she'd be getting, but that's the price of Hokage. Tsunade nodded and then Naruto and Shikamaru left the office. Shikamaru and Naruto then walked out of the office and left to go gather the others.

"So who are your special back-up plan recruits?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto just told him, "They'll come when they come" Shikamaru didn't press on finding it too troublesome to ask again.

**Konoha main Gates**

Kiba and Akamaru, Lee, Chouji (eating chips), Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto all stood at Konoha's main gates.

"Okay guys, listen up, my teammate and the one I had called best friend, my brother even, Uchiha Sasuke had fled the village in order to gain power from Orochimaru" Naruto said. The people present were shocked, minus Shikamaru, at the news. "This is an S-ranked mission so we need to bring him back using everything we have, I know none of you knew Sasuke like I did, but he's a fellow Konoha shinobi and that's all the reason you need" Naruto said. The guys all nodded and then proceeded to leave, but then Sakura ran up to them.

"What is it?" Naruto asked concerned for his 'sister'. Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I tried to stop him, I really did, but Naruto just promise me this" she said. Naruto listened to what sakura had to say. "Please, just bring him home" she said. Naruto nodded.

"I will not fail, I promise, but I can't promise you that I won't have to hurt him if I need to bring him back" Naruto said. Sakura looked up at him and nodded.

"Do what you have to do, as long as you bring him back home alive" she said. Naruto gave his foxy grin and then Shikamaru rapidly explained the plan and then the 4 genin and 2 chunin sped off to retrieve their friend.

"Be careful…Naruto" Sakura whispered to the wind as it blew threw her short pink locks.

**Konoha Forest**

Naruto and the others were in a single file formation, Kiba followed by Naruto, then Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru and finally Neji. Kiba had quickly picked up on Sasuke's scent and the group was off. A few hours later, the group had encountered many traps; some were triple layered traps that might have been triggered if Naruto and Shikamaru hadn't spotted them. The team of 6 had quickly caught up to the Sound Four in a clearing.

"Who are you brats" Kidomaro asked.

"We're here for Sasuke" Naruto replied, killer intent coming off of him in waves. Jirobou stepped forward and then formed some handsigns.

"_Doton: Tsuchi no Domu/ Earth Style: Earth Dome"_ Jirobou said and then a large sheet of earth tore up from the ground and encased the 6 genin.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up once I'm done with them" Jirobou said. The 3 others nodded and then with the casket that carried Sasuke, they jumped away into the trees. Shikamaru tried to come up with a plan as he observed the structural components of the dome. Kiba attempted to break down the dome with his Gatsuga, but it was no use, the wall was somehow regenerating itself. Shikamaru then noticed something.

"Kiba use your Gatsuga again" Shikamaru said.

"I don't know what good it'll do, but alright" Kiba said. Akamaru then transformed into a replica of Kiba and the 2 Kiba's jumped into the air and became the twin grey drills that were Gatsuga. The 2 then crashed into the walls. Shikamaru smiled, but then felt he was getting weaker.

"Neji, use your Byakugan" he said. Neji nodded and his Byakugan activated. Neji's eyes widened at what he saw.

"This dome is sucking out our chakra" he said, surprise evident in his voice. Shikamaru then called out to Jirobou.

"Hey we surrender, if you let us out we'll give one of our own as a truce" Shikamaru said. Everyone gasped in surprise, Chouji just ate faster to show his disapproval. Jirobou laughed from the outside of the dome.

"Nice offer, but I'll pass; the only time I will let you out is if I suck out all your chakra.

"Shikamaru-kun, how could you do that, it is most unyouthful to give up one of our own" Lee said. Shikamaru sighed as he told them to huddle up.

"Okay the reason I did that was to pinpoint his location, because if you had noticed which you obviously hadn't, when Kiba used his Gatsuga some parts of the wall healed slower on the farthest side of wall away from, I believe, Jirobou was his name. Anyway, Chouji will now get us out" he stated.

"How will he get us out?" Neji asked. Naruto chuckled at Neji.

"Neji, the reason is because that Chouji eats so much is not because he's hungry, it's to restore chakra, haven't you noticed Chouji doesn't look the least bit fatigued" Naruto explained. The others nodded in understanding. "Do it Chouji" Naruto urged. Chouji nodded and then performed his Human boulder jutsu on the far side away from Jirobou. Jirobou was mortified when he saw his beloved dome of earth crumble into rubble.

"Ok, guys go on ahead and get Sasuke, I'll handle him" Chouji said. Shikamaru was about to object when Chouji turned to him. 'Shikamaru, you've been a great friend and you've helped me through a lot of tough situations, but now it's my turn to help you. You and Naruto are chunin, you guys can handle the rest go NOW!!" Chouji said. Naruto then grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder.

"He's right, Chouji's not a helpless person anymore, and he's a shinobi" Naruto said and then with one last look at Chouji the guys jumped into the trees leaving Chouji to fight the fatass.

"Looks like I'll have some fun killing you" Jirobou said with an evil smile.

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch" Chouji replied and the battle begun. A while later, the Sound Four looked back and noticed Jirobou still hadn't rejoined with them.

"What's taking the fatass so fucking long" Tayuya yelled.

"Either, the enemies got out or their chakra is taking longer to drain than anticipated" Sakon answered. Kidomaro just remained silent as he hopped through the trees. Then he stopped and surveyed the area.

"What's wrong Kidomaro?" Sakon asked. Kidomaro smiled and then pulled a hidden spider web in his hand. A large net then fell out of the bushes to reveal a net with Naruto and the others inside it.

"Looks like we got some pests" Kidomaro said. The people on the net then turned to smoke showing they were kagebunshins. Kidomaro then handed the casket to Sakon.

"Take it to Oto, I'll kill these other gakis" he said. Sakon nodded and then he and Tayuya jumped away. Kidomaro fired a net of spider silk at the group that had just jumped out of the bushed, but Neji used his Jyuken to cut it down.

"Ah, a Hyuga this will be fun" Kidomaro said with a maniacal smile. Neji scoffed.

"Guys go ahead, I'll handle this one, Naruto help Sasuke, I looked in the barrel and saw he was trapped in darkness you are the only one who can help him. You, after all, have better eyes than mine" Neji said with a smile. Naruto nodded and then he, Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru raced after the other 2.

**A few hours later**

It was night time and the 2 genin and 2 chunin continued after the Sound Nin in silence.

"Hey Naruto why aren't we getting in on those 2 I can smell them pretty well, they're only a few yards ahead of us" Kiba whispered. Naruto sighed.

"Because Kiba, it's night and we can't see very well in the dark, this could cause problems for us so we'll have to wait 'till morning" Naruto explained. Kiba smiled.

"No wonder you made chunin" Kiba said. Naruto grinned.

"Good news spreads fast now doesn't it?" Naruto asked. Lee nodded as they all jumped through the trees, nearing the border between Oto and Konoha.

**Morning**

"Ok guys we're going to ambush those 2 and then take Sasuke's casket and take him back to Konoha and then on the way pick up Neji and Chouji, that is if their still with us" Shikamaru said.

"They're alive, I just know it, Negative thought are very unyouthful so now we must let our youth shine through as we get Sasuke-kun back from those evil men" Lee said with fire in his eyes. Then they commenced operation Get Sasuke. Kiba used Jujin bunshin no Jutsu and turned Akamaru into a perfect copy of himself. The 2 Kiba's then kicked Sakon in the back making him drop the casket with Sasuke inside it. Naruto then quickly caught it and threw it to Lee. Shikamaru then held back Tayuya with Kagemane no Jutsu and Sakon had tackled Kiba and Akamaru into a chasm below. Lee and Naruto then hurried away, but then a shadow appeared behind them and effortlessly took back the casket. The man landed on a tree branch. He had silver hair, pale skin and wore the same garb as the other Sound Four members.

"Kimimaro" Tayuya whispered.

"Orochimaru-sama has become impatient so I have come to take the vessel for you 4 are taking too long with the delivery" Kimimaro said in a monotone, but you could tell he was furious with the progress of the four. Kimimaro then turned and head for Oto with Naruto and Lee following close behind. Kimimaro then landed in a clearing and rested the casket on the ground. Lee and Naruto got into their fighting stances. Kimimaro then turned to them and smirked.

"It is time for the vessel to awaken" he said. The casket's lid then popped open by an explosion of black and purple chakra. Sasuke climbed out and gave an evil laugh.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, but Sasuke ignored the blonde and then jumped away in the direction of Otogakure.

"Naruto, go after him, I'll handle this guy" Lee said. Naruto turned at Lee and the direction Sasuke went in and then nodded.

"Okay, but be careful out there bushy brows, this guy seems really strong" Naruto warned and then bounded off after Sasuke. Lee then got into his fighting stance and then rushed Kimimaro. Kimimaro was met with a kick to his stomach and skidded backwards. Kimimaro scratched his stomach.

"That was a good kick, but not good enough" Kimimaro said as he held out his hands. The skin and muscle then pulled back to reveal the bones of the finger tips. Lee had to steel his stomach to resist the urge to vomit his lunch. Then the finger tip bones fired off like bullets at extreme speeds. Lee dodged the finger bullets, but was unprepared for the unexpected kick to his stomach and then flew back, the wind knocked out of him as he struggled to breathe. Once he got his breath back he got up.

"Nice kick, you really are strong" Lee said with a smile. "May I have the honour of knowing your name?" Lee asked.

"My name is Kaguya Kimimaro, the last of my clan, who possess the kekkai genkai to use our bone structure as weapons as you have just witnessed, that is the _Shikotsumyaku/ Dead Bone Pulse_ blood line" Kimimaro said, "what is your name?" he asked. Lee then took the nice guy pose.

"I am Konohagakure's handsome devil, Rock Lee, the soon-to-be greatest taijutsu master in the world" Lee shouted, "FEAR MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!!!!!!!" he shouted. Kimimaro sweat dropped at the youth part.

'He acts like he's having a mid-life crisis, but he's not even at that age yet' Kimimaro thought, but then returned to focusing on the fight. Lee then rushed Kimimaro and then while running took out a chocolate treat and unwrapped it.

'Gai-sensei gave this bonbon, saying it helps it enhance my abilities, well here I go' he thought and then popped it into his mouth. Lee then froze, his bowl hair cut covering his eyes in a shadow. Kimimaro raised his eyebrow in confusion.

**(A/N: seriously how do they do that raising of one eyebrow I mean for us normal people to do that we have to lower the other in order to raise the other one, but they leave one eyebrow stationary while one rises). **

Kimimaro then walked forward cautiously and then stopped when Lee's head shot up, his eyes were half lidded, he had a blush on his face and he was swaying from side to side like a drunken person.

"Oi, you bone man, I'ma gunna beat the shit out of you, then I'll make you eat that shit so I beat it back out again" Lee slurred, Kimimaro's eyes widened and then he sweatdropped.

"The boy is drunk, but isn't he a bit under aged for that' Kimimaro thought to himself, but then drew his bone sword. Lee then rushed at god fast speeds at Kimimaro. Kimimaro slashed his sword of bone down at Lee, but Lee did an unpredictable move of rolling between Kimimaro's legs. He then popped up behind the last Kaguya and pummeled him from behind by first starting with a punch to face followed by an uppercut to the chin, a kick to stomach an axe kick to the head from above and the finally a rapid 14 hit punch combo to the chest followed by a kick to the stomach. Kimimaro was sent flying and was bruised from the hits. Kimimaro wiped the blood from his lip.

"Looks like I'll have to get serious" Kimimaro said and then released the first stage of his earth curse seal. Kimimaro then picked up his bone sword and taunted with his right hand.

"Come" he said. Lee blinked and then drunkenly rushed the 'bone man'.

**A few hours later- with Kiba**

Kiba was limping, clutching his stomach wound he had used to remove Ukon from his body and killed Ukon in the process while also carrying a wounded Akamaru. He was out of chakra from using his strongest technique, the _Garoga/ Double Wolf Fang_, which changes he and Akamaru into a giant 2 headed wolf and couldn't fight back as he hid from the angry brother Sakon, who was really really pissed at Kiba for killing his twin brother, plus he was still in the second state of the curse seal, that made his hair turn longer and a darker gray, his skin turned red, teeth became fangs, nails claws and a large horn grew out from his forehead making him look like an oni. Kiba then hid behind a tree and peeked and saw Sakon standing by the river looking for him.

"Come out _inu-teme/ dog bastard _I just want to avenge my brother my killing you nice and slowly" Sakon called out. Kiba remained silent, breathing quietly.

"Peek-a-boo" he heard a voice say in front of him. His eyes widened as he turned his head to come face to face with Sakon who was still in his released form of the curse seal he bore. Sakon then took out a kunai and steadily walked towards the injured Inuzuka. Then all of a sudden a few kunai landed in front of Kiba. Kiba sniffed the air and smiled.

"About time you got here" Kiba called out. Then Sakon was hit by a puppet in his chest sending him flying into a tree. Kankuro then landed in front of Kiba, Karasu still on his shoulder, but there stood a new puppet, _Kurorai/ Black Ant._ Sakon got up, still pissed off.

"Who are you?" he asked. Kankuro smirked.

"We are…" Kankuro said.

**With Shikamaru**

Shikamaru had managed to take control of Tayuya's summons, the 3 giants that were all powerful buy using a flash bomb to light up the area and use Kagemane no jutsu to take control of them and turn them against their original master. Tayuya realizing she was at a disadvantage with her summons fighting against her had dispelled them and then released her second state curse seal form. Her transformed body looked like a demon banshee. Tayuya's long red hair became a darker shade of red and grew longer. Her eyes became the usual black with yellow irises and her skin turned red as well. Finally she grew long curved horns from her head. Shikamaru had tried to kill her using his _Kagekubi shibaru no Jutsu/ Shadow Neck bind Jutsu_ and tried to strangle her, but her will to resist proved much stronger than he had anticipated and he ran out of chakra. Tayuya then kicked Shikamaru in the stomach and sent him flying into the trees, breaking his finger and a rib in the process. Tayuya then picked up her flute to prepare the final blow, but then a huge gust of wind blew and there stood Temari in front of the injured chunin. Temari looked behind her and smiled.

"Looks like I came just in time, eh Shikamaru" Temari said. Shikamaru smirked.

"So you're the backup Naruto mentioned" Shikamaru said. He then chuckled, "troublesome"

"Who are you?" Tayuya asked. Temari looked back at her foe.

"Konoha's reinforcements…" she said.

**With Lee**

Lee's bonbon effect had worn off and he was now sober so he longer had the unpredictable movments which provided and advantage for him earlier. Kimimaro was beating him now and Lee watched in horror as the last Kaguya walked towards him, the bone sword ready to cut him in half.

"You fought well, Rock Lee, but it looks like that whatever you had just eaten has worn off so time for you to die" Kimimaro said and then brought his sword down. Lee closed his eyes as he awaited the incoming pain. The pain didn't come and then Lee opened his eyes and gasped. There was a wall of sand blocking the sword's strike, Lee looked to his left and his eyes widened even wider than they normally are.

"Gaara-san" Lee said. Kimimaro stepped back and put back his spinal sword.

"Who are you?" Kimimaro asked. Gaara looked at Kimimaro, his green eyes observing the Kaguya.

"The Suna Shinobi" Gaara replied.

**With Kiba**

Kankuro sent Karasu and fired every single weapon at Sakon, Sakon had dodged them all, but was nicked on the neck by one the poison covered kunai. The poison activated immediately and Sakon fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"What have you done to me?" he screamed.

"I just put a paralysis poison in your system, but now you have to die" Kankuro said. Then using Karasu he knocked Sakon up. Then Kurorai's stomach opened up and Sakon landed in it, the stomach of the puppet then locked back. Kankuro then detached Karasu and each body part then released a retractable blade from the ends of the parts. The parts then flew at Kurorai and stabbed through the spaces in Kurorai's body stabbing Sakon. Sakon screamed in pain, rather loudly too, and hen the screaming ended.

"_Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu/Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot"_ Kankuro said. "The show ends" he added and then put Karasu back together. He then helped up Kiba and then they jumped thorugh the trees to meet up with Temari and Gaara.

**With Shikamaru**

Tayuya attempted to play her flute, but Temari had been using her Kamaitachi no Jutsu to repel the sound of her flute and also attack the Oto nin.

"Sugoi, this attack is both offensive and defensive, repelling an opponent's attacks while also sending counter attacks of slicing winds" Shikamaru said. Temari then found it was time to end this.

"_Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai/Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance" _Temari yelled and swung her fan. Then a sickle holding weasel with only one eye appeared. The weasel then flew through the forest at quick speeds creating a huge storm of wind. The winds leveled the entire area and Tayuya was killed when a tree fell on her.

"And that's all she wrote" Temari said as she closed her fan. She then helped Shikamaru up and they went to go meet Gaara.

**Back with Lee and Gaara**

Kimimaro jumped away and got into a stance, his sword positioned parallel to his left arm.

"_Yanagi no Mai/ Dance of the willow_" he said. Kimimaro then disappeared in a blur of speed. Kimimaro performed some powerful slashes at Gaara, but his sand blocked them all. Kimimaro then tried to strike Lee, but the sand protected him too. Kimimaro then did the final move of the 'dance' a slash from above to the head, however Lee thought he should return the favour to Gaara and then delivered a strong kick to Kimimaro's chest, sending the Oto Nin back.

"This is getting difficult, looks like I'll have to release my full power" he said. Gaara and Lee's eyes widened as they watched the black markings of the curse mark spread across Kimimaro's body. Kimimaro's skin turned a dark brown; his hair grew longer and became a very dark shade of grey. 6 spikes made entirely of bone then emerged from his back which looked oddly like elongated ribs. Then a long bone tail grew out from his tail bone of his spine. He then looked up at the two boys with the trademark yellow and black eyes of the released state of the curse seal. He looked like a fusion between a dinosaur and human. He then reached into his back and removed TWO bone swords.

"_Tsubaki no Mai/Dance of the Camellia"_ he said. Kimimaro then ran forward with unbelievable speed and slashed at Garra and Lee while doing all sorts of flips, twists, tumbles and other acrobatic moves. Gaara's sand was having trouble keeping up. Kimimaro then jumped back and assumed a different stance.

"_Karamatsu no Mai/ Dance of the Larch"_ Kimimaro said. He then put his swords back into his body and then bones started to grow from all over his body. Kimimaro then began to spin at high speeds making him look like a grey and white top. Gaara then put up a cube of sand which had some opening to see Kimimaro (This opening is too small to notice with the naked eye). Kimimaro stopped spinning and Gaara released the cube. Gaara knew he had to end this thing soon and then he made a platform of sand for him and Lee to stand on. The sand then carried the 2 up high into the air out of Kimimaro's reach. Kimimaro watched from the ground as the 2 floated higher into the sky before they stopped. Kimimaro attempted to jump up after them, but felt the ground beneath him lose stability. He looked down and saw the entire earth turn to sand. Kimimaro took out his bone swords and tried to slash his way through, but the sand was too tough and Kimimaro was dragged underneath. Gaara then held out a hand and then made a fist.

"_Ooki Subaku Soso/ Giant Sand Burial"_ Gaara yelled. The sand below him then imploded on itself with a loud BOOM. The sand crushed Kimimaro inside. Gaara panted and then began to lower the cloud of sand. He had out everything into that attack, but then he felt a chakra spike. He then began to make the cloud of sand go back up. Lee watched in awe as a mass of spikes made entirely of bone sprouted up out of the ground. They were just out of the reach of the bone forest as the bones had stretched high into the air. Lee and Gaara were exhausted, but then their eye widened when Kimimaro appeared behind them, his entire left arm was a huge spiral sword of bone that intended to skewer the two.

"This is my strongest technique, _Sawarabi no Mai/ Dance of the Seedling Fern"_ Kimimaro said and then was about to stab them, but then he coughed up blood and his breathing became raspy.

"Heh. Looks like my disease has become my end after all" Kimimaro said with a chuckle and then coughed up more blood.

"What disease?" Lee asked.

"It's a disease born within the Kaguya clan, there is no cure for it and when I was found by Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san they tried to nurse me back to health, but it was no use, so I try to help Orochimaru-sama by assisting in bringing back the vessel" Kimimaro said and then with one final cough of blood he died. Gaara and Lee sighed as Kimimaro died and then the bone forest disappeared. Gaara then made the land stable enough to land on and then Temari, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro walked up to them.

"Hey you 2 alright?" Kankuro asked. Gaara nodded and then he took out some healing supplies, but then paused.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Teamari asked.

"There's something in the bushes he said pointing behind the group. Everyone turned and saw the bushed rustle and then… Chouji and Neji fell out of the foliage.

"Neji, Chouji" Shikamaru called out with a grin. Neji and Chouji lifted their heads and smirked.

"Hey guys" Chouji said before he and Neji fainted from exhaustion. Kankuro and Shikamaru hurried over to them and healed their wounds. After a few minutes of rest, they went to go and find Naruto. They then headed to the trees.

"Alright we need to help Naruto in his fight with Sasuke" Kiba declared.

"No" everyone else said. Kiba sweatdropped when he heard that everyone was against him.

"Why not, just because Naruto's a chunin doesn't mean he should fight his battles alone" Kiba said.

"It's not that Kiba, it's because Naruto is the only one who can fight Sasuke" Shikamaru said.

"Yea, Kiba-san, Naruto-kun is not so selfish, but I think he feels as if he's the only one who CAN fight Sasuke-kun" Lee said.

"Don't doubt Naruto, he knows what he's doing" Gaara added and then reached outside the forest to find themselves in front of a flowing river that fell into a waterfall. On the left and right sides of the waterfall were giant stautes. On the left was Uchiha Madara and on the right was the Shodaime hokage. Their eyes widened when they saw a figure standing on each statue, Naruto on the Shodaime's and Sasuke with his back to Naruto on Madara's.

"Sasuke, where do you think you're going, come back home with me" Naruto yelled. Sasuke paused in his walk and then turned to face him. Naruto gasped, Sasuke's left eye was completely black and had a yellow iris.

"So it's you this time, eh dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto glared as he remembered Sakura's words to him, his pupils becoming slitted in anger.

"Sasuke don't you see what they're doing to you, Orochimaru only wants you for your body. He wants your Sharingan!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at Naruto with gritted teeth.

"Naruto I'm only going so I can gain the power to control this mark on my neck. If I do that I will have the power to kill Itachi and when I'm done with Orochimaru I'm coming back to Konoha" Sasuke yelled. Naruto's eyes widened before he glared at his best friend.

"Sasuke, why go to the Hebi-teme, we can help you" Naruto cried, "Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba and Neji, they all risked their lives for you an you're just going to walk away"

"Shut up you dobe, just go back home and leave me alone" Sasuke said and then turned away. He had only taken a few steps before he saw a shadow descend from above. He turned to see Naruto tackle him to the ground.

"Does Konoha mean nothing to you!!!?" Naruto said holding Sasuke by the collar on the ground, his right fist poised to strike.

"KUSO… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Sasuke yelled. When Naruto heard that he snapped and then punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, blood flowing from his burst lip. He then spit the blood in Naruto's face.

"You know we were interrupted last time, now we can fight without any distractions" Sasuke said and then grabbed Naruto by the collar. Naruto was hoisted up and then Sasuke gave an evil grin and then gave a strong punch to Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed up blood and then flew into the river below. Sasuke looked at his hand and smiled.

"So this is the power of the curse mark, if I learn to control it how powerful will I be?" Sasuke asked himself, but then winced in pain and his left eye became normal onyx again. The others were hiding in the bushes and gasped when they saw Naruto fall into the river.

"Sasuke's gotten stronger" Lee said. The others nodded and then returned to watching when they saw Naruto climb out of the water and… stood on it.

"Naruto's learned water walking I see" Gaara said.

"Wow I want to learn that" Kiba said.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and then ran up to Sasuke and then jumped up, but Sasuke intercepted him and kicked Naruto in the face. As Naruto fell, he made the trademark cross-shaped seal.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he yelled and then the clones came to life in a puff of smoke. The Naruto's then joined together to form ladder when one jabbed a kunai into the face of Madara's statue. The clone ladder then swung upwards and Naruto kicked Sasuke in his face and then landed back on the statue.

"Did I wake you up?" Naruto growled. Sasuke got up and wiped the blood off of his face.

"Yeah I've been wide awake to what I want to do now, I want to defeat you Naruto" Sasuke yelled. Naruto gasped and then his eyes flashed red in anger.

"Sasuke don't you have any dreams for the future, if you do we can accomplish them together back in Konoha" Naruto said.

"Look Naruto, I have no dreams in the future" Sasuke said. Naruto became silent. "my dreams are rooted only in the past" he said quietly as he remembered the times before and during the Uchiha massacre.

**(A/N: Chapter is done, The whole chapter is the flashback of Sasuke's time before and during the Uchiha massacre, so the real fight won't start until chapter 20, okay next chapter, Chapter 19: Loss of a Brother)**


	19. Chapter 19: Loss of a Brother

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 19

Loss of a Brother

_Last Time on Naruto the Elemental Fox_

_Uchiha Sasuke has fled the village of Konohagakure in order to gain the power to control the curse seaql of heaven placed on his neck. When Tsunade tell s this news to Naruto, Naruto becomes furious. Then Naruto, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji set off to get Sasuke. Naruto promises to Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back, but not without injury. Along the way the group meets the challenges of the traps ahead, but manages to bypass them safely. They are then captured by Jirobou, but manage to break free with Chouji willing to stay behind. Neji then willingly stays behind to fight off Kidomaro. The 2 manage to win, but not without being heavily injured. Chouji and Neji meet up with each other and then move up to catch up with the others_

_The next day the remainder of the group formulate a plan which succeeds in getting back Sasuke, but then a new foe arrives, Kimimaro, a former member of the Sound Four. Shikamaru manages to hold off Tayuya and Kiba with Sakon and Ukon. Sasuke awakens from his casket and heads off in the direction of Otogakure with Naruto following behind. Lee is then left alone to face this new foe. Later on the Konha team seems to have assured victory, but then the Sound Nin release the second state of their curse marks. When it seems all hope is lost, Gaara and his siblings arrive to save them and kill their respective opponents. Neji and Chouji meet up with the others and then find Naruto and Sasuke engaged in serious conversation. Now that Naruto has caught up with his friend, they fight a short scuffle, but after that Sasuke begins to remember the days when the Uchiha massacre started._

Flashback

A young 8 year old Sasuke watched from behind a tree as his aniki practiced his kunai accuracy training. Itachi stood behind a large boulder, kunai at the ready. The wind blew signaling for Itachi to start. Itachi jumped up, his eyes closed and then fire off 2 kunai from each hand then he removed some more from his pockets and threw them making them ricochet of the others. Finally Itachi does a few flips and twists, throwing some more before landing gracefully on his feet, opening his eyes to reveal the mature Sharingan of the 13 year old chunin. Sasuke gasped in awe and saw that all the kunai had hit every single bulls-eye of the wooden targets behind the rock.

"Sugoi, aniki, you hit all the targets in the blind spot behind that rock" Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi smiled as he looked at his otoutou exaggerate about his skills. "Aniki can you help with my shuriken training now?" Sasuke asked using the Kawaii no Jutsu. Itachi was a master at ignoring that technique so he just smiled and motioned for Sasuke to come. Sasuke smiled and ran up to Itachi and was met with a jab to the forehead.

"Gomen nasai Sasuke, demo maybe next time" Itachi said with a sad smile. Sasuke huffed angrily before taking out his shuriken. Sasuke then jumped up. Itachi's eyes widened.

"No Sasuke, you'll hurt yourself" Itachi cried, but it was too late as the training ground was full of the painful cry of Sasuke breaking his ankle.

**Streets of Konoha**

Sasuke was riding piggy back as Itachi carried him through the streets of Konoha. Sasuke chuckled. Itachi looked back.

"Don't think you're getting a free ride, I could drop off right here and make you walk home" Itachi joked. Sasuke shook his head saying that wasn't why.

"It's just that I'll be going to attend ninja academy tomorrow, and I'm really excited" Sasuke said with a smile. Sasuke then noticed the police station where his father worked; he then looked a bit puzzled and cocked his to the side when he saw the Uchiha crest on the police force's own.

"Itachi nii, why is our clan symbol on the crest of the police force?" Sasuke asked. Itachi stopped and looked up at the crest.

"Well you see Sasuke during the time of the Shodaime Hokage, the Uchiha's and the Senju's (Shodaime's clan) had formed an alliance and form what is Konoha today, but the Uchiha's found that they didn't have any form of responsibility for the village and began to become angered. The shodaime then gave them the job of solving shinobi crime and capturing those made those crimes, so it could be said that our clan founded the police force and that is why the Uchiha crest is rested proudly on the crest of the police force" Itachi explained. Sasuke was awestruck.

"When I grow up I'm going to join the police force so I can be great just like you and father" Sasuke said with joy. Itachi smiled at his little brother's antics and then walked back to the Uchiha compound.

**At the Uchiha Compound**

Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mother, sat with Sasuke and helped to heal his injured ankle.

"Now don't put a lot of pressure on it ok" Mikoto said and then left. Sasuke nodded and then left. He got up and heard from Itachi that Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi's father also leader of the Uchiha clan, was asking for them. Itachi and Sasuke sat on the floor before their father.

"Itachi, I'm here to talk to you about the mission you will be performing tomorrow, of this is successful entrance into the anbu black ops organization will be assured." Fugaku said. Sasuke thought it was time for him to speak.

"Umm father, I just want you to know that my ninja academy…" Sasuke began, but was interrupted by his father.

"Since this mission is important to the clan, I will also be attending it" Fugaku said.

"NO" Itachi said. Fugaku's and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Why not?" Fugaku asked angrily.

"Because I will be going to see Sasuke's academy entrance ceremony tomorrow" Itachi said. Fugaku sighed.

"No, I'll go, you have that mission to do" Fugaku said and then got up and left. Sasuke then looked at his father before he and Itachi got up to leave as well.

**The next day- Ninja academy**

"So I would like to welcome all our aspiring students and hope they become the greatest shinobi of their generation" Sarutobi said as he finished his speech. The audience applauded and then went to meet the teachers. Sasuke looked at his father who had a disappointed look on his face. Then Sasuke and his father walked up to the instructor.

"Ah Fugaku-san, long time no see, looks like I'll be teaching one of your again" he said. He then looked at Sasuke, "ah, you remind me of Itachi, I expect great things from you, Sasuke" the teacher said. Sasuke nodded.

"You honour us by teaching both sons" Fugaku said. The instructor waved his hand.

"No not all, Itachi was one the most gifted children I ever taught, we barely had to teach him anything" the instructor said. The Uchihas then left to go back to their compound.

**Uchiha Compound**

It was night time and Sasuke couldn't sleep so he got up to take a walk, then as he was walking around the compound he heard voices coming from inside his father's chambers. He then opened the door quietly, and only just enough for him to see. He saw his mother, father and Itachi in there.

"Ah that's my boy, entering the anbu black ops at such a young age" Fugaku said with a smile, but then became serious. "Itachi, you must remember that the mission you will be doing in a few days, is vital to the clan, you are the pipeline between the clan and the village's nerve centre." Itachi nodded before looking at the door through the corner of his eye.

"Go back to bed, Sasuke" Itachi said. Fugaku's and Mikoto's eyes widened and then looked towards the door.

"Sasuke, what are you doing up, go back to bed" Fugaku said.

"Listen to your Otou-san, Sasuke" Mikoto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes mother, father" he said and then walked away.

"Matteo Sasuke" Itachi called as he walked out. Sasuke turned and walked back to Itachi, who motioned for him to sit down with him.

"You envy me don't do you Sasuke?" Itachi asked, Sasuke looked up surprised at Itachi's question. "Don't deny it otoutou, I can see it your eyes." Sasuke looked up at the shining moon and nodded. Itachi sighed.

" Well Sasuke, it's the job of anikis to be the one who is better than the younger one, I'm always going to be the wall you have to scale in order for you to become better" Itachi said smiling. Sasuke looked back at Itachi and smiled too.

Sasuke yawned before getting up to go to bed. Itachi watched Sasuke walk off before his face became serious and walked off.

**One year later- Sasuke's first of academy training finished**

"Ok people, now that you all have finished your first year here at Ninja academy I will now give to you your report cards" the instructor said as he passed out the cards. Sasuke eagerly waited for his and then quickly looked through it and a wide grin spread across his face. He had placed first in all his classes. When the school day finished he hurriedly went home to show his father.

**Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke sat nervously as his father looked through his report card. Fugaku looked up at Sasuke before continuing his look at the card. He then handed the card back to Sasuke.

"Good job, keep this up and you'll be amazing just like your aniki" Fugaku said and then left the room. Sasuke remained there for a while.

'That's my boy, is what I wanted to hear you say' Sasuke thought with a somber look before he got up and left to go eat dinner, later after dinner, Sasuke and Mikoto sat alone at the table as Itachi and Fugaku left on missions.

"Sasuke why the long face?" Mikoto asked her son. Sasuke sighed.

"It's just that, I want to know why Otou-san only focuses so much on Itachi, he never has any time for me" Sasuke complained. Mikoto looked down at her youngest son.

"It's just that Itachi's older, Sasuke also your Otout-san is head of the clan so he has to uphold certain responsibilities and has to focus more in Itachi whose in the anbu" Mikoto explained. Sasuke sighed again, his mother wasn't helping, "Besides, when he's with me he only talks about you" Mikoto said with a smile. Sasuke looked up at his mother and then smiled. 

**The next day**

It was a beautiful morning and everyone was doing their usual routine, Sasuke was inside watching television, it was a Pokemon episode, Pikachu had been kidnapped by Team Rocket…again and were floating from a cliff. Ash then jumped 50 ft. off the ground and a length of over 20 ft.

"How does a normal person like Ash jump so far and high when he's not a ninja?" Sasuke asked himself as he continued watching Team rocket blast off again. Then there was a knock at the door, Sasuke was about to answer it when Itachi walked in.

"I'll get it" he said. Sasuke had turned off the tv to watch who Itachi was talking to.

"Ohayo, Uchiha Tekka, Inabi and Yashiro" he greeted his fellow clansmen, "why are you here?" he asked. Tekka pulled a note out of his pocket.

"You and Shisui were the only ones who didn't show up at the meeting yesterday, this is a note saying Shisui committed suicide by drowning himself in the Nakana river" Tekka said giving it to Itachi.

"He was your best friend, you 2 were like brothers" Inabi said.

"Yes it was heart breaking to hear about his death" Itachi said with a sad look. Sasuke's eyes widened, Uchiha Shisui was dead. Itachi then read the note.

"I tired of this life, There is no life for me or Uchiha while I'm here, Goodbye" he read.

"Shisui was the best ever at teleportation and always willing to do missions for the sake of the clan, it's not possible for him to just throw away his life like this" Yashiro said.

"Well, you can't judge people by appearances" Itachi said, then his eyes widened. "what are you assuming?" he asked glaring at the three Uchiha.

"Itachi it is out job as the police to stop shinobi crime in the village of Konoha" Inabi said. The 3 then turned to leave. 

"Don't destroy the note, if you do we'll know" Tekka said.

"Why don't you just say it" Itachi said. Tekka, Inabi and Yashiro paused and then turned, their Sharingan activated. "You think I did this?!" he growled his sharingan spinning wildly.

"In face we do" Tekka said, Sasuke watched in horror as Itachi and the others fought and Itachi was winning. WAM!! BAM!! POW!! SMASH!!! CRUNCH!!! Itachi then stood over the defeated Uchiha.

"Like I said, don't judge people by appearances" Itachi growled. 

"Itachi, stop this insolence at once!!" Fugaku said appearing to the scene. Itachi looked at his father and glared.

"You people are fools, only focusing on the clan, that is when you lose sight of what is truly important" Itachi said and took out a kunai. "My abilities are repressed by this pathetic clan" Itachi added as he threw it into the wall, right in the centre of a painting of an Uchiha fan.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered. Itachi looked at his brother's face, it was full sadness and fear. Itachi's fierce look vanished and then he bowed down.

"Gomen, Uchiha-sama, please forgive me for irresponsible behavior" Itachi said. Fugaku looked at his son and saw the bags under his eyes.

"It seems he's been tired out by the anbu mission load" he said.

"Fugaku-sama, demo…" Tekka started, but remained silent when he saw Fugaku raise his hand. "I'll handle my some here, you 3 can go." Tekka and Yashiro helped up Inabi and looked down at Itachi. Itachi, when the 4 Uchiha's backs were turned resumed his fierce glare at their backs, then his Sharingan tomoes began to join together forming a shuriken like shape. Sasuke gasped at this Sharingan's fearsome form and then went back inside to lie down and think about the events that had happened before him.

**The next day **

It was night time and Sasuke was returning home from the academy. He looked around and then he saw something standing perched on the electrical pole that looked vaguely like a human. Sasuke blinked, not sure of what he saw, but when he did the thing vanished. Sasuke shrugged and continued walking, but then he tripped over something. He got up and saw it was the dead bodies of his aunt and uncle. Sasuke gasped and looked around. He saw the numerous dead bodies of all the Uchiha clan members littering the streets of the compound. He ran to his part of the compound and walked into his house, but when he came to parents room he felt a large amount of bloodlust and killer intent. He steeled his will and opened the door slowly. He gasped and his eyes went wide. His mother's neck had been slit, the blood spilling out of her trachea and his father's corpse looked a bit bruised meaning he put up a fight, but he lost seeing as how his body was covered with huge numbers of lacerations and his stomach was cut open showing the intestines falling out. Sasuke tried not to vomit, but he did. Spilling the contents of his stomach on the floor and gasped for breath. Then he looked up and saw movement in the shadows. The thing moved into the moonlight revealing Itachi.

"Itachi nii-san, what happened, who would do such a thing?" he asked frantically, then noticed the blood dripping from his aniki's sword. Sasuke's eyes widened and looked at his brother like he didn't know the older Uchiha anymore, Sasuke rose up from his fetal state on the floor.

"This is all probably one huge nightmare and I'll wake up soon" Sasuke told himself, but felt pain when a shuriken was thrown, courtesy of Itachi. Sasuke looked at his cheek as the blood dripped across his face, smelling the metallic scent of it. Sasuke then grew angry and foolishly charged the older Uchiha and was quickly batted to the floor. Sasuke grew very scared as his aniki released a very large amount of killer intent ad ran outside. He ran and ran and ran.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die" Sasuke said with tears on his eyes. Itachi then shushined in front of him and then Sasuke stared into the eyes of Itachi's Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke them looked around the sky was red, the moon was black and then he saw his clan members being slaughtered by Itachi's blade.

"This is what happened to them otoutou" Itachi said as he released Sasuke from the Tsukoyomi genjutsu. Sasuke fell to the ground and looked back at his brother.

"Listen to me Sasuke, these eyes I ave are known as the Mangekyo Sharingan, the highest level of ocular vision an Uchiha can obtain, and the only way to do is…" Itachi took a pause. Sasuke listened with tears in his eyes, "to kill your best friend" Itachi finished. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"So y-y-you killed Shisui?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded, "then why didn't you kill me and why did you kill everyone in the clan?" Sasuke asked.

"I killed the clan… to test my abilities with my new eyes and I didn't kill you because you are not worth killing, so if you want to defeat me, foster your hatred for me, despise me and then when you have eyes like mine, then you can fight me" Itachi said and then a raven flew in front of Sasuke and Itachi was gone.

End Flashback

During the flashback, Shikamaru,Gaara and the others steadily walked forward to get a closer look standing at the edge of the cliff a few feet away from Shoadime's statue giving a good angle of the entire Valley of the End.

Sasuke opened his eyes to show his Sharingan, staring at Naruto. Sasuke then shunshined in front of Naruto and knocked him down the waterfall. Sasuke then used his chakra and stuck to the waterfall. Naruto fell and made a string of handsigns when he hit the ground.

"SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU" he yelled, and then the biggest water dragon Naruto had ever made , the length of the waterfall, rose out of the river and headed straight for Sasuke. Sasuke had managed to copy the jutsu, but he knew he couldn't use it and dodged the dragon. Sasuke the landed on the water at the base of the waterfall and formed 3 handsigns and the chidori burst to life. Naruto then held out his hand and the rasengan swirled into his hand. Naruto and Sasuke then ran at each other, their respective attacks ready to clash. Naruto and Sasuke then moved their hand with their respective jutsus back and thrust them forwards.

"RASENGAN!!!" Naruto yelled.

"CHIDORI!!!" Sasuke yelled.

The two chakra attacks clashed and then the water beneath swirled around them and burst away showing the river floor below them as they floated in mid-air from the wind kicked up by their attacks. The chakra back lash was immense and then a huge explosion occurred.

"Do you want to go help Naruto now, Kiba?" Gaara asked. Kiba shook his head along with Akamaru.

"No" Kiba said in a frightened voice as he saw Naruto and Sasuke fly away from each other from the explosion.

**(A/N: Well that's the chapter. Next time the two friends clash in the greatest battle that would ever happen in the shinobi world, tune in next time in the Chapter 20: Hawk vs. Fox, Clash of the Titans, nice title isn't it? ****)**


	20. Chapter 20:Hawk vs Fox,Clash of the Tit

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 20

Hawk vs. Fox, Clash of the Titans

Naruto flew back a good couple of feet, and Sasuke flew back into the waterfall before the force of the rushing waters forced him down under.

"This is really intense" Chouji said as he chewed some chips from his bag of BBQ chips. Kiba took some to eat for watching the show. Sasuke climbed back up out of the water and stood back up, panting. Naruto floated up and looked at Sasuke from his laid down position.

'I was at full power when my chidori clashed with his jutsu, damn you Naruto' Sasuke thought.

'Looks like you really want to kill me, eh Sasuke' Naruto thought as he got up. Sasuke then rushed Naruto and cocked his fist back. Since his Sharingan was now complete he could see Naruto's moves before they happened. Naruto was about to block it with his leg, but Sasuke saw that and twisted to the side and crashed his fist into the blonde's face. Naruto groaned in pain, Sasuke then followed up with a punch to the stomach and then a kick sending Naruto back. Naruto's eyes flashed red and then he rushed forwards and made handsigns.

"Hyoton: Hyoryuendaan no Jutsu" Naruto yelled and breathed out an icy cold breath which then formed into a shining winged dragon. The dragon gave a roar, but Sasuke countered by making a few handsigns.

"Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled and the fire dragon flew out of his mouth and the 2 elements clashed in a battle, but the fire dragon obviously won. Sasuke smirked, but the steam that was made gave Naruto an opening and he punched Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke gasped as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. Naruto then followed up with a punch to the face, and uppercut to the chin, he then kicked Sasuke higher upwards. Naruto jumped up and caught Sasuke by the ankles and did a few front flips, gaining momentum before he slammed Sasuke's back into the hard the water. Sasuke groaned in pain as Naruto had kicked him away. Sasuke recovered and skidded along the water's surface.

"I see you've gotten better, Naruto" Sasuke said as his curse mark released into its first state. The flame markings spreading like a wild fire. Naruto grinned, his electric blue eyes staring back into Sasuke's ruby red ones.

"You think I'd come after you without training" Naruto said. Sasuke and Naruto then rushed each other, a punches banged against each other and kicks flew as the taijutsu fight dragged on. Naruto then jumped back and then formed some hansdsigns.

"_Suiton: Suiteppoudama/ Water Style: Water Bullet"_ Naruto said. Then he fired a number of water projectiles at Sasuke from his mouth. Sasuke then jumped above them and then formed his own number of handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled and the giant ball of fire flew out of Sasuke's mouth, barreling towards Naruto. Naruto gasped as he was hit with the fireball. Sasuke grinned as he looked behind and saw Naruto rise out of the water. Sasuke took this chance to clobber Naruto. Naruto looked up and tried to block Sasuke's kick, after getting out, but Sasuke's sharingan foresaw that and he then shunshined behind Naruto and punch him on the back of his head. He then jumped and delivered a kick to the fallen boy's back. Naruto screamed in pain and then Sasuke picked up the fallen Namikaze by his hair. An evil smile spread across his face as the dark purple chakra of the curse seal surrounded him. Sasuke then delivered a strong kick to Naruto's temple and then ran at a fast speed to punch Naruto in the stomach. Naruto gasped in pain. Naruto was then caught by his throat and held a few inches off the water. Naruto then splashed into water.

"Mizu-bunshin" Sasuke growled. Sasuke was then met with a chakra enhanced kick to his face sending him crashing into the cliff wall. Naruto then removed Sasuke from the wall and slammed back into it over and over again before kicking him up the wall. Sasuke flipped and stuck to the wall with his chakra and then ran back down the wall. Naruto ran to meet the Uchiha, but Sasuke's Sharingan saw every move Naruto made. Sasuke dodged and countered with every kick and punch Naruto threw at him. Sasuke then kicked Naruto away and tried to punch him, but Naruto jumped back landing on the water's surface. Sasuke then formed some handsigns.

"_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"_ Sasuke yelled and then blew out a few small fireballs. Naruto jumped above the fireballs, but Sasuke quickly appeared next to Naruto and kicked the blonde in the head sending him downwards crashing onto the water. Sasuke then punched Naruto in the face and then in the stomach. Naruto was being pummeled and his friends which were watching from above could do nothing about it.

"I wish we could help him, but knowing him, he wouldn't want us to interfere" Lee said with anime tears dripping down his face.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by the throat, a chidori blazing in his hand. Sasuke smiled evilly, but didn't notice the red-orange chakra flowing out of Naruto. Naruto's canines enlarged and his nails became claws.

"Looks like you lose now, Naruto" Sasuke said and then he thrust the chidori forward. Naruto's eyes widened, the Kyuubi's eyes replaced his own. The blood flew and Sasuke stood, a chidori was sticking out of Naruto's chest. Sasuke smiled as he removed the arm.

"Looks like you managed to move my arm so I didn't hit your heart, but now you're out an arm and a lung" Sasuke said, "so forget about making handsigns or that chakra jutsu you used in the beginning." He then proceeded to choke the remaining life out of Naruto. Sasuke's arm was suddenly hurting and saw Naruto hand was crushing it. Sasuke removed his arm and releasing Naruto's grip. Sasuke looked at the blonde and saw red chakra leaking off of him. His eyes widened when he saw the chest wound smoking as it healed in a matter of seconds.

"I see that your bijuu is helping you now, at least I can fight you at full power" Sasuke said. Naruto then looked at the Uchiha, the blood red, slitted eyes of the Kyuubi no Kitsune stared deep into Sasuke's 3 tomoed Sharingan. Sasuke stared at the jinchuriki and gasped as the chakra formed a huge image of the Kyuubi no Kitsune behind Naruto which then encircled around him and gave Naruto the look of a tail-less kitsune. Naruto then gave a roar; the chakra he gave off created a shock wave which kicked up a wave of water headed for Sasuke. The wave blocked Sasuke's vision and Sasuke was met with a lunch to the face followed by a kick to the stomach and then he was punched upwards and then got an uppercut delivered to his chin ending with Naruto slamming an axe kick into the Uchiha's face. Sasuke landed on the water's surface due to his water walking technique. He then saw Naruto jump up to deliver a blow. Sasuke then formed some handsigns and blew out a Katon: Goukakayu no Jutsu at the jinchuriki. Naruto then took a deep breath and roared sending out a chakra pulse, completely destroying the fireball while still continuing his descent. Naruto then smashed his elbow into Sasuke's stomach sending him below the waters of the river, a perfect whole was made as Sasuke went down, like a water tunnel. Naruto then gave a bestial roar to the heavens; the amount of chakra Kyuubi had given him had made his instincts purely primal.

"Amazing Naruto's chakra suddenly spiked to a large amount" Kiba said. Neji activated his Byakugan and stared at Naruto.

"His chakra is the same as when he fought in our battle, except Naruto seems to have no control over his movements, it's as if something else is moving him like an animal, pure instinct and adrenaline is driving Naruto" Neji said.

"It's the Kyuubi" Shikamaru said. The others all looked at the boy genius.

"What do you mean, Shikamaru-san?" Lee asked. Shikamaru turned to them.

"Well, besides you Suna guys, have you all ever noticed how Naruto had been getting glares from the villagers before the chunin exams?" Shikamaru asked. The Konoha nin shook their heads. Shikamaru sighed, "well I think the signs were obvious, the glares Naruto got, the villagers calling him 'demon', 'Kyuubi gaki' and other things also the fact that he was the only child born during the kyuubi's attack 13 years ago" Shikamaru said. The others nodded in understanding.

"I see, well why didn't he tell us?" Chouji asked.

"Oh come on Chouji think logically here, wouldn't you want to keep the fact that you held the most powerful bijuu in your stomach with a seal a secret?" Shikamaru asked. Chouji nodded in understanding before looking back to the fight. "He also probably thought we wouldn't be his friends anymore out of fear for Kyuubi" Shikamaru added.

"Well after this fight and he kicks Sasuke's ass, we need to tell him that we would always be there for him, just because he has the Kyuubi doesn't mean we fear him" Kiba said.

"Hai, his flames of youth are extraordinary" Lee said.

"He's a hero" Neji said as he watched the fight.

Sasuke then burst out of the water and ran at Naruto, but Naruto had run up onto the cliff's wall and delivered a kick. Sasuke saw the kick coming and was able to dodge it and deliver a kick of his own. Naruto then quickly recovered, faster than Sasuke expected and kicked the Uchiha downwards into the water. Naruto then dived in after Sasuke like a torpedo and then punched Sasuke's face, stomach and back before kicking him upwards into the cliff wall. Naruto then jumped out and crashed into Sasuke, pushing him further back into the cliff's exterior wall.

"Come home now Sasuke" Naruto growled.

"Why do you fight so hard for me?" he whispered. Naruto blinked.

"What?" he asked. Sasuke kicked Naruto off, who used his chakra to stick to the wall to keep from falling.

"Why do you fight so hard for me, you never had any family and you were alone from the beginning, besides you can't even understand my pain" Sasuke yelled as he crawled out of his crater, sticking to the cliff using chakra. Naruto looked down with a sad look and then looked back up with a sad smile.

"Actually, I understand more than you think, my father died fighting Kyuubi tou-san when he was brainwashed and my mother died giving birth to me do you know who they are?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head.

"My parents were Uzumaki Kushina, the head of the entire anbu division and my father was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage a.k.a 'Yellow Flash'" Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You lie your parents could never be such powerful people, you're a dobe and you always will be" Sasuke said, "besides you didn't answer my question"

"Well you can choose to believe it or not, but as for why I fight so hard for you…" Naruto paused, his red eyes blinked to prevent tears, "well you see when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I see him as an aniki, when I'm with Ero Sannin, Jiraya as you may know him, he's like an uncle, Kyuubi is a father and as for you…. When I'm with you like… a brother and that is why I can't let you go to scum like Orochimaru" Naruto said.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to sever those bonds" he said and then took out his Konoha hitai-ate.

"If Konoha means nothing to you then why are you putting on the hitai-ate?" Naruto asked.

"I'll admit you're strong, not because of Kyuubi for you had managed to hold your own against my curse seal level one, also because you know the pain of being alone. That feeling makes people stronger and when you make bonds and sever them you become stronger" Sasuke said tying the hitai-ate around his forehead and releasing his curse seal.

"Looks like nothing I say will sway you, isn't that right Sasuke?" Naruto growled. Sasuke just got into a fighting stance and motioned for Naruto to come. Naruto then stepped forward rushing at god fast speeds. Naruto then made some kagebunshins to distract Sasuke. The original held back while the clones attacked. Sasuke blocked all the clones moves when they attacked and then countered back with kicks and punches of his own. Then when they were destroyed Naruto had finished his handsigns.

"Kaneton: Tsume no Kitsune" Naruto yelled. Then the earth enveloped Naruto's hands forming claws where his fingers were. The rocks fell off to reveal the silver shining metal that were the claws. Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise.

"What are you?"

"Your friend" Naruto replied and then sped at Sasuke. Sasuke had managed to dodge all of the attacks, but he made the mistake of trying to block it. He took out a kunai, but the metal fox claws cut right through the knife like a… well like a knife through butter and slashed Sasuke's arm making it bleed. Sasuke jumped back as Naruto swiped at him again and again. Naruto then relinquished his claws and formed more handsigns.

"Kaneton: Kaneshibaru no Jutsu" Naruto yelled and then metal chains rose up from the ground and latched onto Sasuke's limbs, immobilizing the young Uchiha. Naruto then formed more handsigns.

"_Hyoton: Tsubami Fubuki no Jutsu/ Ice Style: Swallow attack Jutsu" _Naruto yelled. Then the air condensed around him and the small birds of ice were formed and then immediately rammed into Sasuke cutting him all over his torso. Sasuke grunted in pain as the ice birds sliced at him. Naruto then formed more handsigns.

"Kaneton: Kaneryudan no Jutsu" Naruto said and then a large dragon made of metal rose out of the earth and barreled towards Sasuke, kicking up the earth as it smashed into him. Sasuke screamed in pain as the metallic reptile hit his stomach making him cough up blood, but Naruto didn't stop there. He released his metal bindings and grabbed Sasuke by the collar and then threw him down into the river and landed with a painful splash. Sasuke painfully got up and then watched Naruto dive into the water. Sasuke then got into his family taijutsu stance.

'Those jutsus, ice and metal how is he able to do that, it's just not possible for someone to make such jutsus' Sasuke thought as he looked at the large slash mark on his arm from the Tsume no Kitsune. Then he heard a bubbling from below. Naruto kagebunshins popped up and flew at the young Uchiha, Sasuke then flipped and jumped kicking and punching the kagebunshins as they came at him from all angles. The only reason he wasn't able to block Naruto's other attacks was due to vision blocking and surprise, but now he could face off against all these kagebunshins, well hard luck Sasuke surprise, surprise. Sasuke killed all the kagebunshins jumping out at him, but then a pair of hands grabbed his ankles. Sasuke looked down and then Naruto pulled him down. Then a chain of kagebunshins rose up out of the water spinning like a blue cyclone and then with one final spin of momentum the kagebunshins extended a chain, the original Naruto still holding on to Sasuke's ankles. They then slammed Sasuke with terrible force into the side of a rock formation sticking out of the cliff. Sasuke had coated himself with chakra to reduce the pain and then formed handsigns.

"Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu" Sasuke shouted and then a long stream of fire burned the whole chain of Narutos. Then Sasuke gasped in surprise and then saw the original Naruto, severely burned.

"S-S-Sugoi" Naruto stuttered out from the pain of the molten rock against his skin. Sasuke then threw Naruto off the cliff so that he fell headfirst.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU NOW NARUTO!!!" Sasuke yelled and then jumped after the blonde and then caught up with Naruto's body as it descended and then wrapped his arms around Naruto's legs and his legs around the blonde's neck. Then Sasuke blew a fireball out of his mouth to speed their descent and then they crashed into the ground below. Debris flew everywhere when the impact occurred with naruto's head and the earth. Naruto's eyes were empty and soulless when Sasuke let go of the jinchriki's body and he fell into the flowing river.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto was in his mindscape unconscious and floated up to the surface of the koi fish pond Kyuubi always looked into. Kyuubi gasped when he saw the unconscious Naruto.

**Naruto, kit, speak to me** Kyuubi said, but Naruto gave no response. Kyuubi then growled as he got angry at the Uchiha for hurting his kit.

**Don't worry kit, we'll beat that Uchiha, just let me give you some more of my chakra** Kyuubi said, the youkai flaring up as he transferred it into Naruto.

**Outside Naruto's mindscape**

Sasuke had walked up to Naruto's floating body to check to see if he had survived the fall, but then as he got closer red chakra began to bubble up and surround Naruto. Sasuke was frozen to the spot from the bloodlust generated from Naruto. The bubbles then surrounded more of Naruto's body and lifted him off the water's surface. Then Naruto punched Sasuke in the face sending the Uchiha flying. The chakra cloak continued to envelope Naruto until it surrounded his entire body. The tail-less kitsune cloak returned, but then youkai continued to bubble up, for at Naruto's head two long chakra ears grew and at his rear, a chakra tail emerged. The one tailed Naruto got to all fours, the chakra steaming the water as it came in contact. Dark marks surrounded his eyes and mouth, his canines grew even larger and sharper, his claws too. Sasuke looked at him with awe.

"Man, I'm guessing Kyuubi doesn't want to lose" Sasuke said and then released his curse seal to its first stage again.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled and shot the fire balls at Naruto. Naruto then ran on all fours like a fox and avoided the fireballs and then headed straight for Sasuke.

"Kuso he's coming this way" Sasuke said as he made some more handsigns.

"KATON: KARYUENDAAN NO JUTSU" Sasuke yelled and the fire dragon shot off, but then Naruto formed a ball of blue and white flame in his chakra paw.

"FINNUKUS RASENKAFUREA NO JUTSU/ PHOENIX SPIRALING FIRE FLARE!!!!" Naruto roared and then the ball of fire and the dragon collided creating an explosion. Sasuke thought the explosion would at least injure Naruto, but his eyes widened when he saw the smoke clear and Naruto was completely unharmed.

"Is that cloak…protecting him?" he asked himself. Naruto then rushed him and prepared to slash Sasuke, but then as he was running Sasuke's Sharingan predicted Naruto's next move. Naruto would shunshin behind him. Sasuke ducked and the chakra paw was avoided, but then Sasuke was struck as the chakra cloak's paw removes itself from Naruto's hand and slashed his face.

"Chakra branching, this thing is too unpredictable for my Sharingan to see, but I guess if I keep my distance nothing will happen to me" Sasuke said as he went to wipe the blood flowing from his slash mark. Sasuke tried to raise his hand, but he found that he couldn't and his arms were bound. He looked at Naruto and found his arm outstretched. Sasuke looked down at his body cautiously and gasped when he saw the large chakra paw wrapped around his body. Naruto then pulled his arm and Sasuke was dragged towards Naruto who had then punched Sasuke in his face, but Naruto didn't let go instead he three Sasuke up and performed handsigns.

"**Kaneton: Tsume no Kitsune" ** Naruto growled and then the metal claws surround Naruto's paws making them even more deadly as the Kyuubi's chakra superheated them to extreme levels. Sasuke was in too much pain a he fell. Naruto then jumped up and slashed at Sasuke multiple times and then landed back on his feet as Sasuke fell onto the water. It as though nothing had happened, but then Sasuke's body was splashed in blood as numerous lacerations covered his body along with some second degree burns. Sasuke slowly got up and then his Sharingan began to spin wildly, Naruto just growled back. Sasuke then ran towards Naruto, but then Naruto grabbed him with his extending arm, the Tsume no Kitsune burned Sasuke, in Naruto's extreme grip. Naruto then threw Sasuke into the cliff wall with extreme force creating a crater. Naruto turned when he heard Sasuke's laughing. Naruto gasped when he saw Sasuke's gruesome form as the curse mark took over to its second state.

Sasuke's hair grew longer and turned a deep bluish grey, his nails became claws and teeth grew longer to become fangs. His sclera turned pitch black, the Sharingan still its original blood red, then his skin turned clam grey, but then Sasuke groaned as his entire shirt ripped off and two wings sprouted from his back that looked grossly like hands.

"Look Naruto, you may be special having the Kyuubi, but I'm even more special, the hawk always overcomes the fox" Sasuke declared and then rushed Naruto, purple chakra blazing and Sharingan spinning. Naruto then ran to intercept his rival and then Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut followed by another quick jab with his clawed hand. Then Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chin. Sasuke then jumped up and did a back flip kicking Naruto in the chin. Sasuke then jumped again after landing and the then spun and delivered a kick sending Naruto soaring. Sasuke then ran up to hit Naruto again, but then felt a high concentration of chakra inside of Naruto. Naruto turned and formed one handsign and smiled at the Uchiha showing his sharp teeth.

"**Kagebunshin daibakufuu" **Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto exploded in a bright flash of red chakra. Naruto watched hanging from a branch that just happened to be there, by his tail like a monkey. Naruto showed his foxy grinned, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Got him" he said, but then looked back at the smoke and growled. Sasuke had protected himself with his hand-like wings. Sasuke then opened his wings to show he was unharmed.

**With the other umimportant people**

"Wow, this battle is awesome, the amount of chakra, bloodlust and killer intent those two are releasing is unreal" Kiba said.

"Yes, but this just means that the battle will much longer than anticipated" Neji said.

**Naruto and Sasuke**

Sasuke let out an evil laugh that would send chills down your spine and spied Naruto watching him.

"**See Naruto, this is the power of the curse mark, now I will defeat you once and for all" Sasuke yelled.** Naruto then released his hold on the tree branch and then Naruto ran on his 2 legs instead of all fours and the 2 then began a clash of ninjutsu as they made nearly endless amounts of handsigns.

"**Katon: Karyuendaan" Sasuke yelled, "Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu" **Naruto countered as he summoned the water wall.

"**Raiton: Raikurai no Jutsu" **Naruto yelled and fired the thunderbolt, Sasuke had copied the water wall jutsu and formed his own. Sasuke then smiled as he formed more handsigns.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"** Sasuke cried, the water dragon then formed from the water wall surrounded by the raikurai's electricity. Naruto cursed and formed some more handsigns.

"**Hyoton: Sanryutate no Jutsu/ Ice Style: triple dragon shield jutsu"** Naruto cired and then the air condensed around him and then 3 ice dragons formed and protected Naruto from the water dragon. One was destroyed, but the other 2 survived and then turned on the offensive and attacked Sasuke. Sasuke gasped and then formed handsigns.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu"** He yelled and the biggest grand fireball ever made blasted out of Sasuke's mouth, melting the ice dragons and continued to barrel towards Naruto. Naruto just stood there as the fireball hit him. Sasuke smiled thinking he'd killed his adversary, but then remembered how the cloak protected Naruto. Then he felt a huge chakra spike. Naruto roared across form Sasuke and then a second tail emerged next to the first.

"**Kuso, if Naruto has more tails the stronger he gets I have to end this quickly" **Sasuke said, but was slapped in the temple with a chakra tail sending him skipping like a stone across the water. Naruto then quickly appeared in front of Sasuke and then held him by his throat. He then dragged him along the water while punching the Uchiha in his head, then slammed his into the cliff wall dragging him a long it until he finally crashed him into the ankle of Madara's giant statue. The smoke cleared as Naruto had his hand on Sasuke's throat, but Sasuke splashed to the ground as a Mizu-bunshin. Sasuke then swooped down from above, purple chakra surrounding his hand, Naruto attempted to hit Sasuke, but failed and Sasuke grabbed the kitsune boy's collar and threw him into the ankle of the Shodaime's staute. However, Naruto had managed to use that close contact and kick Sasuke into the hole he had made in Madara's ankle. The smoke settled as both fighters rose from the smoke and glared at each other, knowing that these would be their final attacks. Sasuke closed his eyes and then snapped them open forming the handsigns and then the sound of one thousand birds filled the air as the lightning and chakra of the chidori sprang to life in Sasuke's left hand, but due to the use of the curse seal, the chidori changed from its usual blue to a dark black and shining white. Naruto found that his entire right hand had gone totally numb and then the chakra swirled into his left hand, the rasengan came to the world, but the Kyuubi's chakra gave it a violet colour. The two ninja channeled every bit of chakra they had into those two attacks. The two then jumped from their perches. Sasuke flapped his wings and Naruto twirled his tail in a propeller like motion, both trying to gain momentum and speed for their attacks. Time seemed to slow down for the two as the attacks clashed and they yelled the names of the techniques.

"**CHIDORI/ 1000 BIRDS!!!!"**

"**RASENGAN/ SPIRALING CHAKRA SPHERE!!!!" **

A huge blast of chakra exploded from the clash of these two jutsus and a large sphere of chakra surrounded them so no one could see what was happening from the outside. Inside though the two attacks were still struggling for dominance, but then Sasuke positioned his hand and the chidori headed straight for Naruto's heart, but Naruto channeled wind chakra into his other hand which had recovered from its numbness and blocked the chidori, and effectively destroying it. Naruto then saw his opening and then grabbed Sasuke and rammed the rasengan into his stomach. Sasuke coughed blood and he was blasted away by the orb of raw chakra. The sphere that enveloped them then took on a reddish hue before vanishing in an extremely bright flash of light. The light died down and there lay an unconscious, bleeding, but still living Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru and the other immediately raced down to retrieve the two and take them back home. Gaara then created 2 sand beds and rested the two ninja onto them.

"You did an awesome job Naruto" Kiba said.

"Your flames of youth have shined brighter than anyone elses" Lee said with anime waterfalls flowinf from his eyes.

"Okay guys, let's go back to Konoha now" Shikamaru said.

The ninja, with the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke on the sand beds, then took to the tree and headed for Konoha.

**(A/N: That's my second to last chapter, my next chapter will by last and the end of Naruto the Elemental Fox, demo no worry, I will make a sequel, however I won't be making it until after a few months as I will be making other stories, So get Ready for the Final Chapter, Chapter 21: Secrets told and Training Trips)**


	21. Chapter 21: Secrets told& training trips

Naruto the Elemental Fox

Chapter 21, the Final Chapter

Secrets told and Training Trips

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and looked around to find himself in a white room, Naruto smirked.

'Guess I'm dead' Naruto thought.

"Oi dobe" a voice called. Naruto's eyes widened and quickly sat up, but winced in pain. He looked down at himself and found he was covered in so many bandages he looked like a mummy. Naruto looked in the direction of the voice and his eyes widened.

"S-S-Sasuke" Naruto said uncertainly. Sasuke nodded."You're dead too?" he asked. Sasuke's face faulted and he sweatdropped.

"No you dobe, Shikamaru and the others brought us back after you hit me with your rasengan and we both got knocked out" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and then heard the door open and Tsunade and Shikamaru entered. Tsunade looked and saw the two were awake and when she Naruto was awake she quickly graped him in a bone brushing hug.

"Itai, itai, oba…chan…choking…Not…breathing" Naruto gasped as he struggled to get air as Tsunade's huge chest choked the life out of him. Tsunade luckily heard him and released him from her grip. Sasuke chuckled at the sight, until Tsunade looked at him.

"Sasuke, you know there are consequences for your actions, the most severe would be death, but I can't do that since the council would never allow it you will be placed under anbu surveillance at all times and not able to go on missions for one month." Tsunade said, Sasuke nodded accepting the terms and then the Godaime left.

"Oi, Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, Shikamaru?"

"Umm, Naruto…" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and muttered troublesome, "we were there when you fought Sasuke and the Valley of the End so we know about Kyuubi, so I just wanted you to know." Naruto became silent and looked down, but then the door opened and the entire Rookie 9 and Team Gai entered. Sakura and Hinata immediately ran to Naruto.

"Arigato Naruto nii-san, you brought him back, arigato" Sakura said as she gave Naruto a hug and then went to see Sasuke. Hinata gave him a hug also and then a kiss on the lips.

"I was so worried about you, I thought I would lose you" Hinata said with tears in her eyes. Naruto used his thumb and wiped away her tears and gave her hug.

"Well the important thing is that I'm alive, neh Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin. Hinata sniffled before giving a smile and nodded.

"So why are the rest of you here?" Naruto asked gesturing to the others.

"Shikamaru called us together to meet here because he said you had an important secret you have to tell us" Tenten said. Naruto sighed.

"Okay, you guys, sit down" Naruto said. Everyone sat on the floor or on some of the chairs provided in most hospital rooms.

"Okay do you guys know about the story of how the Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage?" he asked, everyone nodded. "well that was a lie to cover up the truth" everyone gasped.

"A lie?" Tenten asked. Naruto nodded.

"You see, the bijuu are near invincible beings, therefore they can't be killed so the Yondaime used a secret kinjutsu, Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuuin, the Yondaime summoned the shinigami and sealed the soul of the Kyuubi into a baby boy, whose umbilical cord had just been cut and that child…was me, I am the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naruto said. The whole room was silent as they comprehended the words that Naruto had told them. Sakura patted his back to comfort him. Hinata was the first to speak.

"Well if you are that child, Naruto-kun; then you're a hero to all of us" Hinata said with a smile and then kissed his cheek.

"Arigato…Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a smile, "and you guys, I understand if you don't like me anymore" Kiba then spoke up.

"Yeah right, that just gives me more inspiration to become better than you" he said, Akamaru barked the same thing.

"Your flames of youth are even brighter than ever Naruto-kun, we are honoured to be friends of the hero of Konoha" Lee said giving the nice guy pose.

Naruto had tears in his eyes as each of his friends gave their compliments.

"Arigato, minna also I have another thing to tell you" Naruto said as he wiped his tears.

"What?" Ino asked.

"My parents, I know who they are" Naruto said with a smile. Everyone cheered for the blonde.

"So who are they?" Shino asked.

"Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, head anbu captain and Yondainme Hokage" Naruto said proudly. Everyone in the room had their jaws on the floor (except Sasuke).

"Kuso, I'll just have to do some serious training then" Kiba said as he got up.

"Well I guess we have to go now" Ino said. Everyone else nodded and got up to leave until all that was left was Team 7. The door then opened a few moments later and Jiraya entered.

"Ero Sannin" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oi, gaki, I'm here to tell congratulate you, you brought back your friend…" Jiraya said. Naruto grinned before looking at Jiraya.

"Aaaand?" he asked knowing Jiraya had something else to say.

"I'll be taking you away on a training trip for three years, Akutsuki has taken a three year pause in their plans when they failed to take Kyuubi from you so I'll be making you stronger during that time, Tsunade already gave me permission, you'll be leaving the day you get out of this Kami forsaken hospital." Jiraya said and then Kakashi had appeared.

"Oh I see you already told him" Kakashi said and then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" the copy nin called to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked up at the one eyed man. "I'll be taking you as my apprentice and also before Naruto leaves, when you and Naruto get better, meet with Sakura and I at Training grounds 7 at 10:00 a.m., don't be late" he said and then poofed away. Jiraya chuckled and then he left as well.

"Well be good you two, I need to see Tsunade-sama for something" Sakura said and then left the room. Naruto and Sasuke sat there in silence, but then Sasuke broke the silence.

"Gomen nasai" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke with surprise. "I nearly gave up everything all just for power and I promise I'll never do that again, can you forgive me?" Sasuke asked as he prepared for the answer of no.

"I already have" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto wit wide eyes. "you apologized and have taken responsibility for your actions and for that I forgive you" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"Arigato, Naruto" Sasuke said.

**A few weeks later**

Naruto and Sasuke had gotten better and had been released from the hospital and then immediately set off for the Training grounds. Sakura and Kakashi were already there when the two arrived.

"Hey guys, glad to see you all back from that hospital and all better" Kakashi said.

"Glad to be back sensei" Naruto said.

"Sasuke, just want you to know that you're a chunin rank and so after Naruto leaves we have to go and get your vest, also Naruto, Tsunade-sama has had yours remodified" Kakashi told the two. Naruto and Sasuke nodded, giving each other a high five.

"Okay, so Naruto will be leaving in a hour so we will be doing a little team spar, you 3 against me, just like old times" Kakashi said. The 3 chunin nodded and then got into fighting stances.

"Okay I've set that timer for one hour, when the time is up that means we're done and now, rules Naruto no youkai, Sasuke no curse seal understand" Kakashi commanded. The two nodded and the fight began. The three chunin attacked their sensei and fired out kicks and punches from all angles, but Kakashi had unveiled his Sharingan and was blocking them all. Sasuke then activated his Sharingan too and then began to form handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled and said fireball blasted towards the silver haired jonin. Kakashi formed handsigns and a speed faster than the three chunin had expected.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" Kakashi yelled and then a water dragon rose out of the river and countered the fireball kicking up a large amount of dust. Then Naruto ran through the steam and aimed a punch for Kakashi's head. Kakashi blocked it and then countered with a kick to the stomach sending the block skidding back a few feet. Sasuke then appeared below the jonin and kicked him in the chin sending the jonin skywards. Sasuke then jumped up and used Kagebuyo. Then Sasuke's feet and fists caught a flame. He then kicked Sasuke in the chest, followed with a burning fist to the jonin's face and then a final kick to the stomach.

"Doki no Ryurendan" Sasuke yelled and the pillar of flame was made burning Kakashi. The flames died down and all that was left was a burned and charred log.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Sakura exclaimed, but then a pair of hands grabbed her ankles and pulled underneath the earth and then Kakashi jumped out and only Sakura's head was sticking out.

"_Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Head hunter Jutsu_" Kakshi said, but then Sakura disappeared in a poof of smoke. Then he turned and was punched in the face with Sakura's chakra enhanced fist, but Kakashi turned out to be a kagebunshin as he disappeared in a poof of smoke. The three chunin looked around the field for their sensei.

"Kuso, he's gone" Naruto said. Then he was hit in the back of the head from a kick courtesy of Kakashi. Naruto growled and then his eyes flashed red. Naruto turned and slammed his foot into Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi coughed and then Sasuke came up and punched the jonin in the face, Sakura jumped up delivered an axe kick to Kakashi's head and then Naruto came from behind Kakashi and then shot a powerful spin kick to the jonin's back sending him sprawling on the ground. Kakshi quickly got up and saw the 3 chunin forming handsigns.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" Naruto yelled.

"Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled.

"Doton: HebiDo no Jutsu" Sakura yelled.

The serpents of earth, fire and water then sped towards their sensei. Kakshi's eyes widened as the elemental serpents raced towards him. Kakshi quickly formed handsigns.

"Doton: Tate no Do/ Earth Style: Shield of Earth" Kakashi said, then four walls of earth formed a box around him and blocking the attacks. The earth walls then collapsed and then Naruto formed handsigns.

"Raiton: Rairyuendaan no Jutsu" Naruto yelled and the dragon of lightning raced towards Kakashi with a roar. Kakshi jumped over the dragon and quickly blocked a punch to his face from Sasuke and thenrolled underneath the Uchiha kicking him in the back, but Sasuke' Sharingan foresaw that and Sasuke blocked the kick and then delivered a kick of his own sending the jonin into Naruto. Naruto then punched Kakshi into the Sakura who also punched Kakshi in the head. Kakshi somehow bounced back up and then Sakura delivered a series of rapid punches in quick succession and then spun and kicked Kakashi in the head sending him flying.

"You guys really are stronger than before" Kakshi said panting from the beating he got. Kakshi then formed a few handsigns and his raikiri came to life. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened before they formed their rasengan and chidori. Kakashi ran towards the 2 chunin and then as they grew closer Kakshi stopped his raikiri and grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's wrists slamming their attacks into the earth making a huge explosion. Then when the smoke cleared Kakshi was still as he saw Naruto ans Sasuke poof into smoke showing they were kagebunshins. Then Kakshi felt wind and lightning and steel held against his neck. Naruto had his rasengan, Sasuke his chidori and Sakura had one of her special seal infused kunai all then held to Kakashi's throat.

"Well at least you put up more of a fight Kakshi-sensei" Sakura said with a smirk and then the three chunin moved away. Sasuke and Naruto dispelled their attacks and Sakura pocketed her kunai.

"Hey Naruto, I got accepted to be the apprentice of Tsunade-sama" Sakura said excitedly.

"Congeatulation, Sakura nee-chan" Naruto said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"I'm very proud of you three, and I am honoured to be your sensei" Kakashi said and gave a bow. The three chunin returned the bow and then they all left to gather the Rookie 9 and Team Gai to see Naruto off.

**Konoha's main Gates**

Naruto was standing next to Jiraya as he looked at all his friends who came to see him off.

"Sasuke make sure you become stronger, I want to fight you when I come back" Naruto started. Sasuke smirked and gave a high five to the blonde.

"Sakura nee-chan, have fun with oba-chan" Sakura nodded with a grin.

"Shikamaru you may be lazy, but I know you like the job so just enjoy it while you can. Chouji at least have a balanced diet and try to focus more on your training, Ino make sure you keep them alive" Ino and the others nodded with a chuckle. Naruto then walked towards Hinata and gave her a kiss.

"Train hard Hinata-chan and become stronger" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Hai Naruto-kun" she replied.

"Kiba…Shino keep up the good work, Lee keep up that taijutsu stuff, I will fight you when I come back after I beat Sasuke, Neji don't rely on fate so much and Tenten have some for diversity to your style, add a little ninjutsu here and there so that you can give have the element of surprise" he said. The ninja all nodded. Naruto then walked forward and gave Tsunade a hug.

"I'll be back, so don't cry oba-chan" Naruto said. Tsunade returned the hug and wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

"Shut the hell up gaki", she said with a motherly smile, "now go off and come back stronger than ever"

"Hai…Tsunade-sama" Naruto said. Tsunade's eyes went wide and then smiled.

"Well Ero Sannin let's go" Naruto said.

"Matteo, Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, Shikamaru?"

"Why do you call Jiraya, Ero Sannin and not Ero Sennin?" he asked.

"Because, although it's an insult it still shows respect for him by calling him 'Sannin' and not Sennin" Naruto explained. Shikamaru nodded. Naruto then turned and fixed his bag.

"Ok Ero Sannin, now we go" Naruto said.

"Ok gaki, let's go, time to make you stronger than ever" Jiraya said and then in the sunset, master and student walked away, to come back in three years.

"Well see you in 3 years Naruto… the _Godai Kitsune/ Elemental Fox_" Sakura whispered.

**(A/N: Well that's it, Naruto the Elemental fox is complete, I will then be taking a break of a few months to make other stories, Ja ne)**


End file.
